Gravity
by RhysMerilot
Summary: Emma Swan had no idea how much her life was about to change and Regina Mills is about to turn her whole world upside down…Alternate Universe, SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: I've been working on this one for about a month now. It's slow burn at first, but will most definitely center around Emma and Regina's relationship as it evolves over time. Hope you enjoy the first chapter and don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

The Laundromat was empty at that time of night, which made it the perfect time for Emma Swan to do copious amounts of laundry in half the time it would normally take on any other given day. She had six loads in and was settled on the ratty old couch the Laundromat owners had put out near the windows. It smelled funky, but it was more comfortable than the hard orange plastic chairs that were bolted to the linoleum floor.

Outside, the rain came down harder than it had when she first arrived, and thunder rumbled just off in the distance. The florescent lights flickered and Emma glanced up at them in worry for a split second before turning her attention back to the open email on her phone.

The email was from her sometimes boss, Carl Evington, down at the local bail bonds office. It was just another means to make ends meet, but she only got handed the jobs that none of the men that worked for Carl Evington couldn't get done. Her tactic was to lure the men out on a date before either capturing them for their imminent arrest, or she served them with papers for them to appear in court. None of them ever suspected her and that made her the perfect candidate for some of the harder jobs and successfully go after the men who liked to slip under the radar.

Carl Evington had emailed her earlier in the evening about a job the next day. He had everything lined up and he just needed her to take the job. It was a good one, a man in his mid-thirties who had skipped four court hearings with his ex-wife over the custody of their children and child support payments. There was already a warrant out for his arrest and he had evaded not only the police but also the rest of the bail bondsmen that worked in and around Boston.

That meant good money, enough that she wouldn't have to stress about making her portion of the rent for the next couple of months at least.

It wasn't her only job since she couldn't rely on the money to get by. Three days a week she worked as a personal trainer at a local gym. It was a job that happened purely by accident, but when the owner of the gym approached her about a job, she'd taken it on the spot. Some weeks she made more money, working with some clients who came from money, but other weeks she was stuck with people in her own class, people who could barely pay the fee.

It wasn't the ideal life, it was far from it, but it was her life and she had to make the best of what she had. As an orphan, she had come to Boston when she was just twenty years old, broke, alone, living on the streets and panhandling just so she could eat. When she was twenty-one, she started dancing at a club in a poorer neighborhood, but that gig hadn't lasted too long as the women that worked in the club were drug addicts and the club's owner was a sleazebag who liked to pocket most of their tips for himself.

Not all bad had come from that job. She'd been living in a motel just down the street from the club at the time, and on her last night, before she walked out of there and never looked back, she met Ruby Lucas.

The gorgeous and leggy brunette had come into the club with her boyfriend. Emma had noticed her almost right away as she and the guy she was with did a line of shots at the bar. It had been amateur night where anyone could get up on the stage and dance, but it was all just a ploy for the sleazebag owner to try and rope in some new girls to work for him, making the job look far more glamorous than it actually was.

Ruby Lucas was a hit with the drunken crowd and Emma had stood at the side of the stage, watching her the entire time. She made it to her before the owner did and steered her towards the bar where her boyfriend was waiting. After she had a few shots with the couple, she and Ruby started talking. Emma stayed even after her shift had ended, drinking shot after shot of tequila with the couple until the club closed at four in the morning.

Ruby called her the next afternoon since one of the things they'd talked about over drinks had been the fact that Ruby and her lifelong best friend were looking for a roommate. Emma saw it as a way to get out of living at the motel and finding something better in life than the life she'd been living since she'd arrived in Boston a year before. It was then that Emma decided never to go back to the club, to find something else, _anything_ else.

A week after they first met, Emma met Ruby's friend and roommate for the first time at a café just down the street from their apartment where Mary Margaret Blanchard worked as a waitress. The woman was a stark contrast from Ruby, shy and soft spoken, another plain-Jane just barely making it by in life. Yet, despite how different they all were, something had just clicked between the three of them.

Emma moved in just a few days later with a couple of boxes of stuff that fit in the backseat of her yellow Volkswagen Beetle and two duffel bags filled with clothes. For a week she slept on an air mattress on the second floor of the loft apartment, before she and Ruby had gone down to a second-hand store and found a bed for barely a hundred dollars that they had to drag four blocks back to the apartment since neither of them had any extra money for gas that day.

They struggled a lot to make the rent each month, to keep food in the refrigerator, and to pay the bills. Emma bounced from one minimum wage job to the other for a few years, until she landed her first job at the bail bonds office and then the job at the local gym.

The women were not only her roommates, but they had become her best friends. Family. And family was something she had been yearning for all her life, something she thought she'd never have or ever find. As an orphan, she'd given up on the hope of having a real family a long time ago.

It had been nine years to the day since she first met Ruby Lucas and Mary Margaret Blanchard and moved into the loft apartment above Ray's, a convenience store and sub shop. The neighborhood was on the cusp of one of the upper-class areas in Boston's South End, separated by one single city block that made all the difference in the quality of life, the rich from the poor.

Emma found herself thinking back over the years a lot more in the last couple of weeks, just as she normally did when the money got tight. Mary Margaret's shifts at the café had been cut back and as a supply teacher in the middle of summer, it meant she needed those shifts more than anything, and Ruby's bartending job at the local gay-friendly club was steady, but the money and tips she brought home weren't always enough. Emma _needed_ the job that Carl Evington was offering her.

"Damn it!"

Emma turned as a woman stumbled into the Laundromat, dragging a white hamper behind her. She couldn't help but watch as the woman dragged her hamper over to one of the machines and tore off her beige trench coat that was soaked right through. Emma had never seen the brunette woman before, but if there was one thing that was for certain, it was that this woman did not belong at a Laundromat at one in the morning during the middle of a rainstorm.

Emma watched curiously as the woman dragged her hamper over to the furthest machine from the door and started pulling out her clothes angrily. Emma tucked her phone into the front pocket of her plaid button down shirt and stood up slowly from the couch.

The woman swore under her breath as a few articles of clothing fell onto the floor, which was the furthest thing from being clean. Emma could tell from the way the woman was dressed that she came from money. From the clean lines of her pinstripe slacks to the five-inch Prada heels and the expensive looking silk white blouse that was almost soaked through at the shoulders.

"Damn it," the brunette growled as she shut the front of the machine door only for it to pop back open. After several failed attempts, she turned on her heels and looked over at Emma. "You there. Do you know how these machines work?"

"I do."

"Can you help me?"

Emma scoffed at the tone of the woman's voice. She hadn't even bothered to say _please_. "You need to feed the quarters in and put the detergent in. Once the quarters are in, you'll be able to shut the door and the cycle starts automatically," she said evenly and raised an amused eyebrow when the woman just rolled her eyes. "These machines are ancient, sure, but they work. Most of the time."

"Quarters?" The brunette looked at her in surprise before reaching for her soaked trench coat she'd laid on top of one of the machines. She checked all the pockets before retrieving an expensive looking leather wallet.

"Yeah, five quarters," Emma said as she tentatively took a step closer to the woman and pointed to the slots where the quarters went in. "Buck twenty-five a load. Same goes for the dryers."

The brunette scoffed in annoyance, but she looked defeated as she opened her wallet. After a minute passed, she pulled out a crisp twenty. "You don't happen to have any change to break a twenty, do you?"

Emma laughed. "No, but see that nifty looking machine over there? You can get change from that," she said as she hooked a thumb over her shoulder at the change machine beside the vending machine near the front of the small Laundromat. "Doesn't always work with larger bills, though, just so you know."

Emma tried not to laugh at the look on the woman's face. It was hard not to, but something told her that if she did, the already angry woman would become absolutely furious. Emma wasn't in any mood to deal with an angry and annoying stranger at one in the morning.

"Look," she started and offered a friendly smile. "The café just across the street is open until two-thirty. I'm sure someone there will give you change."

The woman closed her wallet and shook her head before she pulled on her soaked trench coat. She hesitated, glancing at her clothes in the machine and the empty white hamper that sat beside her.

"Would you mind watching my things?"

"You want me to watch your things?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Lady, it's the middle of the night and I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to trust a complete stranger to look after your _things_."

"I can pay you if that's what you're after," she said, making a move to open up her expensive leather wallet and Emma just scoffed. "What?"

Emma shook her head, dug a hand into her tight jean pocket, and pulled out a handful of quarters. "Here," she said as she handed them over to her. "Let's just say you owe me, all right?"

When the brunette woman didn't take the offered change from Emma, she just shook her head and placed them on top of the machine before walking back over to the ones she was using to switch her laundry into the dryers. She busied herself with her own laundry and after five minutes, she realized that the change she'd given to the brunette was the last of what she needed for the dryer.

Emma glanced over at her and frowned when she noticed that the brunette had figured out the machine and was sitting on one of the hard plastic chairs while scrolling through her phone.

Emma returned to the couch where her brown messenger bag sat on the floor beside her three canvas laundry bags. She pulled out her wallet and pulled out a couple of dollar bills as she walked over to the change machine and fed them in. A few hard smacks to the side of the usually defunct machine with her hand was all it took for her three dollars to turn into quarters. She was aware the woman was watching her from the other side of the narrow Laundromat.

There was something odd about the look in the brunette's intense brown eyes, but Emma tried to ignore it as best as she could while she fed each of the three machines she'd stuffed six loads of clothes into and they came roaring to life.

Emma went back to sitting on the couch and she pulled her phone out from the front shirt pocket. She opened the email back up, read through the details Carl wrote out and since he was always cut to the chase, she could tell this job would be equal parts challenging and easy. She typed up a quick reply and sent it, casting a glance up at the brunette who was fidgeting as she sat on the uncomfortable orange chair.

Almost an hour went by and Emma was in the middle of folding her clothes on the long table by her set of machines when she noticed that the uppity and tightly wound woman had left, her clothes in the dryer and her hamper sitting in front of the machine. Emma looked around the small Laundromat and shrugged before going back to folding her jeans meticulously.

"You said I owe you," the brunette said, her voice purring as she placed a large Styrofoam cup of hot coffee from the café on the table near Emma and thankfully not too close to her freshly washed and folded clothes. "I figured I'd pay back what I owe you now since the rain finally stopped."

"It's like two," Emma said and with the look on the woman's face, she immediately felt bad. "Not that it matters," she added with a forced smile. "I'll take coffee any time, day or night."

"You're welcome," she said with a tight smile that made the scar on her upper right lip more defined.

"Thanks," Emma muttered, feeling like a complete idiot. "I see you figured the machines out."

The woman didn't say a word as she walked to the back of the Laundromat and instead of sitting down on the chairs that were bolted to the floor, she leaned up against the machine next to the one she was using and busied herself with her phone.

Emma left the coffee off to the side while she folded the rest of her clothes and carefully piled them into her canvas laundry bags. She caught the woman looking at her several times in the course of ten minutes, each time their gaze met, the brunette would quickly look away, turning her attention back to her phone as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

Emma pulled the drawstring on both bags, pulling them tightly closed and hoisted them to the floor. She grabbed the third, folded it and stuffed it into her messenger bag before she slung the wide strap over her shoulder. Not forgetting the coffee the woman had brought for her at two in the morning as form as paying her back for the handful of quarters she'd given her, she opened the lid and took a tentative sip.

Her eyes widened in surprise as it was made exactly how she always ordered it; almost black with one sugar. She turned to thank the woman properly, but the brunette was on the phone, chattering quietly to whomever she was talking to in the middle of the night.

With a shake of her head, Emma managed to grab on to both of the canvas bags and her coffee without dropping either and headed out the door and around to the small parking lot along the side of the building where she parked her car. She placed the Styrofoam cup on the roof and rummaged in her pockets for her keys. She groaned in annoyance and dropped the canvas bags to the ground, thankfully not in a puddle, and started to rummage through her messenger bag to no avail for her keys.

"Fuck," Emma groaned loudly and with a quick look around the street and the parking lot, she left the coffee and her laundry and dashed back inside the Laundromat.

She immediately went to the couch, rifling through the deep creases in between each cushion and after a minute of searching, she was highly aware that the brunette was watching her every move. Emma winced inwardly when she felt something sticky on her fingers and she pulled her hand out from in between the cushions quickly.

Her phone started buzzing, startling her, and she fumbled with it to get it out of her pocket as her messenger bag strap slid off her shoulder and it fell to the floor.

"Hey, Mary Margaret," Emma said as she answered the call. "If you're worried about where I am and if I'm still alive and breathing, I'm just about to head home. I kind of lost my keys."

"What?" Mary Margaret asked, but she didn't sound surprised. "Where?"

"Laundromat."

"Do you want me to bring you the spare set you have?"

"Don't do that," Emma replied with a heavy sigh. "I'll find them."

"If you can't, call me and I'll come down with the spare," Mary Margaret replied. "If I can find them, that is."

"Thanks, MM. Don't wait up."

"I'm not waiting up for you, sweetie," she laughed. "See you soon."

Emma hit the button to end the call, placed her phone back in her shirt pocket and resumed her search around the couch. She caught sight of the swan keychain just behind the couch along the wall and snatched it up with a relieved sigh.

She cast one last look at the brunette, who was still engrossed in her phone call, and she left, jogging out to her car in the parking lot and she let out another sigh of relief to find that her canvas bags and her coffee hadn't been stolen. She wedged her canvas laundry bags into the backseat of the yellow Volkswagen Beetle and got in, but not before she rolled the window down to grab the coffee off of the roof.

The drive to the apartment was barely five minutes as it was just down the street, about half a mile give or take. She swung around in the parking lot and into her reserved spot in between Mary Margaret's tan Jeep Wagoneer and Ruby's old red Camaro. That was one of the things they had all bonded over in the beginning was the fact they all drove vintage vehicles that had seen them all through many ups and downs in their lives.

Emma noticed right away the brown Ford pickup parked in the only visitor space behind the building. She rolled her eyes as she should have known that Mary Margaret had brought David Nolan back to the apartment for a nightcap after their date. Emma didn't hate the guy, he was nice enough and Mary Margaret was in love with him, but he was married still even though he and his wife were separated, and their affair, as Ruby referred it to, had been carrying on for years.

Emma sat in her car and finished off the coffee the brunette stranger had bought for her, still marveling over how she'd got her order right. Not even Mary Margaret remembered how she took her coffee and sometimes Ruby got a little too much milk or got cream instead. How had the brunette even known how she took her coffee? It was too coincidental to have been a wild guess.

She tiredly dragged her canvas laundry bags up the narrow stairs to the loft apartment, making sure to make more than enough noise so that Mary Margaret would hear her. She had walked in on her and David one too many times in some compromising positions, and the last thing she wanted was for that image to be seared into her brain before bed.

"They've been at it for the last hour," Ruby said from the little alcove at the top of the stairs.

"Figured as much," Emma sighed and she dropped her bags down by the door. "What are you doing home? Weren't you working tonight?"

"Business is always slow on Wednesdays," Ruby replied. "Luc decided to shut down early on slow nights. Said if he doesn't, he's losing too much money. Nobody is happy right now but Luc."

Emma leaned against the brick wall beside the door and grimaced in disgust when she heard Mary Margaret and David moaning just beyond the door. "Please tell me they aren't doing it on the couch again," she muttered under her breath, watching Ruby as she lit up a cigarette and pushed the window in the alcove open a little wider. "You know Ray hates it when you smoke in here."

"Ray went home to his wife hours ago after he shut down the store," Ruby replied. "And I'm almost a hundred percent certain that they're not doing it on the couch right now."

"I can hear them."

"Try the table."

"We eat at that table!"

"Not anymore," Ruby snickered and she motioned to the canvas laundry bags. "Finally caved and decided to get it done, huh?"

"Yeah, fifteen dollars later. Well, technically eighteen."

"I thought you only had your usual six loads to do tonight?"

Emma sighed and joined her in the alcove, sitting across from her on the window seat. "Yeah, it was my usual, but there was this woman who came in and god, she was absolutely clueless, Rubes. She had absolutely no idea how to use the machines and she didn't even have any quarters. She asked me if I had change for a twenty and when I told her to go over to the café and get some, she offered to pay me to watch her shit. Can you believe that?"

"Rich bitch?"

"She sure looked and acted like one," Emma nodded. "Definitely not from this part of the neighborhood, that's for sure."

"What the hell was she doing there in the middle of the night? Don't those rich bitch types have their own machines?"

"Don't know. Didn't ask."

"You know Em, as much as I love you and as much as I know Mary Margaret loves you, wouldn't it kill you to make some other friends?"

"I have friends, Ruby."

"We don't count. We're practically family," Ruby replied pointedly and Emma's mouth gaped open, but nothing came out. "See, you know I'm right."

"I don't get along with most people. You know that."

"You get along with us just fine. Look, why don't you come out tomorrow night to the club—"

"Thursdays are singles nights. You know that I'm not looking for a relationship right now."

"Come to the club and meet some new people. I'm not telling you that you need to hook up or anything here, but you can find some friends there, Em."

"I got a job to do tomorrow night. Carl sent me an email with all the details. I already took it. Some other time, Ruby and preferably not on a Thursday night either."

Ruby laughed and playfully poked at her jean-clad thigh. "Fine, come on Friday night, even if just to keep me company during the slow period before the rush. Drinks will be on the house. What do you say? Don't say no."

"Fine, but only if you tell them to stop fucking on our dining room table. I'd like to get some sleep tonight without being traumatized by them. Again."

Ruby laughed harder that time and flicked her cigarette out the window. With a wink, she sauntered over to the door and pounded on it twice. "If you two don't stop fucking like rabbits right now, I'm going to get the fire hose and douse you with it!"

A few minutes later, the door opened and David sheepishly stepped out as he pulled on his faded grey t-shirt, muttering an apology before he dashed down the stairs and out the door. Ruby made a flourish towards the door and Emma just laughed before she grabbed her laundry and followed her inside their apartment. Mary Margaret was nowhere to be seen, thankfully, and Emma headed up the stairs to the loft where her room was without another word.

[X]

She was used to late nights and early mornings, normally able to run on a few hours of sleep before it caught up with her after a handful of days. That Thursday morning was no exception as she made her usual run to the café for her morning coffee before she headed downtown to the bail bonds office to fill out some of the paperwork for the job she had later that day.

It was busy at the café, formerly Granny's Diner, now aptly called The Perk, the _Friends_ reference not lost on anyone who frequented the café. Emma got in the long line at the coffee and espresso counter and waited. She noticed a few familiar faces sitting at the small round tables and in the booths, regulars who had been coming since before the new owners bought the place from Ruby's grandmother five years prior. There were a lot of others she didn't know or recognize, but they all hailed from the same crowd.

 _Fucking hipsters_ , she thought with a frown sliding over her lips and she took a step when the line moved forward.

Ahead of her was a brunette who was chattering quietly on her phone and dressed to the nines. Emma watched as the woman tapped on the person in front of her and asked to cut ahead as she was running late for a meeting. The bearded man just looked at her and laughed, turning back around and ignoring her when she tapped him on the shoulder once more.

Emma rolled her eyes. She'd seen those types many times before at The Perk. Most were from the richer side of the neighborhood, stopping in for their morning espresso or other fancy drink because there wasn't any Starbucks within ten city blocks. Emma pulled out her phone from her light grey jacket and swiped at the screen, checking the email her sometimes boss had sent her the night before and reviewing the details he'd listed off for her.

"The line is moving," an impatient woman said from behind her. "Move with it, will you?"

"Rude," Emma said under her breath and took the three steps forward and stopped. She turned to face the woman behind her, a redhead with a fiery glare in her eyes and rolled her eyes as she turned around to face the front of the line.

It took almost ten minutes before the brunette in front of her was finally at the counter, but she was too engaged in her phone conversation to acknowledge the barista waiting to take her order. The people in line behind Emma started to grumble and complain and Emma tapped the woman on the shoulder lightly.

"You're up."

Emma gasped when she turned around with a huff. It was the same woman she'd run into at the Laundromat in the middle of the night. Despite Emma's obvious recognition of her, the woman barely cast a glance at her before she lowered her phone to her chest and turned around to place her order. She took her time, scanning the menu that hung on the boards behind the counter and then observing the pastries in the display case next to the register before she finally spoke.

"A large house blend with two and a half shots of espresso, light on the vanilla, two sugars with a splash of low-fat milk," she said evenly. "And a lemon tart. To go."

"Anything else?"

"No."

The woman paid for her order with a credit card before she stepped aside to wait for her order and Emma stepped up to the counter with a smile on her face at the stressed looking barista, a girl barely out of her teens and definitely out of her element in a place like The Perk.

"Extra house, half milk, two sugars, please."

"Anything else?"

"No, thank you," Emma replied with a wide smile and she handed over a couple of dollar bills, and when the barista gave her the change, she stuffed it into the tip jar beside the register.

Emma turned to look at the brunette, but she was already grabbing her coffee the barista placed on the counter in front of her and she stormed out of the café, barking into the phone at whoever was unfortunately on the other end of the line.

"Ma'am! You forgot your—damn it," the young man behind the counter stammered as he held up a small bag with the lemon tart she'd ordered in it.

"Here, I'll run it out," Emma said and he nodded, quickly making her order up and she dashed out of the café as quickly as she could with her coffee in one hand and the brunette's lemon tart in the other.

Emma glanced up and down the street quickly, knowing there was no way she could've gone too far. She spotted her just up the street and she started to walk quickly but stopped when the woman got into a black town car that was idling at the curb. She raised the bag and faltered as the car sped off, merging into the early morning rush-hour traffic before taking a right at the next corner.

Emma sighed and looked at the bag and with a shrug, she pulled out the lemon tart and took a bite before she stuffed the small bag in a trashcan nearby. She crossed the street and got into her yellow Bug, not paying so much as an afterthought to the rude brunette woman whom she had run into twice in less than twelve hours.

Little did Emma know at the time, it wouldn't be the last, but the first of many random meetings with the beautiful brunette stranger over the next coming days and weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Just a quick note, I thought I'd let those reading know that I plan on updating every Monday and Thursday (until I run out of chapters unless I can keep ahead, which is the plan, but life gets in the way sometimes). I would love to know what you think so far and yes, I know it's a bit of a slow burn, but SwanQueen is coming. I just wanted to paint a picture of Emma's life in this alternate universe first before we reach the good stuff!**

* * *

"What is that look for?" Mary Margaret asked as she set the kitchen table, much to the disdain of Emma and Ruby. "What?"

"We know what you did on that table last night," Ruby muttered under her breath. "I really hope you disinfected it. Thoroughly."

Mary Margaret's pale skin flushed bright red and she snatched the two placemats she'd just put down on the table quickly. Emma watched in amusement as her roommates both exchanged a look and Ruby reached for the disinfectant spray from the cupboard under the sink and tossed it at Mary Margaret. A roll of paper towels followed and Mary Margaret, as embarrassed as she was, grumbled under her breath as she generously coated the table with the disinfectant.

"So, Em, when are you heading out?" Ruby asked.

"Seven," Emma replied. "Carl set it up at some restaurant called La Mer."

"Oh my god!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly. "Are you serious? You're going to take this guy down at La Mer?"

"So?" Emma asked as she picked at the peeling linoleum countertop. "It's just another place. The guy thinks it's a date."

"At La Mer."

Mary Margaret looked over at both of them. "David took me to La Mer for our first date. It was so incredibly romantic," she said with a lovesick look falling over her still flushed face. "It takes ages to get a reservation there. Carl must have pulled out all the stops."

Emma looked at her two roommates in confusion. To her, it was just another job at another restaurant, another guy who was in trouble with the law or owed money to an ex-wife or got caught embezzling funds. It didn't matter to her where it all went down because all she needed was the right moment to catch the guy, either serve him the court papers or apprehend him and haul his sleazy ass down to the nearest police precinct. Tonight, she'd do both if she were lucky.

It had been a while since Emma had been on a job, but she was ready for whatever the night presented, whether it was one of the easy ones or if she had to give chase. She had gone to the gym for a quick workout after she went to the office to fill out the paperwork. She'd spent most of the afternoon cleaning, even squeezing in a quick nap before Mary Margaret had come home from her shift at the café and Ruby finally woken up for the first time all day.

"What are you wearing?" Ruby asked. "Do you need to borrow something?"

"I don't—what does it matter what I wear?"

"La Mer has a very strict dress code," Ruby said and she grabbed Emma's hand. "Come."

Emma allowed herself to be dragged to Ruby's room just off the kitchen and she sat down on the edge of Ruby's unmade bed with a heavy sigh. Ruby's room looked like a bomb had gone off with clothes everywhere, but then again her room always looked like that unless she brought back her on-off boyfriend Peter home or one of her dates when she and Peter were "off" for the hundredth time.

"I can find something of my own to wear, Ruby," Emma said as Ruby went through the closet, flinging out a few slip dresses behind her and on the bed. Emma glanced at a few of them and shook her head. "I'm not wearing any of those."

"Firstly, I love you Em, but your wardrobe needs a bit of an upgrade in the classy section."

"I don't have anything classy, much less a section."

"Exactly."

Emma sighed and watched Ruby grab a garment bag from the back of her closet with a delighted squeal. Emma had been in that very position before. Many, many times but the novelty of it had yet to be lost on Ruby. Emma played along every time because that is what she'd always done. It was easier to play along and go along with the ride than fight it, even if it meant that Ruby turned her into a two-bit whore with too much makeup and not a whole lot of clothes.

Not to mention the too high heels that almost always threatened to break her ankles if she so much as picked up a pace past a saunter in them. It was not her style, but she had to trust Ruby as that very ploy had worked in her favor in the past.

Yet, Ruby Lucas was a hard woman to say no to on many different levels. Emma had learned that the hard way the first time she let Ruby help her dress for a job. And the second time, and the tenth time and the twenty-third time.

"If La Mer is as fancy as you guys claim, I won't make it past the front door in this," Emma said as she stood in front of the mirror and carefully examined the tight red dress Ruby had all but forced her to try on. "I can't wear this there, Ruby!"

"You can," Ruby said calmly, yet her expression was that of an excited high school teenager going out to their first party. "You look hot, Em. This guy isn't going to run, at least not very far."

Emma sighed and turned to look back at her friend. "I can't promise you nothing is going to happen to this dress," she said with a slight frown and Ruby shook her head and spun Emma around to look in the mirror once more. Emma tugged on the edge of the short dress and shook her head at Ruby. "God, if this is short on me, how the hell do you wear this thing?"

"Very carefully," Ruby chuckled. "Come on, let me do your hair."

"Just keep it simple."

"Simple doesn't get you laid, girlfriend."

"It's a job, Ruby, not a date."

"Maybe one of these days the job will turn into a date."

"I'm not interested in dating sleazy men who are on the run," Emma scoffed. "I'm not interested in dating anyone. Period. How many times do we have to go over this?"

"As many times as it takes for you to go out there and meet somebody, Em," Ruby winked at her in the mirror. "You're almost thirty, babe. You haven't had a serious relationship in the time I've known you. Have you _ever_ been in love before? Don't you want that?"

"I want a lot of things, Ruby," Emma sighed. "But a lot of those things I can never have. I've accepted that a long time ago. Now," she said as she turned to her. "Are you going to do my hair or not? I want to get there early, stake the place out, make sure there is no more than two different ways this guy can get away once he figures out I'm there to serve him papers."

"Just serving him papers?" Ruby asked. "What, not one of those embezzlers this time?"

"Just another low-life skipping out on alimony payments. Warrant out for his arrest on unrelated matters, so I thought I'd get two birds with one stone on this guy."

"Then after you do your job, you'll come down to the club?"

"Ruby—"

"Just promise me you'll think about it?" Ruby pressed on and batted her eyelashes dramatically until Emma just nodded her head. "Perfect! Can't let this dress go to waste, huh? You seriously look hot, Em. You need to dress like this more often."

"Dress like this? Like I am about to take the stage at a strip joint?" Emma teased and that earned her a playful slap on her rear from Ruby.

"It's been a long time since you've been on stage."

"I know and it's not something I am particularly proud of, Ruby, but it paid the bills, got me by at least, and then I met you and Mary Margaret and left that part of my life behind. Now," she said with a heavy sigh. "If you're going to do my hair, can you please get it done? I need to leave soon."

"Only if you promise to teach me some moves."

"Pretty sure you already dance better than I do, Rubes," Emma chuckled and Ruby pulled her out of the bedroom and into the bathroom quickly. "Remember, keep it simple."

[X]

Emma sat in the dimly lit restaurant, feeling a little out of her element at such a fancy place. People had turned to stare as she was led to her table, and she'd even heard a few murmur some comments about how inappropriately she was dressed. Still, she held her head high and kept her confidence in check.

It was quiet in the restaurant aside from the soft jazz music the three-piece band was playing across the room. She had seven minutes to spare, making it there before her "date" and it gave her plenty of time to scope out the entire place just on the walk from the hostess stand to the table. Emma sipped from the glass of wine the waiter had served her as soon as she'd sat down and subtly scoped out the people dining around her.

It was on her second sweep through the room when she saw her, the woman from the Laundromat and then again at The Perk who had forgotten her delicious lemon tart. The first thing Emma noticed was the tight black dress the woman had on and then her expensive looking jewelry that literally sparkled in the dim light. The second thing that Emma noticed was that she was not alone. Seated across from her was a blonde-haired woman, dressed to the nines, and absolutely stunning.

"Would you like to order, ma'am?" The young waiter asked and she turned to him with a small shake of her head.

"I'm waiting for someone."

"All right, I'll return when your date arrives, ma'am."

Emma nodded and smiled politely at him before slipping her phone out of her borrowed clutch. Carl had given her not only an in-depth description of the man but also a copy of his police record that included a picture. Thomas Moffat was pushing forty and bald. Emma had seen the man before in the paper after he'd been arrested for hiring an undercover cop posing as a prostitute. The warrant for his arrest was for a laundry list of crimes, but what he was wanted for didn't make a difference to Emma. He was another mark and she was there to do her job.

Her eyes drifted back over to the brunette's table and what she saw was something that certainly surprised her. The blonde had leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on the brunette's cheek that left them both smiling and laughing softly once they parted. Feeling her cheeks flush, Emma quickly looked away, studying the menu she had open in front of her and trying not to gasp at the insane prices for each dish.

Thomas Moffat showed up almost ten minutes late. Emma spotted him as he approached the hostess stand and gave the woman his name. Emma sipped her wine and got into the zone, something that was easy enough for her to do, like slipping on another set of skin. She inwardly laughed at the relieved look on the boorish man's face when he was led to her table, relief that she either wasn't a dog or a cop, maybe both.

"Emma?" He asked and she nodded, reaching out to shake his hand. "I'm Thomas."

"Pleasure to meet you, Thomas," Emma smiled sweetly.

"Sorry I'm late," he said gruffly as he took a seat across from her. "I thought this place had valet parking, considering the price they charge for the steak."

"It's all right," Emma replied and she swallowed thickly. "Where did you park?"

"Around the corner in some dodgy looking lot the attendant charged me twenty dollars for," he replied and he let out an exasperated sigh. "Have you decided what you want to order, Emma?"

"Actually," Emma said as she leaned forward. "I was hoping we could talk and get to know one another first."

"You told me a lot about yourself when we chatted online the other day," Thomas said lowly and Emma had to fight to keep the surprise from showing at all. "I told you a lot about myself as well."

"Right. So, let's get to know each other a little better than," Emma said coyly. There was no way she was spending her usual ten minutes to butter this guy up. She could barely stand to look at him with the leery grin he had dancing over his thin lips. "Let me go first."

"All right," he chuckled and unbuttoned his blue jacket as he leaned back in his chair.

Emma downed the rest of her red wine and ran her fingers over the borrowed clutch, keeping it within reach as she cleared her throat. "Where should I start? Oh, I know, your ex-wife, Sharon, has been after you for months for alimony, alimony the court ordered you to pay her monthly."

"What the hell is this?"

"Oh, I shouldn't forget to mention that you were arrested last month on charges of—"

Thomas Moffat practically flipped the table into her lap as he jumped up and started to run for the entrance. Emma was quick to follow, darting through the restaurant as quickly as she could in six-inch Louboutin heels she'd borrowed from Ruby. She had barely caught up with him when the brunette stranger was suddenly in her path and the two collided, hard.

"Excuse me!"

"Sorry," Emma blurted as she tried to steady the brunette, but her attention was not on the woman, but on her mark that was already out the door. "Really, I'm so sorry."

Emma groaned inwardly at the appalled look on the woman's face before she took off in a slight jog towards the entrance. Once outside on the street, she spotted her mark huffing and puffing his way across the busy road. She had the advantage, not because she was younger and fit, but because he had told her where he'd parked and Boston was a city she knew as well as the back of her hand.

Emma ducked down an alleyway, moving quickly, her heels clacking against the pavement and echoing off the brick walls. She made it to the lot and exhaled sharply, looking around in the darkening light and spotted the man just coming into the lot and making a beeline for a silver Jaguar parked near the entrance.

He wasn't alone either. The waiter from La Mer was right behind him along with two burly security guards. They were closer and Emma sure as hell wasn't going to let them take her mark. She needed to get him down to the precinct if she wanted to get paid and she _needed_ the money. Badly.

With a practiced speed and skill, Emma smacked the heel of her palm into Thomas Moffat's face and grabbed his left arm, twisting him around and raising it halfway up against his back, just enough to cause him to scream out in pain.

"Ah, what the fuck is your problem, bitch?" He yelled and Emma tightened her grip on his arm and raised it a little higher.

"I'm taking you in, Moffat," she said into his ear. "Whether you like it or not."

"What are you, a cop?"

Emma laughed as the two burly security guards and the waiter walked up to them, breathless from the brief chase. "Bail bondsperson. Got a court order for you and, this is the best part," Emma said as she struggled to keep a hold of the man. "A warrant out for your arrest."

"God damn it."

"You're a slippery little sleazebag, aren't you, Moffat?" Emma asked and one of the security guards stepped forward to help her hold him. "Sorry," she said to the waiter. "I was going to come back and pay for that glass of wine as soon as I took care of this asshole."

"Not a dine and dash?" The waiter asked and Emma shook her head no. "Could've fooled me."

Emma patted Moffat's pockets down until she found his leather wallet tucked into the breast of his jacket and pulled it out. "What do we owe you, hmm? Twenty? That's what a glass of wine goes for at La Mer, no?"

"Ma'am—"

"I suppose you need a tip too, huh?" Emma asked as she flicked through the bills in the wallet and pulled out a fifty. "And a little extra off the top for inconveniencing you tonight."

"You can't do that!" Moffat yelled and he started to squirm again, but the guard that was helping her hold on to him held on a little harder. "Jesus!"

Emma smiled sweetly at the waiter before reaching into her clutch for the zip tie she used to bind her mark's hands behind his back securely and probably just a little too tight as payback for making her chase him down.

"Need some assistance, ma'am?" The security guard who had helped her hold him asked as the waiter and the other guard walked away. "My brother works the beat down here and he's working tonight. I could call him up and get him to take this guy off your hands for you."

"And lose my paycheck? No thanks, man. Appreciate the hand, though," Emma smiled at him before she grabbed on to Moffat's arm and started to walk to where she parked the Bug on the opposite end of the lot. "You try and make a run for it again and you'll be hauled into a cell unconscious. You understand?"

Moffat grunted but didn't say a word. Emma just laughed and practically shoved him into the passenger seat of the Bug with a sense of satisfaction and relief the job was nearly done. A quick trip down to the precinct that was only two blocks away, some quick paperwork and a trip down to the office to collect her check, and she'd have the rest of the night off.

[X]

The Velvet Room was packed when Emma arrived just before ten. She had planned on going home after hitting up Ray's downstairs for a cheap bottle of wine, but Mary Margaret had texted her, practically begging her to come down to the club for a couple of drinks. She left her car in the back parking lot and walked the few blocks down to the club where Ruby was working the late shift.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret waved from the far end of the bar. "Emma, over here!"

"Great," Emma muttered under her breath when she saw David standing beside the stool Mary Margaret was sitting on. She put on a fake smile and made her way through the crowd, ignoring the hoots and hollers from some of the men she passed by. "Hey," Emma said as she took a seat beside her roommate. "Busy here tonight, isn't it?"

"Singles night," Mary Margaret replied. "It's always busy."

"So, if it's singles night, what are you two doing here?"

"Date night!" David smiled at her. "Plus, Ruby kind of talked us into it."

"Of course she did."

"Em!" Ruby laughed as she bounced behind the bar towards them. She grabbed three shot glasses and filled them with white rum, handing them to each of them before leaning over the bar. "Shots on me tonight, but you'll have to buy anything else you want to drink. Luc will start getting suspicious if I don't charge you guys for drinks."

"But he won't over free shots?"

"Not from this bottle," Ruby said as she leaned back and waved the bottle with a laugh. "So, how was the job, Em?"

"He was a runner. Got him, though," she replied and she downed the shot quickly. "I'll tell you the whole thing when you're not working, Ruby," she added and Ruby nodded. "Can I get a beer, babe?"

"Local craft? Domestic? Foreign?"

"Surprise me."

Ruby returned with a bottle of Stella Artois and gave Emma a wink before she ran off to tend to the people waiting a few stools down. Emma took a sip and spun around on the stool to look out at the people dancing on the small dance floor and when her eyes landed on the brunette in the tight black dress, she nearly choked on the beer as she tried to swallow it.

"Emma, you all right, sweetie?" Mary Margaret asked as she patted Emma on the back until she could catch her breath again. "Emma?"

"I'm fine. Just…went down the wrong tube, is all," she said, trying to shrug it off, but her eyes were glued to the brunette that was dancing with the same blonde woman Emma had seen her with at La Mer.

Emma wasn't sure what it was that was drawing her into the brunette, but she couldn't seem to take her eyes off of her as she danced with her blonde-haired date. The two women were dancing close, hands wandering and grasping, and laughter escaping past their lips whenever a man tried to cut in between them. Emma tried to take her eyes off the two women, but the way they danced together was almost flawless, and she definitely wasn't the only one who couldn't take her eyes off of them.

Every time Emma tried to turn her attention to Mary Margaret and David's mundane conversation about the latest rescue dog his small veterinary office had taken in, her eyes drifted over the crowd and right back to the brunette and her date. After a couple of songs, Emma watched the two walk off the small dance floor and take a seat in one of the small booths along the back wall.

"We should dance," Mary Margaret said as she leaned over towards Emma. "David doesn't want to. Come dance with me, Emma."

"Maybe later."

"Who do you keep looking at?" Mary Margaret asked. "Did someone catch your eye?"

"No, nothing like that," Emma replied and she turned around on the stool and caught Ruby's attention. "Just someone I've run into a few times, that's all."

"Another?" Ruby asked and Emma shook her head no. "Shots?"

"Yes. Three."

"Three?" Ruby laughed. "Looking to get wasted, Em?"

"Something like that."

"She keeps staring at someone," Mary Margaret said loudly to be heard over the music. "Whoever it is, Emma can't keep her eyes off of him."

"Who?"

"Nobody," Emma muttered and she rapped her knuckles on top of the bar. "How about those shots, Ruby?"

"Emma!" Ruby exclaimed as she leaned over the bar. "Did you meet someone you haven't told us about?"

"No."

"Liar," Ruby laughed before she jumped back and grabbed a bottle of tequila off the shelf and five shot glasses. She poured the clear liquid into each shot and slid them forward quickly. "I have a break in an hour. You and me, we're going to dance for a few songs, all right?"

Emma sighed and took back the first shot, knowing it was impossible to say no to Ruby. She lifted up the second glass and raised it to Mary Margaret and David before downing it and struggling to hold back a cough that came with the harsh burn down her throat. She took a breath before downing the third shot and she gave Ruby a nod of thanks when she placed a fresh bottle of beer down in front of her.

The club wasn't Emma's usual scene anymore and it wasn't Mary Margaret's either, but after a few more shots, they made their way to the dance floor with David lingering awkwardly behind them, and they really started to enjoy themselves. It'd been a long time since Emma really let loose and she found herself lost in the steady beat of the music while fending off some of the men who tried to squeeze their way in to dance with her.

She was aware of the eyes that were on her when Ruby finally got her break and joined them on the dance floor. She was also aware that the brunette was back to dancing with her date and they were barely ten feet away. But what she was most aware of while she was dancing with Ruby was the fact the brunette's eyes were locked on her, and the intensity of her gaze was overwhelming.

It was just before midnight when Mary Margaret and David decided to leave, and Emma headed back to sit at the bar, noticing that the crowd had thinned out of the last hour. She stopped drinking, sticking to water and watched people all around her mingle, some hooking up with strangers they'd just met that night, others leaving together and likely end up doing the walk of shame in the morning. Emma searched the crowd for the brunette several times, but she was nowhere to be found, and Emma figured she just left with her date, likely having a good time in a bed somewhere.

"I'm going out for a smoke," Ruby said as she tapped the top of the bar. "Come with me."

"What do I owe for my tab?" Emma asked. "I think I'm just going to call it a night."

"Now?" Ruby looked at her in surprise. "But it's still early!"

"I know," Emma said with a heavy sigh and pulled out a few bills from her clutch. "That'll cover it, yeah?"

Ruby nodded and cashed out her tab before they headed out the side entrance and into the dark alleyway so that Ruby could take a quick smoke break. The night had cooled considerably and Emma shivered as she crossed her arms over her chest and stood beside Ruby.

"So, who was it that you couldn't take your eyes off of earlier?"

"Nobody."

"It sure didn't look like you were staring at nobody, Em."

Emma sighed. "It was that woman I ran into at the Laundromat last night. She was here with a date. I saw her at La Mer with that woman, too."

"That hot lesbian couple that was here tonight?" Ruby asked with a short laugh. "Plenty of people couldn't take their eyes off of them. So, that was her? The one with the dark hair?"

"Yeah."

"I've seen her around here before," Ruby said before taking a long drag of her cigarette and exhaled sharply. "Always with a different woman, too, sometimes a man is with her, but it's never the same person from what I've seen. She's here almost every Thursday night since Luc started the whole singles night promotion two months ago."

Emma nodded and she wasn't sure why she was so interested in the brunette or why she hadn't been able to take her eyes off of her for long periods of time. It'd been so long since anyone caught her attention like that, but it was the first time it had ever been another woman.

"Em, are you _crushing_ on her?"

"What?" Emma looked at Ruby in shock. "No!"

"You are," Ruby chuckled and she casually draped an arm around her shoulders. "Looking to take a little walk on the Sapphic side of life, Em?"

"No."

"Afraid you'll like it?"

"Ruby."

"Come on, as your best friend, I'm worried about you."

"You're worried about me?" Emma rolled her eyes. "Because I haven't been dating anyone?"

"Well yeah," Ruby scoffed and she dropped her arm from around Emma's shoulders. "When was the last time you went out on a date?"

"I can't remember."

"Exactly. That's how you know it's been far too long."

"Ruby, I told you before, I'm not looking for a relationship right now. When are you going to get off my case about it?"

"When you meet someone," Ruby replied with a sassy grin. "Look, Peter has a few friends who are single and they're good guys. Let me set you up with one of them. No expectations, just a date, and who knows, you might even have fun, or dare I even say you might even get laid."

"Pass," Emma sighed. "I'm just going to head home. What time do you get off?"

"Three. I'm closing tonight."

"Okay," Emma nodded and she started to walk towards the street. "I'll see you later, Ruby."

"Text me when you get home so I know you got home safe!"

"Yes, _mom_ ," Emma chuckled and she shook her head before she walked out to the street.

Her feet were throbbing, the heels finally starting to make them sore, but she wasn't going to walk the streets in bare feet, not in that neighborhood anyway. She crossed the street at the corner and saw a handful of people from the club drunkenly stumbling their way down the opposite side of the busy street.

It was a bit of a walk, especially feeling buzzed, but Emma had made that walk plenty of times in the past. She wasn't worried about being mugged, she could protect herself, and she had mace in her borrowed clutch if she truly needed it. She made it halfway home before she heard a whimpering noise coming from an alley between two rows of townhouses. Her curiosity got to the better of her and she entered the alleyway, alert and ready for anything.

Halfway down the narrow alley, the whimpers became louder and she stopped just beside a dumpster when she found a small German Shepherd huddled up against the wall beside the dumpster and whining as it licked at its front right paw.

"You okay little guy?" Emma asked tentatively and the dog looked up at her, its whimpers ceasing just a little. "I'm not gonna hurt you, okay?" Emma said as if she expected the dog to understand her. She pulled out her cell and called Mary Margaret at the apartment, relieved when she answered on the second ring. "Is David still with you? I found a dog and its hurt. He can help."

"Where are you?"

"Not far," Emma replied. "Just up the street."

"We'll be right there."


	3. Chapter 3

It was after ten in the morning when Emma made her way down to the veterinary clinic a few blocks north after David had called her and asked her to stop by. Emma had barely been awake for an hour at that point and she stopped at The Perk for a large coffee and a bear claw to go.

David had come to the alleyway to take the dog Emma had stumbled upon to the clinic in the middle of the night. He promised he'd take the dog in and check to see if there were any reports of a missing dog in and around the area as the dog, a male, had a collar with tags on it. From what he could tell in the dimly lit alleyway, the dog had something stuck in its paw, something David said he could take care of fairly easily and quickly while also doing what he could to make the dog comfortable for the rest of the night.

Since it was a beautiful day, Emma had left the Bug at home and walked the few blocks to the clinic. She headed around to the back, as per David's request since the clinic was closed until noon on Friday's. She knocked twice on the back door and a few minutes later David pulled it open and ushered her inside.

"How is the pup?" Emma asked as he led her down a hallway.

"Had some broken glass in his paw and I removed it. He didn't even need stitches, but he'll need at least two weeks on antibiotics to heal. You want to see him?"

"See him?"

"That's why you came here, isn't it?" David asked before he opened a door to a small room. "I made a few calls earlier when I came back in. The numbers on the dog license don't match up with any of the missing dogs reported. Buddy of mine down at the shelter said it didn't match any on the list from the entire state. I have him checking to see if maybe the dog came from Maine or somewhere else."

"Oh," Emma said softly and she took a seat on the small bench beside the exam table. "So, he's a stray?"

"Far as I can tell, yeah."

"Oh."

"So, do you want to see him? He's a really friendly guy," David said with a grin. "Be right back."

Emma took a sip of her coffee and placed the Styrofoam cup on the edge of the exam table before she pulled the bear claw out of the bag and took a bite. Before she could even swallow, David returned with the stray German Shepherd and the dog made a beeline for her, taking the bear claw right out of her hands and eating it in less than two bites.

"Dude!" Emma groaned. "That was my breakfast!"

"He was really hungry earlier this morning. He's definitely a stray, but someone has been feeding him. He doesn't show any serious signs of being malnourished like most strays we bring in."

Emma grumbled under her breath as the dog nudged at her hand with its cold, wet nose. "You ate my breakfast. I'm not going to be quick to forgive you, dog."

"So," David said as he reached down to pet the dog behind its ears, but the dog was focused solely on Emma and started to lick her hand she'd had the bear claw in. "What do you want to do?"

"Do about what?"

"Him," David nodded at the dog. "He'll end up at the shelter and a dog like this, well, it doesn't matter how friendly he is or that he's small for his breed, nobody is going to willingly adopt him."

"So? Why are you asking me what I want to do?"

"He'd make a great companion," David began and Emma just rolled her eyes. "This breed has a lot of energy and I know you like to go out and run sometimes. He'd love that."

"David—"

"He's still young, I'd guess about two years old. I ran some blood tests that should come back to confirm whether he's had all his shots. He goes to a shelter, Emma, he's going to stay there for a while before they put him down."

"Wait," Emma said and she gave in to the dog's insistent licking and nudging and started to pat his head. "Are you asking me if I want to take the dog home?"

"Yeah."

"Why me?"

"You found him," David said. "Anyone could've found him last night, but it was you."

Emma rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Why don't you take him?" She asked after a minute. "You have a house with a backyard, don't you?"

"And two dogs and two cats, I'm at the legal limit for domestic animals right now. If I had the room, I'd take him in a heartbeat. He's not only friendly but smart too. He shows some signs that he's already been trained. Watch," he said and he clicked his tongue, catching the dog's attention right away. "Sit."

The dog immediately obeyed his command, tilted his head to the side, and let out a small bark. David laughed and reached into the front pocket of his black scrubs he had on and pulled out a biscuit. With another click of his tongue, he held out his other hand and the dog placed his paw in it immediately before David gave him the treat.

"If you're trying to impress me with tricks—"

"Stay," he commanded at the dog and walked over to the door before clicking his tongue and pointing to the spot on the floor beside him. The dog immediately came to his side, turned around and sat down. "Not sure why his owners haven't reported him missing yet unless they purposely left him behind. I can't see why someone would do that after training him, but people are difficult to understand when it comes to animals. They could've had a situation where they couldn't take him."

"He is kind of cute," Emma muttered under her breath. "But he still ate my bear claw, so I'm not just going to forgive him."

"If you're worried about how much it's going to cost to keep him on antibiotics until his paw is healed, I can help you out with that."

"It's not that—"

"He needs a good home," David continued to press on. "Someone to love him and care for him."

"And that someone is me?"

"Do you see anyone else in here?"

"When you started dating Mary Margaret, were you this pushy with her, David?" Emma teased and she snapped her fingers and the dog came over to her and sat down in front of her. "Hey, I don't have anything else to eat, so forget about it," she said to the dog and he looked at her with an excited look in his eyes as his tail started to wag. "I have nothing! See?"

"He likes you."

"David," Emma sighed heavily. "A dog is a huge responsibility."

"Mary Margaret told me how you used to talk about how much you always wanted a dog growing up. But you never—"

"But I never could because I was shipped from one foster home to the next until I aged out."

"This could be your chance now to have what you've always wanted."

"I know you're a vet, but you'd make a good salesman, David, I have to give you that."

"So, you'll take him?"

"I can't take like a day or two to think about this?"

"I can't keep him here, Emma. There's no room. He's hurt, not sick, and he didn't take too kindly to the crate I had him in earlier."

"Shit," Emma sighed heavily. "I don't know the first thing about taking care of a dog, David."

"I'll give you some reading material," he replied with a smile. "So, what do you say?"

"Looks like I'm about to become a dog owner for the very first time," Emma muttered under her breath and she gave the dog a good scratch behind his ears. "He needs a name."

"He does," David nodded in agreement just a revelation hit her. "You already have one?"

"Bear."

"Bear?" David chuckled. "Why Bear?"

"Because he ate my damn bear claw, that's why," Emma replied and she shook her head with a laugh. "Suits him, right?"

"If you say so," David said and he handed her the leather leash once he clipped it onto the dog's collar for her. "I'll be right back with those antibiotics and some pamphlets for you."

Emma sat back against the wall and stared at the dog while David quickly left the room. She shook her head and sighed as the dog just carefully looked at her, a mix of excitement and patience in his big brown eyes. Emma wasn't sure she could take care of a dog, a big dog at that, but a part of her was already beginning to warm up to him despite the fact he ate her breakfast. Emma had always wanted a dog growing up, but after she moved in with Mary Margaret and Ruby, the thought never crossed her mind at all.

She pulled her phone out from her pocket and quickly sent a text to Mary Margaret and then one to Ruby, asking them what they thought about having a dog in the apartment. Mary Margaret was the first to reply with an enthusiastic yes in capital letters and a few exclamation marks. A few minutes later, Ruby texted her back and although her reply was less enthusiastic, she was okay with the idea of having a dog live with the three of them.

"Well," Emma said as she pocketed her phone. "Looks like you're coming home with me."

The dog stood up, wagged its tail and gave her a single bark. She laughed at his response. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. He'd have a good home with plenty of people to love him, and she'd have a companion, which was something she was sorely lacking in her life.

David returned a few minutes later with a bottle of antibiotics for the dog and the pamphlets he'd promised. All Emma had to do was sign a form indicating that she was fostering the dog for thirty days. Once those thirty days were up and nobody came forward to claim the dog, she'd be the sole and legal owner of the young German Shepherd. Emma folded the pamphlets and put them in the back pocket of her tight black jeans, and pocketed the bottle of pills before she headed out the back door of the clinic with the dog trotting slowly at her side.

Emma, being mindful of the bandage on the dog's front right paw, walked slowly up the street in the direction of home. Every once in awhile the dog would nudge at the hand that held on to the leather leash and he'd let out what she thought was an excited whimper. When they passed by The Perk, he stopped suddenly and Emma shook her head with a small laugh.

"Still hungry, boy?" Emma asked and he tilted his head to the side. "Me too."

As if on cue, her stomach growled and she frowned as she tightened her grip on the leash. She couldn't just tie the dog outside, not when the line inside The Perk was almost out the door. Emma wanted her bear claw more than anything else in that moment, and she was almost about to do anything just to get one. Or maybe half a dozen to share with her new four-legged companion.

Emma stood just off to the side of the entrance, watching people come and go before she spotted someone she recognized as a regular approaching quickly. Emma casually stepped in front of him and he jumped, pulling out his ear buds with a startled gasp.

"Hi," Emma smiled sweetly. "I know you don't know me, but I've seen you around before."

"Uh—"

"I don't want to leave my dog tied up while I wait in line for twenty minutes," she continued and she fished out a twenty from her pocket, her last twenty she had in cash. "I also don't want to inconvenience you, but Bear here ate my breakfast without asking and we're both still hungry."

"Bear?" The man asked with a raise of his eyebrow and he laughed. "What do you want me to grab you while I'm in there?"

"Half dozen bear claws and whatever you're going to order, it's on me," Emma said as she gave the twenty-dollar bill a little wave before the man took it from her.

"Jefferson," he said as he took the bill from her and neatly folded into his shirt pocket.

"Huh?"

"Name is Jefferson," he said as he stuck out a hand.

"Emma."

"And Bear," he grinned as he knelt down in front of the dog and began to scratch behind his ears. The dog grunted and wagged his tail happily before covering the man's face in sloppy, wet kisses. He stood up and straightened out his light pink plaid shirt and his pink tie. "Friendly dog," he smiled and he hooked a thumb over his shoulder. "I'll get you your bear claws for you and Bear here. Anything else?"

"No, we're good. Thanks, man."

Emma watched him saunter into the café and she walked over to a bench not too far away and sat down. Her newest companion sat at her feet, yawning before he lay down on the sidewalk, content despite the busy street and the people that passed by quickly.

Five minutes later, Jefferson strolled up to her with a small box and handed it over. "VIP privileges," he offered as an explanation before handing her back her change. "You can thank the Evil Queen."

"Huh?"

"The woman I work for," he scoffed in annoyance. "She's a business partner here and because I work for the Evil Queen, I get the VIP, express lane service."

"They have an express lane?"

"For me they do," Jefferson laughed and his laughter faltered as he glanced at the gold watch on his left wrist. "I've got to go. I'm going to be late. See you around, Emma, yeah?"

"Sure," Emma nodded. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

Emma opened the small box and pulled out a fresh and hot bear claw. She clicked her tongue at the dog when he moved to take it from her and gave him a stern look. She was surprised when he whimpered softly and sat down, waiting for her to give him a piece. She took a bite, moaning as she chewed and then swallowed. She took another before breaking off a small piece and giving it to the dog and laughed as he inhaled the small piece.

Together they finished off the half a dozen bear claws, the dog having a little more than Emma did in the end, and Emma eating more than she normally did at the beginning of her day, but in the end, she and her newest companion had bonded over her guilty pleasure, at least, when it came to food.

When Emma woke up that morning, far too early after a late night at that, she had never imagined her day would start out the way that it had or that she'd be sharing a half a dozen fresh and hot bear claws with a stray and hurt German Shepherd.

Sometimes life surprised her in ways she never could've imagined.

[X]

Emma watched Mary Margaret fawn over the dog in the living room, the dog fully enjoying the attention that was being given to him. Emma just stood in the kitchen with her hands wrapped around a warm cup of tea with Ruby standing at her side practically chugging cup after cup of coffee.

"So, he's not really yours yet, is he?"

"David said there's a process with strays. Some legal thing. But in thirty days, if nobody reports him missing, he's mine."

"He's cute," Ruby laughed. "He's got this sweet look to him."

"Smart too," Mary Margaret chimed in. "We're going to need food. Bowls. A bed."

"He's a dog, MM, he can sleep on the floor," Ruby said with a roll of her eyes.

"He was a stray. Who knows how long he'd been on the streets, sleeping on concrete."

"Guys—"

"Living on scraps, wandering the streets looking for someone to love him," Mary Margaret continued, ignoring Emma. "He definitely needs a bed."

"Okay," Ruby countered. "Who is paying for all of this?"

"Well, he's technically mine," Emma said. "And I did just get paid. David gave me the antibiotics for his paw, so I don't have to worry about putting up the money for that."

"Let's go to the pet store!" Mary Margaret exclaimed and her excitement was catching, for the dog, who barked happily and nudged his nose against her hand with a wag of his tail. "See, even Bear wants a bed! Maybe we can get him some toys too and a bone."

"She's far more excited about this than you are, Em," Ruby muttered quietly and Emma couldn't help but laugh because it was true. "Did you talk to Ray about this?"

"He wasn't in when I came home. His brother is running the store today."

"So, we're not even entirely sure we're allowed to have him here?"

"Right," Emma nodded. "But I'm sure it's fine. It's not a puppy or anything. He's fully trained and housebroken."

"Speaking of being housebroken, I'm not taking him out," Ruby replied. "That's all on you, Em."

"Yeah, I got that," Emma said and she motioned to the pamphlets that were on the counter. "David gave those to me. Everything I need to know is in there. I'm good. I got this."

She turned her attention back to Mary Margaret and the dog, laughing as she saw her roommate on the ground and practically rolling around with the playful dog. She knew life was about to get considerably interesting with a dog around. It meant she had a solid commitment for the first time in her whole life, and a reason to come home every day.

The three of them, along with the dog in Mary Margaret's Jeep, went to the pet store a few blocks away to stock up on food and other supplies Mary Margaret was adamant that Emma needed to buy for their newest roommate. Emma was tugged in every which direction, mostly by Mary Margaret and sometimes by Bear when his attention was caught by an overly excited Mary Margaret. Ruby stood back and watched, laughing in amusement as if it were the funniest thing in the world.

Emma stuck to the basics, food, metal dishes for food and water, and a large pet bed she finally caved in getting. Mary Margaret bought the toys, a ridiculous amount of toys, and Ruby, after being persuaded by Mary Margaret to buy their new roommate a welcome home gift, bought him a large bone that had Bear far more excited than any of the toys Mary Margaret waved him front of his face.

A hundred or so odd dollars out of her pocket later, Emma had them drop her and the dog off at the park a few blocks from the apartment. Bear walked at her side, slightly limping as Emma figured his paw was a little bit sore, but she wasn't in any hurry and she had nothing else to do that day, no other previous commitments. The man at the store had asked Emma a lot of questions about the dog, and he then stressed the importance of her spending time with him to properly bond, especially in the coming days.

Emma spent the rest of the morning at the park with Bear. He seemed to be enjoying himself as he walked with her to sniff all the smells and other dogs they passed by. Emma, for the first time since she lived in Boston, talked to more people in the course of three hours than she had in the last nine years. She was a bit thrown off by the whole experience since without a dog people didn't normally approach her at all.

By noon, her stomach was grumbling and her phone nearly dead, not to mention the heat of the sun was finally starting to get to her. She clicked her tongue at the dog and he dutifully followed her down the path that led out of the park.

It all happened so fast that Emma didn't even have a second to react. In that fraction of a second, Bear surged forward, bringing Emma stumbling along with him and then she collided with another person as she let the leash slip from her hand and landed hard on the ground. The woman on top of her struggled to get up and when Emma's vision cleared, she saw it was the same brunette woman she'd been running into randomly over the last few days.

"You again," the woman snarled and stood up, quickly smoothing her hands over the otherwise pristine suit she had on. "Are you _stalking_ me?"

"Huh?" Emma asked as she leaned up on her elbows, still feeling a little dazed from the sudden collision with the beautiful brunette. "Stalking you? No, I was taking my dog for a walk."

"This is your dog?" She asked as she glared down at Bear. "The neighborhood stray?"

"Bear isn't a stray any longer."

"Bear?" The woman looked at her incredulously. "His name is Bear?"

"Yeah," Emma said, finally getting up from the ground and she wiped her hands over the back of her jean-clad thighs. "We bonded over bear claws. Seemed fitting."

The woman rolled her eyes, but Emma was sure she saw a hint of a smile on her deep red lips. Emma grabbed the leash and stared down at the dog, shaking her head at the way he tilted his head and just stared at the woman, his tail wagging a little as he sat as still as he could.

Emma extended a hand towards the brunette, "I'm Emma." The woman blinked and just stared at her hand. "We've been running into each other, literally twice now, so I thought it'd be nice to finally put a name to a face."

"Regina."

Emma smiled as the woman gave her a firm handshake. "Nice to meet you, Regina."

She gave a curt nod as she pulled her hand back and cleared her throat. "Perhaps in the future you'll have some control over yourself," she said with a hint of a smile curling over her lips. "And over your dog, as well."

Emma just looked down at Bear and he inched forward, still sitting on the path, but his eyes locked on Regina. "Sure, of course," she said and she laughed. "I think he likes you."

"I can't see why," Regina said with a roll of her eyes before she moved to pet Bear on the head and a genuine smile curled over her lips. "I used to pass him here in the park during my lunch breaks. Most people were afraid of him," she said quietly. "I was too at first, but he was just hungry. I used to have my assistant give me an extra sandwich, sometimes a can of dog food, just to feed him so he would not starve. I had no idea that he belonged to anyone."

"He didn't. He was a stray until this morning. You used to feed him?"

"Occasionally," Regina replied. "If I had known he was someone's dog—"

"I found him last night," Emma cut her off. "He was hurt," she said as she motioned to his front right paw. "A friend of a friend took him in, fixed him up, and found out he doesn't have an owner that we know of yet. He had a collar on when I found him."

"I see. Is he going to be all right?"

"Oh yeah," Emma smiled. "He's definitely going to be all right, aren't you, boy?"

Emma reached down to pet him and her fingers brushed against the brunette's as her hand was still stroking over Bear's head lightly. Emma blushed as she retracted her hand and grabbed the leash tightly.

"I must get going," Regina said and she gave Bear a light pat on the head. "Perhaps I'll see the two of you around the neighborhood, hmm?"

"Perhaps you will," Emma replied. "It was nice to meet you, Regina."

"Likewise."

Emma watched her walk away as the dog nudged at her leg. The brunette exited the park not far from where she stood and crossed the street before disappearing into the condominium building across the street from the park. Emma's stomach growled, reminding her that she was starving and the dog nudged at her leg again.

"I know," she sighed. "Let's go home and get some lunch, yeah?"

[X]

The Velvet Room was just as busy as it had been the night before, but the crowd was drastically different, and the vibe was a little more laid back. Emma had sworn she wasn't going to go out again, but she had been sitting alone in her room for hours after Ruby left for work and Mary Margaret went out on a date with David. She was bored out of her mind and all the dog did was lay at her feet as she stretched out on her bed and flipped half-heartedly through a magazine. After she made sure there wasn't anything lying around the apartment for the dog to get into while she was gone, she put her hair back in a tight ponytail and changed her shirt into something more appropriate for the club.

Ruby was busy behind the bar when she got there just before nine, but made a point in coming over within five minutes of taking a seat at the end of the bar to serve her a cold beer. Emma gratefully sipped the cold beer and turned on the stool to let her eyes roam over the crowd of mostly people in their early twenties.

Emma hadn't told Ruby that she'd run into the woman again, nor did she tell her that she finally knew her name. Regina. The encounter at the park had been playing over and over again in her mind all afternoon until it got to the point where she felt she was going crazy because all she could think of was the way the woman's smile reached her eyes when she'd let her guard down for a moment.

Regina had gotten under her skin, and in ways that nobody else ever had before. The woman was still a complete stranger and she knew nothing about her aside from her name really. A part of her hoped that Regina would show up at the club as she had the night before. She wanted another chance encounter with her, she wanted to talk to the woman once her guard was down, and she wanted to get to know her.

There was just something about Regina, something Emma couldn't put her finger on, that made her stand out from everyone else. It wasn't the way she dressed or the way she spoke, it was a vibe she gave off and one Emma was unfamiliar with when it came to other women.

"Can I buy you a drink?" A man with shaggy brown hair asked as he slinked up beside her at the bar. He smiled widely and Emma shook her head no.

"I already have a drink," she replied. "Thanks, but no thanks."

"Waiting for someone?" He asked, leaning into her personal space enough for her to smell the strong rum on his breath.

"Yes," she lied easily.

"Boyfriend?" He asked with an amused chuckle. "I hardly believe that. I've seen you here before. Always alone."

"I'm not interested," Emma said firmly as she stood up from the stool and clutched a hand around the beer bottle tightly. "Do you understand? I'm _not_ interested."

"You say that, but you don't know me," he drawled out, moving further into her personal space and it made her skin crawl. "Have a drink with me. Get to know me. I think you'll be—"

"Is everything all right?" A husky voice asked from beside Emma. "Is this man bothering you?"

"Yeah, he is," Emma replied as she turned to look at Regina and smiled sweetly. "Hi."

"I hope I'm not too late, darling," Regina continued and she slipped an arm around Emma's waist with ease. "I got caught up at work."

"It's all right," Emma replied, going along with the woman and watching the man raise his eyebrow in surprise as he stared at the two of them. "You're here now."

"Right," the man said as he slowly backed away. "Sorry. Just assumed you were here alone."

Emma felt a little dizzy with Regina so close to her, and feeling the warmth of Regina's hand as it rested on her hip and over the skin where her shirt had risen a little was causing all her senses to go a little haywire all at once. She inhaled and all she could smell was Regina's expensive designer perfume and that caused her to grow a little dizzier, but in a good way.

"T—thanks," Emma stammered as she turned to look into Regina's brown eyes. "I could've handled him myself, but thanks."

Regina smiled a small smile before licking her bottom lip and dropped her arm from around Emma's waist. "Care to join me for a drink? Emma, is it?"

"Yeah," Emma nodded as she lifted her bottle to her lips and smiled before taking a mouthful of cold beer. "I'd love to join you for a drink, Regina."

"I'll let you buy the first round as a thank you for chasing that disgusting excuse for a man off," Regina said coyly. "I'll have a double dirty martini. Meet me up in the lounge."

"The VIP lounge?"

"Is there any other lounge here?" Regina asked with a sly smile and a wink before she turned on her heels and disappeared into the crowd.

Emma's heart was racing and she flagged Ruby down, swallowing the lump that had suddenly risen and lodged in her throat. Ruby made her way over to her as quickly as she could while getting through half a dozen customers on the way. Ruby went to grab another beer for her, but Emma shook her head no.

She ignored Ruby's questioning on the order for Regina's drink, promising to tell her later who it was for, and then she ordered herself a tall seven and seven with extra ice, suddenly feeling the need for something stronger than a beer. She told Ruby to add the drinks to her tab and headed for the stairs that led up to the lounge. The large Jamaican bouncer stopped her as she reached the ropes and after she gave her name, he looked over a small list on his clipboard before allowing her past.

The atmosphere in the lounge was a stark contrast to the scene below and she swallowed thickly when she spotted Regina sitting on a plush red sofa in the furthest corner. Emma tried to still her shaking hands as she walked across the room to join Regina. Nobody ever made her nervous, but Regina sure did, and she couldn't figure out just why, but had no doubt she'd find out soon enough.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews on the first two chapters! I love reading everyone's thoughts as we go through each chapter. Don't forget to leave one after reading this one too :)**


	4. Chapter 4

She felt out of her element and out of place in her jeans and tight white t-shirt. It wasn't just her clothes that made her feel unwanted, it was the vibe of the lounge along with the people that were up there. Emma sipped her drink as she sat on the plush red sofa beside Regina with only a few inches between them. Regina hadn't said a word other than thanking her for bringing her a drink, and Emma was growing a little agitated.

Emma had never had a problem talking with strangers, she did it at the gym when she was working with clients, and she did it when she was working for the bail bonds office. But Regina was neither a client nor a criminal, she was something else entirely, and Emma had no idea just who this woman really was.

Emma watched as Regina daintily sipped her double dirty martini. Regina casually crossed her legs towards Emma, plucked the olive on the stick from the glass and ate it while staring straight into Emma's eyes. She smirked as she pulled the small wood stick from between her lips and placed it on the glass coffee table in front of the sofa.

"You're awfully quiet."

Emma shrugged. "I'm not usually."

"I see."

Regina took a small sip of her drink. Emma could see that there was something Regina wanted to say the way her lips twitched and then pressed together in a tight line, almost as if she was stopping herself from starting the conversation first. Emma took a few big sips of her drink and swirled the ice around in the glass lightly.

Regina's attention turned to a man that invited himself to sit beside her on the sofa. Emma watched in amusement as Regina slowly turned to look at him. It took one look, a glare from what Emma could see, and the man jumped up from the sofa, muttering an apology before he walked away quickly. Regina turned back to Emma with a dangerous smile curling over her lips, and one that made something inside of Emma flutter anxiously.

"Tell me, Emma, are you nervous?"

"No, why would I be—"

"I can read people very well," Regina said and she raised an eyebrow at Emma. "Do I make you nervous, Emma?"

"I don't even know you," Emma replied. "And I am not nervous. You don't even know me."

"No," Regina drawled. "You're right. We're complete strangers to one another. How pretentious of me to assume anything about you. Would you care for another drink, Emma?"

Emma glanced down at her glass before nodding. Regina took Emma's glass as she stood up and walked away with a slight saunter in her step. Emma couldn't take her eyes off of her, allowing her gaze to roam over the tight black dress Regina had on and noticing the way it hugged every curve as if she had been poured into it. Emma wet her suddenly dry lips and shook her head, but found it impossible to take her eyes off of the woman who definitely made her feel nervous.

Nervous was not something Emma ever was, it was an emotion, a reaction she ever rarely experienced. She was strong, she was confident, and yet barely twenty minutes in the presence of Regina and she'd become someone she didn't even recognize. Emma stood up from the sofa and walked over to the small bar where Regina was waiting for the bartender to serve their drinks.

"You're right," Emma said as she stood at Regina's side. "You do make me nervous and I don't know why. Nobody ever makes me feel this way. I'm not the type to get nervous having drinks with a beautiful woman."

"Oh?" Regina turned to her with a look of surprise.

"You're an intimidating woman, aren't you, Regina?" Emma continued, moving a step further into Regina's personal space. "You aren't the only one who can read people well. You strike me as the type who gets what she wants when she wants it."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah," Emma said, keeping her voice steady, but unthreatening. "Let me guess," she continued as she took a slight step back to drink in every inch of Regina's body she could see in the dim light and the shudder that went through Regina reverberated through her. "You're the HBIC of some high profile company, aren't you? I bet your subjects have a less than desirable name for you that they call you behind your back when they think you aren't listening."

The laugh that escaped past Regina's lips made the nervousness resurface, but Emma swallowed thickly and turned to take her drink just as the bartender placed it down near her. It was a little stronger than what Ruby had made her, but she took a mouthful and breathed through the burn.

"Despite that," Emma continued and she grabbed the martini glass and handed it to Regina with a smile. "You were in a Laundromat in the middle of the night with no idea how to work the machines and you don't strike me as the type that needs to visit a Laundromat in the middle of the night to do laundry."

"There was a slight mishap with my own machine," Regina chuckled lowly. "Believe me, I would've rather been anywhere else but there the other night."

"So, why do laundry in the middle of the night?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "I was rather embarrassed having to do my laundry anywhere else but in the comfort of my own home. I would've sent it out to be dry cleaned, but I had a meeting the next morning."

"One you were running late for," Emma finished for her and Regina just looked at her in surprise.

"How do you know that?"

"Because you left your lemon tart at The Perk. I tried to run it out to you, but you were gone by the time I got outside."

"Whatever did you do with the tart, hmm?"

Emma laughed and took another sip of her drink. "I ate it," she said lowly. "It was delicious."

"You owe me."

"I owe you?" Emma looked at her in surprise and Regina countered with a challenging glare that sparked something inside of her. "How about a dance?"

"Just one?"

"Not good enough for you, Regina?"

"It depends on how well you dance, Emma."

"So, you're assuming that I can't dance now?" Emma chuckled. "You really don't know me."

"Perhaps you'd like to amend that," Regina responded with a slight raise of her eyebrow. "Coffee tomorrow morning at The Perk?"

"That place is always packed. How about the diner just around the corner from there? Coffee is almost just as good and they have a pancake special on Saturday mornings before ten."

"Are you asking me on a date, Emma?"

"If I am?" Emma asked as she tried to still her nerves that crept right back up. "Would you say no?"

"Ask me again after you dance with me," Regina replied coyly before she downed her entire martini in one go and exhaled sharply. "Shall we?"

Emma glanced down at her glass before downing the rest of her seven and seven. She coughed as Regina took a hand in her own and led her away from the bar and into the small crowd of people that were dancing to the sensual and slow music that was playing.

Regina took the lead, taking the hand she held in her own and placed it on her hip. Emma stepped in closer, lifting her other hand to the other hip as Regina started to sway to the beat of the music. Her heart started racing as Regina lightly trailed her fingers up her arms, her eyes following the trail of goosebumps her fingertips left in their wake. Emma gripped on to Regina's hips a little firmer and pulled the woman flush against her body, falling into rhythm with her to the sensual beat.

Emma closed her eyes as Regina smoothed her palms up the back of her neck and she exhaled shakily when she felt a small surge of arousal ripple through her body. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw the knowing smirk curl over Regina's red lips. Emma scoffed and Regina chuckled low as she leaned in close.

"Nervous?"

"No."

"You're tense," she whispered into Emma's ear. Emma exhaled shakily again as Regina's fingers stroked over the nape of her neck. "And not much of a dancer it seems."

"Hey," Emma laughed and Regina leaned back with a coy smile. "I can dance."

"Stiffly?" Regina chuckled lowly and another small surge of arousal coursed through Emma's body. Regina swept her hands down Emma's back before settling low on her hips. "You need to relax," she purred as she leaned into her ear. "Relax and move to the beat, move with me."

Emma licked her lips and tried to relax and lose herself in the slow, sensual beat. It wasn't the first time she'd danced with another woman, but it was the first time that it felt more than just a friendly dance between friends. It was nothing like dancing with Ruby, even when they'd had a bit too much to drink and put on a little show for the men that gathered to watch and ogle them with visions of lesbians dancing in their heads.

It was also nothing like when she worked at that seedy club when she was in her early twenties and danced with the other girls that worked there just to up their tips for an hour. Dancing with those girls had never turned her on, not even when they'd had their hands all over her.

Dancing with Regina however…

"Your boyfriend is watching us," Regina whispered.

"My boyfriend?" Emma leaned back and looked at her in surprise. Regina just nodded as she glanced over Emma's shoulder and she turned to look at who she was looking at. It was the man who had tried to buy her a drink downstairs before Regina had slipped in. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Do you have one?"

"Huh?"

"A boyfriend?"

"No," Emma said with a dry laugh. "I'm single."

"And straight?"

Emma laughed nervously. "Um, not entirely straight," she murmured under her breath and it earned her a hearty laugh from Regina. "What?"

"You're adorable."

"Adorable?" Emma scrunched her face in confusion. "Well, I can safely say that nobody has ever called me adorable before."

"Never?"

"Nope."

Regina's laughter was rich and it wrapped itself around her completely. Regina's lips were so close to hers that Emma was sure that Regina was about to kiss her, but when their lips barely brushed, she turned away and it left Emma breathless. As the song faded out and another began to play, Regina stepped back out of their embrace, winking at Emma before she made her way back over to the bar to order another drink.

With a shaky exhale, Emma ran her hands over her head and tightened her ponytail. Her heart was racing harder than a racehorse on its last leg before crossing the finish line, and she had no idea what the hell had just happened because what should've just been a dance was far more than that.

Emma's throat felt tight and dry as she looked around the VIP lounge until she spotted a door to the bathroom and quickly made her way over there, grateful there wasn't a line as she pushed open the door and slipped inside. The bathroom only had two stalls, but it was a lot nicer than the ones the club had downstairs. Emma turned on the tap and let the water run before she cupped some in her hands and lightly splashed the water over her flushed face. She blindly reached for one of the folded towels on the countertop and exhaled as she patted the soft cotton against her face.

She jumped when a toilet flushed in the second stall and a woman stepped out a moment later. Emma stepped aside, clutching on to the towel as she watched the woman wash her hands and then reapply her dark lipstick. Emma swallowed thickly as the woman quickly exited the bathroom and before the door shut behind her, Regina slipped in.

"Regina, what—"

Emma couldn't finish as Regina all but grabbed her face and kissed her hard and deep. Emma felt dizzy as Regina kissed her thoroughly and she had no other choice but to kiss her back. Emma grunted as she was backed up against the edge of the counter hard and she earned a low moan from Regina in response that just ignited a fire deep in her core. She dropped the towel she only realized she was still clutching and slipped her hands over Regina's curvy hips and pulled her flush against her body, earning another low moan as they continued to kiss wantonly.

Not a single clear thought passed through her mind, her only focus was on the woman she was kissing thoroughly, kissing in a way that didn't feel like their first—and Emma briefly hoped it wouldn't be the last either.

Her panties, already damp from just dancing with the beautiful brunette, were positively soaked as Regina pressed a thigh between her legs that caused the seam of her tight jeans to rub deliciously against her aching core. Emma pulled Regina tighter against her, wanting to feel more, needing to feel more as it had been so very long since she'd been intimate with someone. She was so caught up in the kiss that it took a delayed moment to register that Regina's hand was now between her thighs, cupping her cunt in a possessive manner that had her pulling back from the kiss with a start.

"Regina—"

"You want to stop," Regina stated drolly and in an instant she put a few feet of space between them, her attention turned to fixing her makeup and hair in the mirror over the sink next to the one Emma was still leaning up against.

"Regina, I—"

"I should apologize," she said without allowing Emma to speak. "I severely misread you and your signals. I thought you wanted this."

"It's not that," Emma stammered and she groaned before licking lightly over her kiss-swollen lips and shook her head. "I've never been with another woman before and I—"

"You're joking?" Regina turned to look at her as she wiped at the corner of her lips. "You're not joking, are you?"

"No, I'm not."

"I see. Well, it's a good thing we stopped, hmm?" Regina said with a bitter chill to her voice as she strolled over to the bathroom door. "Thank you for the drink and the dance, Emma, oh and for that kiss. I'll see you around, I'm sure."

Emma blinked and watched Regina exit the bathroom without another word. She slumped up against the counter for a moment, letting her brain process and catch up and reprocess again. She couldn't process what had happened, not when the red bathroom walls felt like they were beginning to close in on her. She scrambled to get out of the small bathroom and she didn't bother to look and see where Regina had gone off to, she just headed straight for the stairs.

She didn't even bother to swing by the bar to say goodbye to Ruby, she just hightailed it out of the club as quickly as she could. She was feeling those few drinks she had on top of the buzz Regina had left behind with that kiss, so it wasn't such an easy feat as she all but stumbled out the door and out onto the street.

It was a warm night and the fresh air did nothing to sober Emma up nor did it do anything to stop the barrage of thoughts that flooded through her mind all at once. Emma paced along the sidewalk, completely oblivious to the line of people waiting to get inside the club, and after several minutes, she came face to face with Ruby. Emma just stared at her best friend with wide eyes before breaking free of the hold Ruby had on her shoulders.

"Em!" Ruby called out as she rushed after her. "Em, what the hell? Stop," Ruby said and she grabbed a hold of Emma's hand and pulled her down into the alleyway. "Em, what is going on?"

"I need to get out of here."

"Emma!"

Emma breathed heavily as Ruby led them near the side door where she normally took her smoke breaks and sat Emma down on top of an empty and overturned wooden crate. Ruby pulled up another one in front of her and sat down before lighting a cigarette, leaving it dangling between her ruby red lips as she reached for both of Emma's hands.

"Never pegged you for a Brave Red girl, Em."

"Huh?"

"The lipstick?" Ruby motioned to her lips. "Bit messy if you ask me."

"Oh god," Emma groaned and she pulled her hands free before wiping at her lips furiously. "Did I get it all?"

"Emma Swan, what the hell is going on?" Ruby demanded and then she leaned back on the crate with an amused chuckle. "You kissed someone. A woman."

"Ruby—"

"A woman who wears Brave Red Mac lipstick, which if you ask me, it is not a shade all women can pull off," Ruby continued and she slapped a hand against her thigh. "No!"

"Ruby."

"This is the one you ordered the DD for, isn't it?" Ruby gasped and she slapped her thigh again, hard enough to make Emma wince just at the sharp sound. "So, what's her name?"

"Ruby," Emma groaned and she kicked at her shin. "In case you haven't noticed, but I'm kind of freaking out right now."

"Because you kissed a girl and you liked it?"

"Ruby!"

"Emma!" Ruby mocked and she took a long drag of her cigarette before she leaned forward and grabbed a hold of Emma's left knee. "You booked it out of there pretty fast," she said with a side nod of her head towards the street. "What, was it that horrible that you had to ditch her?"

"It wasn't horrible."

"So, you ditched her because—"

"It was fucking amazing," Emma finished and she exhaled sharply, the dryness in her throat coming back tenfold. "Fuck. I don't know what happened. One minute she's got me pinned up against the sink in the bathroom and the next she's telling me she "read me wrong", telling me I was giving her some kind of signal that made her kiss me in the first place, but as soon as I told her I've never been with another woman before—"

"Oh no. You didn't."

"I did."

"Emma!"

"What!" Emma snapped. "I haven't. _You_ don't count. We were drunk and your boyfriend was the one encouraging us to do it!"

"Do it?" Ruby was almost lost to the fit of giggles that erupted from her and she calmed herself a moment later after a few long drags of her cigarette. "We didn't _do it_ , we kissed, and to be honest, Em, I've had better drunken kisses than that before."

"I'm a shitty kisser, is that what you're saying?"

"What I'm saying," Ruby said and she paused to flick her cigarette away before turning back to place both hands on Emma's knees. "You were okay, but I'm not into chicks, so I'm the worst judge ever on lesbian kisses—drunken ones included."

Emma rolled her eyes and wiped at her lips once more. "I don't even know how it happened."

"Peter was the one who—"

"Not with you! With her!" Emma groaned and she swatted at Ruby's hands lightly. "Oh god."

"So, who is she, Em?" Ruby tried again. "Not someone I know, is it?"

"No."

Emma stood up and smoothed her palms over her thighs, her tight jeans barely budging as they hugged her legs like a second layer of skin. Who was she, was the ultimate question, as Emma had no idea just who Regina was aside from her name and the fact that she was a phenomenal kisser and a damn tease too. Regina was the woman she met in the middle of the night at the Laundromat, forked over the last of her change, and then accepted repayment in the form of a cup of coffee that was her exact order without even telling the woman how she liked it.

Regina was the woman in line at The Perk, late for a work meeting—so late she forgot her lemon tart that Emma ultimately ended up having for herself that morning. Regina was the woman at La Mer on a date with another woman who could've been a model for all Emma knew, and she was the type of women who liked to take her dates to an incredibly expensive restaurant and continue said date at The Velvet Room, of all the places she could've gone in Boston.

Regina was the woman who pretended to be with her when she'd declined a drink from that man at the bar who wouldn't take no for an answer. Regina was the woman who invited Emma for a drink, the first one as an IOU for her stepping in and chasing off the lonely man from pestering her when Emma could've handled him herself just as well. Regina was the woman who took control while they danced, and the woman who cornered her in the tiny bathroom before kissing the hell out of her to the point where Emma wasn't sure which way was up and which way was down.

"Who is she?" Ruby asked again, drawing Emma out of her stream of thoughts suddenly. "Em?"

"I don't know," Emma replied.

"You don't know her name?"

"I do."

"And?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Regina. Her name is Regina, and Ruby?" Emma paused as she stood up on shaky legs and motioned towards the street. "I'm going home. In case you might have forgotten, I have a dog to take care of now."

"Emma!"

She ignored Ruby as she stormed out of the alleyway and back out onto the street. The fresh air was finally beginning to sober her up, but not quite enough as she stumbled off of the sidewalk trying to cross the street at the light.

She did make it across the street and home in one piece, half an hour later at that. She had grown accustomed to knocking on the apartment door late at night to announce her presence if only just to save herself from getting an eye full of Mary Margaret and David doing it on every surface in the entire place. As much as she'd grown to love Mary Margaret, she could do without ever seeing her and David naked as the day they were born and doing sinful things that would make even the devil himself blush.

She climbed up the stairs to the loft and was greeted by an overly enthusiastic Bear, as he was all too happy she was finally home. She noticed the note tacked on the wall beside her bedside table from Mary Margaret that let her know they'd taken the dog out not even half an hour before for her. She crumpled the note and tossed it to the floor before stripping out of her clothes and pulling on a clean t-shirt that was three sizes too big.

"If I let you sleep in the bed, promise you'll let me sleep for at least five hours?" Emma asked the dog as she crawled into her bed and he watched from where he sat on the floor at the foot of the bed. "Five hours, boy. That's all I need."

Bear whined as Emma pulled up the sheets over her body and she groaned tiredly. With a pat of her hand against the mattress to her right side, Bear jumped onto the bed and curled up beside her with a sigh. Emma reached for the lamp and flicked it off before settling down to sleep. It felt odd to have a dog in her bed, just as odd as it'd always felt to have another human being fall asleep in her bed after a disappointing one-night stand.

Emma began to doze off, the thoughts that had been thundering through her mind finally coming to ease as she gave in to the inevitable—and welcome—pull of sleep. But it wasn't enough to put her mind completely at ease, not when she started to dream of Regina and what had transpired between them in the bathroom. She woke up not long after falling asleep, not because of the dream, but because she could hear footsteps coming up the stairs to the loft.

The dog lifted his head and was on full alert until Ruby appeared at the top of the stairs in her pajamas. Emma stroked the dog's back lightly to let him know it was okay before she scooted him off the bed and flipped the light on.

"Oh, you are awake," Ruby sighed in relief and she crawled under the covers beside Emma.

"I _was_ sleeping."

"Did I wake you?"

Emma shook her head no and Ruby reached to flip off the light. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm worried about you," she replied softly. "You were really freaked out when you left the club."

Emma frowned and in the dim light of the loft, she could see that Ruby was mirroring the frown. She turned on her side and shifted to get comfortable. She knew she could talk to Ruby about anything and it had been like that right from the start of their friendship. She could always count on Ruby telling her how it is, no holds barred. She could also count on Ruby just to listen sometimes.

"Remember that woman I told you about, the one I ran into the other night at the Laundromat?" Emma asked and Ruby nodded. "That was her."

"What?"

"The woman who kissed me in the bathroom, that was her."

"Holy shit," Ruby chuckled. "The same woman from the other night who was dancing with that gorgeous blonde?"

"Yes."

"This is the one you bought that drink for?"

"Yes, Ruby."

"So, you keep basically running into this woman for the last couple of days and you two end up having drinks and then end up making out in the VIP bathroom?"

"Basically, yeah."

"Tell me everything."

"I did."

"No way, Em, there's more to this than you're letting on."

Emma scoffed. "Next time I'll record our conversation," she muttered. "If I ever see her again."

"Why wouldn't you?" Ruby asked and then her face fell into a frown. "Right. You scared her off by telling her you'd never been with another woman before."

"I also kind of, sort of asked her on a date."

"What?" Ruby shifted a little closer to Emma and poked her stomach under the sheets. "You did not ask this woman on a date. Did you really?"

"We were just talking," Emma said and she turned to lie on her back and looked up at the rafters on the ceiling. "She made me feel nervous, a good nervous I guess, and it just slipped out that we should go for breakfast in the morning at the diner around the corner from The Perk. Together."

"What even is a good nervous, Em?"

"It felt like, I don't know, but it was unlike anything I've ever felt before."

"Butterflies?"

"There may have been a little fluttering happening."

Ruby started to giggle and poked at Emma's stomach again. "So, are you going to still meet up with her for breakfast, Em?"

"Like she's even going to show up with how things ended tonight."

"She might."

"I doubt it," Emma sighed. "Hey, don't you usually work until close on Fridays?"

"I got Ashley to cover for me. I was worried about you, Em."

"I'm more worried about you having enough to cover your portion rent at the end of the month."

"We'll get by, we always do. So, what are you going to do, Em? Are you going to go to the diner in the morning and see if she shows up?" Ruby asked. "Come on, what do you have to lose?"

[X]

Joe's Diner was one of those places only locals knew about as the place looked run-down and dirty from the outside, but the look of the small diner was a stark contrast to the quality of the food, and only the locals knew that as a fact. Emma took a seat by the front window with Ruby sitting across from her in the booth looking a little worse for the wear. Emma could get by on a few hours of sleep, but Ruby definitely couldn't.

"You didn't have to come," Emma said as she grabbed a napkin from the dispenser to wipe down the table. "You could've stayed home and slept longer."

"Hey, I'm your wing-woman, Em. Like hell I was going to let you come here this morning and sit by yourself if she decides not to show up after all. What did you say her name was? Regina?"

Emma nodded and flagged down the waitress, Deb, who knew them both by name, yet she still called them both "babe" whenever they came in to eat. Ruby ordered them both a stack of pancakes and Deb didn't leave until she topped up both mugs with fresh, hot coffee. Emma leaned back in the booth and fidgeted with the napkin in front of her, almost tearing it to shreds before Ruby pulled it out of her hands with a small shake of her head.

"This woman has really gotten under your skin, hasn't she?"

"That's one way to put it," Emma muttered under her breath. "She's not going to show up."

"You don't know that. What time did you tell her?"

"Before ten."

Ruby checked her watch before she grinned widely. "And it's only nine-seventeen. Plenty of time for her to show up still. Did you mention the pancake special?"

"I did. That's why I told her before ten. I doubt that she—"

"Is that her?" Ruby asked quietly and Emma turned to look towards the door. Emma's breath caught in her chest as she saw Regina take a few steps inside as the door shut loudly behind her. Emma turned back around and looked at Ruby with wide, surprised eyes. "She showed up."

"I can't believe she showed up," Emma hissed under her breath. "I didn't think she'd—"

"Emma?" Regina said as she approached the booth. "I wasn't sure if the offer still stood, but I thought I'd come by anyway. Is this a bad time?" She asked as she glanced at Ruby and then at Emma with a curious glint in her eyes. "Perhaps I shouldn't have come after all."

"No," Ruby said and she moved out of the booth quickly before grabbing her mug of coffee. "I was just keeping Em company until you came. She's told me a lot about you."

"Did she?" Regina asked before she slipped into the booth. She waited until Ruby walked away before she smiled at Emma in a way that made those so-called butterflies flutter. "Hello, Emma."

"Hi."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thanks for your support guys! Don't forget to leave a review if you've enjoyed this chapter too :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

The din in the diner seemed louder than it actually was as the silence between them lingered. Aside from the initial greeting, neither had said a word after Regina had sat down. One of the first thing that Emma noticed was how different Regina looked that morning compared to all the other times she'd seen her in the last couple of days. Regina was dressed down and the only sign of makeup she had on was a little bit of eyeliner and with just hint of foundation. Despite her being dressed down, Emma figured the light blue t-shirt she was wearing was definitely some high-end designer, as were the khaki pants she'd noticed before Regina had sat down.

If it were possible—and Emma didn't think it was at first—Regina looked even more beautiful than she did when she was all dressed up and her face full of makeup. Aside from seeing the woman at The Perk the other morning briefly, there was just something about the way she looked in the light that made her look different than she looked at night.

Emma looked down at her own clothes and frowned. Her tank top, while clean, had an old coffee stain she covered up with a light plaid t-shirt she'd left unbuttoned and her jeans were the ones she'd worn the night before. She'd showered that morning, but left her hair down to dry and as she ran her fingers through it, she found it was still slightly damp and curling wildly in some spots. Her frown deepened when she let her hands drop to her lap and she diverted her eyes away from Regina and to the spot that had worn out on the linoleum tabletop.

Ruby caught her eye from the counter and motioned for her to talk to Regina, but Emma had no idea what she was going to say to her or what she'd even talk to her about after the way things ended last night. Ruby glared at her and pointed at Regina again.

"So," Emma started and she cleared her throat to get Regina's attention. "I feel like I need to apologize."

"Whatever for?"

"For the way things ended last night," Emma replied. "You kind of caught me off-guard in the bathroom and—"

"You're straight."

"—I should've reacted differently," Emma finished and she blinked. "I'm straight?"

"Aren't you?"

"I'm pretty sure I told you last night that I'm not entirely straight."

Regina shook her head and leaned back. "When you said that, you sounded so confused that I just assumed afterward that it was the alcohol talking."

"I barely had anything to drink," Emma muttered. "And you're right. I am confused, but not the way you're probably thinking."

"Perhaps this was a terrible idea," Regina said and she moved to get out of the booth. "I try to stay away from this sort of drama. I've been through it in the past and have been hurt deeply."

"Regina," Emma said as she reached out for her hand to stop her from leaving. "I—I don't mean confused like that. I promise, my life is drama free, and while I have never been with another woman before, it doesn't mean that I haven't…entertained the idea."

Emma felt a bulk of confidence rising up in her she was sure had run the other way with how nervous Regina made her feel. She released Regina's wrist when Regina just shook her head and sighed before she leaned back and crossed her arms defiantly over her chest.

"I'm not into experimentation, Emma," Regina said lowly. "I've been through that phase of my life and I'd really rather not experience that again."

"Experimentation?"

"You're straight with confusing feelings about how you feel about other women."

"Not other women," Emma said, knowing it was that bulk of confidence that had risen from deep inside of her talking. "Just you. I'm interested in you. Not in experimenting, but—"

"I'm flattered," Regina replied dryly with a roll of her eyes. "Did you say there was some sort of pancake special this morning? Is there anything else on the menu that's not loaded with carbs and high amounts of sugar?"

"You're worried about sugar after the order you placed at The Perk the other morning?" Emma laughed and Regina raised an eyebrow. "I swear I wasn't stalking you. I was behind you in line and I overheard your order, that's all."

"You also ate my lemon tart."

"Didn't we already go over this last night?" Emma asked and she chuckled lightly. "Look, why don't we just start over?"

"How do you propose we do that, Emma?"

Emma stuck a hand out across the table and after a few seconds, Regina took it and Emma gave her a firm handshake. "Hi, I'm Emma Swan."

"Regina Mills."

Emma blinked and let her hand go limp in Regina's suddenly. She'd heard the name before, spoken around at the gym when some of the ladies gossiped, and she'd heard the name at The Perk when the new owners came in and Regina Mills was named one of the silent business partners.

"Something wrong?" Regina asked as she pulled her hand back with a frown deepening.

"Regina Mills?" Emma asked. "Not the same Regina Mills who—"

"Yes," she said as she glanced down at the table. "Regina Mills, CEO of Mills Publishing House and business partner at The Perk, amongst other places."

"Other places?"

"Is there a problem?" Regina asked. "Maybe this was a really bad idea," she said when Emma didn't answer her. "Perhaps I should just go and we can part ways amicably."

"No," Emma said quickly, raising a hand to stop her. "Maybe we got off on the wrong foot, the other wrong foot. Can we start over? Third time is the charm."

She watched Regina's lips twitch as she fought off a smile that still came out a little anyway. Emma grinned and motioned for Deb to come over. Deb filled a cup of coffee for Regina and took her order, not for pancakes, but for the fresh fruit platter with a side of eggs. Emma ordered a side of breakfast sausages with her stack of pancakes Deb promised would be out within the next couple of minutes and she didn't miss the surprised look in Regina's eyes when she decided she wanted some toast on the side as well.

"Wherever do you put it?" Regina asked once Deb walked away. "You eat like a teenage boy."

"I work at a gym as a personal trainer a few times a week, depends on the schedule. I have to go in later for four hours. High profile client likes her Saturday afternoon workouts. Thinks they make up for the amount of wine she drinks every Saturday with her friends."

"You're a personal trainer?"

"Sometimes," Emma replied with a shrug, figuring she had nothing to lose telling this woman anything about her life. "I take on the odd job as a bail bondsperson here and there too."

"Is that what you were doing at La Mer the other night?" Regina asked. "That man you were chasing when you ran into me, was he one of—"

"He was a mark, yeah. I caught him, by the way."

"Wearing that dress and those heels?" Regina laughed in disbelief. "Really?"

"You noticed what I was wearing?"

"I saw you when you were seated," Regina answered lightly. "That dress was borderline inappropriate for a place as high class as La Mer. What can I say? You stood out amongst that crowd, Emma. I was surprised they even let you past the front door dressed like that."

Despite the nature of her words, her voice had taken on a teasing tone, and one that made the butterflies in Emma's stomach take flight again. Emma sipped her coffee and watched as Regina reached for the creamer and poured a little in before she grabbed a few packets of sugar, tore them all open at once and dumped them into her mug. Regina caught her eye as she reached for the spoon and she smiled a little, stirring in the creamer and the sugar before lifting the mug to her lips.

"Do you have many clients at the gym you work at?" Regina asked and Emma shook her head no.

"I mean it all depends. Aside from Zelena, the client I'm seeing later, I'm on rotation with most members of the gym who take advantage of our exclusive program we—"

"Excuse me?" Regina coughed. "Did you just say Zelena?"

"Yeah, why?"

Regina laughed strangely and Emma took a sip of her coffee. "Zelena Walsh?

"Uh, yeah. Do you know her?"

"Do I _know_ her?" Regina laughed again. "Dear, she's my sister. Older half-sister."

Emma stared at her, finding the whole conversation a little bit unbelievable in the sense that it felt too surreal to actually be happening. Zelena Walsh was one of the clients who ran her mouth more than she ran the treadmill, and within two sessions Emma had learned all about her life, at least most of it aside from the fact that she had a half-sister. She heard all about Zelena's marriage to Edward Walsh and how it'd all fallen apart after she'd had an affair with the pool boy last summer.

She couldn't believe that the obnoxiously loud redheaded woman, who liked to share some rather private details of her life when she should be working out, was even remotely related to the woman seated across from her.

Regina looked uncomfortable, but unlike before, she didn't make a move to leave. She sipped her coffee and looked everywhere but at Emma for the next several minutes. Emma kept looking over at the door to the kitchen, waiting for their food to be brought out only just so she could focus on anything else at the moment.

"We don't speak often," Regina said, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had settled between them. "Zelena and I. We were never close."

"Oh."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters, Emma?"

"Not that I know of," Emma replied. "I'm an orphan. I spent my life in group homes and foster homes until I was eighteen."

"That is quite unfortunate."

"I don't need your pity."

"I wasn't pitying you," Regina countered. "I simply cannot imagine going through life without having parents, family. That must have been—"

"Hard," Emma finished for her. "But it's all I've ever known, so it's normal to me."

"Have you ever looked for your birth parents?"

Emma shook her head as Deb brought out their food and she waited until the waitress had walked away. She could see Ruby watching them, but was thankful she couldn't exactly overhear their conversation. "When I was nineteen, before I came to Boston, I decided to track them down."

"Oh, and did you find them?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I did."

"They weren't what you were expecting?"

"Worse," Emma said under her breath. "They're dead."

"I'm sorry."

"It's all right," Emma said and she grabbed the fork and the knife that was in front of her and began to cut up her stack of piping hot pancakes. "Family is what you make of it and it doesn't have to be blood-related. I have my roommates. They're family to me."

"That woman, is she one of your roommates?"

"Yeah," Emma smiled and she looked over at Ruby for a second. "She is."

They went quiet as they focused on eating their breakfast, Regina with her plate of fresh fruit and healthy looking eggs she took her time eating. Emma alternated between her pancakes, the plate of breakfast sausages and her toast that she loaded up with too much butter. Halfway through the meal, she noticed Regina eyeing the last breakfast sausage on the plate and the last full piece of toast. Emma nudged the small plate, offering up the last sausage to Regina and she grinned when Regina rolled her eyes but stabbed it with her fork.

The diner started to empty in the hour before the beginning of the lunch rush, but Emma was in no hurry to finish her meal, and from the looks of it, neither was Regina. Emma was sure that Regina had better things to do than to sit in a small diner with someone like her on a late Saturday morning, but if she had anywhere else to be, she didn't make it known.

Deb cleared away their plates only after Emma had finished her food. Deb came back to top up their coffee and Emma asked for the bill. When Deb brought the bill around a few minutes later, Regina immediately reached for it, but Emma was a little bit quicker than her.

"Let me get this," Emma said. "I'm the one who asked you to join me this morning."

"To _join you_ , really?" Regina asked with an amused smirk. "I believe you asked me here on a date, Emma Swan."

"I—is that what this is?" Emma stammered as she lifted her butt up from the bench seat and pulled out her slim wallet from the back pocket of her jeans. "A date?"

"If you're uncomfortable with the idea, perhaps we can chalk it up to a simple breakfast between two new friends."

"We're friends?"

Regina laughed lightly. "I'd like to be friends with you, Emma Swan. Something about you intrigues me to no end and I intend to find out just what that is."

"I intrigue you?"

"Don't look so surprised," Regina continued and she reached for the bill in front of Emma and slid it across to look at it. After a minute, she pulled out a crisp twenty from her small purse and placed it on the tabletop. "Let me at least pay for my meal if this isn't a date."

"No, let me get this," Emma said. "Put your money away."

"Then at least allow me to treat you to dinner."

"Dinner?"

"Yes," Regina chuckled. "Not a date, if that makes you uncomfortable."

"It doesn't," Emma said and she pulled out a ten and a few dollar bills. "Dinner would be nice, Regina. When?"

"Is tonight good for you? I know you'll be working with my dreadful sister this afternoon, so I'm thinking we can go someplace where we can have a few drinks before we eat."

"Okay," Emma nodded and she placed the money on top of the bill and wrapped her hands around her nearly empty mug of coffee. "I should be done at the gym before six. Where would you like to meet?"

"Are you familiar with the Blue Water Inn?" Regina asked and Emma shook her head no. Regina hummed lightly as she pulled out a pen and a small pad of paper from inside her small purse and quickly scribbled down an address. "Meet me there at eight."

[X]

Fireside Fitness was busier than usual for a Saturday when Emma showed up just before one. She waved at Jason behind the front desk before making her way to the employee's room at the very back to change and get ready for her appointment with Zelena Walsh. Emma spun the combination lock on her personal locker and opened it. She turned and placed her gym bag on the bench and quickly changed into her workout clothes before stuffing the bag into the locker.

"Well, look who finally decided to drag her ass back to work," Juliet drawled from the door. Emma tensed as she turned to look at the woman who owned the gym. "Where have you been, Swan? It's been five days since you last came in."

"I haven't had any clients booked for this week aside from Mrs. Walsh this afternoon," Emma replied with a shrug. "Is that a problem, Juliet?"

"No," the older woman said tightly. "Not a problem, Swan, but we've been short this week and I could've used you here the other day."

"You never called."

Juliet frowned. "When you are done with your client this afternoon, come by my office."

"Why?"

"We need to renegotiate your contract terms."

"My contract terms?" Emma laughed. "I'm part-time, Juliet. I signed for minimum one day a week here and that's exactly what I'm doing today, fulfilling my minimum."

Emma walked past the flustered older woman and out to the floor. She stopped by the towel desk to grab a couple fresh ones and a large bottle of water before making her way over to the small area where she and her clients met to begin warm-up exercises. She had an hour before Zelena was due to show up and she was planning on using that hour to get in her own workout before their session.

She warmed up by stretching out, aware that several men working out near her couldn't take their eyes off of her. She was used to people staring, especially men, but it never bothered her unless they stepped over the line of just staring and into sexual harassment territory. Most of the men in the gym never did step over that line, not under Juliet's watch anyway.

She was just about to move on to the weights when she saw Zelena enter the gym half an hour too early for her appointment. The redheaded woman looked frazzled and she was already in her workout clothes. She breezed past the front desk, ignoring Jason as he called out for her to sign in, and she approached Emma with a rather determined—and scary—look in her green eyes.

"Hey," Emma greeted her with a wavering smile. "You're early, Zelena. You know we can't—"

"Ugh," Zelena scoffed. "I'm half an hour early. Do you have another client right now?"

"Well no, but—"

"I have had an extremely terrible day," Zelena said as she linked an arm through Emma's and led her over to the warm up area. "My ex-husband is after me for even more alimony. That despiteful little monkey should get nothing!"

"Sorry," Emma muttered under her breath. "How about we warm up and then you can get your frustration out on the weights or the bag. Your choice."

Zelena laughed wickedly. "The bag, most definitely. I'm feeling the urge to destroy today."

"Great," Emma smiled forcibly. "Let's warm up first, shall we?"

Emma found she was distracted when she couldn't afford to be distracted, not when her boss already had a watchful eye on her and wasn't pleased with her recent performance. She found herself staring at Zelena, trying to find any sort of similarity to Regina and she found none no matter how hard she had stared. The only thing that was similar was the way they spoke, lightly speaking anyway. Zelena, when she wasn't ranting about her ex-husband, she spoke with an elegant confidence, much like the way Regina did.

Forty minutes into her session with Zelena, Emma found it hard to focus at all. She became sloppy and that allowed Zelena to slack off and become careless. Careless meant Zelena could get hurt if Emma didn't correct all the wrong ways she was moving her body, and if a client got hurt, she was taking a huge risk, a costly one that would end up with her losing her job at the gym.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Zelena asked as she snatched a towel from the bench and dabbed at her neck. "Emma?"

"Huh?"

"What is wrong with you today? You're spacing out on me here," she said with a wave at Emma and she shook her head. "Your head is in the clouds," Zelena continued as they headed over to where the heavy bag was. "Did you meet someone?"

"I—"

"You did, didn't you?" Zelena chuckled lowly. "Who is he? Someone special, I gather? He must be if he's got your head so high up in the clouds that you've barely paid a speck of attention to me since we finished warming up."

"It's nobody," Emma said, but she couldn't hide the way her voice cracked nervously. "Let's just get on with our session, Zee."

"In a hurry to get out of here?" Zelena asked with a sly grin. "Got a hot date tonight, hmm?"

"No!" Emma groaned. "You know I don't like to talk about my personal life. I'm your trainer, I'm here to make sure you get your ass into gear and don't hurt yourself in the process. Why don't we leave our…personal affairs out of our professional relationship and just do what we're here to do?"

Zelena laughed lowly. "Hit a nerve, didn't I?" She asked and Emma thrust the padded gloves into her hands. "There is someone, isn't there? Let me guess, it's complicated? Come on, Emma, you're what, thirty years old? Almost, aren't you? You never talk about your life or any of your personal relationships. Tell me something, humor me, when is the last time you were in a relationship?"

Emma gritted her teeth tightly and helped Zelena put the gloves on before lacing them a little too tightly. "That's none of your business, Zee, now can we just—"

"That long, huh?" Zelena laughed. "You know what you need to do?"

"What's that?"

"You need to find yourself a man, go out on a date, and enjoy the finer things in life," Zelena chuckled lowly and she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Or, if a man isn't what you're looking for, there are plenty of single women out there that would definitely be interested in you."

Emma turned to hide the flush that suddenly appeared on her cheeks and she gave the heavy bag a tap before shaking it off and grabbed on to it firmly. "Come on, let's get moving, Zelena. Where's all that fiery anger you had when you came in?"

"Oh it's still right there, Emma darling," she chuckled and she tapped her gloved fists together before stepping up to the bag. "That little monkey thinks he can screw me over? He has no idea what is going to happen if he takes this to court. I should've cut off his tiny, shriveled little—"

"Project your anger," Emma instructed and she let go of the bag to show her a few punches she wanted her to take. "Now, step in and throw. Imagine the monkey's face is right here," she said as she reached around the bag and patted the middle with a grin that made Zelena burst out laughing.

Emma had to admit she liked having Zelena as a client. There was never a dull moment with that woman around even if she did try to slack off more often than not. She wasn't as uptight as the other woman from the upper class, and she was one of the few clients that actually got Emma laughing when she needed it most. Still, she was having a hard time wrapping her head around the fact that Zelena and Regina were half-sisters because neither of them had any physical similarities.

After twenty minutes, Emma talked Zelena through some warm down kicks and punches before she let go of the bag and helped her out of the tight gloves. Emma let her have a quick breather and went to grab a couple of cold bottles of water before meeting Zelena by the treadmills. She handed her a bottle before twisting the cap of hers and Zelena just stared at her in a way that made her feel uneasy.

"What?"

"My sister is a lesbian," Zelena said a little too loudly. A few people nearby turned their attention over to them and Zelena laughed. "You know, it doesn't bother me if you are too. I've always been supportive of Regina's lifestyle even if we don't talk that much anymore."

"I see. I'm not—"

"You know," Zelena continued. "You're just her type."

"I'm her type?"

"Blonde. Fit. Gorgeous. A little rough around the edges, but then again, Regina has always liked a bit of a challenge when it comes to the women she dates."

Emma swallowed thickly and shook her head. "I'm not a lesbian, Zee."

"I'm just saying," she said as she held her hands up defensively. "If you are, you are. Nobody really cares anymore. Love is love. Everyone deserves the chance to be in love."

"I want you to do twenty minutes," she said as she hit a few buttons on the treadmill and motioned for Zelena to get on, trying to change the subject and keep things professional. "Let me know if the speed is too much or not enough or when you're ready to warm down, all right?"

"Oh, I see how it is," Zelena laughed and she hopped onto the treadmill and easily fell into a steady jog. "You're still in the closet, aren't you?"

"Zee—"

"Fine, fine," Zelena gave up. "I'll call you over when I'm ready to warm down. Oh and Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we can finish up early today? I know I have you booked until six, but I have dinner plans with my mother tonight. I cannot be late."

"Sure, whatever," Emma nodded distractedly. "I'm going to take a quick break and I'll be back around shortly."

Emma headed for the employee's room and paced the floor anxiously. She couldn't call Ruby because she was working the afternoon shift at the club and wouldn't be on break until five at the earliest, and she couldn't call Mary Margaret because she was spending the day with David at his house and normally didn't answer her phone when she was there with him.

There was no one else she could call just to let off a little steam, and it was times like that when she wished she had other friends she could lean on beside Ruby and Mary Margaret.

"Girl, you know if Juliet catches you back here while your client is out running like a lunatic on the treadmill, she's going to fire your tight ass," Jason said as he strolled into the room. "You've been distracted ever since you got here," he continued and he stopped her from pacing. "Emma, what is going on with you today?"

"Nothing, Jace," she sighed. "Nothing is going on."

Jason took one long look at her before sighing dramatically. "I know what this is," he said and he slung a thin yet muscular arm around her shoulders. "You met someone."

"Jace—"

"Come on, girl! I've known you for how long now and I've never seen you like this," he said and he shook his head. "I also know you haven't been in a serious relationship and I cannot for the life of me figure out why that is. You're young, you're attractive, and you're a goddamn catch."

"I doubt I'm much of a catch, Jace."

"So, you _did_ meet someone?"

Emma sighed. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Because you have this look in your eyes, girl, plus your aura is brighter than usual," Jason replied and Emma rolled her eyes. "Who is he?" He asked. "Or is it a woman? It _is_ a woman, isn't it? Are you dating? Not quite there yet or what?"

Emma frowned as Jason sat her down on the bench in front of the lockers. "Jace, how long have we known each other? Eight years or something, right?"

"Something like that," Jason nodded. "Why?"

"We're not friends, are we?" Emma asked and he laughed as he slung an arm around her shoulders with a dramatic sigh. "Right."

"Em, what's going on? Do you want to talk about it?" Jason asked and she shrugged. He sighed as he rubbed over her back gently. "Are you having an existential crisis? Are you—"

"I did meet someone, a woman," Emma said and Jason could hardly contain his excitement and she shook her head at him. "It's complicated."

"Because she's a woman? Oh honey," he sighed and continued to rub gently over her back. "I have to admit, I've always wondered about you, but now it all makes perfect sense."

"What does?"

"You are such a baby dyke, Em," Jason laughed lightly, laughter that quickly died when Emma shot him a glare. "Maybe that's a little too far, but as I was saying, it all makes perfect sense. You have never been in a serious relationship before, you've told me that once or twice, which also means that you've never been in love either. I've seen you turn down men that most women would do anything to get their attention without even batting an eye. Maybe the reason why you've never been in a serious relationship before is because you have yet to realize just who you are."

"And who am I, Jace?" Emma asked. "A lesbian?"

"Haven't you ever asked yourself that question before?"

"No, I can't say I have."

"You've been with a man before, right?"

"No, Jace, I'm an almost thirty-year-old virgin," she replied with a playful roll of her eyes. "Years ago, yeah, but it wasn't, I don't know, mind blowing or life changing or anything like that."

"What about a woman?" He asked and she shook her head no. "Have you ever kissed a woman? And honey, I'm not talking about the drunken kisses you've had in the past with your best friend Ruby either, I'm talking a real kiss with another woman here."

"Just once," Emma said quietly and she felt her cheeks flush as her thoughts drifted back to the bathroom in the club and the way that Regina had kissed her so feverously.

Emma frowned as she looked at him. He was a sweet guy, she had to hand him that, and she'd always gotten along with him, trusted him even. He clearly trusted her too, as he'd come out to her just a few years prior when he met his first and current boyfriend—whom she still had yet to meet or know what his name was since Jason very rarely talked about him.

"Em?" Jason tried as he rubbed a hand over her back again. "Babe, what's going on?"

"It's kind of complicated because I don't know exactly how I feel about her and now things are even more complicated."

"Why? Because she's a woman?"

"No," Emma laughed dryly. "She's Zelena's sister. Half-sister."

Jason's bright blue eyes flew open wide and he slapped his thigh hard. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!" He laughed and Emma looked at him curiously. "You're dating Zelena's sister?"

"We're not dating. I don't think we are," she frowned. "I don't know. Regina asked me to meet up with her for dinner tonight. It's complicated."

"Because she's a woman and because she's your client's half-sister?"

"Yeah?" Emma replied, unsure of how to answer that question. "See, I told you. Complicated."

"I think you may need to explain this to me in a little more detail so I can understand why you're making it out to be so complicated," Jason replied. "It doesn't have to be complicated at all, Em."

Emma knew she didn't have the time to talk to him about Regina, how they met the first couple of times or how they ended up in the bathroom in the VIP lounge at the club. She stood up from the bench and glanced at the clock.

"I have to get back out there," Emma said as she hooked a thumb over her shoulder at the door with a frown. "Maybe we can finish this talk after my session is done with Zelena?"

"Of course," Jason smiled at her. "And maybe not here, not with Juliet having it out for you today," he added. "I get off at four, but I'll stick around and wait for you if you want?"

"Zelena wants to finish early so I won't be much longer, Jace."

"Alright, honey. We'll go to The Perk and have a coffee and you," he said while pointing at her and smiled sweetly. "You are going to tell me _everything_."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thanks for the response last chapter! Keep it up and maybe I'll give you guys an extra update on the weekend :) I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and any questions you do have will likely be answered in future chapters (as I do already have a good chunk of the story written as I type this). Don't forget to leave a comment/review, I always look forward to those!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Emma paced in front of the wardrobe, the dog sitting on the floor near her and watching Emma with a curious look in his big brown eyes. Ruby was still working so Emma had to resort to Mary Margaret's help in getting ready for what she wasn't sure was a date or not. Mary Margaret was perched on the edge of Emma's bed with her laptop open on her lap.

"It doesn't mention any kind of a dress code," Mary Margaret said. "And the reviews about this place are pretty standard," she added before she looked up at Emma. "I'm pretty sure you'll be fine if you show up dressed in something casual. Maybe not jeans, though."

"Right," Emma muttered before she stopped pacing to flick through the clothes inside the wardrobe and a couple of shirts slipped off the hangers and fell to the floor. "What do you even wear when you're not sure if it is a date or not?"

"Emma, sweetie, take a deep breath," Mary Margaret said and Emma groaned and started to pick up the clothes that had fallen out of the wardrobe. "Is it a date? Who is he?"

Emma, of course, hadn't explained the entire situation to Mary Margaret when she'd gotten home after having coffee at The Perk with Jason. She had worked herself up into a panic after her long conversation with Jason about Regina and the only thing she'd told Mary Margaret was that she needed some help on deciding what to wear and that she needed her to find out more about the Blue Water Inn.

Her talk with Jason had sparked a lot of questions that she couldn't quite answer about herself, especially specific questions about her sexuality that she'd never once had reason to question before. Jason had talked her out of a slight panic attack, explaining to her that there was no reason to be nervous or to feel confused by her feelings for Regina because what she was feeling was completely natural and normal, even if it didn't feel that way to her yet.

He reminded her that she was not the type to get nervous, to feel unsure and even unconfident. He reminded her of the woman he knew her as, the one with a fearless soul and a heart of gold she very rarely wore on her sleeve. He reminded her that nobody made her nervous unless it was for good reason.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret asked and she pulled Emma out of her thoughts by placing a hand on her bare shoulder. "Emma, do you have a date tonight?"

"No," Emma shook her head. "It's not a date," she replied. "And it's not with a man."

"Oh?"

"It's not what you're thinking," Emma sighed. "It's just drinks and dinner with a new friend, that's all. You and Ruby are always telling me that I need to have other friends and that's exactly what I'm trying to do here, okay?"

Mary Margaret stepped back at her defensiveness. "Okay, okay. So, why are you stressing out about what you're going to wear if this is not a date and just a casual dinner with a new friend?" She asked and Emma groaned quietly. "Oh. You want to impress her, don't you?"

"No," Emma frowned. "Maybe. I don't know, Mary Margaret."

"Emma Swan, are you nervous?"

"Who me?" Emma tried to laugh it off, but like Ruby, Mary Margaret could see right through her. Emma turned to pluck out a light green button down shirt off a hanger. "I'm not nervous and so what if I want to look nice tonight. I've never been to the Blue Water Inn and I don't know," she sighed as she pulled the shirt on over top her white tank and left it unbuttoned as she turned around to face her roommate. "It sounded like a kind of a fancy type of place and I just don't want to stand out tonight, that's all."

Emma rolled her eyes at the knowing look in Mary Margaret's eyes and she walked past her and over to the tall, narrow dresser. She went through the drawers and since she mostly just owned jeans, she had no idea what she was going to wear. At the bottom of the second last drawer, she found a pair of dark grey slacks she'd worn only once, about five years ago, and she pulled them out with a relieved smile.

"Don't worry about Bear tonight," Mary Margaret said before she turned around before Emma could strip out of her jeans. "David has to work tonight, emergency surgery, and it'll just be me and Bear until Ruby comes home later. I'll take him out for a W-A-L-K later so you won't have to worry about taking him when you get home."

"You don't have to do that, I shouldn't be gone too late tonight. It is only dinner and drinks—"

"With your new friend," Mary Margaret said with a teasing smile. "I think it's great you're going out with someone new. Not that it's a bad thing, but you do need to get out there and socialize a little bit more."

"I do go out."

"With someone else aside from Ruby or me?"

"I went out for coffee with Jason after work!"

"Jason doesn't count, sweetie," Mary Margaret replied. "He's a work friend. You two have never hung out outside of work."

"Until today!"

"Exactly. Not that it makes him any less of a friend."

Emma frowned and returned to the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of boots that didn't look worse for the wear. Mary Margaret smiled as she walked up to Emma and lightly tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear, something that almost reminded Emma of a motherly gesture, even though that had never been anything she'd ever known.

"You look beautiful, sweetie," she smiled. "Why don't you pull your hair back a little bit and wear those earrings Ruby and I got for your birthday a few years ago?"

"The dangly ones?"

Mary Margaret laughed. "Yes, the dangly ones, Emma. Oh, and you should wear that perfume you hardly ever wear. It smells nice on you. I think your new friend will agree."

"Mary—"

"Would you like me to drive you?" She continued before she turned to the small jewelry box on the short dresser and pulled out the earrings Emma had only worn twice in the years since Mary Margaret and Ruby had given to them to her on her twenty-sixth birthday. "That way you can have a few drinks and enjoy yourself tonight. I can always come and pick you up, no matter how late it is."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know, but I want to," she smiled and she handed the earrings to Emma before moving to grab the small bottle of red musk that Emma rarely wore as well. "That way you can tell me all about this new friend of yours, hmm?"

Emma rolled her eyes, but she couldn't stop the smile that slipped out. "You know, Mary Margaret, you're just as bad as Ruby sometimes."

"Oh stop that," Mary Margaret chuckled. "I'm not nearly as bad as she can be, close, but not quite. Now, does this new friend of yours have a name?"

"Yeah," Emma said as she turned to the mirror that hung on the wall behind the short dresser and slipped the earrings on one by one. "Her name is Regina."

[X]

The Blue Water Inn wasn't more than a ten-minute drive east, a small building down by the waterfront that didn't look anything special or out of the ordinary. Mary Margaret dropped her off near the main entrance and she gave Emma a smile that made her nerves jump right back up from where she thought she'd buried them before they'd left the apartment.

"Remember, no matter how late, I will come and pick you up if you don't have another way home," Mary Margaret said and Emma just nodded as she tucked her phone and her wallet into both pockets of her tight slacks and slammed the Jeep's passenger door. "Have fun!"

"Thanks," Emma said before she turned on her heels and headed for the front doors. She was barely five minutes early, no thanks to Mary Margaret's insistence that she not be late. Emma walked into the inn and into the small, yet busy lobby.

To the right was the inn's small restaurant and it was packed as a three-piece band played on a stage on the far wall. To the left was the front desk and directly in front was a grand staircase that led to the second-floor ballroom. There were elevators just off to the left of the front desk and Emma smoothed her hands over the side of her thighs before she approached the desk.

"Welcome to the Blue Water Inn," the woman behind the desk smiled. "How can I help you?"

"I'm meeting a friend," Emma replied. "She mentioned meeting her at the bar?"

"Ah," the woman nodded. "The Panorama, more than likely," she said and she motioned to the elevators. "Eighth floor, ma'am. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No, thank you," Emma smiled and she headed over to the elevators and jabbed the button with her forefinger as two young couples joined her, chattering quietly as they waited for the elevator to arrive.

Emma let the two young couples enter the elevator first and she stood by the door with her back to them as the elevator rose quickly to the eighth floor. Emma stepped out and was greeted by the sounds of a piano playing and people chattering quietly in the dimly lit bar that had panoramic views of the water and the city. The two young couples pushed past her and seated themselves at the small bar and Emma walked tentatively up the few steps into the impressive room and looked around.

While it wasn't large by any means, it was packed and neither a single table nor a seat at the bar was empty. Emma couldn't see Regina anywhere in the small crowd of people and she tried to swallow her nerves as she approached the bar. Since it was an exclusive wine bar, she scanned over a small menu and chose the cheapest red they had at almost ten dollars for a six-ounce glass.

Emma walked over to the small sitting room just off to the side of the seating area and took in the sight of the city as the sky began to darken, the sun having already set beyond the horizon. She sipped her wine and exhaled sharply as she looked out the window at the lights of the city that began to flicker on as the night approached.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Emma's skin on the back of her neck prickled at the sound of Regina's voice practically in her ear and she turned to look at the woman, smiling as she lifted the glass to her lips and took another sip of her wine.

"Yeah, beautiful indeed," she whispered, her eyes locked with Regina's as she no longer paid attention to the breathtaking sight of the city out the window. "Hi."

"Hello," Regina grinned. "Been waiting long?"

Emma shook her head no. "I only just got here. You?"

"I saw you come in actually," Regina replied. "I was downstairs just finishing up with dinner with my parents and my sister."

"You already ate?"

"No," Regina chuckled lowly. "I simply joined them for a small appetizer and to split a bottle of wine with my father. It was a last minute arrangement. I told my mother I had other plans tonight."

Emma just nodded and she leaned into Regina's touch as she placed a hand on her lower back. Regina led her away from the window and after she motioned to one of the waiters with a small gesture, he waved them over and had them seated at a small table next to the window.

"It is a pity it is only May," Regina said quietly. "The rooftop terrace is lovely at night, but unfortunately, they don't open it until the beginning of June. Have you ever been here before?"

"No, I haven't," Emma replied and she sipped her wine. Regina reached for her glass and shook her head no before she motioned to the same waiter that had seated them.

"I hope you didn't pay for that glass," she said lowly. "They severely overprice the wine here."

"So I noticed."

"My family owns one of the wineries that supply the wine here," Regina continued and she smiled up at the waiter as he approached their table with a bottle of pinot gris and two glasses. "To the top, please, Pierre."

"Your family owns a winery?"

"Yes," Regina nodded. "Up in Maine near Bangor. I haven't been for many years, but my parents make the trip there every weekend now that they're retired. Regardless, it doesn't cost me a cent to drink the wine from my family's vineyard here."

Emma took the fresh glass of wine she'd just been poured and took a sip, finding immediately the difference in not only the taste but also the quality of the wine itself. "It's good."

"It should be. The 2007 harvest was a very good year. Not many crates left aside from what I have procured into my own collection and what they have here. Do you drink wine often?"

"Aside from the two-buck chuck I get from time to time? Not really, no."

Regina laughed heartily. "Two-buck chuck? Really? So, this is certainly a step up for you, isn't it?"

Emma shrugged and took another sip, finding it far better than any wine she'd ever tasted and she hadn't tasted much since she was old enough to drink legally. Emma already knew how very different lives they both came from, how different their upbringing was, and yet Regina hadn't backed away despite knowing that Emma was nothing like her or the people she normally surrounded herself with.

After a glass of wine and some small talk, Regina ordered a small array of appetizers to start them off, promising Emma that what she'd ordered, along with the wine, would open up her palate in ways that she had never experienced before. Emma didn't argue with that as Regina seemed to know exactly what she was talking about, and true to her word, once the appetizers were on the table, Emma could've sworn she'd never had food that tasted as good as everything that went past her lips.

By the third glass of wine, the nervousness that Emma had felt earlier had all but faded away to the delicious buzz the wine had given her and the calming, relaxing nature of their conversation. They talked about nothing really at first, but as the wine continued to flow, the walls that surrounded both of them started to chip away. Regina spoke highly of her family, mainly her father, and shared small tidbits of her upbringing and never questioned Emma when she skirted around questions about her own childhood.

By ten, the bar had started to empty, one table at a time, until it was only the two of them left and the waiter who had been attending to them since he'd seated them, the lone bartender behind the bar, and the man seated at the piano that continued to play.

"Is the place closing?" Emma asked and Regina nodded. "Shouldn't we—"

"No," she said lowly. "Members only after ten. Luckily for you, I am a member."

"Oh."

"Are you uncomfortable, Emma?"

"No," she replied and downed the last of the wine that was in her glass. "A little drunk, but not uncomfortable."

"Good," Regina smiled and she stood up and held out a hand towards Emma. "Come with me?"

"Where?"

"You'll see."

Emma downed the last of the wine in her glass and allowed Regina to lead the way through the bar and to a set of doors that led out onto the terrace. Emma hung back and shook her head as Regina opened the doors.

"I thought you said the terrace wasn't open until June?"

"To non-members during business hours it isn't," Regina replied. "Can't have other seeing what special privileges we get to have now do we?"

"I guess not," Emma said and she inhaled deeply as she stepped out onto the rooftop terrace with Regina boldly leading the way. She shivered as the wind whipped around them, but she didn't let go of Regina's hand. "It's cold."

"A little," Regina said softly, her eyes gazing out over the water. "Too cold for you, Emma?"

"No."

Emma licked over her lips and looked out over the water. She smiled when she felt Regina rubbing a thumb over hers lightly and she could feel her heart pick up the pace as she thought about kissing her. She'd been thinking of that since the restaurant had started to clear out and now that they were completely alone, it was a thought that consumed her completely.

Regina had made the first move the other night and Emma felt it was up to her to make the move this time, especially after things had ended so quickly the first time. Emma was used to stepping up and taking the reins, to being bold, to making that first move. It was a part of who she was and she wasn't about to let her nerves get in the way of kissing Regina. Jason even told her that if things felt right, that she should just make the move, a bold declaration of her feelings—as confusing as they were—and one that Regina would plainly be able to see.

Emma turned to look at her and smiled as she watched Regina reach up with her other hand to push aside the hair that had blown over her eyes. Emma licked her lips anxiously, knowing now was her moment to make her move and she reached out for Regina's other hand and turned her until they were face to face. With a deep breath, she leaned in and lightly pressed her lips to Regina's, trembling as her nerves fluttered to the surface all at once.

"Emma?" Regina whispered as she leaned back a little. "What are you doing?"

"If you have to ask, I'm definitely doing something wrong."

Regina laughed lightly and shook her head. "I thought we were just going to be friends?"

Emma felt dejected and she turned to look away, not wanting Regina to see the disappointment she knew was clearly showing on her face. She reeled back to the conversation they'd had that morning, about Regina not being into other women who were looking to experiment because they were having confusing feelings about other women.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Regina said and she reached up to cup Emma's cheek gently. "You're confused about this, aren't you?"

"A little bit," Emma admitted. "But not the way you think I am. I'm not—I don't want to be one of those women who use you to experiment or whatever. I'm not one of those women, Regina."

"No, you're not."

"This is new, I'll admit that much, and you make me nervous but in a good way. I want to be friends, but I don't think we can be friends."

"Why not?"

"Because none of my friends make me feel this way," Emma whispered. "Because I don't have dinner and drinks with my friends and all I can think about is kissing them."

Regina smiled before she slipped the hand that was still on Emma's cheek to the back of her neck and pulled her in slowly. Regina captured her lips in a light, lingering kiss that caused a delicious buzz to flow through Emma's body. When Emma felt her about to pull back and end the kiss, she let go of Regina's hand, placed both of hers on Regina's hips, and deepened the kiss without hesitation.

A moan escaped past Emma's lips as she relinquished the control she had over the kiss to Regina. Regina kissed her deeply, slowly, her tongue flicking at Emma's in a way that made Emma's knees feel weak and her toes curl. She tightened her grip on Regina's hips, not too tight, but firm, and moaned again as Regina pushed her up against the terrace railing. The kiss was unrestrained and passionate, one that Emma didn't want to end, but when Regina parted a moment later, both women breathing heavily, it took all Emma had in her not to crush her lips with Regina's again.

Emma shivered, mostly from the chill in the air, and because of the sudden loss of Regina's warm body against hers. She gradually licked over her lips and watched as Regina ran her fingers through her short hair and exhaled slowly.

"It is a little chilly out here," Regina murmured and she held out a hand towards Emma, one Emma immediately took, and allowed Regina to lead the way back inside. "Did you drive here?"

"No," Emma replied. "My roommate dropped me off. Uh, not the one that was with me this morning, my other roommate."

"So, just how are you planning on getting home tonight?"

"I can call her, she'll come and pick me up."

"No," Regina said and she released Emma's hand before she sat back down at their table. "I'll have my driver take you home later."

Emma just nodded and watched Regina flag down the waiter who came over immediately with a brand new bottle of wine. She instructed him to leave the bottle once he'd poured some into their glasses and he nodded, leaving the bottle on the table before walking away.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Emma?"

"Yes," she smiled. "Very much."

"As am I," Regina returned the smile. "I must admit I do enjoy your company. I wasn't lying earlier when I said that you intrigue me."

Emma didn't say a word. She just picked up her glass of wine and took a tentative sip. She was already buzzed and she didn't want to get wasted beyond recognition either. She watched as Regina moved to slip off the white blazer she had on, revealing the almost sheer black sleeveless shirt she wore underneath.

There was no denying that Regina Mills was an elegant and classy woman. It showed not just in her designer clothes and expensive jewelry, but in her self-confidence and the way she spoke. Regina was, without a doubt, Emma's polar opposite in almost every single way, and she couldn't for the life of her figure out why she intrigued Regina at all. Maybe it was because they were so very different, or maybe it was for another reason completely, but Emma wanted to find out, one way or another.

Emma could barely take her eyes off the alluring beauty sitting across from her and she barely noticed that a few people had come off the elevator until Regina gave a small nod and a wave to someone across the room. It felt like their little bubble had been popped and Emma knew it was silly for her to think they'd have the place all to themselves for much longer.

"Regina!" A blonde-haired woman in a dark green dress called out excitedly before she rushed over to the table. "What a wonderful surprise," she said as Regina stood and greeted her with a light kiss on her cheek. "I had no idea you'd be here tonight. What are you doing here?"

"Kathryn," Regina said and she sat back down. "This is Emma," she motioned and Kathryn grinned as she extended a hand to Emma and they shook hands lightly.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Kathryn asked and Emma watched Regina carefully before Regina exhaled slowly and shook her head no. "Is that the 2007?" Kathryn asked and she grabbed the bottle of wine to look at the label. "Oh, you lying bitch, you told me there weren't any left!"

"There may be a few," Regina replied, her lips twitching into a tight smile as she turned to look at Emma. "Kathryn is a very old friend of mine," she explained quietly. "We grew up together."

"Friend?" Kathryn laughed and she pulled a chair from the table near theirs and sat down next to Regina. "We're practically sisters, Regina." Kathryn shook her head and motioned for the waiter to bring her a glass. "Emma, is it?" Kathryn asked and Emma nodded. "Why is it that you look so familiar?"

"I'm not sure."

"She's a personal trainer at Fireside Fitness," Regina offered and Kathryn shook her head no.

"No, that's not it. I mean, yes I recall seeing her from time to time there, but I've seen you somewhere else, haven't I?"

Emma shrugged. It wasn't the same blonde that Regina had been with the other night, she'd definitely knew that but there was a small sense of familiarity and Emma couldn't put her finger on just where she'd seen her before either.

"Anyway, Regina, I spoke with your mother earlier about spending some time up at the vineyard. I thought the two of us could make the drive up next weekend. It's been so very long and your mother said that the harvest from last year is more than ready to be tested."

"I'm going to be in New York City next weekend," Regina replied. "Business trip. I won't bore you with the details. Perhaps another weekend, dear."

Kathryn rolled her eyes and stared at Emma intensely for a moment. "This is going to bother me until I figure out just where I've seen you before," she said and she let out a loud, obnoxious laugh that made Regina wince at. "Where did you two meet?"

"At the La—"

"The Velvet Lounge," Regina cut her off and gave her a tight looking glare. "We had a few drinks together the other night."

"That explains why Regina hasn't told me about you yet, Emma," Kathryn chuckled and she took a sip of her wine before her eyes went wide and she pointed at Emma while swallowing the mouthful she'd sipped. "I know where I know you from."

"You do?"

"You have a roommate, don't you?" She asked and Emma tentatively nodded. "Mary Margaret Blanchard."

"That dreadful woman who has been sleeping with your husband?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow and she just stared at Emma. "Mary Margaret is your other roommate?"

Emma swallowed thickly, suddenly wishing that Kathryn hadn't shown up and invited herself to sit with them. "Yeah," Emma said, her voice cracking. "She's my other roommate and your husband? I thought you two were separated?"

"Separated, not divorced," Kathryn said lowly. "Is she aware of that, hmm?"

"Yeah, she is."

"Kathryn, perhaps—"

"Does your roommate make a habit of sleeping with other people's husbands, or is my David just the exception?"

"I—"

"Kathryn," Regina said firmly. "That is enough. This has nothing to do with Emma."

"No," she sighed. "I suppose it doesn't. I apologize. I've been having a rather rough time coming to terms that my marriage has hit rock bottom and that my husband is off screwing that plain and boring woman, thinking I don't know what he's been doing behind my back."

Emma fidgeted before she stood up. "Maybe I should just go, Regina," she said quietly. "Thanks for tonight. I really enjoyed spending some time with you."

"Emma, no," Regina said as she reached out for her hand. "Stay. Kathryn was just leaving, weren't you, Kathryn?" She said, glaring dangerously at the blonde beside her until Kathryn stood up with a huff. "We'll speak later, Kathryn," Regina said and she turned to Emma. "Please stay?"

"Okay."

"I'm sorry," Regina said once Kathryn had stormed off to the bar. "I had no idea that she was going to show up here tonight."

"It's fine. I mean, it's not like one of your ex's showed up. That would've been awkward," Emma chuckled nervously. "I don't have to worry about that, do I?"

"No," Regina said with a small shake of her head. "Not here, at least."

"Do you have a lot of ex's?"

"Would it matter if I did?"

Emma shook her head but shrugged at the same time. "I don't know. Depends on how many there are—not that I'm suggesting there is a lot, but—"

"There are," Regina said flatly. "I enjoy dating and spending time with beautiful, intelligent women, but it doesn't always work out in the end. I've had my fair share of dates, ex's if you prefer to refer to them as, but to be perfectly clear, Emma, it has been many years since I've been in a relationship that went beyond just casual dates."

Emma grew silent, but she knew she should've expected to hear that Regina was, from what she read between the lines, a serial dater who wasn't looking for or wanted a serious relationship. Even when she was in her early twenties, Emma didn't date much, but she knew the rules of dating, especially when it wasn't mutually exclusive.

Emma wasn't even sure why she was thinking about that or why it was bothering her. They weren't even dating, were they? They'd gotten together for drinks and dinner as friends, and even though they'd kissed out on the terrace, twice, Emma wasn't sure if that meant their casual night out had turned into a date or not.

"Would you like to get out of here?" Regina asked. "Perhaps go somewhere else?"

"Where?"

"Can it be a surprise?" Regina asked and Emma nodded, watching as she stood up and pulled her blazer on before pulling her phone out of the front pocket, quickly dialing a number before lifting it to her ear. "Jerry, I'm ready to leave. I'll be downstairs in less than five minutes."

Emma finished off the wine and Regina reached for her hand with a small smile. Emma returned the smile as she slipped a hand into Regina's and let her lead the way to the elevator. Emma could feel eyes on them as they waited for the elevator to arrive and she looked over her shoulder at Kathryn sitting at the bar, not surprised to see that Kathryn was watching them.

"Don't mind her," Regina whispered into Emma's ear. "She's only staring because she believes I have a type when it comes to women."

"And do you?" Emma asked, turning her attention away from Kathryn and to Regina. The coy smile on Regina's lips answered that question. "And what is your type, exactly?"

"Do you really need to ask that question, Emma? You saw me with the woman I was on a date with the other night, and I'm fairly certain you know exactly what _you_ look like."

"So, I'm your type?"

Regina laughed as the elevator doors slid open and she led the way inside. "Did you have any doubts that you aren't at all this evening?"

"No."

Regina backed her up against the wall as the elevator doors slid shut. "Do you want to kiss me again, Emma?"

Regina licked over her lips, her red lipstick having faded over the last couple of hours, more so since they'd kissed out on the terrace. Emma leaned in and was taken by surprise when Regina stepped back. With a shake of her head, she dropped Emma's hand and hit the L for the elevator to take them down to the lobby.

Confused by what had just happened, Emma crossed her arms over her chest and stared long and hard at Regina. Regina turned to face her again and shook her head before reaching out to swipe a finger over Emma's bottom lip.

"As adorable as you are," Regina said lowly. "You're not that adorable when you pout."

"I'm not—"

"Something changed," Regina continued. "And I doubt very much it was because of Kathryn's unexpected arrival. Tell me, Emma, what changed? The vibe I feel coming from you is so very different than earlier."

Emma swallowed thickly and shook her head. "Nothing. It's nothing. Maybe it's just the wine."

"Right," Regina nodded tersely as the doors slid open and she walked out. Emma followed her through the lobby and out the doors to where a black car was waiting. The driver got out and opened the back door. "Thank you, Jerry," she smiled at the man. "Emma, are you coming? Perhaps Jerry can drop you off at home if you're ready to call it a night?"

"Weren't we going somewhere?" Emma asked. "A surprise, you said?"

"You still want to?" Regina asked curiously as they both got into the backseat of the car. Upon Emma's nod, Regina just smiled and leaned forward to whisper something into the driver's ear.

Emma wasn't sure how the rest of the night was going to play out, but from the mischievous look in Regina's eyes, she had no doubt that she was in for a night she'd never forget.

* * *

 **A/N: If you like what you see, you know what to do next! Thank you to those who have left reviews for the last chapter. I've had a rough week dog-sitting and today was the absolute worst, so looking back on your comments/reviews really brightened up my day even if this update is a lot later in the day than I originally planned for. More on Thursday!**


	7. Chapter 7

Emma moaned loudly as Regina pushed her up against the wall, kissing her with unguarded passion, with a deep and desirable hunger that made Emma's whole body respond to eagerly.

She knew she shouldn't have been surprised that Regina brought her back to her condo, but she was because she thought they'd be going somewhere else, somewhere where there were other people and not just the two of them. Alone. Emma was nervous up until the moment they were inside Regina's condo and Regina began to kiss her feverishly until she couldn't process any of her thoughts clearly.

Regina had one hand buried in her hair and the other firmly on her hip, and as the kiss slowed down, she slid the hand out from her hair, down the nape of her neck and around to the front, trailing her fingernails lightly over Emma's skin before she pressed a palm to Emma's chest and pulled back from her lips.

"You're vibrating."

"Huh?"

Regina motioned to the phone in Emma's front right pocket. "Your phone is vibrating."

"Shit," Emma muttered under her breath and she fumbled to get the phone out of her pocket before it stopped. She saw Mary Margaret's name on the screen and rolled her eyes. "I need to take this real quick."

"Of course," Regina replied and she shrugged off her blazer. "I'll just be in the kitchen," she said before she draped the blazer over the chair near the door and walked off.

"Hi," Emma said, sounding out of breath as she answered the phone.

"Oh thank goodness you're all right, Emma. You had me worried when you didn't answer by the third ring."

"Sorry, I didn't feel my phone go off until just now," Emma replied. "And yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

She heard Mary Margaret sigh softly. "Do you need a ride home?"

"No, no I uh—I'll walk."

"Walk? Emma—"

"We're not at the inn right now," she said quickly and quietly. "We came back to Regina's place. She's just a few blocks away actually."

"Oh. Okay."

"I shouldn't be too late. Don't wait up, Mary Margaret," Emma said and she ended the call before Mary Margaret could keep on talking as she usually had a habit of doing. Emma pocketed her phone and walked down the hallway until she entered the kitchen. "Sorry about that. Uh, Mary Margaret was just calling to see if I still needed a ride home."

"I see," Regina said and she leaned on her elbows on the large island countertop. "How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?"

"Got anything stronger?"

Regina laughed and motioned for Emma to take one of the glasses that were in front of her. "This is not like any apple cider you've ever had, I'm sure," she drawled out, her voice husky as she grabbed her own glass and took a sip. "I make it myself when I get a chance to head up to the vineyard. My mother taught me many years ago and I only just perfected the recipe last summer."

Emma lifted the glass and took a tiny sip, unsure of what to expect. It was nothing like she expected and she took a second sip, humming contently at the way the cider tickled her taste buds and felt smooth going down. Emma looked around the kitchen, not surprised at how expensive and shiny everything looked. She took another sip before turning her gaze back to Regina.

"Well?"

"It's delicious," Emma smiled.

"Don't let how sweet it tastes fool you," Regina replied. "It does tend to pack quite the punch. Sip it slow, Emma."

Emma nodded and when Regina motioned for her to follow, she did so willingly. "I've only just moved in here a few months ago," Regina said. "I had a place downtown, but I needed to be somewhere a little quieter. It's hard to find that here in the city."

"Yeah, definitely."

"I'm much closer to the office here," she continued as they walked past a series of closed doors before they turned at the end of the long hallway and into a large living area. "I do tend to work from home more often than not when things aren't too hectic," Regina said and she moved to sit on the dark grey leather sofa before patting the spot next to her. "Are you all right, Emma?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Emma said quickly and she sat down beside Regina "Your place is really nice. Did you decorate it yourself?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I like clean lines and a simple color palette and minimal clutter."

"You'd definitely hate my place," Emma joked. "Mismatched furniture, clutter all over the place."

Regina chuckled and placed a hand on Emma's thigh. "You're not uncomfortable being here, are you?"

"No," Emma replied softly. "I didn't think we'd end up at your place when you asked me to leave the inn earlier. This is the surprise?"

"Disappointed?"

"No. Do you take all the women you date back to your place on the first date?"

"So, this is a date?" Regina asked with a teasing smile.

"Is it?"

"I believe I asked you that question first, Emma."

"I—I want it to be," Emma said under her breath, inhaling sharply as Regina's hand slipped a little higher on her thigh. "Do you?"

"Sure, but," Regina said, pausing to take a sip of her cider before reaching over to place the glass on a coaster on top of the stone coffee table. "To answer your question, no, I don't normally bring women back on the first date. In fact, you're the first I've brought home with me since I moved in."

"Really?"

"Would you rather I lie to you and tell you that I always bring my dates home with me?"

"Nah," Emma grinned. "See, I have this superpower."

"Do you?"

"I can tell when people are lying. It's a thing."

"Then tell me this, Emma Swan, am I lying if I tell you that all I want to do is to keep kissing you?" Regina purred and Emma felt her mouth grow dry and her panties damp at the sensual sound of Regina's voice. "Am I lying if I tell you I cannot stop thinking about you?"

"You can't stop thinking about me?"

"All day, darling, I could not stop thinking about you."

"All day?" Emma gulped and Regina eased the glass out of her hand and placed it on the coaster next to her drink. She licked over her lips as Regina kicked off her heels and moved to straddle her thighs. "Really?"

"Yes."

Regina cupped her cheeks gently and guided Emma in for another kiss, one that wasn't as feverish as the kiss had been when they first got to the condo, but still it was one full of longing and passion. Emma's hands were trembling as she moved to place them on Regina's hips and she pulled back with a small shake of her head.

"I wasn't kidding when I told you I've never been with another woman before," Emma said and she winced, thinking like the other night, she'd just ruined everything. "Regina, I—"

"As much as hearing you say that makes me want to run as far and as fast as I can in the other direction, I'm far too intrigued to do just that."

"Okay."

Regina chuckled lowly. "You truly are adorable, Emma."

Emma blushed, but there was something about the way Regina called her adorable that felt more endearing than anything else. "And you're beautiful," Emma murmured and she surged forward, unable to resist kissing the woman in her lap for much longer.

She felt a smile tug at Regina's lips before Regina slipped her fingers into her hair and deepened the kiss. It was slow, it was sensual, and it made Emma's toes curl. Regina moaned quietly, but she didn't part from the kiss as she moved a hand on top of Emma's right and silently encourage her to touch her anywhere else but just on her hip. Emma sucked on Regina's top lip as she slipped her hand under the hem of her nearly sheer and soft black shirt, splaying her fingers over the smooth skin of her lower back.

The way that Regina moaned into her mouth only made Emma want more, to let her hands roam further, to let her lips taste the skin along the side of her neck and elsewhere. She moaned when she felt Regina roll her hips lightly and she kissed her with the same hunger that had been there when they first walked through the door.

Emma's hand grew bolder, the one on Regina's back sweeping over her skin, higher and higher as the other moved from her hip to grip at Regina's thigh. Emma moaned as she moved her hand from Regina's thigh to her back, slipping it under her shirt with ease and she lightly dragged her short nails down the smooth expanse of Regina's back.

Regina ended the kiss suddenly, breathing heavily as she moved off of Emma's lap and smoothed her shirt down her sides. Emma idly wiped at her lips and tried to still her racing heart to no avail. Regina reached for both glasses and handed Emma hers while she took a rather large sip from her own glass and exhaled sharply.

Emma couldn't take her eyes off of Regina and she licked over her lips, tasting Regina and a hint of the cider lingering there. She knew it was probably a good thing Regina had put a stop to their kiss before it went any further. As much as Emma wanted more, they were both a little drunk, and Emma did not want her first time with a woman, with Regina, to be while they were both under the influence of alcohol and a heavy dose of lust.

"Damn," Emma muttered when she felt her phone start to vibrate in her pocket and she frowned as she pulled it out and saw Ruby's name on the screen.

"Your roommate?"

"The other one," Emma sighed and chose to ignore the call. "The one you met this morning. Ruby. She must be on her break."

"If you want to take that, feel free."

"No, she probably just wants me to come around and keep her company until her shift is over."

"And do you do that often?"

"Not really," Emma shrugged. "I used to."

Regina just nodded and Emma's phone started to vibrate again as Ruby immediately called her back. Emma ignored the call, placed the phone on the coffee table, and took another small sip of her cider, already beginning to feel a bit of a stronger buzz float through her body.

"She seems quite insistent on you answering," Regina said when Ruby called back a third time barely a minute later. "Perhaps you should answer."

"No, I'll call her later or just see her when she gets in from her shift. She usually closes on Saturday nights. Right now, I'm with you, and I don't want to answer a personal call when I'm with you, Regina."

"I honestly don't mind," Regina said with a hint of a flirty smile. "Answer it and tell her you are busy."

Emma furrowed her brow before moving to grab her phone and swiped at the screen. "Hi Ruby."

"Jesus, Em, that took you forever!" She yelled into the phone and Emma could barely hear her over the music playing in the background. "Were you sleeping or something?"

"No, I wasn't sleeping," Emma replied. "I'm busy right now, Ruby."

"Busy?" Ruby sounded confused. "Doing what? Didn't you go out for dinner with Regina?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"And we came back to her place for a drink," Emma replied. "Which is where I am right now, so I'm kind of busy right now. I'll talk to you when you get home, okay?"

"Busy? Em! Busy doing _what_?"

Emma ended the call and then turned her phone off, not wanting any other interruptions while she was there. "Sorry," she said quietly. "I'll make sure next time we're out that they both know not to call me unless there is some kind of an emergency or something."

"Next time?" Regina teased. "There is going to be a next time?"

"I hope so," Emma quipped. "Do you want there to be a next time?"

"Yes," Regina replied. "I most definitely do want there to be a next time. Several, in fact. Speaking of," she paused to take a sip. "What are you doing on Tuesday evening?"

"Nothing as far as I know, why?"

"I'd like to cook you dinner," Regina replied. "Would you like to join me for dinner on Tuesday, Emma?"

"I'd love to."

The truth was, Emma wanted to see her before then, but she didn't want to say it for fear of pushing the beautiful brunette away. It was one of the reasons she didn't date or become involved with anyone over the years because of her fear of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. Regina stood up from the sofa and walked over to the elegant wood desk that was positioned in front of the large set of windows.

Emma watched her and allowed her eyes to roam over Regina's curvaceous backside and she downed the last of the cider in her glass in one gulp. Regina returned a moment later with a piece of stationary that looked like it cost more than Emma's most expensive pair of boots.

"My cell phone number is the first," Regina said and she pointed to the second number. "And that is my personal line at the office."

"Thanks."

"Don't hesitate to call me," Regina winked as Emma gently folded the paper up and slipped it into her pocket. "Day or night. If I don't answer my cell, try my office. I tend to keep it off when I'm there. Fewer distractions."

"Wouldn't me calling you at work be a distraction?"

"A lovely one at that," Regina chuckled. "It is getting late, Emma. Perhaps we should call it a night."

"Okay."

"I'll call Jerry—"

"I live two blocks away, Regina. I can walk."

"It's almost midnight. Let me get Jerry to take you home. Please? Just to give me a peace of mind that you'll get home safely?"

"Okay," Emma relented and despite knowing she could handle the walk home alone, the pleased smile on Regina's face was worth giving in.

Emma pocketed her phone while Regina walked back over to the desk and picked up the old rotary style phone that sat on top and a moment later, she spoke with her driver and told him that Emma would be down shortly. Regina led Emma to the door and turned to her with a sweet smile before she gave her a lingering kiss on her cheek that fell just shy of her lips.

"I don't mean to make you feel as if I am putting an abrupt end to our night," Regina whispered and she stepped back, smiling as she ran her fingers through Emma's hair. "I fear that if you stay any longer, I won't be able to control myself around you, darling."

"Oh."

"I don't want to rush this," Regina continued and she reached for the lock on the door and clicked it open. "You are different than the others, Emma Swan. Special."

"Don't forget intriguing," Emma chuckled and Regina laughed along with her.

"Will you call me or text me when you arrive home?"

"Sure," Emma nodded. "Thanks for tonight, Regina. I really enjoyed spending time with you."

"Perhaps next time we can get to know one another a little better," she smiled and she pulled open the door slowly. "Jerry should be waiting just out front for you."

"Thanks. Good night, Regina."

Regina reached out for Emma's wrist and pulled her in for a proper good night kiss that left Emma's knees a little shaky. "Good night, Emma."

Emma walked away slowly, pausing halfway to the elevator to look back and she grinned as she found Regina leaning against the frame, arms crossed and a sinfully beautiful smile dancing over her lips. Suddenly Emma felt seventeen again, filled with giddy joy and an overwhelming rush of new and exciting emotions, much like she had when she first met Neal Cassidy.

Neal was the last person she wanted to be thinking of, but Regina made her feel the way he had many years ago, but it was so very different with Regina and in ways that Emma was sure she would find out sooner rather than later.

Emma smiled at her before she turned and headed the rest of the way to the elevators, surprised when she hit the button that the doors immediately slid open. With a deep breath, Emma turned once more and gave Regina a small little wave before she stepped into the elevator and hit the button to take her down to the lobby.

Regina's driver was waiting just inside the lobby door and he led the way out to the car with a tired smile on his face. Emma got into the backseat and waited for him to get in behind the wheel before she gave her address and he glanced in the rearview mirror in surprise. He said nothing as he pulled away from the front of the building and did a U-turn on the nearly empty street. It wasn't long before he pulled up in front of Emma's building and shifted the gear into park.

Emma thanked him and got out, walking around to the back of the building before she realized she hadn't brought her keys with her and she swore under her breath. She pulled out her phone and let it power up, pacing as the chill of the night made her shiver uncontrollably. She text Mary Margaret and waited a few minutes until she heard the window above just off to the side open.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret asked curiously. "What are you doing out there?"

"I forgot to take my keys."

Mary Margaret laughed lightly, disappearing from the window before returning a moment later. She tossed down her own keys. "I almost forgot you did. I should've stayed up."

"I told you not to," Emma replied. "Thanks."

Emma let herself in the back door and up the stairs, not surprised to find Mary Margaret waiting for her at the door. She handed the keys back over to her and headed straight for the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water, determined just to head to bed and try to sleep off everything she was feeling in that moment.

"Did you have a nice time with your new friend?"

"I did," Emma nodded, twisting off the cap of the bottle of water and she nearly downed the entire thing under Mary Margaret's watchful eye. "What?"

"Nothing," she smiled. "It's nice you finally went out with someone that wasn't me or—"

"Ruby. Yeah, you said that before," Emma nodded. "I'm just going to go to bed."

"Bear missed you," Mary Margaret said and she looked at Emma sheepishly. "He kept whining so I let him come down to my room to sleep."

"Okay."

"Can he stay with me tonight?"

"Sure. Good night, Mary Margaret."

"Good night."

Emma headed up the stairs to the loft and exhaled sharply as she kicked off her boots. Emma stripped out of her clothes and pulled on a pair of clean boxers and a tank top before she pulled the piece of paper with Regina's number on it and quickly typed up a text to let Regina know she had gotten home safely.

She crawled into bed with her phone in her hand and she smiled when Regina text back just a few minutes later, wishing her a good night for the second time. Every time Emma licked her lips, she could taste the unique flavor that was Regina along with the remnants of the cider they'd drank. She fell asleep with a blissful smile on her face and her head filled with nothing but thoughts of Regina Mills.

[X]

Emma sat at the table with the Sunday paper laid out in front of her, a cup of hot coffee in one hand and an apple in the other. It was early, just before eight, and she had been up for over an hour despite not having gone to sleep until nearly one. She was in a cheerful mood too and there was no doubt that it was because her night, her _date_ with Regina had gone so well.

Even though she was in a good mood, her thoughts were dark and storming through her mind, the threat high on her very thoughts changing the course of her mood in an instant. The source of those thoughts was the fact that she had thought of Neal Cassidy last night at the end of her first date with Regina, someone she had not thought about in years.

Her time in Oregon was not filled with good memories and it was there she had met Neal Cassidy when she was only seventeen. It wasn't love, she knew that now, but it was an infatuation with the older guy who had a car and liked to live life on the edge. It had been a whirlwind of six months that she spent with him, running away from her foster home to spend days out on the road with him before she dragged her ass back home. Neal had loved her, she was sure of that. He was the first guy she'd ever been with and while it hadn't been unpleasant, that too left her with memories she'd soon rather forget.

The last time she ever saw Neal was just an hour before he was caught trying to fence over twenty grand worth of stolen watches. It was a month after he'd gone to prison that she found out she was pregnant and just a few weeks after that, she miscarried. She never spoke to him since he was arrested, she never wrote to him or told him that she'd been pregnant and then lost the baby. All she knew was what she'd read in the paper about his arrest and how he'd be spending the next ten years in prison.

Just three months after he'd been arrested, she aged out of the system and started hitchhiking across the country, ending up in Boston nearly a year and a half later. She had told Ruby about him only once, in the early years of their friendship, and they had never spoken of him again, just like Emma never thought about him again until last night.

"Thanks for hanging up on me last night," Ruby muttered grumpily as she walked out of her room and into the kitchen. "What the hell, Em?"

"I told you I was busy," Emma replied and she flipped the page in the paper and scanned over the various articles. "When did you get in?"

"Just after four."

"And why are you awake now?" Emma asked. "Don't you usually sleep until two?"

"Peter called late last night," she sighed. "He wants to meet for breakfast."

"Oh?"

"Didn't sound good," Ruby frowned and she helped herself to a hot cup of coffee and joined Emma at the table. "Are we absolutely sure that Mary Margaret disinfected the table thoroughly?"

Emma couldn't help but laugh and took a bite of her apple. "I'm sure she did," she said around the mouthful of apple before chewing and swallowing it quickly. "What do you think he wants to talk about?"

"I think he's going to break up with me. Again," Ruby frowned. "Just two weeks ago he was telling me how he can't live without me and now he "wants to talk" and you know that never means anything good when it comes to him. Anyway, enough about Peter and me. How was it last night?"

"It was good," Emma said and she couldn't hide her smile even if she'd bother to try. "I had fun."

"That's it?" Ruby scoffed. "It was good. I had fun," she mocked. "Well, is that all I get?"

"Yep."

"Are you going to see her again?"

"Yeah," Emma nodded. "She invited me over for dinner on Tuesday."

"A second date!"

"Ruby," Emma groaned. She really didn't want Ruby to know that she and Regina had started dating because she knew exactly how much Ruby liked to interfere even if her intentions were good most of the time. "We're not…dating."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure!" Emma responded tightly. "We're friends. That is all."

"Okay," Ruby said as she let it go. "Friends. Not a date. Got it."

"Do you?"

"Yes!"

"Good."

"You're such a liar," Ruby chuckled. "Did you kiss her again? Did you two fuck?"

"Yes and no." Emma tried to hide her blush by taking a sip of her coffee and Ruby slapped the table hard enough to make her jump. "We're just friends, Ruby," she said lowly. "Okay?"

"Fine!" Ruby snapped. "Fine. Just friends."

Emma knew from the look on Ruby's face that she was not about to drop it anytime soon. Ruby loved to pry and she loved to push people's buttons. Emma flipped another page in the paper and finished off her apple while ignoring the look that Ruby was giving her. She knew she had to turn the conversation around or else Ruby would keep trying to press her into talking about her date with Regina Mills.

Emma turned as she heard the dog run out of Mary Margaret's room and headed straight for her. She laughed as she put her mug down and reached to pet him with both hands, looking up as Mary Margaret walked out of her room looking a little worse for the wear.

"Morning," Emma and Ruby said and Mary Margaret just waved them off, heading straight for the coffee machine to pour herself what looked like a much-needed cup of coffee.

"Remind me never to let him sleep in my bed again," she muttered and Emma looked down at the dog as he sat down and cocked his head to the side. "He kept waking me up. First, it was because he kept hearing things, and then he just wanted to play. I'm exhausted."

Emma got up from the chair and headed over to where his leash was hanging on a hook by the door. "Want to go out for a walk, boy?" She asked and he barked excitedly, sitting down in front of the door while Emma pulled on an old pair of converse. "I'm just going to take him to the park."

"The park is like two blocks away," Ruby replied. "Why not just take him up the street and back?"

"He's a big dog," Emma replied before clipping the leash onto his collar. "He needs his exercise and I need some fresh air."

"Are you sure you're not just avoiding talking about your date last night?"

"Ruby!" Emma groaned and she shot her a look. "I already told you. It was not—"

"Totally a date," Ruby said to Mary Margaret who hummed in agreement. "You know, Em, for someone who has this so-called superpower when it comes to being able to tell if someone is lying or not, you are the worlds shittiest liar. I'm right, aren't I, MM?"

"Oh yeah."

"Shut up." Emma rolled her eyes and made sure she had her phone, some of the poop bags that Mary Margaret made sure she didn't forget at the store the other day, and her keys before she opened the door. "Come on, Bear, let's go," she said and she clicked her tongue and the dog obediently stood up and followed her out the door. "You guys are such assholes," she said, flipping them both off as she shut the door behind her.

Aside from Ruby being, well Ruby, and Mary Margaret taking her side, it did nothing to deter Emma's good mood. She took a shortcut to the park at the row of townhouses where she'd found Bear a few days prior and almost immediately he knew exactly where they were going once they crossed the second street.

The park was busy despite how early on a Sunday morning it was, the sun was shining and the air warm, a reminder that summer was just around the corner and with it long, warm days ahead. Emma's thoughts drifted right back to Regina as she looked over at her building across the west side entrance to the park. She wanted nothing more than to go and see her, to call her and ask her to come down to the park to spend time with her and the dog.

She knew she couldn't, so she shifted her focus to the dog and on their walk through the park on a beautiful Sunday morning. They stayed at the park for nearly an hour before heading back home, Emma taking the long way since the dog seemed to be more than enjoying himself outside.

Upon arriving at the back door, Emma found a deliveryman with flowers standing at the door and looking confused. She tightened her hold on Bear's leash and approached him with a friendly smile.

"Can I help you?"

"Maybe," he said with a nervous smile. "I have a delivery, but the man in the store said it was upstairs only the door is locked and the buzzer doesn't work."

"Who is the delivery for?" Emma asked him. "Blanchard?" She asked, knowing it wasn't unheard of for David to send Mary Margaret flowers, even early on a Sunday morning. The man looked at his clipboard and shook his head no.

"Swan. Emma Swan," he replied. "Is that you by any chance?"

"Yeah," Emma nodded. "Who are they from?"

"There is a card," he replied and held the clipboard out to her. "Please sign at the bottom. I have a few more deliveries to make and I'm already behind."

Emma shook her head and signed for the flowers, juggling the bouquet of roses in her arms as she struggled to get the back door open while holding Bear back when he tried to follow the deliveryman back to his van. Once inside, Emma let go of the leash and let Bear run up the stairs ahead as she searched the bouquet for the card on the way up to the second floor.

Emma found the card just as she reached the landing and she opened the door as she pulled the small card out of the white envelope. Bear ran ahead inside and she paused in the doorway to read what was written inside the card.

 _Last night was wonderful, darling. I cannot wait to see you again. Perhaps we can see each other today, meet somewhere for lunch? Call me when you get this. – R_

"Whoa, check it out," Ruby laughed from where she was curled up on the couch. "Who are the flowers from, Em? Are they for MM? She just went to get some milk and—"

"No, they're not for her," Emma replied, slightly in a daze. "They're for me."

"So, last night was not a date, huh?" Ruby laughed. "I knew it!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Wow the response to the last chapter blew me away! You guys are fab! Love that those reading are loving the story. We've only just begun to scratch the surface on this one. As always, you know what to do :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

Emma was lounging on the far end of the couch and waiting for Regina to call her back. She rolled her eyes and swatted at Ruby's bare foot for the hundredth time in the last half hour since she'd walked into the apartment with the bouquet of roses Regina had sent her.

"Stop it, Rubes."

"I'll stop when you talk."

"Stop it!"

Ruby just grinned and poked at Emma's thigh with her foot again. "I'll stop when you tell me what happened on your date last night," Ruby teased for the umpteenth time. "Come on, Em, for as long as I have known you, you have never dated, and I have never seen anyone make you smile like this."

"Like what?"

"MM, watch," Ruby said and she tossed one of the throw pillows at Mary Margaret as she wiped down the kitchen counter. "Em, how did your date with Regina go? Did you kiss Regina again?"

Emma felt the corners of her lips turn up at the mention of Regina's name. She swatted at Ruby again and tried to frown. "Stop."

"Regina," Ruby chuckled and Emma couldn't hold the smile back. "See? Isn't that adorable, MM? All you have to do is say Regina's name and she does the same thing you do when David is mentioned. See?" Ruby pointed out. "Just like that!"

"See there's just one problem, Ruby," Mary Margaret said before she walked over to the couch and sat in between them. "I'm in love with David and Emma just met Regina."

"You told me you fell in love with David the first time you ever laid your eyes on him."

"I did not!" Mary Margaret gasped. "He was still married when I met him. I absolutely did not fall in love with him until after he separated from his wife and we started dating."

"Em?" Ruby asked as she leaned forward to look at Mary Margaret. "Truth or lie?"

"Sorry, Mary Margaret," Emma said with an offered apologetic smile. "We both know you fell in love with David practically the first time you ever saw him. You came home from work that day and you couldn't stop talking about him. You didn't even know his name, nothing about him, but you were a goner from that day forward. Head over heels in love with a handsome stranger."

"Fine," she frowned. "Fine, but wait—why are we even talking about me and David? Weren't we talking about you and Regina?"

"We were and we still are," Ruby answered. "I was just pointing out the fact that Emma is—"

"Ruby, stop," Emma groaned as she buried her flushed face in her hands. "Don't say it."

"She is completely enamored with this woman. It's not like I can blame her. Regina is absolutely stunning. MM, you saw her at the club the other night," Ruby said and she chuckled at the confused shrug she got in reply. "Come on, you saw her. She was dancing with that blonde woman?"

"Dancing? That was dancing? They were dry-humping each other!"

"Okay, first of all," Emma said as she swung her feet to the floor. "Who the hell uses the word enamored anymore?" She asked and Ruby slung an arm around Mary Margaret's shoulders as she struggled not to laugh out loud. "Second of all, I barely know her. I don't even know where this is going or what is going to happen after today. Thirdly, I can't believe you guys are acting like this. I basically just had an existential crisis or whatever, and it's like some kind of a joke to you."

"Defensive," Mary Margaret whispered to Ruby. "She's in denial. She always gets so defensive when she's in denial or just being stubborn."

"Absolutely," Ruby agreed. "Although I don't think it is so much denial at this point, I mean she did kiss Regina. How many times now, Em? Definitely more than just the kiss you two had in the bathroom at the club the other night, right?"

"You kissed her in the bathroom at the club the other night?" Mary Margaret asked in surprise and she turned to Ruby and pinched her arm. "I can't believe you didn't tell me! You always tell me everything, Ruby!"

"Nice to see we're all acting like mature adults here," Emma muttered. "As fun as this is for you two, have either of you stopped to think what I'm going through right now?"

"Oh sweetie," Mary Margaret said as she reached out to rub a hand over Emma's back. "We didn't mean to make you feel bad about this, or unsure, or scared even. We've been waiting for years for you to start dating, whether it ended up being a man or a woman. We just want to see you happy."

"Maybe even get laid."

"Ruby, stop," Mary Margaret said. "Not everything in life is about sex."

"Says the one who fucks her boyfriend on every surface of the apartment," Ruby shot back. "How many times have we caught you and David anywhere else but in the bedroom, hmm?"

"We enjoy a little spontaneous adventure from time to time."

"Can't you have you spontaneous adventurous sex at his house for a change?"

Emma rolled her eyes and swiped at her screen with a slight frown. When she had called Regina, Regina had promised to call her right back as she was in the middle of an important phone call. It had been just over half an hour and Emma was starting to wonder just how long she'd have to wait until Regina called her back.

Thankfully, the conversation turned when Mary Margaret asked Ruby how her breakfast with Peter had gone. Ruby went from laughing and joking around to having a solemn look in her eyes. It was a look that Emma and Mary Margaret were all too familiar with when it came to her on and off again boyfriend Peter. While Emma never could quite understand why Ruby kept going back to him even after they'd broke up countless of times, she knew it was because she loved him deeply.

Still, she couldn't understand why Ruby didn't just try to move on. Peter broke her heart again and again, just as he charmed his way back in a few weeks later. It was a cycle that never ended and Emma couldn't see how Ruby didn't see him for the kind of man he truly was, a player, a man whose only interests he looked out for were his own.

Emma nearly jumped when her phone beeped once, and she felt a small pang of disappointment to see that Regina had only texted her instead of calling her back. All she had text her was an address, followed by another sent a minute later asking her to be there by noon.

"He said he just wants to take a break," Ruby said quietly. "Again."

"Sweetie, why do you keep doing this?" Mary Margaret asked her. "You know what is going to happen again."

"You're better than him, Ruby," Emma offered. "Come on, have you looked at yourself in the mirror? You can get any man you want. You can do so much better than him."

"I know, but I don't want anyone but Peter. You've never been in love before, Emma, you wouldn't understand."

"Maybe not, but I do understand that you should be with someone who wants to be with you, who doesn't break things off for a while or take a break just because he gets bored. Ruby," Emma sighed as she noticed the tears that sprang up in Ruby's eyes. "You need to stop letting him come crawling back. Why can't this be the last time?"

"Because I can't let him go, Emma. I'm not ready to," she sniffled and she wiped at her tears, smearing her eyeliner considerably. "Did she text you?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

Emma shrugged as she handed her phone to Ruby. "Just an address. Doesn't look familiar, but wherever it is, I need to be there in less than two hours."

"Em, if you want to be there by noon, you should've left like five minutes ago."

"Why?"

"Because this is just west of Dedham area. Even on a good day, with light traffic, it'll take you a little more than two hours to drive there," Ruby replied.

"What is this place?" Emma asked, already making a move to grab her car keys off the hook by the door. "Ruby?"

"Let's just say you are in for a surprise. Oh and Em?" Ruby said and she motioned to Emma's converse she was about to pull on. "I'd wear boots if I were you."

"Why?"

"You'll thank me later."

[X]

Emma was sure the address Regina had text her had been wrong, a mistake even, because as she left the city and entered the countryside, she had no idea why Regina wanted her to meet out so far from civilization, so to speak.

She had made a few wrong turns and ended up at a small gas station where she got some directions from the man attending the pumps after she filled the Bug's tank. Just after twelve-thirty, she pulled up along the dusty road that led to a small farm and she came to a stop behind a few cars that were parked by the house.

Emma got out of her car and checked her phone, groaning when she saw that she had no service out there. She readjusted her aviators and walked along the dusty driveway to where a few men were standing under the shade of a few trees.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" The man in the black cowboy hat asked her.

"I'm supposed to be meeting a friend here," she said. "Regina?"

"Just up in the stables, the last stall to the left," he replied as he pointed towards the barn.

"Thanks."

Emma made her way towards the large barn and entered, scrunching her nose at the intensity of the smell that hit her hard. She coughed and slipped off her aviators as she continued on towards the end of the row of stalls, jumping at a loud whinny from a horse to her right as she walked past.

"Jesus," Emma murmured and she shook her head. "Regina?" She called out. "Regina, are you in here? Sorry I'm late, it took a little longer to drive out here and—fuck!" Emma jumped when a horse stuck its head out just over the gate and snorted.

"Hello, darling," Regina laughed as she exited the last stall and wiped her hands on her riding pants. "Did you find it all right?"

"Yeah," Emma shrugged and she could help but smile at Regina as Regina strolled over to her.

"I'm sure you're wondering why we're here when I asked you to meet for lunch," Regina said and she leaned in for a light and rather chaste kiss. "I thought we could go for a ride and a picnic."

Emma smiled and before Regina could turn away, she grasped her hips and pulled Regina closer, eliciting a surprised gasp past her lips before Emma kissed her deeply. Emma didn't hold back, not like she had before, and without hesitation she slipped her hands from Regina's hips down to her curvaceous rear and gave her a playful squeeze that caused Regina to jump back in surprise.

"What happened to dinner on Tuesday?" Emma asked, not removing her hands from Regina's ass as they took a few steps towards the stall Regina had come out from.

"The invitation still stands," Regina replied. "I just could not wait to see you again."

"So, you invited me to a picnic?" Emma chuckled lowly. "A horseback ride and a picnic?"

"Do you disapprove?"

"No, it's just that I've never been on a horse before."

"Don't worry, darling, you won't be riding alone. You have nothing to fear," Regina drawled before she reached around to grab at Emma's hands and led her towards the last stall on the left. "I can't say I'm surprised, but if you tell me that you've never been on a picnic before, I—"

"I haven't."

"Never?"

"No."

"Then you are in for a treat," Regina grinned. "But first, I want you to meet Rocinante."

"Who?"

Regina tightened her grip on Emma's hands and led her into the stall. Emma immediately froze as she nearly came face to face with the huge brown horse. Regina simply laughed and moved to stand behind Emma, wrapping her arms around her waist as the horse snorted and shifted on its hooves.

"This is Rocinante," Regina purred into her ear. "I have had him since I was fifteen. He may be old and large, but he is very kind and gentle. Say hello, Emma."

"Hi."

"Pet him."

"He won't like bite my fingers off, will he?"

Regina laughed and reached for Emma's right hand before bringing it against the horse's nuzzle lightly. "No, he most certainly will not bite your fingers off, Emma. Relax."

Emma relaxed as much as she could with Regina pressed up behind her while she tentatively ran her hand over the horse's nuzzle and neck. Regina moved out from behind her and reached for the reins. She smiled at Emma as she led the horse out of the stall and out of the stable. Emma followed, keeping a bit of distance between herself and the horse until they were outside. Regina handed over the reins to Emma before she grabbed a pack and worked on attaching it to the saddle.

"I try to come every Sunday," Regina said. "I used to come and spend entire weekends here, but with my responsibilities with work, it has made it next to impossible. When Rocinante and I were younger, we used to ride competitively."

"Like jumps and stuff?" Emma asked and Regina laughed.

"Yes, like jumps and stuff," she replied. "Which we won't be doing any of today, darling, don't worry. Rocinante is long since retired."

"Can he take both of us riding him?" Emma asked. "Won't that hurt him?"

"Of course not. Let me show you how to mount."

Regina mounted the horse with ease and slipped off. She motioned for Emma to put her left foot in the stirrup and swing her right leg over the saddle. Emma never met a challenge she couldn't face, and she approached this as one. She wiped her hands on her jeans before attempting to mount the horse and she let out a squeal of surprise when she nailed it the first time.

It caused Regina to laugh and she moved to mount the horse, sitting behind Emma, making it feel a little tight in the leather saddle with both of them. She reached around to grab the reins and with a gentle kick, the horse began to move. Emma held on to the edge of the saddle in front of her as Regina guided the horse to a shady trail not too far from the stables.

It took a little while before Emma relaxed and started to enjoy the ride through the forest. After nearly twenty minutes, Regina led the horse off the trail and into a small field before she dismounted and held out a hand for Emma.

"What did you think? You've been awfully quiet."

"It was nice," Emma smiled. "Definitely not as terrifying as I thought it was going to be."

Regina laughed and placed the reins over a tall stump before she removed the pack from the saddle. "I find it relaxing," Regina said and she opened the pack and pulled out a small container of cut up apples. "Would you like to feed him some?"

"Won't he definitely bite my fingers off if I do?"

Another laugh escaped past Regina's lips, but she didn't push Emma to feed the horse the treat. She fed a few pieces of the apple to him and gave him a loving stroke near his mane before she headed out into the grassy field. Emma followed and helped her unpack the flannel blanket and the food from inside the pack and together they laid out the few containers of food on one edge of the blanket before they sat down.

It was a beautiful day, the sun warm, the breeze light, and it was quiet out there compared to being in the city. The lunch Regina packed was mostly fruits and small sandwiches, some tuna, some peanut butter and jelly, and Emma's favorite, ham and cheese. Emma half expected there to be a bottle of wine or some of the cider they'd drank the night before, but instead, there were only a couple bottles of water to drink.

"Tell me what you were like when you were a kid," Emma said once they'd finished eating and laid back on the blanket to watch the few fluffy white clouds skirt by slowly.

"I was always busy," Regina replied. "Piano lessons, horseback riding, swimming," she sighed and she turned on her side to look at Emma. "My mother preferred that I be kept busy. If it wasn't that, it was tutoring after school. Some weekends, though, when I had nothing to do, my father would take me to the vineyard and we'd go fishing in the creek that runs beyond the fields."

"Fishing? You?"

"Yes," she smiled. "I quite enjoy it when I get the chance."

"I've never been," Emma replied. "There aren't a lot of things I've done, especially as a kid."

"Tell me, what is your fondest memory is from your childhood, Emma?"

"There aren't a lot of those," Emma shrugged. "When I was nine, I was living with a family in Phoenix for a couple of months. A big family that lived just off a reservation. There was another family that lived down the road, the family dog just had puppies and I remember stopping by every day for weeks just to see them and play with them. Then one day, all the puppies were gone, sold. As depressing as that may sound," Emma paused. "I just remember how happy I was in those weeks I was able to play with them. It's stupid."

"It's not stupid."

"I never got to be a part of sports teams, never had swimming lessons, nothing like that. I never stayed in one place for very long. Sometimes it was the system, shuffling around the older kids to make room for the younger ones, other times it was because my foster parents were abusive assholes and I'd beg my social worker to put me someplace else. A few times it was because I got in trouble. When I was a teenager, I got into trouble a lot for sneaking out, running away, stealing."

"Well, it looks like you've turned out all right despite all that," Regina smiled. "What brought you to Boston?"

"I don't know. I kind of just ended up here. I wasn't in a good place then."

"Why not?"

Emma inhaled deeply and turned her attention back up to the clouds in the sky. "I was broke and homeless, practically starving. Out of desperation, I started working at this club. A strip club. It was a seedy place, really, but it paid enough to get me off the streets for a while."

"You were a stripper?"

"For like a year."

"Oh."

Emma turned to look at Regina and found her expression to be unreadable. "Does that bother you?" Emma asked quietly. "It was like nine years ago. I stopped right after I met Ruby and Mary Margaret and moved in with them."

"It doesn't bother me, no," Regina said, but she wasn't looking at Emma. "Was it full-nude?"

"God, no," Emma laughed. "I mean, some of the girls did that in the private rooms, but I never felt comfortable doing that, giving a strange, horny man a naked lap dance. I barely did those private dances. I just didn't feel comfortable even if the tips were a little better than what I got on stage."

"Did you have a stage name?"

Emma laughed and exhaled slowly. "You're going to laugh."

"Try me."

"Angel."

"That's not too bad. Here I was expecting some atrocious name like Cinnamon or Destiny," Regina chuckled lightly, finally turning to look at her. "Why Angel?"

"One of the girls just started calling me that, telling me I looked like an angel that fell from heaven with my blonde hair, fair skin, and innocent looks. It stuck."

"You definitely do look like an angel," Regina said seductively and she leaned across the small space between them and kissed Emma lightly. "Have you thought of going back to that?"

"No. Not even when money is so tight we can barely pay the rent and the bills. Nothing will ever make me go back to that. It's not worth it."

"Does that happen often? Money being tight?" Regina asked and Emma nodded. She didn't care if Regina knew what her life was like sometimes and she figured it was better just to get it all out in the open now rather than later. "But the three of you, you get by?"

"Yeah," Emma smiled. "We do even if there are times we feel like we're not. We always figure something out. Now, enough about me, I want to talk about you."

"What would you like to know?"

"Can I ask you anything?"

"Within reason."

Emma wasn't sure what was considered within reason, but she guessed it meant not talking about any of Regina's ex's even though she was very curious about Regina's dating life before they had met barely a week ago. She asked some basic questions, what Regina's favorite color was, her favorite food, and the type of music she liked to listen to. Regina answered them easily and teased Emma for not being bolder and asking her questions that were a little more personal and private.

She didn't want to get into relationships, at least not recent ones, but she was curious about a lot of things when it came to Regina. Regina was a confident woman, confident in who she was and in her own sexuality. It was hard to come up with a question that didn't push the boundaries they'd set between them, boundaries Emma wasn't so sure just what they were.

"Can't think of anything to ask?" Regina asked lowly and Emma shrugged. "How about I'll start. I'll ask a question and we'll both answer."

"Okay."

"First kiss?"

"Eleven. Foster brother's friend."

"Thirteen," Regina replied as she exhaled slowly. "Her name was Danielle."

"First time you had sex?"

"With a man or a woman?" Regina countered and Emma shrugged. "Fifteen with a woman, twenty-six with a man."

"Seventeen with a—an older guy I knew at the time."

"Was it serious with him?"

"Not really, no," Emma replied. "Neal was older, bit of a bad boy. Wild. He ended up in prison."

Emma didn't want to tell her that she'd been pregnant or that she'd lost the baby, not yet. It was still too soon and they were only just getting to know one another. Not even Ruby or Mary Margaret knew she'd been pregnant around the time that Neal had been sent to prison.

"Did you love him?"

"I've never been in love," Emma admitted. "With him, it was more infatuation than anything else. What about you? Have you ever been in love, Regina?"

"Once. A very long time ago. She died before we graduated high school."

"I'm sorry."

"Danielle was a very special person, very special to me," Regina continued and Emma could hear the deep-rooted emotion in her voice. "She had a hole in her heart and one day, it just gave up."

Emma watched as a few tears fell from Regina's eyes, tears she quickly wiped away. Emma wasn't sure whether to comfort the woman or not, but then again, she'd never been good at comforting other people. Regina shook her head and sighed softly.

"It's been a long time since I have spoken about her," she said after a few minutes of silence had passed between them. "I think if she was still alive we'd be married, raising children, and I'd be living a completely different life than the one I have now. It's silly to think of the impossible."

"It's not," Emma said and she reached for one of Regina's hands. "It's not silly, Regina."

"Then it is not wise to have false hope for a life that I can never have."

"You can still have that life, maybe not with her, but someone else," Emma offered and Regina sighed, but a small smile curled over her lips. "Maybe this is not something we should be talking about on our second date."

"Perhaps not."

"This _is_ a date, right? Or are we just hanging out?"

Regina laughed deeply, the rich sound of her voice sending delicious shivers through Emma's body. "This is a date, Emma. I don't take my friends on romantic picnics on a Sunday afternoon."

Emma turned to her and leaned in to steal a kiss. Regina laughed before she moved to lay closer to Emma and kissed her deeply, a hand sliding into Emma's hair and twirling the strands lightly around her fingers. Without hesitation, Emma's hand fell to Regina's hip and pulled her a little closer, until their bodies were almost flush as they lay on their sides and continued to kiss slowly.

She had never thoroughly enjoyed kissing someone as much as she enjoyed kissing Regina Mills. She wanted to spend hours just kissing her, holding her, laughing and smiling with her. She wanted to spend a whole day with Regina even if they did nothing at all in particular.

Emma tried to push those thoughts away, kissing Regina deeper as she pulled the beautiful woman as close as she could. The result of that was slipping a thigh between Regina's legs and it elicited a deep moan that sent Emma's body and mind nearly tumbling over the edge. Aside from the way Regina had cupped her during their first kiss in the bathroom at the club, she hadn't touched her anywhere else other than her shoulders, her hair, and that spot at the nape of her neck that felt far more intimate than it was, so when Regina suddenly grabbed her ass and pulled her on top of her as she said back, Emma's senses were soaring so high it was almost too overwhelming.

Regina was bold and she didn't hold back, much like Emma suspected she was in all other aspects of her life. Regina's hands were firmly planted on her ass, aiding in every subtle thrust she made against the thigh that was between her legs. Emma could hardly hold back herself, her body reacting as it had been so long since she'd been intimate, so very long since she'd had release other than by her own hand.

She didn't want to stop, but a small nagging voice in the back of her head told her that they needed to stop before things went too far—further than they had already. Rather than ending the kiss abruptly, Emma moved to lay at Regina's side and after a few moments, she pulled back from Regina's soft, warm lips with a small, nervous smile.

Regina just returned the smile and placed an arm behind her head as she looked up at the sky. If she was disappointed Emma had stopped, it didn't show outwardly. Emma licked over her lips and tried to calm her racing heart and tried to ignore the barrage of thoughts running wild in her head.

She thought back to what Regina had said at the inn last night, how she liked to date, and how it made it sound like a serial dater of sorts. That was beginning to bother Emma and she wasn't sure why. This was only their second date and Emma wasn't even sure where things would go between the two of them. Regina had admitted she only dated casually, that she hadn't been in a serious relationship for years. Emma started to wonder if she was the only one Regina was seeing, or if there was someone else, maybe even a few others.

A bitter taste filled her mouth at the thought of Regina dating someone else. Of course, Emma knew, it was entirely possible that there was someone else, someone that wasn't serious but fun and attractive, someone Regina enjoyed spending time with just as Regina enjoyed spending time with her. There was even the possibility that there were several people in Regina's life that she was dating, that she smiled at the way she smiled at Emma, that she kissed the way she kissed Emma.

Emma frowned deeply and she flinched when Regina's warm hand fell onto her arm. She looked over at her and her frown deepened at Regina's curious expression in her eyes. Regina removed her hand when Emma glanced down at it and she shook her head, moving to sit up slowly.

"You look lost in thought," Regina mused. "Lost in thought or are you overthinking what just happened between us?"

"Not overthinking, just lost in thought," Emma replied quietly and she moved to lean up on her elbows. She didn't want to ask Regina outright if she was seeing anyone else, it didn't feel right no matter how much it was bothering her. "It's really beautiful out here. Quiet."

"Yes, it is," Regina replied. "Quiet enough for one to lose themselves in their thoughts, it seems."

"Yeah."

"We should get back in a little while," Regina said before she started to gather the empty containers on the edge of the blanket and put them into the sack. "There is next to no cell service out here and I'm expecting Jerry to be at the stables by three to take me home."

"Can I ask you something?" Emma asked, unmoving from her spot. When she saw Regina nod but didn't turn to look at her, Emma sighed. "Do you drive?"

"Of course I drive, Emma."

"You have a driver," Emma pointed out. "Who I'm pretty sure drives you everywhere."

"Your point?" Regina asked as she turned to look at her. "You have one, do you not?"

"Maybe I should ask if you know how to drive," Emma said and she backtracked quickly. "I don't mean to insult you, Regina, it's just a question."

"I have my license."

"That's not answering the question."

Regina rolled her eyes and Emma saw a blush creep up her neck and over her cheeks. "I'm a terrible driver. Paranoid. I can drive, but I choose not to. Does that answer your question?"

Emma could tell she wasn't telling the whole truth, but the question had clearly annoyed Regina and rubbed her the wrong way. Regina's whole body language had changed considerably from open and warm to cold and closed off. It made Emma wonder how she would react if she asked her if she was seeing anyone else other than her.

"Yeah," Emma said softly. "That answers my question."

"Good," Regina said and she stood up from the blanket quickly. "Shall we head back now?"

Emma stood up and helped Regina fold the blanket and put it back inside the pack without saying a word. Emma chose not to ride back on the horse with Regina and instead she walked ahead on the trail that led back to the stables. She had learned something about Regina she wasn't sure how she felt. Regina's mood had shifted quickly and her temper proven to be short. She knew, like everyone, Regina had a lot of layers, but she was starting to suspect that Regina's layers were going to be a lot harder for her to peel back.

It took almost half an hour on the trail to get back to the stables and Emma stayed outside while Regina took the horse back into its stall. Emma checked her phone, barely a bar, and she started to walk towards where she'd parked her car while holding her phone up in an attempt to get more that a bar of service. She sighed and checked the time, just after three, and Regina's driver was nowhere to be seen. Emma leaned up against the side of the Bug with her arms folded over her chest and waited for Regina to come and say goodbye so she could get on the road and head home.

Regina did come out of the stables, almost twenty minutes later and Emma had resorted to pacing in front of her car while she waited. Regina looked frustrated as she made her way over and she stopped just a few feet from Emma, her lips curling into a frown.

"Jerry left a message with the farm-hand while we were out," Regina said and she groaned in frustration. "He had a family emergency. He won't be coming."

"If you need a ride, Regina, all you have to do is ask," Emma said and she laughed as she walked around to the passenger side and opened the door. "Get in. I'll take you home."


	9. Chapter 9

Emma was suddenly well aware of the state of her car and highly embarrassed about it. There were empty paper bags and Styrofoam cups from The Perk in the backseat, some foil wrappers from various burger joints, along with random empty bottles of water. There was also a funky smell coming from somewhere inside the car that Emma only noticed once they'd started driving and it wasn't coming from either of them.

In short, for the first time she was thoroughly embarrassed at the state of her car and her bad habits in using the backseat as a trashcan. Emma nervously worried her bottom lip as she drove along the long country road and headed for the interstate.

Regina hadn't said a word since they got into the Bug and she had barely looked anywhere but out the passenger window. Emma fumbled with the buttons on the radio, trying to find a station playing a good song, but failed after a few minutes and she hit the button to turn the radio off. She passed a sign on the side of the road, indicating for her to take the next right to get to the interstate and as she approached the corner, Regina reached out and placed a hand over the one she had on the gear stick.

"Do you mind if we take the scenic route, Emma?"

"Not a fan of the interstate?"

"No."

"You realize it's going to take at least another hour to get back to Boston, right?" Emma asked, but Regina just moved her hand away and looked back out the window. "Right. Which way do I go? I'm not familiar with—"

"Straight."

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose before turning off her blinker and headed straight instead of making the turn. It was a long stretch of road and she couldn't see another stop sign in sight. The road was empty and Emma shifted the Bug into the third gear and sailed down the road.

Emma glanced over at Regina when she heard her sigh and she tried not to become too distracted by the way the wind coming through the open windows made Regina's hair whip wildly around her face. She turned to look back at the empty road ahead of her for a second before looking back at Regina. As far as second dates went, Emma thought it would've gone a little differently. It had started out good, they'd talked, they'd laughed, they'd made out like a couple of teenagers out in the field, and then something changed as soon as Emma opened her mouth and asked her a stupid question.

It hadn't helped that Emma let her thoughts get away from her and that the question she asked Regina wasn't what she really wanted to ask her. Emma leaned against the door and placed her right hand on top of the steering wheel, watching her speed even though there were no other cars around. Her mind was reeling right back to the thoughts she'd had before, about Regina dating other people while they were dating each other. She couldn't figure out why it bothered her, they were grown adults and that was normal in the world of dating, especially before it got serious. But, Emma had never dated. She had never been a part of that world before and she had no idea if she actually wanted to be.

She liked Regina, there was no doubt about that, and she was having feelings for Regina that she had never had towards another woman before that both terrified her and intrigued her. She was no longer confused, not after that talk with Jason and not after her date with Regina last night, but it was still all so very new for her to be dating a woman, a rich, successful, beautiful woman at that.

What did Regina see in her? What was it about her that intrigued Regina? Did Regina want to date her after the way things turned out that afternoon or would she end up telling Emma that she wasn't interested anymore by the time they got back to the city?

"Pull over, Emma," Regina said lowly. "We need to talk."

"I can drive and—"

"Emma, please."

Emma sighed and pulled over on to the shoulder and shifted the car into park before pulling the lever for the emergency brake. "What's up?"

"Something is bothering you," Regina stated quietly. "It's not because things got a little heated while we were kissing, is it?"

"No."

"What is it?" Regina demanded. "The same thing happened last night before we left the inn. Something changed. What is it, Emma?"

 _Now or never_ , Emma thought and she furrowed her brow. Regina didn't seem like he was in a good mood and she didn't know what to expect.

"Are we dating?" Emma asked, hating the way her voice wavered.

"I'd like to think we are," Regina replied. "I've told you about Danielle and I never speak about her with anyone. Not even Kathryn."

"Are you dating anyone else?"

"Casually, yes."

Emma stared at her fingers as she drummed them against the steering wheel. She knew she should've expected that answer, but even expecting it, she felt deflated. Emma gritted her jaw tightly, not sure what to say, not sure she could even look at Regina without letting her emotions show clearly on her face. Emma stopped drumming her fingers on the steering wheel and let them fall into her lap, but she was fidgeting and she always fidgeted when she was nervous or upset.

"Does that bother you?" Regina asked as she reached out and gently tucked Emma's hair behind her ear. "That I'm dating someone else too?"

"I don't know."

"I think you do."

Emma shrugged and she reached up to take her aviators off before looking over at Regina. "It kind of bothers me. I know it shouldn't because this is only our second date and we're still just getting to know each other. You're a beautiful woman, Regina. I shouldn't be surprised that other people see it too and want to be with you."

Regina laughed lightly. "You're jealous," she stated and she shook her head when Emma was about to protest. "There is no need to be jealous, darling. As I said, it's casual. I like you," she continued and she reached to grasp on Emma's chin when Emma looked away. "I really do like you, Emma Swan. I want to see where this goes between us. I don't want you to think about who else I am dating as it is irrelevant."

"Is it?"

"I told you last night, I enjoy the company of beautiful and intelligent women. Sometimes I date several at a time, but I promise you, my affection for you is real and I am not trying to lead you on."

Emma nodded and Regina released her chin with a tight smile. "Okay."

"If it truly bothers you, perhaps we shouldn't see each other anymore. Is that what you want?"

"No," Emma automatically replied. "I don't want that. Regina, ever since I met you, you've managed to turn my whole world upside down. I thought I had myself figured out, but I didn't. I wasn't even close to knowing who I am."

"And you do now?"

"I'm starting to," she sighed. "I thought I lost my chance when you left me in the bathroom at the club after I told you I'd never been with another woman before. You said earlier that you couldn't stop thinking about me," she said and she inhaled deeply. "I can't stop thinking about you either."

Emma grinned at the way Regina visibly softened at her words. She slipped her aviators back on, released the emergency brake before shifting the Bug into first gear, and pulled away from the side of the road without saying a word.

The vibe in the car changed significantly and an hour into the drive, Regina pointed out a small roadside diner, suggesting they stop and get some coffee. Emma pulled into the dirt parking lot, parking the Bug beside a dusty old Ford pickup. They walked into the diner together and took a seat at the counter where an older woman approached them with a friendly smile.

"What can I get you?" She asked with a slight southern accent. "Special today is pear pie."

"Two coffees, please," Regina replied. "And a slice of that pear pie as well," she added. "Two forks. We'll share."

"Coming right up."

"Pie?" Emma asked as she turned on the stool to look at Regina. "After what we ate for lunch, you're still hungry?"

"A little, yes, besides," she said as she exhaled softly. "My father and I used to stop here after our rides when I was a child for milkshakes and a slice of the freshest pear pie you've ever tasted. I haven't been this way for quite some time. Jerry prefers to take the interstate even when I ask him not to."

Emma laughed quietly and shook her head. "This is why you wanted to take the scenic route back to the city, huh? For a slice of pear pie and coffee?"

"Yes."

"Hey," Emma said lightly. "I'm sorry if I ruined our date."

"You didn't ruin our date, Emma," Regina said huskily as she leaned in close. "I believe it has yet to end. There is still plenty of time to turn this date around."

The waitress returned with the coffee and a plate of pie along with two forks. She gave them both a sweet smile before walking away without a word. Emma reached for one of the forks, took a small piece of the pie, and took a bite. She'd never been one for pie, but she had to admit from that first taste, it was heavenly.

The coffee wasn't half bad either. They ate their pie and sipped the coffee in silence, but it was comfortable silence, something Emma rarely experienced with someone she barely knew. Regina refused to let Emma pay for the coffee and pie, warning her that since it was her idea, she was paying, end of discussion.

They were back on the road forty minutes after they'd stopped at the small diner. Emma hoped that they might talk for a while, but the moment Regina's phone started ringing, she knew that wasn't going to be the case. Regina answered the call and the way she spoke to the person on the other end, it was definitely a business call. Her voice, her whole demeanor changed considerably and Emma couldn't help but listen in admiration as Regina spoke in short, clipped tones and pure professionalism.

Regina was on the phone several times for the next two hours with several different people. Emma half-listened while she drove, surprised the road she was on just kept going until they reached the outskirts of the city and the Boston skyline was within sight. Regina stayed on the phone until Emma made the turn onto her street and passed by the park before pulling up in front of the building.

"Jefferson, I need to go. I just arrived home. I expect you here in no less than twenty minutes."

Emma turned to look at her when she finally ended the call and placed her phone face down in her lap with an exhausted sigh. "Everything all right, Regina?"

"One of our more established author's brought up an issue with his revised contract. Apparently the man cannot wait until tomorrow morning to resolve this matter," she said tiredly. "Would you like to come up for a little while?"

"Isn't Jefferson coming?"

"Yes, and I expect he'll be late just as he always is," Regina replied. "Visitor parking is just over there, but if you don't want to come up for a little while, I understand."

"I can uh, walk you to your door?" Emma offered with a small shrug.

"I'd like that."

Emma smiled before driving over to the visitor lot at the side of the building and found a spot to park the Bug. Regina led the way inside through a side door and to the elevator. She ignored her phone as it began to ring again as she jabbed her finger at the button several times. Emma followed her into the elevator when it arrived a moment later and the second the doors slid shut, Regina was kissing her and backing he up against the wall.

The heat, the passion, the hunger behind the kiss was far more intense than any of their prior kisses and Emma moaned, albeit a little loudly, as Regina's hands roamed up her sides and over her breasts. It wasn't soft, it was rough and needy, but Emma's body was responding eagerly and the wetness that flooded her panties was more than evidence of that.

Emma grasped at the back of Regina's shirt, panting as they parted from their kiss only to catch their breath before Regina captured her lips in another intense kiss. Her hands kneaded her breasts, thumbs rolling over hardening nipples and causing a shockwave of arousal to course through Emma's body. Emma whimpered when Regina suddenly ended the kiss and she was no longer pressed against her with her hands on Emma's breasts. It took Emma a few seconds to realize that the elevator had stopped and the doors had opened.

Regina walked out and looked over her shoulder with a smoldering gaze. "Are you coming, Emma?" She asked lowly and Emma pushed herself off the wall and scrambled to walk out of the elevator before the doors closed on her.

The walk down the hallway to Regina's door gave Emma a minute to try and compose herself, but she was turned on beyond belief and the only thought that consumed her was that she wanted more. Regina unlocked her door and opened it, pausing just in the doorway before Emma followed her inside. They were kissing before the door even shut behind them, and much like they had ended up the night before, Emma found herself pushed up against the wall hard and Regina's lips on hers, kissing her hard and deep.

Emma took control, surprising herself and Regina when she flipped their positions and pushed Regina up against the wall hard enough to make the framed pictures on the wall rattle. She felt Regina smile into the kiss and she moaned as Regina's fingers sunk into her hair and slipped a thigh between her legs. Emma lost herself to the kiss, to Regina, to the pulsing of her clit as she rolled her hips down against Regina's strong thigh.

"Emma," Regina moaned as she tore her lips away and gasped before taking a deep breath.

The way Regina said Emma's name only made her want more and only made the heated arousal she felt coursing through her body ignite even more. She moved her lips to the side of Regina's neck, nipping lightly at her pulse point before trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses to the underside of her jaw. She had one hand firmly gripping onto Regina's hip and the other slowly gliding over Regina's abdomen. Her fingers just grazed the underside of Regina's left breast and she hesitated, only for a second, before the sound of Regina's moan reverberated through her body and gave her the courage she needed to raise her hand those last few inches.

Regina moaned as Emma's thumb slipped over a hardening nipple and Emma pulled back in surprise when she felt the piercing beneath the layers of her shirt and bra. Regina placed a hand over hers and gave it a squeeze before she pulled Emma back in for another heated kiss. Emma rolled her thumb over Regina's hardening nipple and it elicited the sexiest moan past Regina's lips that broke them both away from the kiss.

"Fuck," Regina murmured and she moved a hand to grasp at Emma's ass, pulling out a surprised gasp and a moan from her. "God, Emma. Don't stop."

Emma thrust the thigh she had between Regina's legs and rolled her hips down against the one between hers, panting softly as she stared deeply into Regina's lust-filled eyes. Emma moved both of her hands to grasp at Regina's hips as Regina kissed her way over her jaw and down her neck and sucked at a sensitive spot just below her right ear that nearly made her come tumbling over the edge in an instant.

She was so embarrassingly close to climaxing and Regina had barely touched her, yet her body didn't seem to think that mattered much at all, not when that delicious wave of pleasure coursed through her with every roll of her hips against Regina's strong, muscular thigh.

Regina's lips trailed over her collarbone, her teeth nipping playfully at her skin, and languidly dragging her tongue over that very spot. Emma reached to place two fingers under Regina's chin and hurriedly guided her lips back up to her own, wanting nothing more than to kiss the woman until all of her senses completely shorted out.

When Regina cried out, her hips jolting and her whole body shaking, Emma leaned back to watch her as her sudden orgasm rolled through her body. Regina's hands moved to clutch at Emma's shoulders and her short, well-manicured nails dug into Emma's skin as she came down from her climax slowly. She turned her head shyly as she fell slack against the wall. Emma's heart was pounding and as she held Regina close, she could feel hers racing just as quickly.

"Emma—"

"Did you just—"

"Yes," Regina murmured, her face flushed and not just because of her orgasm.

"Regina, I—"

Three sharp knocks on the door made them both jump suddenly. Regina pushed at Emma's hips, exhaling sharply as she moved towards the door. She hesitated for only a few seconds before she pulled it open with a huff of annoyance.

"Jefferson," Regina said before Jefferson walked into the condo with an exasperated huff. "You're not late for once."

"I was just around the corner," Jefferson said and he handed a bulky white folder to Regina. "Mr. Poole is pretty insistent his contract renewal is wrong."

"His memoir's aren't scheduled for release until next Thursday. Everything is on schedule."

"He hates the cover too," Jefferson said and he walked further into the condo without even acknowledging Emma. "I know it's too late to change that. Hundreds of thousands of copies have already been printed, but he is not happy, Ms. Mills. He's threatening to sue."

"To sue?" Regina laughed as she followed him into the living room. "He cannot sue. He signed off on the cover months ago."

"I know," Jefferson replied and he threw his hands up. "Suddenly he doesn't like it and his lawyers have been crawling over our ass all weekend. I honestly don't know what more to say to this man without him having an epic hissy fit that could ruin the company."

"Stop being so over-dramatic, Jefferson," Regina scoffed and Emma idled in the doorway to the living room and watched as Regina went for the liquor cabinet and then turned her attention to Jefferson.

This was the same man she'd asked to buy the half-dozen bear claws for her and the dog the other morning, the same man that worked for the woman she was dating. Jefferson suddenly turned to look at her and gasped.

"I know you!" He exclaimed as he pointed at her. "Half a dozen bear claws, right?"

"Yeah," Emma shrugged, unmoving from the doorway.

"No, no," Jefferson said with a shake of his head. "You work with my Jason, don't you?"

"I do?" Emma asked. "Jason Worthington?"

"Yes!" Jefferson said with a laugh. "He showed me a picture of you two once, but that was years ago. Let me say that the picture he had does not do you justice."

"Thanks?" Emma scrunched her face in confusion. "I think?"

"Jefferson, if you could give me a minute to say goodbye to Ms. Swan, it'd be much appreciated," Regina said as she made a move towards the doorway. "I'll be right back."

The moment they were at the door, they were kissing again with heated passion and a hunger that Emma knew would never quite be sated. She broke away first, almost regretting it as she chewed on her bottom lip and stared into Regina's eyes.

"He's usually late," Regina murmured. "I'm sorry, darling."

"It's okay," Emma exhaled sharply. "Tuesday still stands, right?"

"Tuesday."

"Dinner?"

"Yes," Regina responded as if she were in a trance. "Tuesday. How do you feel about lasagna?"

"I love pasta."

"Good," Regina chuckled. She almost leaned in for another kiss, yet instead reached to open the door. "I'll see you Tuesday, Emma."

She sent Emma off, but not before delivering a sensual kiss just outside the door that left Emma's whole body buzzing and her knees weak. Emma wasn't even sure how she made it down to her car, but once she was in it, she just gripped the steering wheel and tried to no avail to catch her breath and let her thoughts come full circle.

Tuesday was two days away. As Emma sat in her Bug with the recent recollection of Regina's orgasm that had come so suddenly, Tuesday suddenly felt like it was a lifetime away.

[X]

For the next forty-eight hours, all Emma could think about was Regina Mills. In the course of those forty-eight hours, she had only exchanged two texts with Regina. One commenting on their second date and the other, coming in that morning just before ten, to confirm their third date.

In those forty-eight hours, Emma had tried and failed to keep her mind and body otherwise preoccupied. Her mind only served to remind her of how Regina felt pressed up against her, how intoxicating Regina's moans and breathy sighs were, and how much she wanted _more_.

She didn't tell Ruby what happened when she walked Regina to her door. She didn't want Ruby prying for more information than she was willing to share. She didn't even tell Ruby all the details of what happened on the picnic, leaving out the fact that she had told Regina about Neal and that Regina had told her of her first love that had died young.

Ruby might be her best friend, but now that Emma had started dating for the first time in a very long time, she wanted to keep some of it to herself. Ruby didn't need to know how good Regina kissed or how intoxicating Emma found her and Ruby definitely didn't need to know that Regina had climaxed and Emma hadn't even touched her. Emma had been close herself, so close she had to bring herself to her own climax later that night while she showered and then again in bed.

For once Emma had the apartment to herself. Mary Margaret was working and Ruby had gone to see Peter even though Emma and Mary Margaret had told her earlier that it was a bad idea. Emma knew that Ruby loved Peter and she had loved Peter for a very long time, almost half her life. Emma had gotten to know him over the years and while he wasn't a bad guy, he just had some bad habits when it came to women and sex.

She was lounging on the couch in the same spot she'd been in since Regina had text her to confirm the time for their dinner date that night. The dog was lying on the floor nearby, content and dozing on and off while Emma tried to preoccupy herself. She'd tried reading, but she couldn't focus on any of the books she'd picked off the bookshelf, she tried watching TV, but there wasn't anything that piqued her interest. She even borrowed Mary Margaret's laptop, but the internet didn't hold her attention for very long.

She resorted to playing some games on her phone, but that only helped an hour pass by, and now she was bored and it was barely two in the afternoon. Regina told her to come around at six and Emma wasn't sure how she was going to pass the next four hours. It wasn't one of her regular days at the gym, so that wasn't an option, and it was raining or else she would've taken the dog to the park or for a long walk around the neighborhood.

Grumbling, she got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen to make some coffee, but the tin was empty with a note on top left by Ruby as a reminder for her to buy some more. Emma grabbed her key, wallet, and phone before she pulled on her converse and told the dog she'd be back later. He barely even lifted his head from the floor; content in staying right where he was to have an afternoon nap.

Emma ran from the back door to her car and drove down the street to The Perk. She wasn't surprised it wasn't as busy as it normally was with the dreary, wet weather they were having, but there was still a long line at the counter. She fidgeted with her keys while she waited she sent a text to Ruby asking if she was getting another tin of coffee or if she needed her to pick it up.

"Emma Swan," Jefferson said as he strolled up to her with a tray of four coffees to go and a box of pastries. "I cannot believe it."

"Believe what?" Emma asked. "That we ran into each other here?"

"No," he chuckled and leaned in closer. "You're dating Regina Mills."

"I am."

"I'm pretty sure you can get in that express lane because you're dating one of the bosses here."

"It's okay," Emma replied with a shrug. "I don't mind waiting and what are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Coffee run," he said as he lifted the tray a little. "Regina insists I only come here. There is a place just around the corner from the office, but she just prefers the coffee here. Oh and Emma?"

"Hmm?"

"Regina could not stop talking about you yesterday," he said with a sly grin. "I don't think I've ever heard her talk about who she is dating, at least not the way she was talking about you."

"All good things I hope."

"Very good things," Jefferson replied. "She really likes you, Emma. Can't blame her either because you seem like a really sweet woman. You must be special."

"Must be," Emma chuckled. "See you around, Jefferson."

He gave her a nod before rushing to the door, fumbling with the tray and the box of pastries as his cell phone started to ring. Emma suddenly couldn't stop smiling at what he had said about Regina. She'd been worried because it was clear she wasn't the only one that was currently dating Regina, but now those worries weren't as constant because of what Jefferson had told her.

She was still smiling by the time she got to the counter to order and Mary Margaret stepped in for the barista that had been working and gave Emma an odd look.

"What?" Emma asked.

"You're glowing."

"I am?"

"Yes!" Mary Margaret laughed. "Your usual, sweetie?"

"Please."

"What has you smiling like that?" Mary Margaret asked as she ran up her order and Emma handed over a few bills. "Thinking about your date tonight?"

"Something like that," Emma nodded. "When do you get off work?"

"At four," she replied. "I'm going to meet David at the theater for an early movie."

"Oh, okay."

"Don't worry about Bear," she added with a sweet smile. "I'll take him out when I get home, so you don't have to worry about him if you get home late."

"Thanks, Mary Margaret, you're the best."

"I know."

Emma laughed and grabbed the coffee from the other barista that handed it over the counter and the bag with two bear claws in it. Emma headed outside, making the run to her car and hopped in before taking one of the bear claws out of the bag. She took a big bite and her cell phone beeped twice. She chewed slowly as she checked the message and her smile grew bigger when she saw that Regina had text her.

 ** _I've pushed some meetings around and I'll be home just after four. If you'd like to come over then instead of six, that would be wonderful. I cannot wait to see you, darling._**

Emma took another bite of the bear claw before replying that she'd be there by four-fifteen and hit send. Emma drove back home and stopped down at the store to buy a can of coffee. Ray, as sweet as ever, talked with her about his wife and how they'd been talking about taking a very long vacation and that none of their kids wanted to mind the store while they would be gone.

By the time Emma got upstairs, Ruby was home and sulking on the couch while the dog lay beside her with his head on her lap. Emma took one look at her and knew that she'd been crying though the tears had stopped. She frowned and pulled the bear claw out of the bag and the dog came running, greedily taking it from her before she put the can of coffee in the kitchen and then sat down on the couch beside her best friend.

"What happened?"

"He's an asshole," Ruby said through gritted teeth. "I'm done."

"Done? With what?" Emma asked tentatively because they'd had similar conversations before.

"Done running back to him, done letting him break my heart like this. I love him, I do, but we've been together on and off for so long that I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Did you tell him that?"

"I gave him an ultimatum. Needless to say, he didn't want to make a choice."

"What was the ultimatum?"

"Choose me or lose me."

"His loss, babe," Emma smiled and she wrapped her arms around Ruby as a sob quaked through Ruby's body. "Did you get my text?"

"No," Ruby frowned. "My cell is sort of broken."

"Broken?"

"I threw it at him, missed and hit the wall," she laughed dryly. "I got home and was going to look for my old one, use that until I can save up and buy a new one, but it just hit me what happened with Peter and I lost it."

"It's okay," Emma said softly. "It hurts now, but it'll be okay, Ruby."

"I know."

Bear walked over to Emma, licking over his lips with his tail wagging and Emma just laughed and showed him her empty hands. "I don't have anymore, boy. Be grateful I didn't eat that one in the car too," she laughed and Ruby managed a small chuckle. "So, Regina texted me a little while ago and she's getting off work early. I'm going to head over there about quarter after four."

Ruby's mood shifted almost instantly and she jumped up, excited and clapped her hands together. "What are you going to wear?"

"I was going to change my shirt," Emma shrugged and Ruby shook her head no. "No? It is just dinner at Regina's place, not some fancy restaurant or anything."

"So?" Ruby exclaimed and she dragged Emma towards the stairs. "Doesn't mean you can't dress nice for her," she said and Emma was glad she was in front of her because she just rolled her eyes.

"Ruby, as much as I know you love pretending I'm some doll you can dress up and makeup, I want to feel comfortable."

"Comfortable is boring," Ruby replied and she sat Emma down on the edge of her bed and went straight to the wardrobe. "You don't need to dress up all fancy-like, but would it hurt to try and look a little sexy for your girlfriend?"

"We're dating. She's not my girlfriend."

"Yet," Ruby said as she looked over her shoulder and winked before she turned her attention back to Emma's wardrobe. She flicked past the shirts and some of the pants Emma had hung up, muttering her disapproval with each piece of clothing.

Ruby told her to stay put and she ran downstairs, running back up a few minutes later with a few shirts she'd plucked from her closet. After holding up a few of the shirts, Ruby made her decision. Emma shook her head no at the choice of shirt that Ruby had picked and Ruby just shoved it into her hands.

"Trust me, Em, she's going to want you to be a lot more than just one of the women she's dating when she sees you in this. Oh and Em?" Ruby paused. "Make sure you wear a nice bra, one that gives you a good _lift_."


	10. Chapter 10

Emma glanced down at her breasts, which were on ample display in the shirt Ruby had chosen for her. The shirt was cut low and tight, skintight. It was almost sleeveless and slightly sheer, definitely not her usual style, but she had to admit that Ruby had been right about one thing; she looked sexy.

She was wearing her tightest jeans, low-rise in the waist and the black shirt barely reached to cover her abdomen. She pulled on the shirt as she walked away from her car and to the front door of Regina's building. The doorman asked for her name and when Regina had text her that morning, she told her she'd given her name to the doorman so he would be able to let her into the building.

The doorman took one look at her before checking the list and Emma nervously slipped her hands into the pockets of her red leather jacket and shifted on her feet. She wondered if she should've brought something, a nice bottle of wine or even flowers or dessert. She knew she should've asked Mary Margaret, at the very least, what was proper to do on a dinner date at someone else's home. It was too late now, it was already quarter after four and she'd already texted Regina when she left to let her know she was on her way over.

"Swan," the doorman said as he slowly ran a finger down the long list he had. "Ah, there you are. Forgive me, but I need to ask for ID. Safety measures," he said and she nodded, already pulling out her driver's license and handed it over to him. He checked it, his eyes lingering a little too long on it, before handing it back and finally opening the door. "Have a wonderful evening."

"Thank you, you too," she smiled politely at him and walked into the lobby and straight for the elevators.

Emma couldn't believe that she was as nervous as she'd been in the club last week when they'd gone up to the VIP lounge for drinks. Maybe it was because she had no idea what to expect, especially not after their date on Sunday and the way things had ended between them that afternoon. She'd thought many times over the past couple of days about the end of their date and wondered just what would've happened if Regina's personal assistant hadn't come to the door when he had.

Emma let her thoughts wander as she rode the elevator to the top floor and stepped off when the doors opened. Her phone beeped and she glanced at the screen to quickly read the text Regina had just sent telling her to let herself in when she arrived. Emma swallowed thickly and approached Regina's door and she lifted a hand to knock, but instead she took a deep breath and opened the door slowly.

"Regina? I'm here," Emma called out as she entered. She could hear soft jazz music playing in the direction of the kitchen and she shut the door behind her before wiping her boots on the mat and removed her red leather jacket and hung it up in the coat closet on one of the few spare hangers that hung on the rod.

"In the kitchen, darling," Regina replied, just loud enough to be heard over the music that was playing.

Emma walked towards the kitchen, pausing to look at some of the framed photos on the wall she hadn't noticed that night they came back there for a drink after they left the inn. They were pictures of Regina's family, and almost immediately she noticed an uncanny resemblance to the older brunette in some of them, guessing that it was her mother. Zelena was only in one, taken at what looked like a wedding. Emma turned and continued the walk down to the kitchen and entered to the sight of Regina swaying her hips in time to the music as she chopped up some onion. The black dress she had on was form fitting, the hem fell just above her knees, and she was barefoot, which surprised Emma because she expected Regina to be in expensive designer heels.

"Hi," Emma smiled, approaching her slowly and Regina grinned as she placed the knife down and wiped her hands on the dishtowel that was on the counter beside the cutting board.

"Hello," Regina murmured and she pulled Emma in for a short but sweet kiss. "How was your day?"

"Boring," Emma laughed. "Yours?"

"Busy and quite the opposite of boring," Regina replied and she pulled Emma in for another kiss before handing her the knife. "Could you finish chopping the onion? I need to start the sauce. Luckily I don't have to make everything from scratch tonight."

Emma set to work at chopping onions, grateful for the easy job because it was hard to screw up the simple task of chopping the onions into small bits. Emma and Regina easily fell into step, moving around the kitchen as if it wasn't the first time they were cooking dinner together. Regina explained the process, each step she took to make her signature dish, promising if she liked it when they ate later, she'd share her secret ingredient. Emma didn't have the heart to tell her she saw the red chili pepper flakes she'd sprinkled on top of one of the layers of meat.

Once the dish was in the oven, Regina opened up a bottle of expensive looking red wine, explaining that later she'd open a bottle of white while they ate. With the wine glass in hand, Emma followed Regina out onto the balcony, grateful that the wind wasn't too strong and that the evening was a warm one. They settled onto the outdoor sofa together, a comfortable silence between them while they sipped their wine and stared at the view her penthouse condo had of the city, the skyline visible just off to the right.

"The sunsets are phenomenal," Regina said quietly. "It's part of the reason I made sure to face west, for the sunsets."

"Maybe there'll be a phenomenal one tonight," Emma smiled and Regina hummed in agreement. She took a small sip of her wine, silently reminding herself to go slow on the drinking tonight as it was still very early and she didn't want the date to turn into a complete disaster because she'd had a little too much to drink. "Do you like it here?"

"I do," Regina nodded. "My old condo didn't quite feel like home. It's starting to feel like home here, I suppose. Sometimes, I must admit, it gets lonely. At least you don't have to feel lonely in your own home, not with two roommates and a dog."

"You'd be surprised how lonely it gets even when you have people around you," Emma shrugged and she turned to face Regina, their thighs brushing lightly. "Have you always lived on your own?" Regina just nodded and sipped her wine. "Have you ever had a pet? Like a cat or something?"

"No, I've never had a cat or _something_ ," Regina chuckled. "My parents have several though they didn't get them until after I had left for college. I don't care much for them even if they are grossly independent creatures."

"The litter box thing is kind of gross," Emma said with a scrunch of her nose. "Mary Margaret had this old cat when I first moved in with them and she kept the litter box in the bathroom. The smell, even though she kept it clean, it really put me off on wanting to get a cat of my own, though they are cute when they're kittens and everything, not old and mean."

"Tell me something about yourself, Emma," Regina inquired. "Something else about your childhood. Were there any pets in any of the homes you lived in?"

"Sometimes, but no dogs or cats. One had this giant snake that I was terrified of. They also kept like ten tarantulas as pets."

"And you weren't terrified of the tarantulas?"

"No."

"But you were of the snake?"

"It was a freaking python and the guy fed live mice to it. Of course I was terrified. It can strangle you to death if it wanted to, but tarantulas are pretty harmless."

"I hate insects," Regina shuddered. "If I find a spider in my home or any bug for that matter, I've gone as far as calling Jefferson over to remove it."

"What if he's not around?"

"Jerry is always willing," she chuckled. "I once trapped a garden spider under a glass for five hours before I worked up the nerve to try and remove it myself. The moment it moved, I'll admit I screamed and locked myself in the bathroom and called Jerry in tears asking him to come and get rid of it for me. I'll never live that down."

"Tell you what, next time just call me and I'll come over. I don't like to kill them, just trap them and release them back outside where they belong. Karma, I guess. I lived with this new age family when I was thirteen and some of the things I learned while I was there just stuck."

"Hippies?"

"Yeah, I guess they were," Emma shrugged. "They were nice. It's too bad they got caught with a field of pot and all us kids were removed from their care. They were probably the nicest foster parents I ever had even if they were a little eccentric at times."

"How many families were you with before you aged out?"

"Too many to count, really. When you're older than five and labeled as a bad kid, you get shipped around a lot. It's all right though because I wouldn't be who I am now if I didn't live through all of that and experienced life in so many different ways."

"I cannot imagine what that would be like," Regina said softly. "I can't imagine it was good."

"Sometimes it was," Emma shrugged. "When I was with a good family, with nice people who didn't just have foster kids for a nice little paycheck from the government so they didn't have to work," she said and she sighed heavily before taking a sip of her wine. "I don't really like talking about my childhood much because while there are some good memories, there are a lot of bad ones too."

"I won't pressure you to talk about something you're uncomfortable talking about," Regina said quietly. "I'm sorry if I overstepped a line."

"You didn't. It's okay. We're getting to know each other, right?" Emma asked and she smiled at Regina. "This is all just a part of the process, yeah?"

"Yes," Regina nodded and she ever so slyly draped an arm around Emma's shoulders. "My mother is rather anal retentive and controlling, at least she was when I was growing up. Everything was about order, obedience, and strict structure."

"Her way or the highway?"

"Basically, yes. It's different now," Regina said and she shook her head. "Retirement has changed her, it seems."

"Less anal?"

"Quite a lot less," she laughed lightly. "My father has always been the biggest sweetheart. Sometimes I do wonder why he stayed all these years. My parents love each other dearly, I know that now, and he does tend to bring out the best in my mother at times."

"I'm going to guess that you take after your father then, huh?"

Regina laughed and Emma could feel it course through her body, warming every inch of her. "In some ways, I suppose I do. I like order and structure, routine, discipline. Do you know what the people I work with call me?"

"What?"

"The Evil Queen."

"You? The Evil Queen? Like from that fairytale Snow White?" Emma laughed and she leaned into Regina. "I can't see it."

"I'm an entirely different person when I am at work. Sometimes I have to be strict. I am, after all in charge of a very large company and head the board meetings we have monthly, sometimes weekly. The board is made up of mostly men, but I've been aiming to change that. Change such as that takes time, patience, and trust."

"What do you publish?"

"Everything. Novels, textbooks for schools, magazines, and a couple of newspapers are run through the company. We've started to make an online presence lately after I finally listened to Jefferson's proposal on branching out to a medium that is far more popular than print."

"Big time company, huh?"

"You could say that. Do you find that intimidating, Emma?"

"No," Emma smiled and she felt a little intoxicated by the scent of Regina, just Regina with no hint of her designer perfume she'd worn the last few times she'd seen her. "I find it endearing. You're running this huge company and from what I figure, you're doing a damn good job at it."

"I certainly hope so. My parents worked very hard to get this company up off the ground nearly forty years ago. Can I tell you something in confidence?"

"Of course."

Regina downed the last of what was in her wine glass and exhaled slowly. "I never wanted to take over the company. I loathed the idea for many, many years."

"What did you dream of doing when you were growing up?"

"Owning a farm and running an equestrian school perhaps. Mother always frowned upon that since she was determined for me to one day take over the family business. Zelena was never a candidate. She doesn't have the right drive, the passion or the patience to run a business."

"Nor does she usually have the passion or the drive or the patience to make it through one of our sessions at the gym."

They laughed and Emma leaned into Regina a little more, enjoying her warmth and the way her body fit almost perfectly snuggled into her side. Emma had never enjoyed small talk before, not like she was with Regina. She enjoyed getting to know her, a little bit at a time, hearing about her life, her work, and even just a little bit about her family. She wanted to know more. She wanted to know _everything_ there was to know about Regina Mills.

Regina moved to place her empty wine glass on the end table near her and Emma finished off her glass before doing the same. Regina instantly pulled her in for a kiss, one that started off light and sweet and quickly evolved into one that was full of heated desire. With the first moan that fell past Regina's lips, all Emma could think about was the moment she had come undone days before and she felt her panties grow damp and her body flooded with nothing but uninhibited arousal.

Experience, Emma was quickly finding did not necessarily matter much at all. She was drawn to Regina, she was affected by Regina, and by the way the woman touched her and kissed her. She was a woman who knew what felt good and she wanted it all. She wanted it all and she wanted to make Regina come tumbling over the edge again, even if just to see that unfurled passion in her eyes and hear those delicious moans stumble past her luscious lips.

Their current position made it hard to get impossibly close, but every time Emma tugged at Regina's hips and urged her to move to straddle her thighs, Regina pulled back in hesitation and stayed right where she was sitting and pressed up awkwardly against Emma's side. Yet, before Emma could work up the courage to take complete control, Regina gently pushed back at her shoulders and ended the kiss.

Without a word, Regina rose to her feet and grabbed her empty wine glass before heading back inside. Emma took just a moment to catch her breath before she grabbed her empty wine glass and followed Regina inside. Her heart was racing at full tilt and her body, her mind, even her _soul_ was screaming that it wanted more. Emma felt as if she was at war with herself because as much as she wanted _more_ , she couldn't quite bring herself to take it, to take Regina in the ways she envisioned when she'd brought herself to orgasm twice the other night.

"Would you like another glass?"

"I think I'll wait for a little while," Emma said quietly and Regina hummed as she poured herself another glass of wine.

"I have beer if you'd rather drink that?" Regina offered. "I don't normally keep any in the house, but since I was having you over for dinner, I picked up a six-pack. Help yourself, dear."

She could feel Regina's eyes on her as she walked over to the large stainless steel refrigerator and found the six-pack of Stella Artois on the bottom shelf. She pulled a bottle out and turned around to find Regina almost right behind her and holding a bottle opener. Regina's eyes roamed over her body as she stepped back and Emma blushed at the appreciative gaze in her eyes.

The music was still playing and as Emma sipped her beer that wasn't quite cold enough, but drinkable, at least, she noticed the small stereo with an iPod docked sitting on the counter near an expensive looking espresso machine. While she wasn't a huge fan of jazz, she found her body moving to the sultry beat of the music. Regina laughed softly as she wrapped an arm around her from behind and began to move with her.

"When you worked at that club, what did you dance to?" Regina asked, her lips lightly brushing over the shell of Emma's ear.

"Trashy electronica mostly."

"How lovely," she laughed lowly. "I have to say, I was a little bit surprised when you told me about your previous profession. Though I must say, if that was something I did, going to an establishment such as a strip club, I most certainly wouldn't have minded a private dance with you."

Emma's mouth suddenly went dry and her whole body was buzzing in delight as she thought about what that would've been like to give Regina a private dance. Her thoughts quickly turned to wondering if Regina would want a private dance despite that it was no longer her profession, and that allowed a flood of heated, salacious images to flood through her mind.

Regina placed her glass on the counter and turned Emma around slowly. Her eyes had darkened considerably and Emma licked over her dry lips and placed the bottle down beside Regina's wine glass. She slipped her hands over Regina's hips, focusing on the feel of the soft material of her black dress and her curves beneath her palms. Regina's hands trailed up her arms slowly as they began to fall into step to the sultry beat.

They didn't take their eyes off of each other and as Emma pulled Regina a little bit closer, she could feel Regina's heart racing just as fast as her own. Emma spun around, eliciting a surprised gasp from Regina and she grinned as Regina's fingers sunk deeply into her hair at the back of her head. Just as their lips were about to meet, the timer on the oven began to beep.

Emma grabbed her beer and sipped as Regina removed the dish from the oven. She watched Regina remove a bowl of cheese from the refrigerator that she'd grated earlier and meticulously added it to the top layer. Once the dish was back in the oven, she set the timer again and smiled as she wiped her hands on the dishtowel that was still laying on the countertop beside the cutting board.

"It smells really good," Emma smiled.

"I would hope so," Regina replied. "I've spent many years perfecting the recipe, although it is not quite as good as when my father makes it. He won't reveal his secrets."

"I'm sure he will someday."

"Perhaps," she chuckled before she draped her arms around Emma's shoulders. "Now, where were we?"

"Right about here," Emma whispered as she ducked her head in quickly and captured Regina's lips with hers in a fervent kiss.

Emma blindly reached out to place her bottle back on the counter before she wrapped her arms around Regina tightly. With every kiss they shared, Emma wanted more, and she just couldn't seem to get enough of Regina. She was almost obsessed with the way the woman's lips felt, the way her tongue danced around hers, and the taste of her, even with the lingering hints of wine, was intoxicating and addictive.

Regina smiled lightly against Emma's lips before she ended the kiss. Emma felt a small pang of disappointment when Regina moved out of her embrace. She just stood there and watched Regina remove some things from the refrigerator before she began preparing a garden salad in a large bowl.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No," Regina replied. "The table is already set."

"Okay."

"I hope you are hungry," she said with a coy smile and Emma just nodded eagerly as the smell of the lasagna baking in the oven filled the kitchen more so than it already did.

"Starving actually."

[X]

After dinner, and after Emma had a second helping of the best lasagna she had ever tasted, they moved back out to the balcony. Emma was full, beyond full, but content as it had been a long time since she'd had a meal like that. They had talked during dinner, well it was more Regina who had talked about her upcoming business trip to New York City and Emma just listened as she ate.

Regina had made some tea after Emma refused a second glass of wine at dinner. She had driven there and she wanted to keep a mostly clear conscious for the evening. The sun would start to set within the hour and Regina had Emma convinced that she'd never seen anything quite like it before. Emma knew she was right. There weren't often times she would sit and watch the sunset and it wasn't as if the apartment had a view like Regina's place did.

It almost reminded Emma of the times she'd find somewhere high to watch the sunrise when she was younger. It was something she'd done in every foster home and it usually meant finding a way up to the roof. It had been an escape of sorts and she almost missed doing that some days, especially when she was up before the sun and feeling a strange ache in her heart like something was missing.

The tea Regina had made was an herbal tea and it was still almost too hot to drink. Emma blew against the liquid in the mug gently before taking a tentative sip. The tea was sweet and Emma couldn't quite put her finger on what it was, but whatever it was it was good. She slipped one of her boots off and then the other before she tucked her feet under her and relaxed against the sofa, mirroring Regina on the other end.

"Would you like dessert?" Regina asked and Emma just turned to look at her. "Not much of a dessert person, are you?"

"Sometimes, but I'm still pretty full from dinner, so I'll have to take a pass."

"All right. Next time, then."

"Next time," Emma smiled. "I know our date isn't over yet, but when can I see you again?"

Regina exhaled slowly and took a small sip of her tea. "I'm quite busy this week and I won't return from New York City until late Sunday night. Perhaps, if you don't have any plans or aren't working, we can meet for lunch on Monday?"

"I'd like that," Emma replied. "Where would you like to meet?"

"Mondays are normally a busy day for me and I eat my lunch in my office. You can join me there if you'd like? I'd be all yours for close to an hour. I can have Jefferson run out to get our lunch."

"Monday it is," Emma nodded.

"Do you need me to give you directions and an address?"

"No, no I know where it is. It's not far from here and you can't miss it. I've passed it a few times."

"My office is on the eleventh floor. The secretary in the lobby is dreadful, but I'll make sure she knows that I am expecting you at one. My personal secretary will direct you to my office once you're there and if not her, Jefferson will be there."

"Okay."

"Speaking of Jefferson, he told me he ran into you earlier at The Perk. Do you go there often?"

"Pretty much every day, yeah. The bear claws are a personal favorite and it has the best coffee even if it's more than a cup at Joe's." Emma paused to take a sip of her tea. "How did you know how I took my coffee, Regina?"

"Hmm?"

"That night at the Laundromat, when you paid me back for the change I fronted you. You paid me back with a coffee exactly how I like it without asking me how I took it beforehand."

"Andrew was working that night. He knew your order."

"So, it wasn't a wild guess?"

Regina laughed. "No. That would've been too much of a coincidence, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Emma was thinking about the fact that they wouldn't be seeing each other for nearly a week. It was uncharacteristic of her to become attached to someone so quickly, but she couldn't seem to help but feel the way she did about this woman. Before her mind could start reeling and thinking about the fact that Regina could be busy because of whomever else she was seeing, Regina quickly caught her attention by placing a hand on her knee.

"Have you ever been to New York City, Emma?"

"Once," Emma replied. "Ruby talked me into going away for my twenty-fifth birthday. It rained the whole time we were there, the hotel we rented was a dive, and the drive back home had us not speaking for almost two weeks."

"What happened?"

"We were miserable and took it out on each other. That trip was not everything we expected it to be. It was a complete disappointment."

"You two obviously made up, didn't you?"

"Yeah, that was almost five years ago. It was Mary Margaret who actually got us to sit down and talk it out. She literally barricaded us in the bathroom for three and a half hours."

"That seems excessive."

"Yeah, but it worked."

"They're your family," Regina smiled and she gave Emma's knee a light squeeze. "Family is everything, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Emma replied, suddenly feeling emotional and on the verge of tears. "I don't know where I'd be without them right now."

"If it weren't them, it would've been someone else that became the family you never had," Regina said softly. "I know you haven't spoken much about them, but I can tell they mean a great deal to you. You're lucky to have two people in your life that mean such a great deal to you, just as I'm sure you mean a great deal to them."

Emma reached up to wipe away the single tear that slipped out. "Yeah. They're everything to me," she said shakily and then a short laugh escaped her. "Even when they're being assholes."

"Kathryn is like that," Regina laughed and she lifted the hand from Emma's knee to her cheek to wipe away the next stray tear that slipped free. "As much as I love her, I loathe her at times. Can I let you in on a little secret?"

Emma nodded. "Sure."

"Kathryn was fucking the gardener for months before she and David separated."

"The gardener? Sounds like a soap opera or something."

"Or something?" Regina chuckled as her hand fell back to Emma's knee. "She makes such a big deal about David being with Mary Margaret when she's the one who cheated first."

"Mary Margaret is really sweet," Emma said, suddenly defensive of her roommate and someone she did very much consider family. "She loves him."

"I know. Kathryn knows and it has made her paranoid. I don't see why," Regina sighed. "Kathryn was the one who had an affair, but she makes it out to be anyone else's problem but her own."

"Mary Margaret loves him," Emma said quietly. "It might not be right, but she does love him."

"I know. Mary Margaret works for The Perk, after all, and I do hear things."

"Things? Like what?"

"Just things," Regina chuckled lowly. "I'm afraid I've gotten a one-sided impression of her though Kathryn tells me she's awfully plain and boring."

"She is, but that's just what makes her, well…her. And I wouldn't say she's boring," Emma replied and she bit her bottom lip, unable to stop herself. "I'm pretty sure not one surface in the apartment has been left untouched by her and David."

"Oh, that is seriously disturbing," Regina said with a shudder. "I need to get that image out of my head."

"Trust me, it is extremely disturbing and I have to live there."

"How do you like the tea?" Regina asked, changing the subject quickly. "My father brought it back with him when he and my mother went to Morocco last summer."

"It's good, really good," Emma smiled and she took another sip and savored the taste of the sweet tea. "I don't normally drink tea."

"If you don't, I could've made some coffee instead."

"I was being polite," Emma replied and Regina laughed softly. "But it really is good."

They went back to watching as the sun began to set, sipping their tea, and lost in thought. Emma was sure their date was going to go a lot differently than it had, but she wasn't disappointed at all. She really did enjoy spending time with Regina, but she was finding it harder and harder to not think that she's not the only one who spends time alone with Regina.

That she's not the only one that kisses Regina.

That she's not the only one Regina smiles the way she does at her.

That she's not the only one vying for Regina's affection and dare she think it, _love_.

Regina had told her she never did bring her dates home, and that only offered a small sense of comfort knowing that she was the only one. It was hard to swallow back those thoughts when they were right there racing to the front of her mind. She knew it was dangerous for her to be thinking about the other women Regina was dating—if there was more than one—because she hated the way she acted when she acted out of jealousy.

After the sun had set and their tea done, Regina led the way back inside and into the living room where Emma sat on the dark grey leather couch while Regina went into the kitchen to get herself some wine and Emma a beer.

Yet, the second that Regina returned, their drinks went untouched as Emma pulled her down for an intoxicating kiss that left no doubt of what she wanted from Regina at that very moment.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I apologize for the slow-burn, but believe me when I tell you it will be worth the wait ;) Don't forget to leave a review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Emma could feel the heat rising from her body and her arousal flooding through her as she kissed Regina deeply. She loved the way Regina kissed her with just as much passionate hunger that it left every inch of her being tingling in desire.

Their position wasn't too intimate, Regina was sitting astride her lap instead of straddling her thighs and she had one arm around Emma's shoulders and the other tangled in her hair. Emma had one arm around Regina's lower back and the other on Regina's bare knee, her fingers tickling at the hem of her dress. She felt Regina smile into the kiss when Emma let a small moan escape, unable to hold back because she was truly enjoying the moment.

Emma was itching to have Regina closer to her, but she didn't want to rush things no matter how much her body was practically begging her to. It was the third date, the elusive third date which usually meant sex, but Emma hadn't thought that way, not until they'd started making out on the couch. It had been years, too many years, since she'd last been intimate with anyone and while she should be nervous just thinking about having sex with Regina, she wasn't at all.

And that surprised her.

And then in a flash, it made her reel back because she was thinking of having sex with Regina.

She covered up her surprise with a deep breath and a smile. The hand that was buried in her hair slipped free and Regina moved to wipe her fingers over the edge of Emma's bottom lip. It was hard not to think back to what she'd been thinking of before they'd started kissing again. It took everything she had to push that jealousy aside and she smiled again at Regina.

"I love your smile," Regina whispered and she ran a thumb over her left dimple. "And your dimples. I love a woman with a gorgeous smile and dimples."

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yes."

"Are you fishing for a compliment?"

"Only if you bite," Regina smirked as she sank her fingers back into Emma's hair and pulled her in for another deep kiss. Emma playfully took Regina's bottom lip between her teeth and nipped, the action causing Regina to pull back laughing. "I didn't mean literally, Emma."

"You have a really beautiful smile," Emma said softly, her eyes drifting down to look at Regina's lips as they curled into a wide and open smile. "But that's not the first thing I noticed about you."

"No?"

"No," Emma said with a small shake of her head and paused. She tried not to laugh at the way Regina looked almost irritated and hanging on her every word. "The first thing I noticed about you and thought about you was wondering what a woman like you was doing at the Laundromat so late at night." She paused again and Regina rolled her eyes. "Your voice. That was one of the first things I noticed. I love the way you say my name."

"Emma."

"Oh, baby, say it again," Emma joked and Regina laughed. "And then," Emma said softly as Regina laughter died. "I noticed your eyes."

Regina laughed again and wiggled her eyebrows before giving her a steamy, seductive glare. She gently tugged on Emma's hair and her laughter ended the moment their lips crushed together in a ravenous kiss. Emma's hand that was on Regina's knee easily slipped under the dress and up the smooth expanse of her skin slowly and Regina stopped her by shutting her legs tightly when Emma palm skirted over her inner thigh. She felt Regina tense, but Regina didn't stop kissing her.

Regina trailed her fingers down Emma's arm and pulled at her wrist, removing it from her thigh and out from under her dress. She let Emma's hand fall back to her knee and Emma shivered as she trailed her fingers back up her bare arm slowly. Emma shifted and lifted Regina until they were laying on the couch, Emma half on top of her and half on the cushions. Regina tangled her legs with Emma's and she moved her hand to Emma's back, trailing her fingertips down her spine. It caused another shiver to ripple through Emma's body and she parted from the kiss just long enough to catch her breath.

Emma gripped at Regina's hip and rocked into her as their lips collided once more. She wasn't going to push Regina as she had before, not intentionally at least, but her mind was spinning and her body aching, her panties damp and her arousal bordering on painful.

The frantic way they'd been kissing slowed down tremendously, Regina coaxing a hand up and down Emma's back in what Emma felt was her way of taking control in a subtle way. The lust that thundered through Emma's body didn't dissipate and she groaned in frustration before pulling back from Regina's lips. She trembled slightly at the way Regina looked with her hair splayed out on the leather couch, her lips kiss-swollen and slightly parted, and her brown eyes dark with lust.

"God, you're beautiful," Emma murmured and Regina just smiled, her hand still running up and down Emma's back slowly.

"Perhaps we should slow down, Emma."

"Pretty sure we just did."

"That's not what I mean," Regina said and a soft sigh escaped past her lips before she nudged at Emma to move. It took a herculean effort for Emma to sit up without being a complete klutz, which so far was a trait that was unknown to Regina. "Emma, I really do like you," Regina said once she'd reached for her almost forgotten glass of wine. "There is something you need to know."

"Okay."

"I know you are aware that I am dating others," she said, her words spoken tentatively as if chosen carefully. "I want to make it perfectly clear that while I enjoy dating, I don't just jump into bed with anyone."

"Okay."

"What I'm trying to say," Regina said and she paused to take a small sip of her wine. "I want to get to know you better, I want to spend more time with you before—and if—we decide to take that step forward in our relationship."

"Okay."

"Emma?"

"Yeah?"

Regina laughed lightly. "It's good to know you aren't stuck on one response. I know you are not comfortable knowing or even hearing me speak of the others I'm seeing as well, but it is a reality you must face, and if it is too difficult for you—"

"You'll stop seeing me?" _Them_ , Emma wanted to say, but she at least had some control over her wayward and jealous thoughts, even if it was just in that moment. "You told me that who else you date is irrelevant. I'm trying to keep them irrelevant."

"It's hard."

"Yeah," Emma nodded, turning away from Regina as a blush crept over her cheeks. "You said if."

"Hmm?"

"You said if we decide to take that step. Sex."

"Oh Emma," Regina turned to her and her expression and her tone had changed completely. Emma suddenly wanted for the floor to open up and swallow her whole or for a time portal to appear so she could jump back to even just a few minutes ago. "You're inexperienced and that is okay. I don't want to rush things with you."

"Because I'm inexperienced with women?"

"No, that is not why I want to wait. I just explained to you why."

"I know," Emma said and she exhaled sharply, her nerves slotting back into place. "I have this thing where I have this foot-in-mouth disease. I can't always stop what comes out of my mouth."

Regina laughed and shook her head. "It's quite all right."

"It's a good thing you find me adorable, huh?"

Another rich laugh escaped from Regina and she nodded. "Yes, and there is also the fact that I like you, Emma. That helps as well."

Emma couldn't help but smirk and cock her head coyly to the side as she stared at the endearing woman beside her. She was so sure she'd ruined their date, but from the smile that danced over Regina's lips, it was clear she hadn't. It gave her just a small sense of relief, but then she started to over-analyze her previous actions, the things she'd said, and realized she was becoming one of the women she always swore she'd never be.

Clingy and desperate.

Regina was silent as she sipped her wine and Emma could still hear the music playing from the kitchen. She couldn't stop her fingers from fidgeting and she suddenly wished she'd walked those two blocks instead because she really wanted another drink. She wanted to stop thinking so _much_ about everything, really, but the few drinks she did have seemed to have short-wire her usual self-control over the thoughts that ran ever so rampant in her mind.

It was hard for her to believe that a week ago she had never thought she'd not only want to be with another woman this way but that she'd meet someone like Regina who had turned her life—and who she had believed herself to be for her whole life—completely upside down.

In some ways, it didn't even feel like it was her life she was living, but in other ways, the change in her otherwise boring and repetitive life was a welcome one, even if it was unchartered territory for her. Emma knew she had to switch the way she thought about everything when it came to dating Regina and she had to take on the challenge without letting bitter jealousy get into the way.

She also needed to just stop over-thinking about everything and just live in the moment, enjoy the time she did have with Regina alone while she had it. She wanted nothing more than to see just where things would go between them, for Regina to want to be with her, for things to take a different turn, to become serious and monogamous.

And with the way that Regina was staring at her with a small smile that made those butterflies take flight in her stomach, Emma had no doubt that things would end up that way. One day.

That thought alone both excited and scared her, but if there was one thing that Emma Swan didn't back down from, it was a challenge.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Regina asked, breaking Emma free from her thoughts.

"Of course."

Regina stood up first and gently placed her glass on the coffee table before she turned to Emma and reached for her hands. Emma smiled as she rose up from the couch slowly and let Regina take the lead. Regina licked over her lips as she slipped her hands over Emma's hips and pulled her in close. Emma draped her arms around Regina's shoulders and let her body begin to sway to the smooth, steady beat of the music.

"I have to admit," Regina whispered. "I do enjoy this."

"This?"

"Dancing with you."

"Me too."

Emma could feel Regina's lips lightly brush against the shell of her ear before she dipped her head down to place a kiss along her neck just over her pulse point. In an instant, Emma's body was just as fired up as it had been while they'd been kissing and she couldn't stop the moan that escaped. An almost embarrassed gasp immediately followed and Regina leaned back to look at her.

"I'm sorry," Emma murmured and she felt her face grow hot. "It's been a long time since I've been with anyone and right now, being here with you, like this, it's reminding me just how long it has been."

"Can I ask how long it's been for you?" Regina asked. "Or is that something you don't wish to speak of?"

"Four years."

"Four years?" Regina looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yes."

"You haven't had sex in four years?" She asked and Emma shook her head. "How is that even possible, Emma?" Regina shook her head again. "How is that possible to go that long without knowing such intimacy and be able to stay…sane?"

Emma pulled a hand back and wiggled her fingers. "I take care of myself when needed."

"Often?"

"Often."

Regina's eyes darkened again as she pulled Emma a little bit tighter against her. "And did you take care of yourself after you left on Sunday?"

"Twice," Emma breathed out in a rush and the small gasp from Regina just caused her arousal to skyrocket into a territory she was unfamiliar with. She swallowed hard and pushed past her nerves and her slight embarrassment because of the look in Regina's eyes. "I was thinking about you."

Emma knew she was pushing the boundaries that Regina had set from the moment she had said she didn't want to take that step with her just yet, if at all. She knew and yet a part of her didn't care because the way Regina was looking at her—like she could just eat her alive if she wanted to—was completely worth it.

Regina kissed her with such ferocity that her knees literally buckled. Regina held her tight, their kiss intensifying as they continued to sway to the music that could only faintly be heard. It wasn't long before they ended back on the couch, Emma on top as she'd been before, hands roaming and grasping, moans mixing with the music in a sensual synchrony that had Emma's senses on overload.

Despite Regina's words before, her declaration, they were just drawn together in ways they couldn't stop. There was a force that drove Emma to Regina, that craved her with every fiber of her being, and her self-control was on the very verge of slipping. This time when Emma slipped a hand along Regina's thigh and under her dress, Regina didn't stop her. Emma pushed those boundaries between them, pushed them to the point where her fingers lightly brushed the silk panties Regina had on and felt just how _wet_ Regina was.

Inexperienced or not, Emma pressed her fingers to Regina's silk covered cunt and it elicited the sexiest moan she had ever heard past Regina's lips. Suddenly Regina grabbed at her bicep and hesitated just for a moment before pulling her hand out from beneath her dress for the second time that night. She could see the visibly wavering look in Regina's eyes and in her body language that she was torn in giving in and staying true to her word, to her morals, to not taking that next step just yet.

"Emma, stop," Regina murmured breathlessly, her voice husky and deep. "We can't do this. Not tonight."

Emma nodded, flustered and unable to bring herself to speak. She was a little embarrassed and disappointed that she'd allowed herself to get so carried away, to push the boundaries Regina had put in place not that long ago.

"I'm sorry."

Regina reached up with both hands to gently cup Emma's flushed face. "I know," she said softly and she frowned. "As much as I would love to, I—"

"I get it," Emma nodded and she moved to get off of Regina and the couch. "Maybe we should just call it a night?"

"All right," Regina said heavily as she sat up and smoothed her dress down. "It's probably best if we do. I truly don't want to rush things between us, Emma. I know from experience that jumping into a sexual relationship could be disastrous and I don't want that to happen with us."

"I don't want that either."

After Emma put her boots and jacket on, Regina pulled her in for a kiss goodnight at the door. It started out sweet, one meant to linger only for a handful of seconds, but things quickly escalated between them. Before it became a little too heated, Regina put a stop to things, grasping on to the lapels of Emma's leather jacket tightly before she let go and opened the door.

"Tonight was wonderful, Emma," she said, smiling as she held on to the open door.

"Your lasagna was amazing," Emma smiled. "What else can you cook?"

"Just about anything your seemingly endless stomach desires."

Emma laughed and shook her head. "Goodnight, Regina."

"Goodnight, Emma."

As if almost on autopilot, Emma walked down the hall to the elevator and hit the button hard with her finger. She turned to look back to see that Regina was waiting in her doorway, watching her with a coy little smile dancing over her lips. Emma lifted a hand and gave her a small wave before the elevator doors open and she stepped inside. The second the doors closed, she exhaled sharply and her body suddenly felt as if it had turned to jelly.

The drive home from Regina's condo took no less than eight minutes, yet Emma sat in the Bug for nearly half an hour just processing all that had happened throughout the evening. She worried she'd gone too far touching Regina like that, but then again she was sure that she wouldn't have gotten that final kiss before she'd left if she had. Dinner had been nothing short of amazing, if not the one of the best things about their date, but kissing Regina was something else, something beyond amazing, beyond words.

She headed into the apartment in a daze, still feeling as if she was still on autopilot mode as she shut the door behind her and placed her keys on the rack to the left of the door. The apartment was nearly dark, but it was just after ten and Emma knew that Mary Margaret would still be up and that Ruby would be home from work soon.

"Emma, is that you?" Mary Margaret called out from her room and seconds later the dog came running out and headed straight for her. "You're home early."

"Early?" Emma laughed lightly as she knelt down to pet Bear and let him give her a few licks to her cheek. "It's after ten. It was only a dinner date."

"And?" Mary Margaret pressed. "How did it go?"

"Good," Emma smiled and stood up. "She made the best lasagna I've ever had and we talked."

"Talked?"

"Yes," she replied and she headed towards the refrigerator with Mary Margaret, dressed in flannel pajamas that were ridiculously too big on her and too warm for the end of May, following her eagerly. "We talked," Emma stated, but she couldn't help but smile a little more and then laugh at Mary Margaret's excited reaction.

"Is she really that wonderful?"

"Yeah, she is," Emma replied and she got a glass from the cupboard and the orange juice out from the refrigerator and poured herself a glass. "You do realize she's like your boss, right?"

"Huh?"

"At The Perk?" Emma paused to take a sip of her juice. "You didn't put two and two together?"

"Emma, I've never met the business partners, only the managers have. She's one of them?" She asked in surprise. "Your Regina is the same Regina Mills who co-owns The Perk?"

"She's not _my Regina_ , but yeah, she's one of the co-owners."

"Oh, you know what I meant," Mary Margaret laughed lightly and it quickly faded. "David's ex—"

"Is Regina's best friend, yeah, I know," Emma nodded. "I met her on Saturday night."

"You've met Kathryn?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't she dreadful?"

Emma laughed. "Yeah," she agreed. "Dreadful."

"So, you just had dinner and talked?" Mary Margaret inquired. "Did you do anything else?"

"You're as bad as Ruby!"

"Sweetie, it's been years since you've been on a date, so to speak. I'm just happy you've finally found someone you like and want to get to know more. What is she like?"

Emma put the jug of juice back into the refrigerator and a happy sigh escaped as her thoughts turned to Regina again. "She's different than anyone I've ever known. There's something about her, Mary Margaret, something I can't quite put my finger on, but I'm drawn to her."

"I know what you mean, it was like that for me too when I first started seeing David. You'll figure out just what that something is, I'm sure."

"I hope so."

"I like to think I know you very well," she continued. "And I know how closed off you are to love. I'm not saying to open your heart and fall in love with her, all I am saying is that you need to be open to the possibility that it could very well happen."

"I know and I am open," Emma nodded. "I'm a little scared at the same time."

"Of what, sweetie?"

"Of falling in love with her and she won't feel the same," Emma said in a rush, but it felt like a small weight she didn't know she was carrying just lifted off her chest. "I don't know if I could handle something like that. I don't—shit, Mary Margaret, I'm already having all these new feelings, not just about her, but I think—I think I'm already starting to fall for her."

"Does that make you scared?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not the only one she's dating right now," Emma frowned. "I don't know how to deal with that, with knowing how I feel about her and knowing that I'm not the only one she's seeing."

"Did you tell her that?"

"Basically," she sighed and leaned up against the counter. "God, I started feeling like one of those clingy and desperate women, and you know how much I hate those types of women. I honestly thought tonight was going to end in disaster."

"Did it end in disaster?"

"No. It ended with a goodnight kiss."

"See?" Mary Margaret smiled. "You had a nice dinner and a good time tonight. Did she tell you if she wanted to see you again?"

"Yeah, she did," she nodded. "But she's busy all week and I won't get to see her until next Monday. We're having lunch at her office."

"Busy doing what all week?"

"I didn't ask."

Mary Margaret just nodded, likely thinking the same thing that Emma was that Regina had dates with others planned for the rest of her free time that week. Emma finished her juice and said goodnight to her roommate before she headed up to her room with the dog following excitedly behind her.

It was after she'd gotten ready for bed and was laying there in the dark, the dog having chosen to sleep on the dog bed instead of hers, that she started to think back to the events that had unfolded during her date with Regina. Just thinking of kissing her, of how her body felt against hers, it sparked a new wave of arousal in her body. Her clit throbbed and ached to be touched and she bit her bottom lip as she slipped a hand inside her boxer shorts and slicked her fingers through her folds.

A gasp escaped past her lips when she found how wet she still was and how much wetter she was growing just thinking about how it would feel if it were Regina's fingers sliding over her cunt. She shut her eyes tightly, thinking back to the single moment she had her hand up Regina's dress and had touched her and felt just how wet she'd been from kissing her.

What would've happened if Regina hadn't stopped her?

Would she have had the courage to slip her fingers past the edge of her silk panties and touch her fully, to feel how wet she truly was, to feel the heat of her cunt as she slipped her fingers inside of her? Emma gasped as she entered herself easily with two fingers, a sharp and pleasurable jolt rolling through her body as she did. Did Regina like it slow and gentle, or did she like to be taken hard, fast, and roughly? Emma jerked as she fucked herself hard for a moment and exhaled breathlessly as she returned to the soft, slow thrusts that allowed her body to succumb to the gradual rising pleasure and her climax that was building slowly.

She moved her fingers to her throbbing clit, spreading her arousal over it and moaning softly as wave after wave of pleasure rolled through her. She thought of nothing but Regina, about wishing and wanted and needing her to be the one with her fingers slipping over her clit, teasing her before bringing her over the edge completely.

Her orgasm came rather quickly, within three minutes, and she grabbed a pillow to stifle her moans and breathy gasps. She exhaled sharply as she tossed the pillow aside and instead of wiping her wetness off of her fingers as she normally did; she curiously brought them to her lips and tasted herself for the first time. It wasn't what she'd expected, but it wasn't half bad either. Musky and yet a little sweet, different than what she was expecting. It sent her mind off in another series of thoughts, wondering what Regina would taste like, would it be similar or different to her? Would Regina like the taste of her?

"Fuck," Emma groaned when her body tensed, her arousal building again quickly and the need for another release was too much to deny. She slipped her hand back inside her boxer shorts and exhaled sharply as she slipped her fingers over her sensitive clit.

She had barely touched herself before a small orgasm quaked through her body and allowed her the release she was seeking, but she was still on edge as she laid there and stared up at the ceiling in the darkness. Her mind was swimming in many different thoughts, thoughts of Regina, and thoughts of how much things in her life had changed in just a week since she'd first met her. She found herself growing restless and even though she was tired, there was no way she could fall asleep without putting her mind to rest first.

It was going to be a long night, and she had a feeling it was going to be a long week before she could see Regina again. She did know one thing for certain, she'd have to figure out how to make the time pass as quickly as possible or else she was going to feel like she was losing her mind.

[X]

"It's practically dead in here," Emma said as she sat at the bar and was nursing her third beer. Ruby nodded in agreement as she dried a few glasses and placed them on the rack under the bar.

"Luc was thinking about having themed nights," Ruby said and she shrugged. "I don't think it's a bad idea really. Might even bring in some more people on these slow nights. Singles night is a hit."

"What kind of themes?" Emma asked her and she shrugged again. "Like disco night, country, or something like that?"

"That's what he's thinking, but I don't think it'd go off too well. Who the hell wants to go out to a club for a disco themed night? This isn't the nineties. Either way, I don't mind it when it gets slow sometimes. I know it's not too good for business, but I'm still getting paid either way. And besides," Ruby said with a grin. "I get to hang out with you while I'm working."

"Super fun," Emma said with a sarcastic chuckle. "It'd be better if you'd give me more than just one drink on the house."

"I would if I could, you know that." Ruby turned around and grabbed a bottle of tequila and two shot glasses. "Want to do a shot with me, Em?"

"You're working."

"It's slow. I need a little pick me up to get through the next four hours and besides, tequila makes you loosen your tongue and I'm dying to hear about your date last night in a little more detail."

"Ruby—"

"Em, come on, you can't just tell me that you had dinner, a few drinks and that you talked. You kissed her again, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"And?"

Emma laughed and took a sip of her beer. "What do you want me to tell you, Ruby? That we made out on her couch like a couple of horny teenagers for like an hour?"

"Well, did you?"

"Yes."

While she had talked to Mary Margaret when she'd gotten home from her date, she hadn't had the chance to talk to Ruby, not when she was at the gym for most of the day with a few clients and had come home just as Ruby was heading off to work.

From the moment she got to the club and sat in her usual spot, she could tell that Ruby was dying to hear every last little detail. In the past, she had no qualms telling her about the men she'd dated or hooked up with, but with Regina, it just felt different. A part of her didn't want to talk too much about her because she wanted to get through the rest of the week without feeling like she was pining for her like a lovesick teenager. And another part of her didn't want to jinx things with Regina by telling her best friend everything.

Ruby poured them each a double shot of tequila and placed Emma's in front of her. "So, what's it like?" She asked. "Being with her?"

"I've only kissed her."

"Several times," Ruby said pointedly. "What's it like, Em?"

"You've kissed other women before."

"No, I've just kissed you, and that's different."

"It's nice," Emma offered and she ran the tip of her finger over the shot glass. Upon Ruby's impatient and pointed glare, she chuckled. "She's an amazing kisser. Passionate. Honestly, I could've stayed there for hours just kissing her."

"And why didn't you?"

Emma shook her head and motioned to the shot glass Ruby was holding. They clinked their glasses together before downing the shot and Emma exhaled at the tight burn as she swallowed. She placed the glass down in front of her and took a quick swig of her beer. She'd need a whole lot more tequila to tell Ruby what had really happened between her and Regina that was for sure.

Ruby didn't have a chance to ask her again as a group of men flagged her down from the other end of the bar and she walked off. Emma spun around on the stool and sipped her beer, but when her eyes landed on Regina on the other side of the club, she nearly choked on the mouthful of beer when she tried to swallow.

Regina was not alone either. Emma saw the blonde she'd seen her with last week and they were sitting at a table and talking quietly while leaning in close to hear each other of the music that was playing. From where she was sitting, she could see that they were clearly holding hands and a wave of disappointment and then jealousy hit her.

Hearing Regina tell her that she was dating others was one thing, but to actually see her with someone else made it that much harder to take, to accept. Emma nearly chugged the rest of her beer and she watched the blonde that Regina was with get up from their table and head over towards the bar. Emma couldn't look away, watching the woman strut with a high level of confidence in the tight black dress and high heels she wore.

Emma turned her attention to Regina sitting alone at the table. The only thing she could think of was how beautiful she looked with her hair pulled back. When Regina's wandering gaze finally landed on her, Emma didn't smile, not the way that Regina did when their eyes met.

Regina's smile quickly turned to a frown and even though there was quite a bit of distance between them, Emma could see the disappointment in Regina's eyes. Whether she was disappointed because she'd been seen by Emma or because of something else, maybe even guilt, Emma suddenly didn't care. She slipped off the stool and pulled out her wallet, leaving enough to cover her tab before she practically ran out of the club.

"Emma?" Regina called out as Emma made her way past a handful of people that were coming in the main entrance. "Emma, wait, please?" Regina pleaded as she caught up with her. "Emma!"


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note: To the guest reviewer who is being rude, if you don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that. Too bad you couldn't come off of anon so I could respond to you privately... Anyway, I've had almost fifteen chapters written before I started posting the story and I also wasn't intending for any major angst and drama to unfold in the story either. That being said, keep that in mind as you read this and the chapters that follow. Thank you so much to those who left a review on the last chapter, the response was overwhelming!**_

* * *

It was three days before Emma talked to Regina after she'd seen her in the club with her date. Regina had called, several times in fact, but Emma was having a lot of conflicting feelings and knew that if she spoke to her before she was ready, she'd get far too upset. When Regina called just before eight on Saturday morning, Emma had already been up for hours, had gone for a run, and taken the dog for a walk to the park and back.

Emma had barely gotten out of the shower when Regina called and she ran up the stairs clad in only a towel, picking up her phone to see Regina's name on the screen. She hesitated. She hesitated just long enough that the call went to her voice mail just before she was about to answer. She tossed her phone back on her unmade bed as it beeped to inform her she had a new voice mail. She dressed in a pair of black basketball shorts and a loose grey t-shirt as she wasn't planning on doing anything but hang out at home for the day.

An hour passed before Emma finally checked the voice mail that Regina had left for her. She hadn't been sure if she was ready to hear whatever Regina had to say or to even hear her voice. After she entered her password and sat down on the edge of the bed, she hit one to listen to the message.

"Emma, I was hoping to talk to you before I left for the weekend. I understand if you are upset with me, but I wanted to explain. I'll be busy most of the day at the New York office, but I'm hoping you'll answer if I call later. I would very much like to talk to you tonight."

It was much like the last two messages Regina had left her over the past couple of days. Regina wanted to talk, to explain, but Emma wasn't sure why she needed to explain anything at all. She had already been clear about dating other people, other women, maybe even men, Emma wasn't sure since Regina hadn't specifically mentioned it and she hadn't wanted to ask.

She knew she wasn't acting mature about this at all, that she was letting her jealousy get to the better of her when it wasn't necessary. It was petty and not at all like her. She felt like a complete idiot for dealing with her jealousy the way she had been and she knew she wasn't giving Regina any reason to want to continue seeing her after she'd all but ignored her for the last three days.

"What the hell am I doing?" Emma groaned as she lay back on her bed and dropped her phone on her chest before running her fingers through her hair. The dog nudged her bare foot with his cold, wet nose a few times before she patted the bed beside her and he jumped up. "I'm an idiot."

Bear just laid down beside her and whimpered quietly as he placed his head on her stomach. She sighed and reached down to pet him. She sighed again when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs to her room and Bear barely flinched when Ruby rapped on the wall.

"Morning, Em," she said all too cheerfully. "MM said you've been up for hours. We're going to head down to Joe's for pancakes. Do you want to come with?"

"Nah, I'm not hungry right now. Another time."

"Em," Ruby said as she moved to lie down beside her. "You never pass up pancakes at Joe's. What's going on? You've been weird for days."

"Weird how?"

"You never did tell me why you took off the other night," Ruby said and she turned on her side and propped her head up on her hand. "Was it because I kept asking you about your date?"

The easy way would be to lie and say "yes", but Emma hated lying to her best friend and someone she considered family. "I saw her there," Emma said quietly. "Regina. I saw her at the club."

"And you didn't stay? You didn't go over and see her?"

"She was on a date with the same woman she was with last week."

"Shit."

"I haven't talked to her since our date," Emma continued. "She followed me out of the club, but I just kept walking. She's called a few times, but I—I've been avoiding her."

"Why?"

"That's a good question," Emma laughed bitterly. "I have no right to be jealous, Ruby. Regina told me she was seeing other people casually. She told me and I still saw her again because I wanted to. She told me and—"

"And now you haven't talked to her for what, three days because you saw her on a date with someone else?" Ruby asked and Emma nodded as she closed her eyes. "Oh Em."

"I'm an idiot."

"You are."

"I'm a jealous idiot," she groaned and she pressed her palms to her closed eyes tightly. "I have no right to be jealous. No right."

"You _like_ her," Ruby said and she poked at Emma's shoulder before she pulled Emma's hands away from her face. "No, no it's more than that, isn't it?" Ruby asked. "You're falling for her, aren't you? Emma Swan is finally letting someone in and falling in love. Get out of here!"

"I barely know her," Emma replied, but it wasn't a direct denial that what Ruby had just said wasn't true. "I do like her, Ruby. God," she chuckled lowly. "Before I met her I didn't even want to go looking for a relationship. You know that. And now…"

"And now that's all you want and you want that with her, don't you?"

"I don't want to say that I do because what if she doesn't want that either, Ruby? She only dates casually, not exclusively, and she told me she hasn't been in a serious relationship in years."

"It only takes one person, the _right_ person, to turn a serial dater into someone who wants a real and serious relationship. You could be that one for Regina, Em."

"I doubt it," Emma frowned. "I haven't talked to her. She wants to talk to me tonight, to explain."

"Explain what?"

"I don't know. What if she realizes that she doesn't want to see me anymore because I haven't answered any of her calls?" Emma's frown deepened. "I ruined my chance with her, didn't I?"

"I don't know, Em, but you do need to talk to her. When she calls you later, you are going to pick up the damn phone and you are going to listen to whatever she has to say," Ruby said and she poked Emma in the shoulder again. "Now come on, let's go for breakfast, okay? Oh and Em?"

"Yeah?"

"You look like a grub in those shorts," Ruby laughed as she got up from the bed. "Change and meet us outside in five minutes, okay?"

[X]

The day had gone by slowly, far slower than the last three days had gone, and Emma ended up sitting in Ruby's bedroom and drinking beer while Ruby purged her closet and ranted on and on about Peter. By seven, they'd both had a few beers and since Ruby had the night off work, a rare occasion for a Saturday night, she pulled out a bottle of tequila and started pouring some shots.

"I don't want to get plastered tonight," Emma said and she waved her bottle of beer. "I'm just going to stick with this for now."

"Don't want to be drunk when she calls, huh?" Ruby asked and she shook her head and downed both of the shots she'd just poured. "Can't blame you," she exhaled sharply. "At least just do one shot with me?"

"Maybe later," Emma sighed and she leaned back against the pillows propped up against the iron headboard. "I swear, we're getting too old to be drinking like this."

"Maybe, maybe not," Ruby said with a half-hearted shrug. "What do you think she's going to say when she calls?"

"I have no idea, Ruby."

The truth was, Emma had tried not to think about that very question all day, and she tried not to think of what Regina felt the need to explain. She had tried and she had failed.

Now she was wondering what was going through Regina's own mind and wondering if Regina was even going to bother calling her after the last few times she'd called and Emma hadn't answered. She wondered if Regina was going to be angry, or if she was going to be distant and cold, much like she had been the first night Emma had met her at the Laundromat. She was already thinking of the worst ways the conversation could go if Regina even called at all.

It was bringing up old memories, ones she thought she'd buried a long time ago, memories from her childhood of never being the one that was chosen, never being the one that was loved and wanted. She hated the emptiness that came with those memories, she hated the void that had always been so prominent in her heart and soul her whole life because all she wanted was to be chosen, to be loved, to be wanted and needed.

 _"_ _We're sending you back."_

 _"_ _You can't be here anymore. You're nothing but trouble. You're going back."_

 _"_ _We are having a baby. We don't have any more room for you, Emma, we're sending you back"_

 _"_ _Take her, get her out of here! We don't want a delinquent teenager when we have a house full of children!"_

 _"_ _You want to go back? Give me one reason to keep you. You can't can you? Nobody wants you. Nobody."_

It had been a never-ending cycle. All throughout her childhood, no matter where she ended up, they always sent her back, back to the group home she'd been at before, back to the social worker who would struggle to find someplace for her to go within days, back to a place without hope, without love, a place where nobody wanted the orphan girl who looked like an angel yet was anything but. The older she had gotten, the less she held on to that hope she'd be adopted, that she'd have a family again, and the more bitter she became knowing it was true.

"Hey, where'd you just go?" Ruby asked as she joined Emma on the bed and leaned back against the pillows. "Em?"

"There is just a lot going on inside my head right now."

"Regina?"

"No," Emma said, shaking her head lightly. "Just…memories I'd much rather forget completely."

Emma had told Ruby a lot about her childhood in the past, but like with the pregnancy and the miscarriage, she hadn't told Ruby everything. There were just some parts of her past that she found was nearly impossible to talk about with anyone, and her insecurities that stemmed from her upbringing were one of those things.

For once, Ruby didn't push her to talk, and it was something that caught her by surprise because it was unlike Ruby not to push and pry.

Ruby held out the bottle of tequila and Emma took it, exhaling sharply before she took a swig from the bottle. She blindly held it back out towards her and swallowed through the burn. Emma picked her phone up from her lap, twirling it over and over in her hands with a deep-set frown. She could call Regina instead of waiting around, but Regina was in New York City for business and in her message she had empathized that she'd be busy at the office there all day. There was a pretty high chance that Regina was still busy working even though it was nearly eight on a Saturday night.

If, Regina had said, if she called later, Emma remembered as she replayed that message in her head. If. She didn't say she would, she said _if_ she called her later.

"Do you think I should try calling her?" Emma asked as she looked over at Ruby. "She might still be working and I don't want to bother her if she is."

"Text her," Ruby replied. "Ask her if she can call you now."

"Is that all I say?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Until you have to hear what she has to say."

Emma swiped at the screen and pulled up the messages she had Regina had sent before. She read over a few of them, not the last couple she'd sent, but the ones sent before their third date. They had been flirty in nature, but not overly so, and Emma found it hard not to smile reading them again. She scrolled down to the last and then typed up a quick text and hit send.

Ruby groaned in annoyance as her phone beeped and Emma watched her read over the wall of a text before she tossed the phone on the bed between them. She didn't need to ask who it was from because from the mixed emotions flashing over Ruby's face, she knew it was from Peter.

"I want it to be done," Ruby said quietly. "I know I have to let him go, Em, but sometimes it is so hard because we've been together for so long. He doesn't want it to be over either, but I told him that things between us need to change. He's already making the same promises he's made in the past, that things are going to be different this time and as much as I want to believe him, I know I'm a fool if I do."

"You love him," Emma replied. "You love him because you've loved him for a long time, but it's not okay that he's the one who always wants to walk away for a little while and ends up—"

"Sticking his dick in some dirty bitch's cunt and then comes crawling back to me when he's tired of them," Ruby snapped and then a few tears slid down her cheeks as she sunk back into the pillows heavily. "I hate that he's like that, Em. It makes me feel like I'm not enough for him."

"You're better than what he deserves, and you know that," Emma said with a small smile. "You can do so much better than him and I think you're starting to see that you can have someone better than him, that you can have someone who wants only you. Maybe, just maybe, you need to go out there and find someone new. Someone that isn't like Peter."

Ruby lifted the bottle to her lips and took a small swig. "You're right," she said after a moment and she offered Emma the bottle, but Emma shook her head no. "Why don't we get ourselves all dolled up and head out to the club?"

"You want to go there even though you're not even working tonight?"

"Why not?"

"Why don't we go somewhere else?" Emma asked and Ruby shrugged. "What about Bar Nine?"

"That place downtown?"

"Yeah."

"The drinks are wicked expensive there," Ruby frowned. "The type of crowd that usually flocks there are not our kind of people."

"Maybe that could be a good thing, Ruby. Maybe you'll meet someone who is not like Peter there. We won't know if we don't go."

"Aren't you waiting to see if Regina is going to call?"

Emma glanced down at her phone. There was nothing. No text, and no phone call. Nothing. She checked the message to make sure it'd been sent and it had been sent all right and read since Regina had her read receipts on. Emma just hit the lock button, downed the rest of her beer, and slipped off the bed with a determined smile.

"She'll call when she calls. Let's get changed and I'll call for a cab."

"Really?" Ruby hiccupped. "We're going out?"

"Yes, we are," Emma smiled. "Can I borrow that red dress, Ruby?"

Something in Ruby switched and she all but leaped up from the bed and made a beeline for her closet. Ruby got the red dress Emma had worn the week before and handed it over before she went through her closet looking for a dress for herself. Emma had barely just changed into the dress when her phone began to ring. Regina's name was on the screen and she took a deep breath before she answered it.

"Hey," Emma said as casually as she could manage.

"Hello," Regina replied. "How are you, Emma?"

"Good, you?"

"I've been better."

"Bad day?"

"You have no idea," Regina sighed. "I only just got to the hotel. Things were an even bigger mess at the office here than I had anticipated. I meant to call earlier, Emma."

"It's okay."

"What are you doing?" Regina asked. "Is now not a good time to talk?"

"Ruby and I are going out tonight," Emma replied. "We're just getting ready now."

"Oh. I see."

"I do have a few minutes, ten, maybe fifteen if Ruby can't decide on what to wear," Emma said and she motioned to Ruby that she was going to take the call somewhere a little more private. She had to get her heels from her room anyway and she said nothing as she headed up the stairs. She cleared her throat as she sat down on her unmade bed. "You said in your message that you wanted the chance to explain."

"Yes."

"Explain what?" Emma asked.

"Are you upset with me, Emma?"

"Why would I be?"

"Because of the other night when you saw me at The Velvet Room with Mal," Regina replied quietly. "I know it is difficult for you to see me with someone else, but Mal and I have been nothing but casual for years. We're more friends if anything else."

"Friends?" Emma asked skeptically. "Really?"

"Perhaps at times we've been more than just friends, but yes, we're just friends _now_ ," Regina empathized. "We were celebrating that night. It wasn't a date." There was a heavy pregnant pause between them for a few minutes. "Mal is moving to California this weekend to be with her fiancé and we were celebrating her engagement. I followed you out of the club to explain to you, but you didn't stop."

"Because I'm an idiot," Emma laughed bitterly. "I thought you were on a date because I saw you with her at La Mer last week too."

"Emma—"

"I know it's going to happen, that I'm going to be somewhere where you are too when you're on a date with someone else, and I know I need to start dealing with it and not getting so fucking jealous all the time."

"Emma—"

"I'm not this type of person, you know? This isn't me," Emma continued. "I'm not this clingy and desperate woman who wants you all to myself, well no that's not true, I _do_ want you all to myself, but you made it perfectly clear you only date casually and I need to be okay with that because I like you, Regina, and I want to keep dating you too."

Regina laughed softly. "Oh Emma," she said lowly. "You're not an idiot."

"I'm not?"

"No," Regina replied. "Mal and I used to date, but ever since she met Michael we've only gone out as friends. Nothing more." Regina paused and from what Emma could hear over the phone, it sounded like she took a few sips of a drink. "When I told you I only date casually, that was the truth. I am seeing someone else, or I was until last night when I told her it was best if we remain friends."

"Okay."

"I told her that I have met someone special, someone unique," Regina continued and Emma couldn't help but smile despite her nerves skyrocketing through the roof. "After you saw Mal and I at the club, I realized something."

"What did you realize?"

"That you are very different than the others," Regina whispered. "You're not like anyone else I've ever known, Emma. When I saw how hurt you looked when you saw me that night, it hurt me as well knowing I was the reason. I know you've been upset and while you may think you have no right to be upset, I certainly cannot blame you because I've been upset as well."

"With me?"

"With myself," Regina clarified. "With who I have become. Spending time with you, what little time we have, it made me realize that I have become someone that I don't want to be. Life is very lonely when you keep people at an arms length at all times. I don't want that kind of life anymore."

"What do you want, Regina?"

"I want to be with you," she whispered and her voice wavered with emotion. "Only you."

"Only me?" Emma blinked in surprise. She had _not_ expected their conversation to take the turn that it had at all. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Regina laughed. "Because of many reasons, most of which I'm still figuring out myself," she said and she laughed again. "I had hoped to have this conversation in person rather than over the phone while I'm in a different city, hundreds of miles away."

Emma blinked rapidly and wondered if she was somehow hallucinating the last few minutes of their conversation. Did Regina just choose her? Did Regina just tell her that she only wanted to see her and no one else? Did Regina just tell her that she'd stopped seeing someone else because of her?

"Emma?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you please say something?"

"I don't know what to say," Emma whispered and she shook her head. "I—I don't know what to think right now either, to be honest with you. Are you really not seeing anyone else?"

"No, I'm not."

Emma grinned so wide her whole face hurt and she started laughing as she laid back on the bed and cradled the phone to her ear. "Okay," Emma said and she laughed again. "I wish I could see you tonight."

"I wish I could too. I'll be back late on Sunday and we're still having lunch on Monday, yes?"

"Yeah."

"Excellent. I cannot wait to see you, Emma."

"I can't wait either."

Regina's rich laughter stuck with her even after they ended the call. Emma was dazed and feeling as if she was floating on cloud nine and beyond. Ruby found her still laying on the bed ten minutes later with an insanely happy smile on her face. Ruby pulled her up from the bed and gave her a little shake before erupting into laughter.

"I take it that phone call went a lot better than you expected?"

"Oh yeah."

"Tell me everything!"

Emma shook her head. "Later, Ruby. I'll tell you everything later."

[X]

Emma's mood had changed drastically since the phone call with Regina. After a night out with Ruby at Bar Nine, where Ruby met a few guys who had taken a keen interest in her, they didn't get home until almost four in the morning. Emma was still up a few hours later and took the dog with her for a three-mile run. She hadn't drunk nearly as much as Ruby had, so when she returned to the apartment and went to have a shower, she wasn't surprised to find Ruby on the bathroom floor, emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

"I'm never drinking again," Ruby moaned as Emma walked to the medicine cabinet and tried to find some Dramamine for Ruby to take. "Ever."

"In all the years I've known you, do you want to know how many times I've heard you make that declaration?" Emma asked with a laugh. "Too many times, babe."

"Well, maybe this time I mean it," Ruby muttered and she took the medicine from her. "Thanks."

"I need to shower," Emma stated. "Take a bucket with you if you think you're going to hurl again."

"Can't you give me five minutes?"

"Fine."

"In a hurry to go somewhere, Em?" Ruby asked before she managed to get herself up off the floor.

"No, I just want to shower. I was out for a run and—"

"You're not hung-over?" Ruby asked incredulously. "How is that possible?"

"I didn't drink nearly as much as you did."

"Right, because you were turning down all those free drinks from those gorgeous guys all night. Please tell me I remembered to get their numbers?"

"Oh you did," Emma laughed lightly. "How much do you remember from last night?"

"Not enough," Ruby groaned quietly. "I barely remember coming home."

"Want a recap?"

"Maybe later," Ruby frowned. "Where do we keep the buckets?"

"In the closet by the pantry," Emma replied and she pulled off her sweat-soaked t-shirt as Ruby stumbled out of the bathroom.

Emma spent almost half an hour under the hot spray of the water that soothed her tight muscles. She had barely turned off the water before Ruby was bursting through the door and making a beeline for the toilet. Emma just wrapped a clean towel around her body and headed up to her room to get dressed and to dry her hair. In between getting dressed and towel drying her hair, she changed Bear's bandage on his paw and fed him a few soft biscuits Mary Margaret had baked a few days before for him.

As much as she wanted to call Regina, she didn't. Regina wasn't away on a vacation, she was away for work and Emma did not want to distract or bother her if she was working. Instead, she settled on reorganizing her clothes and actually picking up the ones she left scattered around on the floor and put them in the laundry bag. The more she tried to keep her mind off of Regina, the more she ended up thinking about Regina.

And the more she thought about Regina, the more she thought about their conversation the night before. It made her heart race and those butterflies in her stomach take flight. The way she had said "I want to be with you. Only you," made Emma smile wider and it made a warmth flood through Emma's body.

Regina chose her.

She had been so worried that Regina wouldn't make that choice, that she wouldn't be the one chosen because she'd never been her whole life. Her heart was racing and her mind not far behind, but the fact that Regina chose her was the one thing she was thinking about.

And the more she thought about Regina, the more she thought about how inexperienced she was when it came to being with another woman. She worried about not knowing what to do, not knowing what to expect, and she worried that she might turn Regina off if she fumbled around like a horny virgin. A deep frown suddenly replaced her smile and it was how Ruby found her a few minutes later, perched on the edge of her bed and lost in thought.

"I think I'm ready for that recap now," Ruby said tiredly and when Emma snapped her head to look over at her she held up her hands. "Don't worry, I'm not going to puke anymore."

"Okay."

Ruby crawled onto Emma's bed and under the covers. When Emma didn't move from the edge of the bed, she kicked at her lightly and motioned for Emma to come lay down with her. Ruby smiled as Emma crawled under the covers with her and laid on her side so she could face her.

"How bad was it?" Ruby questioned. "Did I make a complete fool out of myself or what?"

"No, you weren't that bad. You were definitely flirting with those guys. They were practically drooling all over you all night."

"Okay, that part I do remember," Ruby chuckled. "Were they as gorgeous as I thought they were last night?"

"I guess," Emma shrugged distractedly. "I wasn't really paying attention to their looks. I was looking out for you last night. One of them wanted you to go home with them, but after I told them that you'd just ended a long-term relationship—"

"Oh Emma, you didn't."

"No, I didn't," she laughed lightly. "I told them it was best if you didn't because you were smashed last night. At least they were respectful enough not to push. That's when you got their numbers and promised to call them today. All five of them."

"Five!" Ruby shook her head. "Really? I remember three."

"You got the bartenders number and some random guy on the way out."

Ruby was suddenly quiet and Emma just studied her face, watching as a wave of emotion rippled through her and then sadness filled her green eyes. Emma reached out to rub a hand over her arm as the tears filled her eyes a moment later. She had been there for Ruby every time she and Peter ended things, but it was different than before, Ruby really was done with him and Emma knew it was finally starting to hit her that she had been trying to move on the night before.

"I bet those guys all thought I was some kind of a slut or something," Ruby muttered bitterly.

"No," Emma shook her head. "I don't think they thought that. You didn't do anything or say anything that would've made them think that."

"Em, have you looked at me?"

"I'm looking at you right now," Emma replied. "You are not a slut. Far from it, Ruby. You do dress a little provocatively at times, but you are not a slut."

Ruby sighed and reached up to wipe at the tears that had fallen. "I can't stop thinking about him, Em. I know I said I was done, but how can I be done if I still love him?"

"You're always going to love him, babe, but there is someone better out there for you, someone that can love you more than he ever will. Maybe it's one of the guys you met last night or maybe it is someone you haven't met yet."

"It's still too soon to try and move on," Ruby frowned. "Isn't it?"

"If that's how it feels for you, then it is," Emma replied. "I'm the last person that should be giving you any kind of advice on relationships. Mary Margaret would be better at this than me."

"Mary Margaret is great and everything, but you're easier to talk to sometimes without adding in all that lovey-dovey true love crap she's always spouting. Let me ask you this, if what she and David have is true love, why hasn't he divorced his wife yet?"

"I don't know," Emma replied. "After meeting Kathryn, I have a feeling she's the reason they're not divorced yet, but that's really none of our business, is it?"

"It is if MM is with him," Ruby countered. "I have known her practically my whole life. She's the sweetest person you'll ever know, and I know she doesn't deserve to be hanging on to a man who is still married, whether or not he's been separated from his wife the whole time they've been together. I don't know how she can be with him knowing he's still legally married to that cheating bitch."

Leave it to Ruby to take Emma's mind off of things. Ruby loved with her whole heart and was fiercely protective of her friends and of those who had become a part of her family. Emma saw it often with Mary Margaret and on occasion with herself.

"I can't believe Regina is friends with her," Ruby continued. "How long have they known each other for?"

"A long time."

"Damn," Ruby shook her head. "Have you talked to Regina today?" She asked, shifting their conversation around completely. "No?"

"No," Emma replied. "She's in New York. Working. I don't want to call her and—"

"Why not? Who works on a Sunday?"

"Regina does."

"Do you know if this is normal for her?"

"No, it's not, she told me it's not. There were just some problems at the office in New York that she had to sort out this weekend."

"You're seeing her tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah," Emma smiled and Ruby playfully poked her in the stomach. "What?"

"Nothing," Ruby chuckled. "You should see your face when you talk about her. You are totally falling in love with her, aren't you? You can deny it all you want, but I can see it. You practically have it written all over your face."

"I'm not denying it nor am I admitting it."

"She chose you," Ruby sing-songed. "She chose you, Emma Swan, so that means something. That means there is a pretty big possibility that she's falling for you too."

Emma knew better than to get her hopes up, but she couldn't help it. If Regina chose her, it meant that she felt something for her, something she didn't feel for the other woman she'd been dating. Just what Regina felt for her, Emma wasn't entirely sure, but as she replayed their conversation from the night before in her mind for the hundredth time. Just remembering the way that Regina had told her she wanted to be with her and only her, the way Regina laughed, the way her voice had wavered with emotion, and the husky tones it took on near the end of the call, had Emma grinning and lost in thought.

Then her mind switched focus back to what she'd been thinking before Ruby came up to her room, about her inexperience when it came to being with another woman. A frown quickly replaced her smile and it wasn't a subtle change. Ruby picked right up on it and stared straight at her.

"What's going on in that head of yours, Em?"

"Too much," Emma admitted. "Ruby, I'm worried. I'm worried that when—if—we get to the point where we have sex that I'm not going to have a damn clue on what the hell to do."

"Are you kidding me? You're a woman too, you know what feels good, don't you?" Ruby asked, clearly amused with the turn in the conversation. "Tell you what, why don't you borrow MM's laptop and I'll help you find some…educational videos."

"What kind of educational videos?"

Ruby laughed loudly before turning to her with a serious expression. "Porn, Emma."


	13. Chapter 13

It was busy when Emma drove to Mills Publishing House just before one. The traffic was barely moving and she circled the block twice before she lucked out and got a spot half a block away to park. She fed the meter for an hour and a half, just in case, and she strutted to the front doors of the tall and shiny office building.

She had been antsy all morning and changed her outfit three times after Ruby pointed out that she was going to Regina's office, not some low-key and casual restaurant for lunch. Jeans were not acceptable in an office setting and even Mary Margaret had agreed with Ruby on that. Three outfit changes later, Emma left the apartment feeling a little bit out of her element wearing a peach colored layered skirt that came to mid-thigh, a white V-neck t-shirt and her black converse. Her makeup was subtle and her hair curled more than usual, but even Emma had to admit when she'd first looked into the mirror, she liked the way it all pulled together even if she didn't feel quite like herself.

Emma walked through the main entrance and to the desk where she gave her name and the woman seated behind the desk gave her a visitor's pass. She found herself growing even antsier as she rode the elevator up to the top floor. She could not wait to see Regina again even if it was just for an hour for lunch.

She fidgeted with her keys and her phone she held in both hands, wishing she'd borrowed one of Mary Margaret's purses instead of just carrying them. She'd left her aviators on the dash in her Bug and her wallet locked in the glove box. She wondered if she should've grabbed her wallet when the elevator doors slid open and Jefferson was right there to greet her.

"Hello Emma," he grinned. "Wow, you look stunning today!"

"Hi," she smiled a little shyly at him. "Thank you."

"Come," Jefferson said as he took her hand. "Regina has been extremely busy all morning and she's a little stressed, but I think you being here will help her chill out. Her office is just right there. She's expecting you so you don't need to knock."

"Okay. Thanks."

Emma watched Jefferson rush off as the phone at his desk started to ring. She turned to the double doors that led to Regina's office and saw her name in gold lettering on the plaque on the left door. Her heart was racing at full tilt as she reached for the doorknob and opened the door slowly.

Regina's office was larger than she'd expected and she was a bit overwhelmed as she stepped inside and let the door shut with a soft click behind her. Regina's office was decorated similarly to her home, black and white with clean lines and modern furniture. Emma looked around and frowned when she didn't see Regina anywhere. Hadn't she been expecting her? Emma tentatively took a few steps away from the door and heard another door open on the far side of the office.

"Hello darling," Regina purred and she quickly crossed the distance between them, her heels clacking loudly on the marble floor.

Emma was almost speechless as she drank in the sight of the beautiful woman in front of her. Regina was dressed to impress in a tight black pencil skirt, a white blouse and a vest. Her makeup was done to perfection and her hair perfectly styled. To Emma, she looked like a goddess and it made those butterflies take flight all at once.

"Hi," Emma smiled and Regina leaned in for a quick but sweet kiss.

"What are you in the mood for?" Regina asked as she turned on her heels and headed towards her large desk. "Emma?"

"Oh, um, I don't know?" Emma replied. "Whatever, I guess."

"Are you all right with Chinese?" Regina asked. "I've had a bit of a craving today for some Kung Pao chicken. Extra spicy."

"Sure," Emma smiled and she walked over to the floor to ceiling windows that lined an entire wall of her office.

The view was spectacular, even better than the view from Regina's condo. She listened as Regina called Jefferson on the phone and placed the order for their lunch with him. The smoothness of her voice seemed to wrap itself around Emma and she swallowed thickly as she tried not to think about anything aside from the view outside the window.

"Emma?"

"Yeah?" Emma turned to look at Regina and her knees buckled slightly with the lustful look in Regina's eyes as they swept over her body.

"Would you like some dessert as well?"

"No, that's okay. I'll have whatever you're having, minus dessert."

Regina just smiled and quickly hung up the phone after she told Jefferson to knock before entering her office when he returned with their lunch. Regina leaned up against the edge of her desk and motioned for Emma to come closer.

"You look beautiful today," she said softly as she reached out for Emma's hands, but she didn't take them, not until after she'd taken Emma's keys and her phone and placed them on her desk.

"Thank you," Emma said, a blush creeping over her cheeks.

"Come here," Regina whispered and she lifted a hand to the back of Emma's neck and pulled her in for an intoxicating kiss. When they parted, Regina just swiped her thumb across Emma's bottom lip and smiled. "I have been looking forward to seeing you all weekend."

"Me too."

"I would've called last night, but it was late when I got in."

"You can call any time," Emma replied. "I'm usually up late anyway."

"I'll keep that in mind," Regina smiled. "Are you all right, Emma?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you nervous?"

"A little," she replied shyly. "I don't know why."

"If you are worried about anyone interrupting us, there is no need," Regina said and she lightly stroked her fingers through Emma's curls. "Nobody bothers me during my lunch hour unless it is an absolute urgent emergency."

"Okay. That's good, I think?"

Regina laughed richly before pulling Emma in for another kiss. There was an urgent hunger behind it and it only caused Emma to grasp tightly onto Regina's hips and kiss her back wantonly. Every inch of her body was tingling and she could feel her arousal begin to course through her body in waves. Regina's hand that was on her hip smoothed down over her rear, eliciting a surprised moan past Emma's lips, but neither of them broke away from the heated kiss.

Momentarily Emma's mind drifted back to one of the few porn videos she'd watched late the night before, of two women taking each other in an office and bent over the desk. She was suddenly wishing that she hadn't watched it because all she could think about now was doing that with Regina, having Regina bend her over the desk and taking her from behind with her fingers. Hard.

It wasn't those images that were making her aroused though; it was all Regina and the way she playfully sucked on her bottom lip as her hand grasped at her ass possessively. She gasped when Regina slipped a leg between hers and her knee brushed along her center. Regina moaned deeply, pressing her knee a little harder and they both pulled back with a gasp.

"Fuck," Emma groaned, unable to stop herself from grinding down against Regina's knee jerkily.

"You're wet," Regina murmured, her voice deep and husky and she lowered her leg as she moved the hand that was planted firmly on Emma's ass down to the back of her thigh. Their eyes locked as Regina's dragged her short, yet perfectly manicured nails along Emma's thigh. "I want to touch you."

Emma trembled at her words and she nodded wordlessly as she was craving to be touched. Suddenly it didn't matter that they were not only in Regina's office or that their relationship was still brand new. All Emma wanted was Regina and she was willing to take whatever Regina was willing to give to her and vice versa. She trembled again as Regina trailed her fingertips up her bare inner thigh, stopping short just inches before she reached her cunt.

Emma boldly grasped onto Regina's arm, guiding her hand those last few inches until her fingers brushed the damp material of her panties. Regina murmured into the kiss before spinning Emma around and pressing her hard up against the edge of her desk as her fingers pressed along her cunt through her damp cotton panties. Emma almost embarrassingly lost it as soon as Regina's fingertips brushed along her clit, but she held herself together and kissed Regina deeper, sinking one hand into her thick and soft hair and the other trailed down her shoulder and over her left breast.

She could feel Regina's semi-erect nipple through the layers of her clothes and as she ran her thumb over her nipple a little harder, she could feel the small piercing and she lightly rolled it between her fingers. Regina pressed her fingertips to her clit harder when she tugged on her hardening nipple and they both broke apart from the heated kiss with a gasp.

Regina arched into her palm and the dark, lustful look in her eyes gave Emma a feeling of endearment when she didn't stop her nor did she pull her hand out from between her legs. Regina's fingers continued to tease over her clit, dragging the wet material roughly over her sensitive flesh and Emma tried to bite back a moan when Regina's fingers pressed a little harder.

Regina's brows furrowed as she teased along the edge of her panties before slipping her hand back down her thigh slowly, her fingers dragging along her skin lightly. Emma bit her bottom lip before moving the hand that was fondling Regina's breast down her side and over her hip before slipping around to grasp at her curvaceous behind. She pulled Regina in for another kiss, one that was all tongue and teeth. Yet unlike when things had first started to escalate between them, Regina pulled back after just a few minutes with a pensive look on her face as she slipped her hand out from under Emma's skirt slowly.

"Emma," Regina murmured. "Do remember we are in my office."

"I know. But you did start it."

Regina chuckled softly and stepped back. "As much as I would love to—"

"We can't. Not yet."

"Not _here_ ," Regina said with a wink. "Tonight, perhaps, we can continue where we left off."

"Okay."

Emma smoothed her skirt down and watched Regina lightly run her fingers through her hair and then over the edge of her lips where her lipstick had smudged. It took her a few moments to realize what Regina had said and she blinked as she stared at the woman standing just a foot away.

"Tonight?" Emma asked feeling slightly confused.

Regina cleared her throat. "Yes, I would like to see you tonight. Would you like to have dinner at my place?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Wonderful," Regina grinned and she walked over to the wet bar that was near the door. "Would you like something to drink? I have water and juice, but if you'd like some coffee I can get my secretary to fetch some."

"Water is fine," Emma replied, her throat suddenly dry. She nervously ran her fingers through her hair as Regina walked back over to the desk and handed her a bottle of water. "What are you making for dinner tonight, Regina?"

"Let me surprise you," she said quietly and Emma nodded, awestruck by the way Regina was looking at her like she was about to jump her and eat her alive. "I should be home shortly before six. If you'd like to come over for seven, I should have dinner ready by then."

"Okay, sure," Emma smiled. "Would you like me to bring anything? A bottle of wine?"

"No, there's no need," Regina replied and she reached out for Emma's hand and gently intertwined their fingers. With a smile, she led Emma away from the edge of her desk and over to the elegant white sofa that sat in front of a large fireplace.

Emma exhaled sharply and squeezed her thighs together to try and stave off the steady and deep throb that emanated from her clit. Regina, thankfully, put a bit of space between them, and she sipped her water while Emma tried to focus on anything but how aroused she was. She twisted the cap on the bottle tight and then loose before twisting it off to down the last of the water inside. She placed the empty bottle on top of the coffee table and smoothed her suddenly sweaty palms over the hem of her skirt.

She was suddenly thinking that watching porn the night before had been a terrible idea, just as terrible as some of the videos she'd stumbled upon. It had set her off in an almost insatiable state of arousal and had left her with a hunger, with a desire for Regina that she wasn't quite confident in taking into her own hands at that point. She had never been a shy lover, not with the men she'd been with, but none of them were Regina, and none of them had ever made her feel the way that Regina did with just a single look.

Emma ran her hands over her thighs again as Regina's phone on her desk began to ring. Regina sighed as she rose from the sofa and strolled over to the desk to answer the phone.

"Yes?" She asked, clear annoyance in her voice. "Can't this wait until—no, I understand that there is a deadline this afternoon, but I have someone here for lunch and—all right, I'll be right there."

Regina nearly slammed the phone down and Emma watched her take a few calming breaths before she turned around to face her. Without a word being said, Emma just nodded in understanding and Regina all but stormed out of her office, leaving the door ajar on her way out. After a few minutes, Emma got up from the sofa and walked over to the wall of framed photos.

Unlike the pictures in her home that were dominantly of her family, Regina had dozens of pictures on display of her with local politicians and a handful of celebrities that Emma recognized almost immediately. She stared at each one, noticing little things about Regina in each one and how in most, her smile didn't quite reach her eyes the way it did when she smiled at her. The second last framed photograph of the second row was a picture of Regina and Mal. It looked to be from a few years ago as Regina's hair was much shorter and she looked younger. They appeared to be at some kind of important dinner as they sat close at a table, dressed to the nines.

Regina did look happy, but still Emma noticed how her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. The obvious glimmer that she'd seen herself was lacking and she moved on to the last row of framed photographs and it was more of the same of Regina at various events and posing with people of importance.

Emma moved away from the wall and walked over to the bookshelves that flanked the large fireplace. There were books of all kinds lining the shelves along with the odd knickknack that perfectly complimented the rest of the décor. Emma noticed a small silver framed photograph of a very young Regina and a pretty blonde haired girl. On the bottom right hand corner of the picture, she saw the date written and it was nearly fifteen years ago.

The girl in the photograph was Danielle, Emma was sure of it. She looked a little closer and saw that the girl was wearing a ring with a green emerald on it on her right ring finger and it was identical to the one she realized she had seen Regina wear every time she'd seen her on that same finger. In that picture, Regina's smile reached her eyes and beyond. She was truly happy and that happiness had been captured by whoever had taken the picture that day.

The one other thing that Emma noticed, and she wasn't trying to be vain, was how similar she looked to Danielle. Was that why Regina had taken a liking to her because she reminded Regina of her deceased girlfriend? Did she remind Regina of the love she had once and had lost due to the unfairness of the world and a too-early death?

Emma frowned and walked to the other bookshelf, her eyes roaming over the titles of the books on the shelves, but her mind elsewhere and asking questions she didn't have the answers to yet. Most of the books Emma noticed were first editions of classics and it reminded her of a lost love of reading, of becoming engrossed in a story to the point where she forgot about the rest of the world. When she thought of it, she couldn't remember the last time she spent an entire day curled up with a book, reading it from cover to cover without putting it down.

"Most of those belonged to my father," Regina said as she walked up quietly behind Emma, startling her as she'd been so lost in thought that she hadn't heard Regina come back in. "His personal library is quite impressive. I'm sorry I had to leave you, there was a problem I had to deal with that simply could not wait."

"It's okay," Emma said with a small smile as she turned to look back at Regina. "Everything sorted now?"

"Yes, thankfully it is. I called Jefferson a few minutes ago. He's on his way with our lunch."

"Great. I'm starving," Emma said and Regina just laughed softly.

Emma wanted to ask her about the picture on the bookshelf, but she wasn't sure if Regina would be willing to talk about it or not. She didn't want to raise any unwanted tension when they should just be enjoying the time they were spending together for the time that they had left before Regina would have to go back to work and Emma headed to the gym to work out some of the tension that had risen in her body since she walked into Regina's office.

Regina took a small step forward and leaned in to kiss Emma lightly. She kept it chaste and parted a second later with a smile that quickly faded the instant the door flung open. Regina's eyes went dark as she turned to look at who had entered her office and Emma followed her gaze, surprised to find Zelena waltzing in without a single care in the world and a petite brunette running in after her.

"Ms. Mills is having lunch and—oh I'm sorry, Ms. Mills," the petite woman said in a rush. "She just stormed in here and I—I was about to call security but—"

"There is no need," Regina said tightly as Zelena just laughed and sat down on the sofa. "Zelena, what are you doing here?"

"I was just in the neighborhood and I thought to myself, gee I haven't gone to see my dear ol' little sister for ages now and decided to stop by," Zelena replied and she suddenly turned her attention to Emma and her eyes flew open in surprise. "Emma?"

"Hi," Emma smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Emma and I are having lunch," Regina replied and she walked over to the sofa and grabbed a hold of Zelena's wrist. "A _private_ lunch. If you don't mind, I'd like for you to leave. Now."

"Is she on the menu because I don't see any food in here, Regina," Zelena said teasingly, but she allowed Regina to force her up from the sofa. "Emma, do you think we could schedule a session for tomorrow?" Zelena asked and Regina tried to subtly push her towards the door. "I was thinking of adding a few more days with you a week. I'm feeling inspired to—Regina would you stop it!"

"Would you please leave, Zelena?" Regina said lowly and Zelena laughed and swatted Regina's hands away. "You're interrupting our date."

"Oh. Oh!" Zelena's eyes went wide. "A date! Emma, why didn't you tell me that you have been dating my sister?"

"Likely because it is none of your business, Zelena," Regina snapped. "Is there any other reason that you came here other than to annoy me?"

"Of course not, Regina. You know I love to annoy you," Zelena chuckled lightly and when Regina made a move to push her out the door, she held up her hands in defeat. "Fine. I'll leave but I will be back later, Regina, and you, my dear, are going to tell me everything."

"I will certainly not—"

"Emma, I'll see you tomorrow?" Zelena asked, ignoring Regina. Upon Emma's hesitant nod, Zelena laughed as she clasped her hands together. "Wonderful. Bye Emma. Bye Regina."

"Bye," Emma muttered and Regina growled as she slammed the door shut behind Zelena.

"I'm sorry. I did not expect for her to show up," she said with a heavy sigh. "She is nothing but a thorn in my side at best."

"She's your sister."

"Half-sister," Regina said tightly. "I don't expect your session with her to go without her pressing incandescently for details. Is there any way that I can encourage you to drop her as a client?"

"I can handle her," Emma chuckled. "And no, I'm not going to drop her as a client since she's one of my regulars, and honestly, none of the other trainers are willing to work with her. They don't have the patience."

"And you do?"

"More than the others, yeah."

A knock sounded on the door before Jefferson tentatively entered holding a few paper bags. "They were out of plum sauce," he said as he walked over to the small conference table and placed the bags down. "I could go down to the lounge and see if someone might have left some packages of plum sauce behind?"

"No, that is fine, Jefferson," Regina replied. "Thank you."

"Can I get you anything else?"

"Not right now, no. You're free to take your lunch now."

"Thank you," he smiled brightly at her and then with a nod towards Emma, he turned and left.

Regina shut the door and exhaled sharply before she motioned for Emma to join her at the small conference table. Regina pulled out the small take-out cartons from inside both bags and slid a few over towards Emma wordlessly. Emma eyed the chopsticks wearily before she grabbed one of the plastic forks and unwrapped it from the plastic while Regina chose the chopsticks and placed one of the napkins precariously across her lap and then another that she tucked into the front of her blouse.

Thankfully they were not interrupted for the rest of their lunch and when two o'clock rolled around, Regina sadly walked Emma to the elevators as their date had to come to an end. The top floor was nearly silent and Emma had only seen Jefferson at his desk and nobody else, not even the petite and timid secretary that had been there when Zelena breezed into Regina's office before they had lunch.

"So, I'll see you tonight," Emma said as Regina hit the button for the elevator.

"Yes," Regina smiled sweetly and she took a glance back at Jefferson's desk before moving to plant a soft kiss on Emma's left cheek. "Tonight. Seven o'clock."

Emma nodded. "Seven. Are you sure you don't want me to bring anything, Regina?"

"Just bring yourself, darling, and let me take care of the rest."

Regina leaned in once more for one last kiss and took Emma by surprise as she backed her up into the elevator. Emma gasped as her back hit the wall and Regina suddenly pulled back. With a very lascivious grin curled over her lips, she lit the L button and backed out of the elevator slowly. Emma could barely breathe until the doors slid shut and when she let out the breath she'd been holding, she couldn't help but smile.

Emma dropped her visitor pass at the front desk and made her way to the entrance. She spotted Regina's driver lounging on one of the big and plush black sofa's in the seating area and he gave her a small wave and a smile as she passed by. She stepped out into the sunshine with a slight bounce in her step and she made her way around the corner where she'd parked her Bug.

"So," Zelena said when Emma fumbled with her keys and she nearly jumped at the sound of Zelena's voice. "You're dating Regina."

"I am."

"Were you going to tell me?"

Emma laughed and unlocked the driver's door. "Zee, you know I try to keep things professional when I'm working and you know that I very rarely speak about my personal life."

"I know, I know," Zelena sighed dramatically. "But this is my sister we're talking about here, Emma. Wasn't it just the other weekend when you were acting strangely at the gym?"

"I wasn't—"

"Really?" She asked and upon the pointed look she received, Emma sighed. "You know, I wasn't lying when I told you that you are her type."

"I know and you're not the first one to tell me that either."

"So, you've met Kathryn."

"Yeah."

"How unfortunate," Zelena chuckled. "However did you two meet?"

Emma could hear the echoing of Regina's words stating that it was none of Zelena's business, but she knew Zelena Walsh well enough to know the woman wouldn't stop pushing unless she got an answer she was satisfied with. Emma just glanced at the meter and locked the door. She walked over to a bench nearby and sat down with Zelena excitedly sitting down next to her.

"The first time I met her was a few weeks ago," Emma said and she had no idea why she was even entertaining the thought of telling Zelena anything about her and Regina, but Zelena's excitement was catching. "It was the middle of the night and she came into the Laundromat. She had no idea how to use the machines."

"The Laundromat? Really?"

"Yes."

"Regina?" Zelena laughed lowly. "I can't see it."

"Anyway, we ran into each other a few times after that. That Saturday you cut your session short because you had dinner plans, I met up with her later that night for drinks and dinner. We've been seeing each other ever since."

"So, you're the one Mal told me that Regina was falling for?" Zelena asked with a low chuckle. "You're the one Regina ended things with Alice to be with?"

"I guess so."

Zelena leaned back and just stared at her for a moment, making Emma feel rather uncomfortable under the scrutiny of her gaze. "You know," Zelena drawled out as her expression softened. "You are perfect for her because you are completely the opposite of her in every way. It's a good thing, Emma. I have a good feeling about this, about you two. This isn't going to affect things between us, now is it?"

"What?"

"You're not going to drop me, are you?"

"No," Emma laughed and she got up from the bench. "I'm not. Don't worry, Zee. I'm the only one who can kick your ass into gear. I'll see you tomorrow. I need to go."

Emma spent the drive home wondering what Zelena was even doing there hanging out by her car. Had she spent nearly half an hour hanging around just waiting for Emma to leave Regina's office just to confront her about dating her sister? It was weird, she had to admit, but in all the years she'd had Zelena Walsh as her client at the gym, she knew she shouldn't have expected anything else.

She thought back to what Zelena had stated, about Mal and the other woman. It left her with a ridiculously happy smile on her face and her heart racing so hard and so fast just knowing that Regina was starting to feel the very same way that Emma felt about her. She couldn't wait to see Regina later, but a part of her was growing increasingly nervous.

Regina wanted to pick up where they'd left off. Emma wasn't sure exactly what that was going to entail and a part of her couldn't wait to find out and another part equally scared and anxious.

Whatever was going to happen, she knew it would be a night she would never forget.

Thankfully Emma had the apartment to herself because she needed the time to process the lunch date and the confrontation with Zelena afterward. Mostly, her mind was stuck on Regina and that heated moment between them where they had crossed a line, the same line Regina had set during their last date in which she had specifically stated without stating it that they were not in a sexual relationship—yet.

But a lot had changed since then and it left Emma wondering if everything would change after tonight. Would they cross that line and end up in Regina's bed? Or would they just barely touch that fine line and wait until their relationship had progressed a little further?

Emma worried her bottom lip as she paced the living room floor. She felt like she was suddenly in over her head with Regina. She had no idea what she was doing, she hadn't dated in a long time, and she hadn't had sex in years, and not to mention she had never been with another woman before Regina. Kissing Ruby while drunk definitely didn't count at all. She was in a state of panic, so much that she didn't even notice that she had stopped pacing and had sat down at the table while Bear trotted over to her and placed his head on her lap.

That brief conversation with Zelena had put thoughts in her head she really didn't want to have because those thoughts were making her far more nervous than she'd already been about having dinner with Regina that night.

The more she thought back to that heated moment in Regina's office, the more her body reminded her just how much she had craved Regina's touch. Regina struck her as a woman who was always in control of everything in her life, but she had lost that control the moment their lips had met and their hands began to wander. She had fought against that control the moment she had slipped a hand under Emma's skirt and let her fingers skirt over her damp panties.

Emma moaned involuntarily as she thought about how it would've felt if Regina had slipped her fingers past the barrier of her cotton panties and felt just how wet she truly had been in that moment. She stood up suddenly, startling the dog as she ran towards the stairs and up to her room.

She all but tore off her clothes and pulled on her usual workout gear before she headed out for the gym. She needed to get in a few solid hours of a high-intensity workout to get her mind off of Regina and the way her body just gravitated to the woman. She needed to get her mind off of Regina and their dinner date that night because she knew if she didn't, she'd somehow end up talking herself out of going completely.

She needed to find herself again, to plant her feet firmly on the ground and be the woman she was and not the woman she had turned into.

Emma Swan was not shy or timid.

Emma Swan was strong and confident.

And she was going to show Regina Mills a whole different side to herself that night no matter how nervous she really was underneath it all.


	14. Chapter 14

The fifteen minute walk to Regina's condo gave her plenty of time to build up her self-confidence and she strutted up to the front doors of the building with a cocky way to her hips and a hint of a smile dancing on her lips. The security guard took one look at her and gave her a curt nod before allowing her into the building. She fumbled with the bottle of wine Regina had told her she didn't need to bring but she had brought anyway, not wanting to show up empty handed as she had the last time.

After she had spent three hours at the gym and worked out her frustrations, she had gone back home to shower and change. Instead of wearing borrowed clothes from Ruby, she dressed in what she was most comfortable in: skinny jeans, a tank top, a plaid button down shirt and her red leather jacket and her favorite pair of thigh-high boots that were a little worse for the wear.

When the elevator doors slid open on Regina's floor, she pulled back her shoulders and held her head high as she walked down the hallway and knocked lightly on Regina's door. Emma fixed a coy yet salacious grin over her lips as Regina unlocked and opened the door.

There was no hesitation for either of them to immediately greet one another with a passionate kiss. When they parted, Regina placed a hand on the bottle of wine but didn't take it until after she'd swept her eyes over Emma completely.

"I know you said I didn't have to bring anything," Emma said and she shrugged as Regina took the bottle from her gently. "But I wanted to."

"Thank you," Regina replied as she looked down at the label and then she looked at Emma in surprise. "This is from—"

"Your family's winery, I know. I did some research," Emma grinned. "I hope this is a good year."

"It is."

Emma breathed in relief since the bottle had cost her nearly forty dollars and it looked to be just enough for two glasses, maybe three. Regina's eyes swept over her once more before she beckoned Emma inside. She wasn't the only one who had changed since earlier; Regina had swapped her pencil skirt for a pair of loosely fitted slacks. She was barefoot and her white blouse had the top three buttons undone, the fourth one straining against her breasts. Regina paused just inside the doorway to wait for Emma to remove her boots and jacket before she led the way to the kitchen.

Emma inhaled deeply at the smell of chicken cooking in the oven. There were fresh vegetables chopped and sitting on a cutting board and a pot was nearly bubbling over of small roasting potatoes sat on top of the stove. It smelled really good and Emma grabbed a piece of fresh cut broccoli off the cutting board while Regina fetched a couple of wine glasses.

While Regina opened the bottle Emma had brought with her, Emma noticed that she had next to no makeup on compared to earlier. Regina had also removed most of her jewelry aside from the ring on her right hand and Emma thought that she never looked more beautiful than she did at that very moment.

"I haven't had the chance to set the table," Regina said as she turned to Emma and handed her the glass of white wine she'd just poured. "Would you mind?"

"Not at all."

Emma took a sip of the wine and before she noticed the two plates and some cutlery sitting on the counter. She left her wine on the counter, grabbed the plates, and headed into the dining room to set the table. She returned to the kitchen to find Regina tossing the vegetables into a steamer and she stood back and just watched as she slipped on some gloves and pulled the pan the chicken was in out from the oven.

Wordlessly, Emma helped her with dinner, dumping the water into the sink the roasting potatoes had been cooking in and carefully scooping them into a bowl while Regina cut the whole chicken and placed a small mound of slices on a narrow plate. By the time they'd carried the food out to the dining room table and returned to the kitchen, the vegetables were done steaming. Emma carried both glasses of wine and the bottle to the dining room while Regina put the vegetables into a bowl and joined her a few minutes later.

It felt so very domestic but Emma loved it. She helped herself to the food once they'd settled down at the table and she was all too aware of the way Regina kept staring at her. She just smiled and handed her the bowl of potatoes before she put a few vegetables on her plate.

"How was your afternoon?" Regina asked.

"Good," Emma replied. "I went to the gym for a few hours. How was yours?"

"Busy as usual," Regina said and she paused for a moment to take a small bite of chicken and then reached for her wine. "Zelena came back shortly after you had left."

"I saw her after I left too," Emma said and she stabbed a carrot with her fork. "She was waiting by my car, actually."

"Yes, she had mentioned that you two had a quick chat," Regina replied and she shook her head. "Sometimes I don't understand her or why she does the things she does," she chuckled lightly. "I suppose she means well. She spoke very highly of you, Emma."

Emma felt a blush creep over her cheeks. "She was worried I was going to drop her as my client," she said quietly. "I had to reassure her that I wouldn't."

"Yes, she expressed that concern with me as well. Don't you think that it is a conflict of interest to be dating me and working with my sister? Isn't that something that would be frowned upon?"

"No, I don't think it is. When I signed my contract there was nothing in there about not dating a client's family member or anything. Dating clients, however, is a violation."

Things fell silent for a short while as they ate and sipped their wine. Unlike the first time Emma had been there for dinner, there was no music playing and no candles lit on the table. She wondered if Regina had been trying to impress her the first time by trying to make it romantic. She found herself smiling at that thought and she nearly choked on a piece of cauliflower when she felt Regina's foot sliding idly up her left calf under the table.

Emma pushed her nearly empty plate away and reached for the bottle of wine to top up both of their glasses. Regina just smiled before dabbing at her lips with the cloth napkin and folded it neatly in front of her. She didn't mind the comfortable silence between them nor did she mind the way that Regina looked at her, her eyes dark with lust and unhidden desire.

Emma had settled on a mantra while she'd been at the gym earlier, one that reminded her of the strong and confident woman she truly was. It helped calm her nerves even though they mixed in with the butterflies taking flight deep in her core. Regina hadn't seen that side of her, the strong and confident women she was, but Emma wanted her to. Emma wanted her to see that side of her because she had grown afraid that Regina had been seeing someone she was not. She didn't want Regina to think that was who she was, to fall for the wrong parts of her when there was so much more to her than the shy, nervous woman she'd been around her thus far.

Regina stood up and began to clear away the plates from the table. Emma downed the last of her wine and helped her bring the rest into the kitchen. Emma placed the dishes on the counter and slipped her hands over Regina's hips as she moved in behind her. Her lips easily fell upon the side of her neck just below her ear and she kissed along the soft, warm skin as Regina leaned into her.

"Emma," Regina murmured huskily as Emma's hands splayed out over her abdomen.

"Can we pick up where we left off earlier?"

"Soon," she replied and Emma nipped playfully at Regina's pulse point before releasing her. "I would like to get the leftovers put away before we…become otherwise preoccupied."

"Right."

Regina turned and lightly tapped the tip of her nose. "Don't worry, darling, I've been very much looking forward to picking up where we left off earlier. Although…"

"Hmm?"

"You're no longer wearing that skirt," she said lowly. "Why not?"

Emma glanced down at the jeans she had on with a frown. "I'm not—it wasn't—"

"You weren't comfortable wearing it, were you?"

"No," Emma laughed lightly. "I didn't think it was appropriate to show up at your office dressed like, well," she paused and waved a hand over her body. "Like this. This is me, Regina. I'm not someone who wears dresses and skirts every day."

"I figured," Regina laughed. "And the next time you come to my office, dress in whatever makes you comfortable, darling."

"Ruby is going to be disappointed," Emma chuckled and Regina just stared at her curiously. "She likes to dress me up like I'm her Barbie doll or something."

Regina laughed with a subtle shake of her head. "Perhaps she could turn her efforts to Mary Margaret instead, hmm?"

"Oh, now that's just cruel."

"I call it as I see it," Regina smirked. "Speaking of your roommates, would they like some leftovers? There is more than enough here and I'm afraid it'll just go to waste."

"Yeah, sure," Emma replied. "Thank you."

Emma helped her with the leftovers in a few containers before she rinsed each of the dishes and Regina placed them into the dishwasher. Again, the feeling of domesticity was not lost on Emma as they moved around the kitchen as if they had done it a thousand times before. There were plenty of stolen kisses along the way and as soon as Regina put the dishwasher on, Emma had her arms around her and was kissing her deeply.

Regina backed her out of the kitchen slowly until she found herself up against the wall in the hallway with Regina pressed against her hard. Emma boldly pulled the bottom of her shirt out from her tight slacks and slipped her hands underneath to smooth her palms over Regina's abdomen. Regina grasped at her plaid shirt and nearly tore it off of her, neither of them breaking apart from the kiss in the process.

Emma grasped onto Regina's hips, spinning her around until she had the older woman pinned up against the wall. Emma grinned into the kiss and deftly slipped a thigh between Regina's as her hands moved to trail up her abdomen and towards her lace-covered breasts. Regina placed both hands over Emma's and eased them out as she pulled back from Emma's insistent lips and her head thumped lightly against the wall.

"No need to rush," she murmured breathlessly. "We do have all night, darling."

Emma couldn't help but laugh and she stared down at Regina's breasts before moving her fingers to release the straining fourth button. She slowly licked her lips and moved to the next button, watching as Regina's breasts heaved with every deep breath she took. Emma's hands were trembling when she reached the last button and she stopped when Regina reached up to gently cup her face.

Emma kissed her before Regina could say a word, too afraid that Regina was about to stop her or to tell her that they needed to slow down. She stilled her nerves, pushed open the front of Regina's blouse, and ran her hands up her smooth, warm skin. Regina's hands moved to grip at her bare biceps and Emma moved her lips down over her jaw and across the column of her neck as her hands slipped over her lace-covered breasts firmly.

She moved slowly, licking and nipping at Regina's skin as her thumbs brushed over semi-erect nipples through the thin lace. She swept her hands down Regina's sides, over the curve of her hips, her tight, round ass and to the back of her thighs. Without hesitation, she lifted Regina up off her feet, surprising the woman as she continued to kiss along her neck and moved to her collarbone slowly. Regina moaned and wrapped her legs around Emma's waist as Emma's lips descended lower.

Emma used the wall as leverage to hold Regina up in her arms. She leaned back, breathing heavily as her eyes swept over Regina's gloriously full breasts that were barely contained by her white lace bra. Regina was breathing heavily and staring down at her with hungry lust-filled eyes. Emma's eyes searched hers just for a moment before she leaned in to kiss her again.

Regina rolled her hips and moaned into Emma's mouth and it rolled through Emma's body in the most delicious way that she had to have more, she had to have all of Regina. She pushed off the wall lightly, keeping a firm grip on the beautiful woman in her arms and she leaned back from her lips to catch her breath.

"Bedroom," Regina said huskily.

"What door?"

Regina groaned quietly but nodded in the direction of the bedroom door. "That one. _Don't_ drop me."

"I won't."

Halfway to the closed bedroom door, Emma let Regina back down to her feet. They took one look at one another, almost as if they were waiting for the other to put a stop to things, but the moment their lips collided in a deep and passionate kiss, Emma knew they weren't stopping or slowing down for anything. Without hesitation, despite her nerves suddenly coming back tenfold, Emma eased Regina's blouse off and let it fall to the floor. After they took a few more steps towards the closed bedroom door, Regina grasped at the bottom of Emma's tank top before she nearly ripped it off of her and tossed it haphazardly behind her.

It was in that moment that Regina took control, pulling Emma back in for a wanton kiss as she reached around Emma to open the bedroom door. She grasped at Emma's hip with one hand and the other behind her neck and she pulled her roughly into the bedroom, the kiss growing heated by the second. Regina sucked on Emma's bottom lip and pulled back when the back of Emma's legs hit the edge of the bed.

Neither said a word as they stood in the dimly lit bedroom, the only light coming in past the sheer curtains that covered the windows. Regina moved her hands to Emma's belt and deftly undid it before she all but pushed Emma back onto the bed. Emma exhaled sharply as she stared up at Regina and she swallowed hard when Regina swayed her hips as she slid the dainty zipper on her slacks down ever so slowly. Regina let her slacks fall and pool at her feet and Emma leaned up on her elbows to drink in the sight of Regina in nothing but a lace bra and matching, barely-there panties.

Regina slowly stepped out of her pants and knelt between Emma's legs, grinning as she pressed a palm to the center of Emma's chest to push her onto her back. Emma's hands were trembling slightly as she slid them over the curve of Regina's hip and pulled Regina down until she was straddling her thighs. Her heart was pounding so loudly she could almost hear it over the rush of blood in her head and Regina stopped her when she leaned up to kiss her.

"Are you sure?" Regina asked quietly. "Emma?"

"Yes."

"I don't want to rush you."

"You're not," Emma whispered and she stole a quick kiss. "I want you. I want this."

A smile curled over Regina's lips and she exhaled softly. "I want you too," she whispered, their lips barely a hairsbreadth apart. "Let me take care of you first, darling."

Emma moved to smooth her hands over the smooth silk of the duvet cover as Regina kissed down her neck at a glacial pace. While she straddled Emma's legs, she didn't settle her weight on them and she had one hand braced on the mattress at Emma's side while the other traced lightly over her toned abdomen. Emma clenched her hands at her side, feeling her abdomen tighten against Regina's slow and gently exploring fingers. Regina's lips continued on a slow descent down her neck, over her collarbone and then lower as her fingers traced along the underside of Emma's bra.

Lifting up as Regina slipped her hand around to her back, Emma held her breath as Regina's fingers flicked open the clasp with ease. Regina leaned back as she pulled the bra away and Emma watched her eyes flick over her breasts as she tossed the bra aside. Regina paused momentarily, almost as if she was waiting for Emma to change her mind, but Emma arched her back slightly off the mattress and Regina ducked her head down to wrap her lips around a hard, straining nipple.

Emma did not fight the moan that slipped past her lips but she did resist the urge to bury her hands and fingers into Regina's thick hair to keep her right where she was. Regina teased the tip of her tongue over her hard nipple and pulled back slowly, a smirk curling over her lips as Emma almost whimpered at the loss of her mouth on her skin. Regina dipped her head right back down and trailed her lips and tongue over to Emma's right breast, her teeth grazing at her skin and teasing over her nipple lightly.

Emma was never vocal in bed aside from a few breathy moans, so when she cried out Regina's name, she found herself more than just a little bit surprised. It only seemed to spur Regina on, the teasing licks and nips becoming more insistent with every breath that fell past her lips and onto Emma's heated, sensitive flesh.

"Regina," Emma murmured throatily. "God."

Regina chuckled lowly before she began yet another glacial descent down her body, nipping and teasingly licking over Emma's abdomen. She reached up with her right hand to grasp at Emma's breast before it followed the trail of her lips and ended at her undone belt buckle. Regina looked up at Emma from behind hooded eyes and Emma shifted up towards the middle of the bed as Regina's fingers tugged on the button and then dragged the zipper down.

She lifted her hips as Regina began to tug the tight jeans down, leaving her cotton boyshorts in place as she unhurriedly pulled the jeans down Emma's legs. She pulled them off completely, taking the socks Emma had on with them. Slowly she trailed her hands up Emma's legs, her fingers lightly brushing against her skin as Emma pressed her knees together.

"If you want to stop," Regina said and her breath hitched in her chest. "If you want to stop, just say the word and we'll stop."

"I don't want to stop."

"Okay," Regina smiled and she smoothed her palms up Emma's thighs. "Just relax."

Emma took a few deep breaths and allowed Regina to spread her legs. She knelt between them and Emma reached out to pull her down flush against her body and kissed her deeply. Emma smoothed her hands down Regina's back and slipped a thigh between Regina's legs before she grasped onto her curvaceous behind and pulled her down against her hard. Emma growled playfully before she effortlessly flipped Regina over.

"Emma!"

"Hi," Emma grinned as she rolled her pelvis down, but Regina caught her by surprise and flipped her right back over onto her back. "Fuck."

Regina gasped lightly, her hand moving between their bodies and down the front of Emma's boyshorts without hesitation. Her fingers slicked over Emma's clit and through her folds and they both moaned. Regina's fingers were steady and sure, teasing her and touching her in all the right places that had her on the edge.

"Fuck, Regina."

Regina chuckled and she stole a quick kiss before she slipped her hand out and grasped at Emma's hip. Emma inhaled deeply as she ran her hands up Regina's back and stopped at the clasp of her bra. She fumbled with the clasp and groaned in frustration, but Regina just laughed and reached back to help her, flicking it open with ease before she knelt back and let the bra slip free.

Emma let her eyes fall upon Regina's breasts and her hard nipples with the small barbells that went through both of them vertically. She sat up and pulled Regina down onto her lap and immediately ran the tip of her tongue over one nipple and then the next, eliciting the sexiest moan she had ever heard slip past Regina's lips.

"Come here," Regina said huskily, her hands sliding into Emma's hair and pulling her up for a deep and passionate kiss as they both fell back on the bed together.

Time seemed to just slow down as they lay there together, holding one another, kissing as their hands wandered and caressed each other languidly. Wave after wave of heated arousal and desire rolled through Emma's body with every touch, with every caress. Regina pulled back from their kiss first and she murmured softly as she moved to kiss down Emma's body.

Every kiss lingered as Regina descended lower. Nobody had ever taken their time with her before, not the way that Regina was, and it felt like Regina was worshipping her, inch by inch. Emma watched as Regina dipped her fingers under the waistband of her boyshorts and slowly began to slide them down. Emma lifted up a little and Regina eased them down over her hips, both inhaling deeply as Regina ridded her of them completely. Emma felt a ripple of pleasure rumble through her body with every press of Regina's lips against one knee and then the other.

Regina was silent and she motioned for Emma to move further up the bed before she gently nudged apart Emma's legs and settled between them, dropping feather-light kisses along her inner thigh unhurriedly. She shifted to lean up on her elbows, watching Regina drink in the sight of her, desire just dripping from her as a thumb slipped over her bare slit lightly. Regina dropped a small kiss just above her aching clit and spread her lips with her fingers before dragging her tongue down the length of her.

Her tongue curled when she licked over Emma fully, flicking at her clit with a sly smile dancing over her lips. Emma dropped her head back when Regina licked over her again and took her throbbing clit between her lips and sucked hard.

She cried out into the quiet of the room and fell back as her arms gave out on her. Her vision swam before she clenched her eyes shut and focused on the feel of Regina's mouth on her and the deliciously pleasurable sensations she was causing with her dexterous tongue. Regina's hands both moved to grasp at Emma's inner thighs, pressing her wide open as she licked and sucked over her expertly. Emma's toes curled every time Regina hit that spot just shy of her swollen clit that made her see stars.

Regina moaned, clearly enjoying herself as she continued to lick and suck at Emma's bare cunt. She pulled back to take a breath and moved to kiss along the thin strip of hair on Emma's pubic bone that stopped just short of her clit. Emma glanced down at her and bit her bottom lip at the sight of Regina between her legs, her lips and her chin just glistening with arousal.

"Hmm," Regina purred and she licked over her lips. "You taste exquisite, darling."

Emma gasped and Regina dipped her head back down, teasing her tongue through her folds. Regina brought her to a high and back down again, brought her to the edge before easing her back. Over and over she teased her, pleased her until Emma couldn't hold back for much longer.

Her orgasm was far more powerful than any she had brought by her own hand in the past. Her whole body quaked and she cried out Regina's name, clutching on to her hands, to her shoulders and back again until she collapsed limply on the mattress with Regina languidly licking at her folds. Emma lightly pushed at her shoulders, laughing when Regina simply shook her head no and continued her ministrations.

"Regina," Emma whispered in a strained voice. "Regina, give me a minute, please."

"Just a minute?" Regina asked huskily. Emma nodded and it only caused Regina to laugh as she buried her face against Emma's left thigh. "All right. Just a minute then, darling, and then I'm going to come back for some more."

"Come here."

"Hmm?"

"Come here, Regina," Emma said and she coaxed Regina up to her lips. She could smell her arousal on Regina's lips and she could taste it on her tongue as they kissed deeply a second later.

"Okay?" Regina asked when she pulled back suddenly. Emma nodded and Regina lifted a hand to stroke her fingers gently over her forehead. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you feeling overwhelmed?"

"Just a little," Emma admitted and she could feel the blush rising in her cheeks. "I—I don't know what to do."

"Touch me."

"Anywhere?"

"Everywhere," Regina chuckled throatily. "Wherever you want, wherever you are comfortable. Don't be afraid, Emma. You cannot do anything wrong."

"Show me," Emma breathed against her lips and Regina dropped the hand away from her face and took Emma's left hand gently. "I want you to show me where you want me to touch you."

Regina rested her forehead against hers and guided Emma's hand down over her breasts, down her abdomen and the soft plane of skin before stopping short just at the top of her lace panties. Emma nodded just a little and Regina eased her hand inside before letting go. Emma took a moment to gather her bearings before she kissed Regina hard and deep while her fingers skimmed lower beneath Regina's tiny pair of panties.

She was a little surprised when she hit thick yet shortly cropped hair, but she pushed back her nerves and the thoughts of never having done this before and let her fingers sink lower. Her touch, unlike Regina's, was exploratory and unsure up until the point where she stroked over the hardness of Regina's clit and a delicious shudder rolled through Regina's body.

Emma paid attention to the way Regina's body reacted with each touch, repeating a certain stroke along her clit when her breath hitched in her chest or a teasing dip of her finger inside her clenching, hot and wet hole when Regina murmured her name almost breathlessly. Emma eased Regina onto her back and slipped her hand out from inside her lace panties as she swept her eyes over Regina's nearly naked body. She dragged her fingers, damp with Regina's wetness, over her lower abdomen and along the dip just above her hip.

Regina moved her hands to her panties first and Emma swatted them away with a playful laugh and a lascivious smile. She eased the scrap of lace down past Regina's hips, unveiling her to her lingering gaze inch by inch. Regina kicked the lace panties off the rest of the way and Emma hungrily licked over her lips as she trailed a hand ever so lightly up Regina's left leg, over her knee and along the inside of her left thigh. Regina's legs fell open for her and Emma swallowed as she shifted her gaze to her cunt the moment her fingers grazed along the edge of her labia.

"Emma," Regina huskily groaned as she grasped at the soft duvet with both hands and arched into Emma's tender touch. "Don't tease me."

Emma moved swiftly, kissing along Regina's neck as she tilted her head to the side to allow her more room. Her fingers dipped in between Regina's folds and slicked them through her wetness slowly, enjoying the feel of the woman's heat and evident arousal against her fingertips.

"Oh Emma!" Regina cried out and Emma slipped her index finger inside her deftly while her lips slipped lower and wrapped around a hard nipple. "Mierda!"

Emma tongued over the piercing, eliciting a loud moan past Regina's lips and Regina rocked against her hand, encouraging her to fuck her steadily with her finger. Emma shifted on the bed and place a leg between Regina's and pressed her knee against the back of her hand, pushing against it with every deep and hard thrust of her finger inside of Regina. Regina reached around and scratched her short nails down Emma's back when she slipped a second finger inside of her and with her other hand, she guided Emma's lips away from the teasing assault on her pierced nipple and pulled her in for a hungry and passionate kiss.

She could feel Regina's inner walls pulsating against her fingers and she slowed down her thrusts to drum her fingers inside of her. Regina sucked and bit at Emma's bottom lip as her orgasm crashed through her suddenly and she reached down to place her hand on top of Emma's to still her fingers completely as she rode through each wave of pleasure.

Regina eased her hand away a few moments later and leaned back with a gasp, her chest heaving and her skin flushed. Emma grinned at the blissful look in Regina's eyes and the way she smiled as if there was nothing else in the world that could make her as happy as she felt in that very moment. Emma dragged her fingers along Regina's abdomen and then lifted them to her lips slowly.

"Hmm," Regina moaned as she grabbed a hold of Emma's hand and slipped her index and middle finger between her lips with a smirk. She licked her essence off of Emma's fingers, depriving her of that first taste. "Not yet, darling."

"No?"

Regina laughed and shook her head before moving to straddle Emma's lower stomach. "No."

"Not fair," Emma squeaked out and she trembled in embarrassment at the way Regina just laughed. "I wanted a taste."

"Not until after I am finished with you first," Regina purred. "Are you staying tonight?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Emma could feel the weight behind Regina's kiss, the promise of a night she'd never forget, a night of exploration and discovery and one she already didn't want to come to an end just yet. She didn't think of tomorrow or the day that would come after that. She was stuck in the moment, flying high and feeling as if the only thing tethering her to the rest of the world was Regina Mills.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thanks for your reviews! Don't forget to leave one after you read this as it would be much appreciated to hear from you guys :)**_


	15. Chapter 15

Warm sunlight bathed its way over her bare skin and Emma woke slowly, stretching out and sliding her hands over soft, silky sheets. She turned and reached out for Regina and found the bed empty. A frown settled over her face as she sat up slowly and blinked in confusion as her mind began to wake fully.

Emma slipped out of the bed, found her boyshorts on the floor by the rest of her and Regina's discarded clothes, and pulled them on slowly before she grabbed her tank top and pulled it on as she headed for the partially open bedroom door. She stepped out into the hallway, the tile cold on her bare feet, and she could smell coffee brewing in the kitchen, the rich aroma wafting through the air and luring her step by step.

Emma thought back to the long night she and Regina had together. They had spent hours exploring, hours just getting to know one another in the most intimate of ways, and hours making love because Emma was so sure that is exactly what it was because she had never in her life experienced anything like she had the night before with Regina.

She stopped in the kitchen doorway and leaned against the frame as she watched Regina walk from the refrigerator to the coffee machine wearing only her plaid button down shirt. Her eyes flicked along Regina's backside as Regina reached up into the cupboard for two large mugs and the hem of the shirt rose up to reveal she definitely wasn't wearing anything more than just Emma's shirt. Emma walked into the kitchen as quietly as she could and reached out to run her hands over the smooth skin of Regina's ass.

"Emma!" Regina gasped in surprise and she nearly dropped the two mugs. She placed them down on the counter before turning around with a smile on her face that made Emma melt. "Good morning."

"Morning," Emma whispered and she leaned in to kiss her, Regina not disappointing by giving her one hell of a passionate kiss. "Coffee smells good."

"I was hoping to come wake you up in a few minutes with some coffee," Regina murmured and she swayed in Emma's arms.

"It's still early."

"Yes, it is."

"Come back to bed, Regina," Emma whispered and Regina lightly shook her head no. "What time do you have to be at work?"

"Not until ten."

"It's barely seven."

"I know," she replied and Emma felt rather than saw Regina's frown. "Emma—"

Emma cut her off with a delicious kiss with her hands roaming over Regina's rear as she pulled their bodies flush together. After spending hours exploring Regina's enchantingly sexy body, Emma knew those different little spots that set her off and just how she liked to be touched, to be taken. But there was one thing she had not been given the chance to explore and that was the apex between Regina's strong thighs that Regina had only allowed her to discover with everything but her lips and tongue. Regina hadn't even allowed her a taste after she had her fingers buried inside of her multiple times over those few hours they had been completely insatiable.

Emma was determined not to leave that morning without knowing Regina's musky taste. She wanted her, more than anything, and she wasn't going to leave until she'd had a taste that was nothing but purely Regina.

With a burst of determination, even in her half-awake state, Emma lifted Regina up onto the island countertop and pinned her there when she felt her squirm. Emma kissed along her neck and was grateful that she'd only bothered to button up two of the middle buttons as she worked her way down across the middle of Regina's chest and flicked them open with ease.

Emma had become absolutely fascinated and then addicted to sucking on Regina's pierced nipples the night before. Regina's nipples were highly sensitive and on more the one occasion throughout the hours they'd spent fucking, Emma had made her orgasm doing nothing but sucking and flicking at the rock hard peaks. Emma wanted nothing more than to ask Regina what compelled her to get them pierced and how long she'd had them pierced for, but her focus shifted back to the goal at hand, and that was to taste Regina for the first time. Straight from the source.

She was not surprised when she slipped her fingers through Regina's folds to find that she was already wet. Her lips descended lower and she dipped her tongue into Regina's tight navel, flicking at the skin playfully before she moved her palms to Regina's inner thighs and spread her legs. She could smell her heady, musky scent and she licked over her lips slowly before she knelt on the cool tiled floor and leaned in to lick at Regina's cunt tentatively.

"Emma," Regina groaned, her heels digging into Emma's back as her hands grasped at the edge of the countertop. "Mierda! Mi amor—Emma!"

"Fuck," Emma murmured before diving right back in, her tongue no longer tentative as she licked along the length of Regina's cunt greedily.

Emma hooked her arms around Regina's legs and as she'd been the night before, she was very attentive and aware of how Regina reacted and to what. She had also, even in a haze of pleasure, paid very close attention to what Regina had done to her every time she had her head between her legs and her tongue bringing her over to the edge endlessly.

The taste of Regina was indescribable, different and yet similar to her own, and all Emma knew as she buried her tongue inside of her was that she definitely could not get enough. She was almost ravenous, hungry for more, until Regina eased a hand into her hair and gently guided her away from her pussy and exhaled shakily before she used her other hand to lightly circle over her clit to wordlessly show Emma where she wanted her lips and her tongue.

Emma took a deep breath before leaning back in. She nudged at Regina's fingers with her nose and replaced those fingers with her tongue. She moved it slowly, dragging the flat of her tongue over the throbbing bundle of nerves at languidly. Emma focused just on that spot, licking and sucking and swirling her tongue over it, changing up the pace of her tongue until Regina was writhing on top of the counter and practically screaming out her name.

She drank Regina in, finding her taste like a drug she couldn't quite get enough of, unable to stop even when her lungs were burning and desperate for a breath. Regina suddenly pushed her back and Emma gasped, taking a few deep breaths as she looked up at Regina, watching her chest heave as she leaned further back on the countertop and the borrowed plaid shirt fell open to expose her lithe body to Emma's hungry eyes and wandering hands.

She unhooked her arms from around Regina's thighs and placed random, lingering kisses along her torso until their lips were mere inches apart and Regina closed the small gap, kissing Emma with such feverous need it left Emma wanting and craving more when they parted moments later. Emma was feeling rather proud of herself since Regina hadn't lasted long at all but then again she hadn't teased her, she had just dove right in and brought Regina right over the end of oblivion.

"Hi," Emma murmured against her lips.

"Hi."

"That's one way to start the morning," Emma chuckled lowly as Regina wrapped her legs around her middle.

"I'll say," Regina said under her breath. "As much as I would love to cancel my morning meetings and spend the day with you, I cannot today."

"I would never expect you to—"

"I know," Regina sighed and she reached up to wipe at Emma's chin with a salacious grin. "I would. Spending an entire day with you would be worth falling behind on my work."

Regina allowed her one more kiss before she slipped off the countertop and buttoned up two of the middle buttons on her borrowed shirt. She continued to make them each a cup of coffee as if Emma just hadn't eaten her out with a ravenous thirst she was quickly finding was coming back tenfold. Emma did hold back, knowing if they started, Regina would be late for work.

It didn't stop them from sharing a very long shower nor did it stop Regina from returning the favor inside the shower and they were in there until the water began to run cold and Regina's cell phone rang continuously until Regina had to answer and reality came crashing back down.

Emma declined the offer for Regina's driver to drop her off at home since it was such a beautiful and warm morning. She discovered soon after leaving, and after sharing a very long and passionate kiss goodbye with Regina, that her cell phone had died at some point throughout the night. The fifteen minute walk took nearly twice as long because Emma was so caught up and consumed by he thoughts of Regina and the night, along with the morning, they had just had together. Before, Emma never understood what it felt like, but now she was starting to understand that euphoric high that came with not only falling in love but also with being intimate with the one she was falling in love with on every level.

The thought was no longer as scary or nerve-wracking as it had been before last night. She wasn't even nervous or scared. The thought of falling in love with Regina Mills was quickly becoming the best feeling in the world for her and one she thought she'd never feel in her whole life. That little voice in the back of her head kept saying it was too soon, that she didn't know Regina well enough to fall in love with her, but Emma just _knew_ she was and she didn't care if it was too soon. It was a feeling she couldn't control and one she knew she couldn't run from either.

Her life had definitely been turned upside down by Regina Mills and it had happened almost right from the very night they met at the Laundromat. Before she had even known Regina's name, those feelings had already begun to take root and only grew stronger and fast in the time since. If she had any doubt about how Regina felt about her in return, it had all been erased over the hours they'd spent together last night.

"Where have you been?" Ruby asked the very second she opened the door. "We've been worried about you. Where have you been, Em?"

It didn't surprise her that Mary Margaret and Ruby were both sitting at the table waiting for her when she walked into the apartment. Emma just smiled and placed her keys on the hook before slipping out of her jacket.

"Em?" Ruby asked tentatively. "We called when you didn't come home last night."

"Why?" Emma asked. "You knew that I was going to Regina's for dinner and—"

"Oh. My. God!" Ruby exclaimed as she turned to Mary Margaret. "They totally had sex!"

"Yeah, they did," Mary Margaret nodded in agreement.

"I told you!"

Emma felt her cheeks burning as her two best friends squealed in delight and practically ambushed her where she stood just a few feet from the door. She had to fight them both off and they all erupted into laughter when they realized how they were all acting.

"So," Ruby pried as she poked at Emma's side. "How was your date last night, Em?"

"Great," Emma chuckled, knowing how much it was driving Ruby crazy not to get any details at all aside from their own speculation. "I have a session with a client this afternoon and I didn't get much sleep last night so," Emma said as she backed her way up to the stairs. "I'm just going to take the dog out and head back to bed."

"Oh no," Ruby said with a shake of her head. "You're not getting off that easily, Em!"

"Ruby, I am not giving you any details," Emma said. "What happened last night _and_ this morning is private, okay?"

"Last night _and_ this morning?" Ruby gasped. "Emma!"

"What?" Emma grinned before she made a dash up the stairs and found Bear lounging comfortably on her bed. "Sorry for not coming home last night, Bear," she said to the dog and gave him a good pet on his belly before he leaped off the bed, tail wagging, all too forgiving.

Emma did feel a little guilty for not being around for the newest addition to her little family. She was just grateful that Mary Margaret had been more than willing to look after the dog when she wasn't around to take him out when he needed to go out. She sat on the edge of the bed and patted her thigh, smiling as he eagerly came to sit at her side and put his head in her lap.

"How about I take you out after we have a nap? What do you say, Bear? Would you like that?"

He gave her a snort as if he almost understood her. She laughed and gave him a loving scratch behind his ears before she lifted his once injured paw. It was healed up nicely, the antibiotics having done its job. He seemed happy, healthy and on top of it all, he was the perfect dog. Why anyone would leave him behind or let him go, Emma didn't understand it, but then she suddenly understood why they had bonded so well together—and it wasn't because of the bear claws either.

He was a stray, an orphan, just like she was. Maybe there was some way he could tell, Emma wasn't sure, but she'd always been a big believer that animals understood humans a lot more than they were given credit for, especially dogs. He still wasn't exactly hers yet, just a few more weeks left for anyone out there to claim him as theirs, but she wanted him to be and made a silent vow to be there for him a little more than she had been since she started seeing Regina.

She knew that meant the next time they had an overnight date, it'd have to be there and not at Regina's place. That meant Regina would formally meet her roommates and the thought alone was already wracking havoc on Emma's nerves.

Maybe she'd give it another week, maybe two, before that happened. Eventually, though, she had no doubt that Regina would likely wonder why she hadn't been invited to Emma's home, to meet Emma's roommates, the people she considered her family. Emma stripped out of her clothes and into what she normally slept in before crawling into her bed, the dog following her and laying at her side. Eventually, she'd have to bring Regina home and she already feared of how that would go.

[X]

Emma was exhausted after the four hour session with Zelena, who wanted to do nothing more than gossip about her sister than actually putting in the work she was paying to be trained for. Emma, even on her worst days, could handle Zelena, and today was one of her best days yet she found her tolerance for the loose-lipped redhead at an all time low. She had left during Zelena's warm down and left her in the hands of another trainer that had just finished up with their own client.

Emma wound up pacing in the back parking lot in her workout gear, still sweating since she'd pushed herself alongside Zelena during their session. She very rarely did that as it was frowned upon, but Juliet hadn't been in when she showed up, and she took that to her full advantage.

"Girl, if Juliet catches you out here, she's going to can your tight ass faster than you can blink," Jason drawled as he lingered in the back door. "Em?"

"What?"

Jason held his hands up as he approached her. "You know, if Juliet catches you out here—"

"She won't. I haven't even seen her today."

"That doesn't mean she hasn't seen you," Jason said evenly. "Girl, you are treading on fine, _fine_ line right now. You know that, right?"

"I just—I needed to get out of there for a few minutes," Emma exhaled sharply. Suddenly she realized why Ruby still smoked even after years of trying to quit. It was an escape, a relaxing mechanism and in that very moment, she had nothing of the sort for herself. "Zelena just wouldn't stop today."

"Zelena doesn't know when to shut the fuck up," Jason laughed and he slung an arm around her shoulders and led her over to the curb and they both sat down. "Zelena never gets to you like this."

"No."

"What is going on with you today? You walked in like you were floating on fucking cloud nine earlier and now you look like someone took the cake you shouldn't have had but were eating it anyway away from you."

As much as Emma didn't want to admit it, she was _done_. She was _done_ working at Fireside Fitness, _done_ taking shit from the clients she had who half-assed their way through sessions and complained a few days later because they didn't see any results and she was _done_ wasting her time with those who just used it as if it were expendable, whether they paid for it or not. She was done dealing with Zelena, especially after the last nearly four hours of having Zelena do nothing but push and pry at her about Regina instead of doing what she came there to do.

Emma sighed heavily as she leaned forward on her knees. Jason was a good guy and if it hadn't been for him that day, she would've never figured herself out—well, maybe she would've but definitely not the way she had anyway. She looked over at him and frowned slightly as the barrage of thoughts continued to flow through her mind.

Jason was really the only reason she kept working at Fireside. His personality always made him approachable and he never failed to get her out of a funk when she needed it the most. He was the reason she hadn't walked out of there many, many times, whether it was because of an issue with a client or because Juliet was riding her ass about one thing or another. Jason found her clients and even persuaded a few to give her a chance over some of the male trainers.

Though the work wasn't as steady as it used to be or as steady as she'd liked it to be, she knew she could probably get by for a month if she quit. A month or less was all she needed to find a new job, something different and fresh.

"Where'd you go, Em?" Jason asked. "Uh oh," he frowned when she turned to him. "I know that look. I've seen it before."

"Save the pep talk, Jace."

"Is this because of Zelena?"

"No," she said quickly. "It's not because of Zelena. Or Juliet. Or you. It's me."

"What is it?" Jason asked. "Is it because you haven't been in very much?"

"That's one of the reasons," Emma replied. "I don't know, Jace. I just know that I'm done."

"What are you going to do? Quit? Find something else? Give your two-weeks notice and find another job before you walk out of here for good?"

"That would be the responsible thing to do."

"Yeah."

"I'm not even qualified for anything else, Jace. I'm good at this, at pushing people to achieve their fitness goals, but it's not enough for me anymore. I don't think it's ever been enough."

"What did you used to do? I know you were a stripper, but before that?"

"Bag girl at a grocery store once. Lasted about two days. Worked at different restaurants and bars, but it's just not me."

"So, what about the bail bonds job?" Jason asked and she laughed bitterly. "Haven't been getting the jobs lately with Carl either, huh?"

"No, I haven't. Business must be slow or maybe these assholes aren't skipping out like they used to. I don't know. I'm going to call Carl later and find out what is going on."

"Ever thought about being a cop?"

"What? No."

"Why not?"

"Could you imagine me as a cop, Jace?" She asked and he tapped his chin as he stared at her for a moment before he nodded his head. "I'd have to go to like police academy, training, and school and what not. Stuff like that costs money and money is something that I just don't have right now."

"How much?"

"I don't know!"

"Couple thousand, give or take right?"

"I don't know, Jace, but I do know one thing. I'm not going to be a cop. Not in this city, anyway."

"Right," he said and he stood up quickly. He held a hand down for her to grab a hold of it and pulled her to her feet. "We better get back inside before Juliet fires both of us. I don't know about you, Em, but I need this job."

Emma followed Jason back inside and after she grabbed a few bottles of water, she headed back out to the floor to where Zelena was sitting on a bench and chatting with the trainer that had been covering for Emma. Well, from the way Zelena was laughing, chatting was putting it lightly.

Zelena nearly jumped off the bench when she saw Emma had returned and after the other trainer had left, Zelena linked her arm in Emma's and led her over to the reception area where Jason was just settling in behind the desk. Just as Zelena was about to ask to book the next few sessions with Emma, Juliet stormed out of her office in a fit of rage.

"Swan. My office. Now."

"What—"

"Now!" Juliet yelled and she turned on her heels without so much as looking at Zelena.

"Everything okay?" Zelena asked her and Emma shrugged and Jason gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Uh, give me a few minutes and we'll go over a schedule when I get back, all right?" Emma said as she backed away from Zelena and headed into Juliet's office, her confidence already on a steady downhill path. "Juliet, what—"

"Close the door and sit down."

Emma complied and shut the door before taking a seat in front of Juliet's cluttered desk. Juliet stood behind her desk with both hands on top as she stared down at Emma. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I was about to schedule some more sessions with a client."

Juliet rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You were gone for ten minutes. Ten minutes, Swan. Where did you go?"

"I needed a breather. Anthony took over the warm down. It's not a big deal—"

"Not—are you listening to yourself, Swan? The client has paid for your time, yours, not Anthony's or anyone else's, yours. You needed a breather?" Juliet asked incredulously. "From what? Doing your goddamn job? The only breather you get is after the client has left, Swan."

"I know, I understand that, but I—"

"You've barely been in," Juliet continued. "Walsh has been your only client in the last two weeks. What happened to the others?"

"Nobody has scheduled—"

"A part of your job is to make sure the clients come back, Swan. You've never had problems like this in the past, have you?"

"Well no, but—"

"How many times have I told you to leave your personal life at the door?" Juliet asked. "How many times have I told you that your personal life does not exist here and to keep whatever drama you have going on your life out of Fireside?"

"Juliet—"

"You used to be the best trainer here, Swan. I don't know what has happened to you, especially recently, but you are on the final straw here."

"The final straw?" Emma asked and she stood up, the confidence that had been fading fast from the moment she entered Juliet's office now coming back tenfold. "You're right. I used to be the best trainer here. I used to have steady clients and now I only have one. I don't know what's happened either, but it is definitely not because of whatever is going on in my personal life, and not that you care, but things have been changing for me lately and I'm starting to feel like I want to take a different path in life. The final straw is this, Juliet, I'm done."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm done. I quit. I'll clear out my locker and be out in fifteen minutes."

"Emma—"

"No," she said when Juliet visibly softened, her anger dispersing and quickly replaced with fear.

"Emma, I'm sorry if I was harsh, but I—"

"It's not you, Juliet. You've been great even though you're a bitch sometimes. It's me. I need out. I need a change. I need to find a different path in life or to follow the one I'm already on, I don't know, but all I know is after today, I know that I'm done here. Thanks for everything, really. I do appreciate you taking a chance on me years ago and giving me a great opportunity. Like I said, it's not you, Juliet, nor is it this place. It's me."

"Emma, wait."

"Yeah?"

Juliet walked around her desk and engulfed Emma in an unexpected hug. "We're going to miss you here. You were truly an asset to Fireside. I'll have your final check ready by the time you clear your locker of your personal belongings. Stop by on your way out."

Emma backed away from her without a word and nodded before she turned on her heels and walked out of her office. Jason was staring at her with his mouth dropped open and Zelena was still standing by the front desk. Emma just took a deep breath and walked to the employee room with her head held high and a bit of a swagger in her step.

It wasn't until she found a box and emptied out her locker that it just hit her. She'd just quit her job and was about to walk out of there within minutes. She quit the only job that was steady, even if it hadn't been for the last while, and she had absolutely no fucking idea what she was going to do next or how she was going to make sure she had enough money to pay her portion of the rent, her car insurance, gas, not to mention food for herself and the dog.

She slammed the door to her locker hard, knowing that she couldn't have any sort of breakdown or meltdown there. That could wait until she was at home and alone. She carried out her box and her gym bag out of the room and headed for the front entrance. She dropped her things by the front desk and walked back into Juliet's office, taking her final check from Juliet without a word.

She grabbed her things on the way out, flashing Jason a silent promise that she'd talk to him soon before she walked out of the gym for the last time. She walked around to the back lot where she parked her car and she had just barely put her things in the backseat before she saw Zelena making her way over to her quickly. Emma sighed and slipped her aviators on and watched Zelena pick up the pace, her quick walk turning into a jog until she reached the Bug.

"Please tell me you did not just quit," Zelena said in a rush and she grabbed on to Emma's shoulders, her eyes wide. "I need you, Emma. You're the only one who has ever been honest with me and pushed me even when I'm not in the mood. You're the reason I keep coming back here. You're the only one that stuck around. You've been in my life longer than my shady ex-husband!"

"Zelena—"

"Was it because I kept pushing you about my sister?" She asked and she shook her head, laughing lightly as she let go of Emma. "Please tell me that isn't the reason you quit."

"No, no it has nothing to do with you, Zee, I promise."

"I know I may not be your easiest client at the best of times," Zelena said and then she laughed again. "Okay, I'm not the easiest client, I know, but I need you, Emma."

"Anthony is good," Emma said and she fiddled with her keys. "He'll take you on. He'll push you the way I've pushed you and bonus? A little more of that flirting every time you come in for a few hours every week."

"He's cute," Zelena deadpanned. "But he's not you."

"I don't know what to say, Zelena."

"I don't know if you're aware, but I live in Regina's building and there is a small gym there," she said and she grinned in the charming way she always did when she tried to get her own way. "I can pay you if you come around twice a week to work with me, train with me. I can pay you under the table, twice as much as what I'm paying now."

"Zelena, as much as I appreciate it—"

"Please, Emma. I _need_ you. After everything I've been through with Walsh, all I want is to look and feel good as I look. You're the only one who can make that happen right now."

Emma laughed. She couldn't help it. After the day she'd been having, nothing felt surreal anymore. Despite the feeling of having an out of body experience, Emma leaned up against the side of the Bug and slipped her aviators to the top of her head.

"Okay," Emma said evenly. "I'll come around, work with you and continue our plan we put in place months ago."

"But?"

"No more slacking off," Emma stated. "No more complaining. Any frustration, any anger, I want you to project it physically and not verbally."

"And no talking about little sis?" Zelena quipped and Emma laughed. "You know, I'm starting to see why she likes you, more and more, and even more so in the last what, twenty minutes since I watched you walk into that bitch's office and quit. That was inspiring."

"Thanks," Emma chuckled. "So, when do you want to start?"

"How does Thursday sound?"

"Perfect."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter! As always, I appreciate every single one and love that you guys are enjoying this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Emma hadn't talked to Regina at all for the rest of the day, aside from a text sent early in the evening asking Emma if she'd like to meet for lunch again the next day. So, when her phone started buzzing at three in the morning, she woke up in confusion when she saw Regina's name on the screen. Blinking away the bleariness of sleep, Emma answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Emma," Regina whispered. "I'm so sorry to wake you, but I need you."

"Huh?" Emma blinked in confusion, still a little too asleep to distinguish whether it was all real or just another dream. "You need me? What for?"

"Do you recall our conversation about spiders?" Regina asked and she sat up in bed when she heard the terrified tremble in Regina's voice. "I woke up to get some water and—and—"

"Regina?" Emma stopped her and she tried not to laugh. "Do you have a spider hanging out in your place right now?"

"Hanging out is not a term I'd use," Regina snapped. "I know it's very late, but can you come and get rid of it for me?"

"Regina, it's just a spider. Throw a shoe at it or something."

"Easy enough for you to say!"

"Regina—"

"Please, Emma."

Emma pinched at the bridge of her nose and sighed heavily. "Okay. Okay, I'll be right over. Where is the spider exactly?"

"In the bathroom. On the wall by the door."

"And where are you?"

"Hiding in the shower. Please hurry, Emma."

"I'll be right there."

Emma only laughed once she'd hung up the phone. With a shake of her head, she got dressed quickly and made sure Bear didn't follow her out of the apartment. It was a bit chilly and she shivered as she rushed over to the Bug and wished she'd grabbed a sweatshirt. She had thought Regina had been kidding before when they talked about her fear of spiders, but obviously she wasn't kidding if she called Emma at three in the morning because she was hiding in the shower because of a silly little spider on the wall by the door.

Since it was so late, the doorman wasn't on duty at the front door, but there was a night security guard pacing in the lobby. After he checked over the approved visitors list, he let her in and gave her an odd look as she headed for the elevator. Emma ignored it because she knew what it looked like with her being there in the middle of the night. He could think whatever he wanted to, it didn't matter to her.

Once she reached Regina's door, she tentatively knocked. She shook her head and stepped back, knowing that if Regina was as terrified of the spider as she was, there was no way she was coming to unlock the door to let her in. She had no idea what to do now and she pulled her phone out of the back pocket of her ill-fitting jeans and called Regina.

"Hey, I'm here. Uh, how exactly am I supposed to get in?"

"There is a key hidden in the light to the left of the door," Regina whispered in a trembling voice.

"Okay," Emma said and she took a deep breath before checking the light to the left of the door on the wall. It was hot to the touch and she winced before she reached in again and felt a small box just under the lip of the scone. She pulled it out and opened the small box. "Got it."

"Good."

Emma unlocked the door and pocketed the key along with the box, but she didn't hang up the phone as she walked inside and made sure to lock the door behind her. "What bathroom are you in, Regina?"

"The en-suite."

Emma walked to the master bedroom door and walked in. It was dark, but she could see the sheets on Regina's bed were pulled back and one of the pillows was precariously dangling off the edge of the bed. She walked over to the bathroom door, which was shut, and she shook her head.

"How big is it, Regina?" Emma asked. "Is it just like a dust spider or—"

"I don't know what kind of a spider it is, Emma, but it is as big as my hand!"

"As big as—okay," Emma chuckled lightly and turned around. "I'm going to get a glass and a piece of paper and I'll be right there, okay? What side of the door is it on?"

"The right side, right near the ceiling."

"Give me a few minutes, okay?"

Emma headed down the hall and into the kitchen quickly. She opened a few cupboards before she found one with some tall glasses and she grabbed one. There wasn't any paper around that she could see and after a quick search around the kitchen, she grabbed a small notepad that had half a grocery list written out on the top page. She made her way back to the bedroom quickly and hung up the phone before she opened the door to the en-suite and quickly slipped inside.

"Okay, where is it?" Emma said and she smiled at Regina as she cowered in the shower behind the glass. Regina just pointed above Emma's head and she turned around slowly. "Holy shit!"

"Emma—"

"This thing is huge!" Emma exclaimed and she turned to look over her shoulder at Regina. "How did a wolf spider get inside, Regina?"

"A wolf spider?"

"Never mind. I'll get rid of him. Just maybe don't watch."

It took Emma a few attempts to get the spider in the glass as it was out of reach the first few times before it finally moved down the wall low enough for her to reach. She got the jumpy, panicked spider in the glass and placed the notepad over top of it to keep it confined. She turned around with a grin and it faltered when she realized she hadn't thought about what to actually do with the spider. She couldn't let it go outside, not as high up as they were, and the chances of it coming back inside Regina's condo were high if she released it out on the balcony.

"Uh," Emma looked down at the glass in her hand and frowned. "What do you want me to do with it?"

"I don't care what you do with it, just get rid of it, please."

"You can come out now," Emma said and Regina shook her head no. "Regina, it's okay. I got it."

"No, not until it's gone completely."

"I'll be right back," Emma said and she nudged open the door and walked out quickly, for Regina's sake.

She made the trip down to the lobby and out the front door, the security guard watching and laughing as she released the spider into the bushes by the door and came back inside. He shook his head and cringed a little.

"Brave lady," he said in a gruff voice. "That was some spider."

"Yeah, it was."

"Nice friend you are to come around in the middle of the night to get rid of it for Ms. Mills. Normally she has Jerry coming over."

"Right."

"Are you staying long?"

"I don't know," Emma replied. "Why?"

"You'll need a visitor pass for your vehicle so it doesn't get towed," he replied and he walked around to the small desk and pulled out a small yellow parking pass. "Just in case."

"Thanks. I'll uh, I'll be right back then," Emma said as she took the pass and headed out to her car, figuring it was better to be safe than sorry and she really couldn't afford to get her car out of impound if it was towed.

Nearly ten minutes had passed before she walked back into Regina's place. She rinsed out the glass and put it in the dishwasher before she put the pad of paper back where she'd found it. She washed her hands and then headed to the bedroom. She found Regina sitting on the edge of her bed with the bedside lamp on. She looked a little freaked out still, but otherwise, she was fine.

"Is it gone?"

"Yep," Emma smiled down at her. "It's all right now, Regina."

"I—I don't understand how it got inside my bathroom," she said quietly and she shuddered as she wrung her hands in her lap. "I don't know how it even got inside in the first place."

"Did you have a window open?" Emma asked and she sat down beside her. "Maybe it got in through a window or the balcony door."

"I did have a glass of wine outside before bed," Regina said and she sighed as she continued to wring her hands together. "I was terrified, Emma. I—I called Jerry, but his phone is off and I didn't know what else to do."

"It's okay," Emma said and she wrapped an arm around Regina's waist. "I don't mind that you called me. Just think of me as your own personal savior. Emma Swan, the spider slayer."

"You didn't kill it, did you?"

"No, I let it go outside."

"So, technically you are not a spider slayer," Regina chuckled as she began to relax a little bit. She sighed as she leaned into Emma and Emma just wrapped her other arm around her and inhaled deeply. "It's late."

"It is."

"Do you want to stay the rest of the night?" Regina asked and Emma nodded before she placed a kiss on the side of Regina's head. "That was the single most terrifying moment of my life."

Emma just nodded, knowing that if she made her fear unimportant or a joke that Regina could react defensively. It was late and Emma was tired, not quite exhausted, but tired. She had no doubt in her mind that Regina was too, but after the adrenaline of being terrified of a spider in her bathroom, she was more than wide awake. Emma placed another kiss to the side of her head and smiled when Regina turned to look at her.

Suddenly, Regina's lips were on hers and Regina was moving to straddle her lap, deepening the kiss almost instantly. Emma moaned and she gripped at Regina's hips, torn between lifting her up and pinning her down on the bed and just enjoying and indulging in the kiss. Regina sunk her fingers into Emma's hair and rolled her hips down on her lap, eliciting another moan past Emma's lips and an urgency to touch her everywhere her hands could reach all at once.

After being together the other night, Emma was no longer self-conscious about her inexperience, especially not after she had made Regina cum countless of times. She had spent hours exploring Regina's body, finding all those little spots that made her squirm, made her squeal, and made her almost feral as the pleasure overwhelmed her.

One of those spots was at the small of her back, just below the slight dimples that marred her otherwise perfectly unblemished skin. Emma grinned against Regina's lips as she dipped her hands under her soft pajama top and over that very spot along the small of her back. Her touch lingered for a moment before she smoothed her hands over Regina's ass, grasping at it as she moved to kiss and suck along her neck.

"Emma," Regina moaned, the grip in Emma's hair tightening when she sucked over Regina's pulse point hard enough to leave a mark. "Don't you dare."

"Hmm? Don't I dare?"

"Mark me," Regina gasped as Emma lightly scraped her teeth over her skin. "I'm serious."

Emma laughed and pulled back. She wasn't going to mark Regina, at least not where just anyone could see. She toed off her shoes before she lifted Regina in her arms and laid her back on the bed. Regina was quick to pull Emma down with her and they were kissing again heavily. It was clear what Regina wanted as she tugged at the hem of Emma's shirt. In her half-awake state earlier, Emma had skipped putting on a bra, but in that moment as Regina pulled off her shirt, it would've just been another obstacle standing in the way of what they both wanted anyway.

There was a sense of urgency as they stripped each other out of their clothes. Regina relinquished her control, allowing Emma to set the pace. Emma could feel how wet Regina was as she settled between her legs and rolled her hips down. The angle wasn't quite right to stimulate them both, but it still felt pleasurable. Despite the urgency that had been there before to get naked, Emma slowed things right down once their clothes were gone, wanting nothing more than to take her time with the beautiful, sexy woman beneath her.

"Emma," Regina murmured, her voice dangerously low and pleading. It sent delicious shivers down her spine. Regina's hands swept down her back and grabbed at her ass, pulling Emma down harder against her.

Emma shifted and threw a leg over Regina's, barely breaking the close contact they had with one another. Emma couldn't help but grin when she felt how wet Regina was against her thigh and she could feel just how wet she was as Regina pressed a thigh between her legs and gripped tighter on her ass as she forced Emma down against her leg hard. Emma was suddenly lost in a haze of nothing but unadulterated pleasure and she stared down at Regina, quickly becoming lost as she stared into Regina's brown eyes that were fixated on her.

Regina stopped her when she tried to slip a hand between Regina's legs and suddenly she found herself on her back with Regina hovering above her. Blinking, she suppressed a surprised laugh at the way Regina had overpowered her. Wave after wave of pleasure rolled through her body and Regina was barely touching her. She found it impossible yet incredible that she could feel so much without a touch, just from a look, from the heat of the moment and the way the beautiful woman on top of her just stared deeply into her eyes.

Emma reached up to cup the back of Regina's head and guided her down to her lips for a sensual kiss. Regina slipped a hand between Emma's slightly parted legs and teased her fingers over her cunt lightly, smirking against Emma's lips when Emma groaned in frustration at her teasing touch.

Regina was too quick and she moved to grasp at both of Emma's hands before Emma could even touch her and Regina pinned her hands just above her head against the pillows. There was a look in Regina's eyes Emma hadn't seen before, one of possession, of dominance.

And it turned her on endlessly.

Submitting willingly, Emma allowed Regina to have complete control. She didn't even move her hands when Regina let them go and gave her a pointed look that silently warned her not to move at all. She gripped at the soft pillows as Regina began to lightly run the tip of a single finger down the middle of her torso. The touch was so soft she barely felt the light scrape of Regina's short manicured nail against her skin.

Regina ducked her head down and wrapped her lips around Emma's hardening nipple, teasing with her tongue and teeth until Emma moaned and arched into her mouth greedily. The heat of Regina's mouth on her sensitive skin was nothing short of intoxicating, and despite it being so late, Emma had never felt more awake than she did in that very moment.

It did not feel as if they were new lovers, not with the way their bodies responded to one another. Regina touched her like she'd done it a thousand times before and Regina's confidence was flowing into Emma with every touch and every press of her lips to Emma's heated skin. With every wave of pleasure that rolled through Emma's body, she fought the urge to grab on to Regina, to guide her back up to her lips so she could kiss her deeply and passionately. She only laid there and basked in the feel of Regina's lips slowly descending down her body, seemingly leaving no inch of skin untouched along the way.

A pleasurable shiver ran through her body as Regina licked the length of her cunt. Regina's hands gripped at her inner thighs, keeping her spread open wide as she fixated her mouth over Emma's clit, greedily sucking and licking at it as Emma's body writhed uncontrollably under her tight hold.

"Regina!" Emma cried out. "Oh god, Regina!"

Regina hummed against her sensitive flesh and teased her tongue inside of Emma. She felt Regina's tongue filling her after a few teasing licks and she moved her hands away from the pillow, unable to fight it. She slipped her hands into Regina's hair, holding her right where she was as her back arched off the mattress and her moans filled the otherwise quiet that lingered in the room.

Emma relaxed her hold on Regina's head as she focused solely on the things that Regina was doing with her tongue. And the things that Regina was doing with her tongue made Emma's body buzz delightfully and stars shoot out from behind her eyes. Her orgasm was building steadily deep in her core and she did nothing to hold back, finding the need for release far greater than drawing out every ounce of pleasure Regina was willing to deliver.

She tried to still her hips, but every time that Regina's teeth scraped over her throbbing clit, it sent shockwaves through her body that made it impossible for her to control herself. Regina's grip on her thighs tightened and Emma's hands flew to the sheet, gripping it tightly as Regina's tongue continued its delicious assault on her clit.

Emma gasped and panted before crying out Regina's name, over and over until her mouth fell open into a silent cry as the first waves of an intense orgasm began to flood through her body. She looked down at Regina, watching as she dipped a single finger inside of her and withdrew it slowly before sliding her finger between her lips.

"Fuck," Emma groaned at the erotic sight of Regina licking her cum from her finger. "Come here, babe. Come here."

"Hmm?" Regina raised an eyebrow before taking one last teasing swipe at Emma's cunt and she crawled up her body languidly. "Come here, you said?"

"Kiss me."

Emma watched as Regina idly wiped at her lips and then her chin before moving in to kiss her. She couldn't help but smile the moment their lips met and she wrapped her right leg around Regina's hips just as her hands found purchase on the small of Regina's back. They kissed deeply, lazily almost, as Regina settled down on top of Emma completely. They were lost in one another and all Emma wanted was for that very moment to last forever.

It was a feeling that overwhelmed her, that filled her heart, and dare she even think it, her soul too. She tried to chalk it up to the fact she was deliriously buzzing after having a mind-blowing orgasm, but it was so much more than that, and it was something she knew deep down. It terrified her too because a part of her felt like it was too soon, too soon to be having those thoughts, too soon to be feeling that way about Regina, too soon to _know_ she was falling in love for the first time in her entire and nearly thirty years of existence.

She tried to shake those thoughts, to stay in the moment, and she grinned against Regina's lips before she rolled them over. Regina let out a laugh that she felt everywhere and Emma pulled back slowly, still grinning as she stared down into Regina's lust-filled eyes. She could see so much in Regina's eyes in that very moment, so much more than she was willing to read into, but beyond that she could see a need lingering there, a need for the same release that Regina had just brought her.

Emma made a quick descent down to Regina's breasts, paving each of her pierced and rock hard nipples with lavish attention. She truly couldn't get enough of Regina's breasts or her pierced nipples or the way Regina half moaned and half squealed in delight every time Emma sucked them just right.

"Emma," Regina whispered and Emma suddenly found she was being pulled away from Regina's tits by two strong hands cupping her face. "It is very late."

"But—"

"Darling, it is very late," Regina said and Emma frowned as she moved to lay at Regina's right side. Regina's hands rubbed over her body in a soothing manner as she placed several kisses on her cheek and lips. "As much as I would love to continue, we must sleep. I have to work in several hours and, as I said before, I would love to take the day off just to be with you, but right now I cannot. Unfortunately."

"Okay."

Regina chuckled lightly and kissed the tip of her nose. "In a few hours, mi amor. Let's just sleep."

"Mi amor?" Emma asked and Regina shook her head with a slight laugh.

"Yes, _my love_ , let's just sleep."

"Regina—"

"Thank you for coming tonight," Regina whispered and Emma sighed before she smiled and settled down completely at Regina's side. "I truly appreciate it."

Oh, Emma already knew just how much Regina appreciated it. Regina had shown her appreciation and then some. Emma wanted to show her gratitude in return, but she wasn't going to push Regina if she was too tired to continue, and instead she settled on the idea of waking up the beautiful woman she was falling for in the most pleasurable of ways in a few hours.

She was afraid of becoming clingy, of becoming too affectionate, of pushing the one person she'd met in her whole life that seemed to connect with her on many different levels. Yet, with the way Regina curled up to her and entangled their bodies together, Emma couldn't pull back. She _couldn't_.

"I'll come any time you call, Regina," Emma whispered as she placed a lingering kiss to the side of her head just short of her temple. "Spiders or, you know, any other reason."

"Thank you."

[X]

There was just something fulfilling about waking up in a warm embrace that had Emma waking up with a deliriously happy smile on her face. Somehow, in the few hours they had slept, the sheets had been pulled up around their bodies. Emma blinked as she lifted her head from the pillow a little and looked over at Regina as she slept soundly beside her. Regina was on her side, one arm tucked under the pillow and the other draped over Emma's stomach.

Emma glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table and frowned. It was barely even seven and she was surprised the alarm hadn't yet gone off to wake Regina. Emma laid her head back down and slipped her hand lightly over Regina's bare stomach, watching as she slowly began to wake. Emma smiled at the way Regina's brow crinkled and the way her nose scrunched in the few moments before her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning."

"Morning," Regina replied, her voice deep and thick with sleep. She turned her head to look at the clock and frowned. "It's too early."

"Yeah, I definitely have to agree with that."

"Hmm," Regina murmured as she snuggled into Emma and exhaled lightly. "Go back to sleep, Emma, at least for a few more hours."

"Don't you have to work this morning?"

She felt Regina smile against her neck before Regina pressed a few light kisses just below her ear. Not getting an answer out of her, Emma lightly tickled at Regina's side and Regina laughed before continuing on a slow descent down Emma's neck and lightly nipped at the skin just above her collarbone.

"Regina?"

"Hmm?"

"Work?"

"I'm not thinking about work at the moment, darling."

"But you have to go, don't you?"

Regina lifted her head and frowned. "Yes," she said hesitantly. "I don't have any meetings this morning so I'm free to show up whenever I please."

Emma smirked and went back to her thoughts a few hours before when they'd first fallen asleep. She had planned to wake Regina up in the most pleasurable of ways, first with her fingers and then her tongue, but that plan was out the window as Regina's fingers found purchase between Emma's legs and stroked over her slit lightly. Emma willingly parted her legs and moaned as Regina eased a single finger between her folds and teased the tip along her clit.

Emma exhaled shakily, her arousal steadily growing with every teasing touch. Regina's fingers were nimble but strong, and she was definitely very talented with them as she was with her tongue. She turned and kissed Regina, not caring about morning breath and clearly neither did Regina as she instantly slipped her tongue inside Emma's mouth and sought out hers.

Regina's fingers stilled and she kept them buried between Emma's folds as they kissed thoroughly and hungrily. Every minute that passed felt like hours and Emma lost herself completely in Regina. She moved a hand to Regina's and eased it away from her pussy, smiling into the kiss as their fingers intertwined. Emma moved to lay almost fully on top of Regina without breaking away from the kiss and she eased a leg between Regina's pressing her knee to Regina's wet heat.

Emma grinned into the kiss before pulling back suddenly. Regina just stared at her curiously before she slipped under the sheet and began to kiss and lick at Regina's bare skin. She could already smell Regina's arousal as she licked over Regina's hardening nipples. She wrapped her lips around the hardening bud, sucking lightly as she tongued the piercing, and Regina moaned loudly. She teased her nipples only for a minute more before moving down quickly between her legs, unable to resist the urge to run her tongue along Regina's folds and taste her fully.

This was exactly how she had initially planned on waking Regina up and despite the fact it had fallen through, it was still happening, and she was still ensuring Regina's morning started off in one of the most pleasurable of ways.

Emma skipped the teasing and dove right in, licking and sucking at Regina's clit with an indescribable hunger. Regina's hands slipped under the sheet and she placed them on the back of Emma's head, moaning and arching into her as she fixated her mouth over her clit and sucked hard. She released it with an audible pop and ran her fingers through the wetness that was slowly seeping out from Regina's clenching hole. Emma watched, just for a moment, mesmerized by the site of how aroused Regina was and she licked at the creamy liquid, moaning at the heady, musky taste of her.

Emma was more than just addicted to the taste of Regina; she was completely hooked on her. The need to stay right where she was for _hours_ was almost too much to deny herself, but they didn't have hours to spend in Regina's bed that morning and Emma was sure she'd have to come up for air at some point or another anyway.

Regina urged Emma's mouth back to her cunt, moaning the instant Emma thrust her tongue inside her as deep as she could, swirling and twisting her tongue until Regina's grip on her head became almost painful. When Regina moved her own hand to rub at her clit, Emma swatted her hand away and moved her tongue to lave over her aching bundle of nerves teasingly.

"Emma!"

Emma pulled back and slipped two fingers inside of Regina with ease and she moved to suck on her inner left thigh as she tried to catch her breath. A coy grin slipped over her lips when she thought back to what Regina had said about not marking her. Who else but Emma would see a mark so close to such an intimate place? Testing the waters, she nipped at Regina's skin on her inner thigh and sucked over the small spot hard.

"Oh fuck, Emma," Regina murmured. "What—what are you doing?"

Emma looked up as Regina lifted the sheet to look down at her. "I'm marking you, babe."

"You're _marking_ me?"

"Yes," she grinned. "Because you're mine. Right?"

"As much as you are mine, darling," Regina murmured huskily and she dropped the sheet, moaning as Emma scraped her teeth over her skin and sucked at that same spot harder than before.

She could feel the heat rushing to that small spot with every hard suck and she pulled back after a few minutes to admire the small, purple and red bruise that was forming. She gave it a long, lingering swipe of her tongue before moving back to Regina's cunt, stilling her thrusting fingers for a second before watching as she withdrew them. She was almost hypnotized at the sight of her fingers covered in Regina's wetness.

Emma dove right back in, greedily licking and sucking at Regina's hard clit before fixating her mouth over her hot, wet, clenching hole. She sucked hard, tasting nothing but Regina's arousal and she drank her in, hungry for more, hungry for everything that Regina could give her in that moment. She could literally feel how close Regina was to coming undone and she could taste it as she slipped her tongue inside of Regina deeply.

Regina's thighs clamped around her head as her orgasm suddenly crashed through her. Emma didn't let up as she twisted her tongue inside of Regina until Regina all but collapsed, her legs falling away from the tight hold they had on her head and her hands stroking through Emma's hair lightly. Emma took one last languid lick over her cunt before she lazily kissed her way up Regina's body and popped her head out from under the sheet.

Before she could claim Regina's lips with her own, she raised a curious eyebrow and sniffed the air. Coffee. She could smell coffee, freshly brewed coffee wafting through the air. Regina shook her head and wiped at Emma's chin with her thumb.

"Why do I smell coffee?"

Regina looked at her curiously before her senses caught up to her post-orgasm. "I don't know."

"Did you program the coffee maker last night?"

"No, of course not," Regina replied dismissively. "I knew last night that I didn't have any set time to go to work this morning so I—oh no."

"What?"

Regina slowly sat up in the bed, her eyes wide. She shook her head as Emma sat up next to her and she let out a dry laugh. "It seems that my mother is here a day early, dear."


	17. Chapter 17

Emma gathered her clothes off the bedroom floor and shook her head in disbelief. She could only just faintly hear Regina and her mother talking in the kitchen and she was trying to stall as much as she could and currently debating whether or not to make a run for it and apologize to Regina later for bailing.

She had never had to deal with the whole "meet the parents" thing before. She'd never been in a relationship long enough to get to that point and even when she'd been with Neal, he'd never brought her home to meet the father he rarely ever spoke of. Meeting parents of those she was dating had never been a thing, and when she pulled on her jeans, she suddenly felt terrified of how things would unfold with Regina's mother.

Emma made a quick trip into the en-suite. She splashed some water on her face and ran her fingers through her tangled hair. She stared at herself in the mirror long and hard for a few minutes before she used some of Regina's mouthwash to rid herself of not only morning breath, but the smell of Regina's essence that still lingered on her lips and tongue.

"You can do this," Emma said to herself and she took a few deep breaths before walking out of the en-suite and through the bedroom to the closed door. "You can do this. You're not going to run. It's just her mother. Gotta meet her eventually, right?"

Emma took a few more deep breaths before she walked out of the bedroom, and instead of making a beeline for the door, she headed for the kitchen and towards the voices that flowed through the condo from there. Emma stopped short of walking into the kitchen and saw Regina and her mother standing just a few feet apart and deeply engaged in their conversation about the family company. Neither woman had noticed her standing just outside the doorway.

"Your father and I always knew you'd run things smoothly," Regina's mother said, her voice filled with praise. "I trust there haven't been any major problems with the board?"

"No, Mother. Everything is absolutely fine," Regina replied. "In fact, the first quarter margin profits have been considerably higher this year than the last five years."

"Wonderful. Your father will be coming tomorrow afternoon. He set up a few meetings with some members of the board to review the first quarter."

"That isn't necessary."

"You know how your father is, dear. The stubborn old goat won't take our word for it."

Emma stifled a laugh at the name, but at the same time, she started to think about the fact that she was dating a woman who was literally in charge of a huge company, an important one at that, and who was she? A part-time bail bondsperson and personal trainer who didn't even have her steady job at the gym anymore. She hadn't even told Regina she'd quit her job at the gym and she wasn't sure how she felt about telling her at all.

That feeling of not being good enough for Regina surfaced suddenly and it caused her to take a step back from the doorway. Emma was nothing more than an orphan with no steady job and barely even a couple hundred dollars in her bank account. What could she possibly offer to Regina—aside from herself—that would make her worthy of being with someone like her?

Emma knew she needed to find another job, stat. She could get by on what Zelena had promised to pay her, but that wasn't enough. It'd never be enough. She still would feel unworthy of being with someone like Regina who not just a job, but a career. Regina, from what Emma knew, excelled in her position as CEO of Mills Publishing House, and would likely hold that position until she was old enough to retire. Regina had her whole life set out for her, a comfortable life filled with a steady career and a large income.

"I suppose I should've called," Regina's mother said and Emma leaned against the wall to listen even though she knew how wrong it was for her to eavesdrop. "I did not realize you had company, Regina. Zelena and I spoke the other day and she told me you've been seeing someone recently."

"I have, yes," Regina replied. "Emma is wonderful. You'd adore her, I'm sure."

"I'm sure. What does she do?"

"She has a couple of jobs," Regina said and Emma frowned deeply. "She's a personal trainer, which I am sure Zelena already told you since Zelena is one of her clients."

"Goodness, she must have the patience of a saint if Zelena is one of her clients."

"I should go and see what is keeping her," Regina said and Emma took that as her cue to stop lingering in the hallway and head into the kitchen.

Emma walked into the kitchen with her shoulders held back and her head held high, a mask of indifference on her face as if she hadn't just heard their conversation. Regina almost immediately turned to her, smiling as Emma returned the smile as she headed to the cupboard where Regina kept her mugs. It was so very hard for her to tear her eyes off of Regina, especially when all she was wearing was a white robe and Emma knew for certain she wasn't wearing a thing underneath because she had seen her slip on the robe in the seconds before she'd rushed out of the bedroom nearly twenty minutes earlier.

"Emma," Regina said as she moved to stand at her side while Emma poured herself a much-needed cup of coffee. "I'd like for you to meet my mother, Cora."

Emma awkwardly wiped her right hand on her jean-clad thigh before extending a hand towards the older woman. "Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Mills."

"Mrs. Mills?" Cora laughed as she took Emma's hand in a firm and swift handshake. "Cora is fine, dear. I haven't been Mrs. Mills since I retired." Cora stepped back and looked Emma over with a small smile. "So, this is the woman who stole your heart and finally made you settle down, hmm?"

"Mother—"

"Oh, you know what I mean, Regina. It's been years since you've had a serious relationship," Cora said flippantly and she smiled wide at Emma. "You must be very special, Emma."

"I—"

"She is," Regina said as she moved a hand to the small of Emma's back affectionately. "I have never met anyone quite like her before."

Emma could feel her cheeks burning and she sipped her too hot coffee, wincing as she nearly seared her tongue. She felt as if Regina's mother was judging her based on the state of her clothes, her eyes lingering on the baggy jeans and then to the ratty old t-shirt that was barely acceptable for anything else other than wearing to bed. Cora was dressed to the nines, her style similar to Regina's, and the jewelry she wore looked incredibly expensive.

Suddenly it dawned on her that Regina's mother had likely heard them having sex when she arrived earlier. She looked at Regina, her cheeks still flushed, but Regina just smiled at her and dropped her hand from the small of Emma's back.

"Well, it is nice to meet you, Emma," Cora said after a moment. "I have heard quite a lot about you from Zelena, but Regina hasn't spoken much about you at all."

"We haven't spoken in a while, Mother," Regina said evenly. "And I was going to tell you about her tomorrow when you told me you were going to be coming last week."

"I have lunch with some friends today, last minute plans, and as you know I barely sleep these days, so I made the drive down early. As I said, I suppose I should've called had I known you had company this morning."

Emma took another sip of her coffee and she could see the conflicting emotions in Regina's eyes, but she kept quiet and clenched her jaw before putting on a fake smile. Emma felt uncomfortable and was suddenly wishing she had left instead of joining Regina and her mother in the kitchen for a coffee. She took a few more sips of her coffee before turning to Regina.

The whole situation with Regina's mother showing up so early in the morning was nothing short of awkward. If Cora picked up on what Emma and Regina were feeling in that moment, she showed no signs of it at all, instead choosing to talk about her last minute lunch plans with some old friends of hers that she hadn't seen in many years. After a few minutes, Cora excused herself to take a call that came in on her cell phone and as soon as she was out of the kitchen, Emma found herself backed up against the counter and Regina's lips on hers kissing her insistently.

"Regina," Emma gasped as she tried to break away from the kiss, but Regina was in full control and had her pinned against the counter, her hands grasping a hold of Emma's arms just above her elbows to keep her in place. "Regina, maybe I should go?"

"Go?"

"Your mother is here."

"And? Is that a problem, Emma?"

"No, but I'm not going to lie," Emma chuckled nervously as Regina released her grip on her arms. "This is all kinds of awkward, isn't it?"

"Yes," Regina sighed, but she didn't move away from Emma, instead she trailed her fingertips up and down Emma's arm lightly. "I suppose it is a little awkward. My mother being here was quite a surprise, as I was not expecting her until tomorrow morning. It is rather unorthodox for her to show up like this, but I suspect the things that Zelena has been telling her only piqued her curiosity and made her make the trip down here a day earlier than expected."

Emma still felt a bit uneasy about the whole situation and she wasn't sure how else to respond. Regina reached for the mug Emma was still holding and placed it on the counter before moving in for another kiss, one that wasn't as insistent as before, but still filled with hungry passion that made Emma want to take her right back to bed.

Her mind went right back to the moment she had watched Regina slip on her robe and she could do nothing but envision just what lay beneath the thin white cotton robe that fit Regina's body snugly, hugging all her curves as if it were a second skin. She couldn't explain why she craved Regina so much, she'd never craved anyone this way before, but sating that craving was the only thing she could focus on in that very moment.

"God, I want you again," Emma murmured against Regina's lips. "Is this normal?"

"Is what normal?"

"To want you like this," Emma replied honestly and Regina laughed and kissed her hard yet briefly before pulling back with an intoxicating smile dancing over her lips.

"I want you just as badly, Emma," Regina breathed out as she pressed her body hotly against Emma's and moaned softly. "There is just something about you…"

"Regina?" Her mother called out but she thankfully didn't come out into the hallway.

"Damn it," Regina groaned quietly. "I will see you for lunch?"

"Yeah," Emma nodded. "Definitely. Same time?"

"Yes," Regina nodded and she placed one last kiss on Emma's lips before she reached to open the door. "Oh and Emma?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't worry about what you wear later," she said. "It's only my office and I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Emma couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, Regina. I'll see you later."

[X]

Mary Margaret was sitting at the table when Emma walked in nearly half an hour after leaving Regina's place. She'd taken the long way home, needing the time to clear her head and to think about what had occurred that morning. Emma's phone had died somewhere between her saving Regina from the spider that made itself at home in her en-suite bathroom and then the two of them landing in Regina's bed.

"Morning," Mary Margaret said tightly. "I was getting a little worried when you didn't get up earlier. I figured out pretty quickly when Bear came down and was whining at the door that you weren't even home."

"Mary—"

"Don't," she said and her tight tone surprised Emma because the woman was usually easy-going and cheerful all the time. "Emma, you know that having a dog is a huge responsibility, _your_ responsibility, but lately, you're never around to actually take care of him."

"There were a few times that you offered—"

"I know, and that's fine because I offered. Emma, where did you go last night?"

"Regina called and—"

"Of course," Mary Margaret cut her off. "Regina called and you went running."

"There was a spider," Emma offered lamely. "It was late and she asked me to stay. I couldn't say no, Mary Margaret."

"Why not?"

Emma exhaled sharply and felt the heat rising in her cheeks. "Because I couldn't," she said after a moment and Mary Margaret raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Look, I'm sorry if you feel like you're taking care of the dog more than I am. I am going to try a lot harder okay?"

"Okay."

"Uh, speaking of the dog, where is he?"

"David took him out for a walk," Mary Margaret replied and she glanced at the watch on her left wrist. "I'm sure they'll be back shortly."

"Hey, are you pissed at me, Mary Margaret?" Emma asked as she moved to sit down beside her at the table. It was rare to see Mary Margaret in a mood and it was a bit off-putting for Emma because even in those rare moments, she'd never had to deal with her without Ruby there too.

"No, I'm not pissed at you, sweetie, but I am trying to understand what is going on with you lately. I know you're in a new relationship—"

"But?"

"Did you quit your job at the gym yesterday?"

"Uh—"

"Don't lie to me, Emma."

"I did, yeah," Emma nodded. "Look, don't worry about the rent. I'll have it at the end of every month one way or another. I already have plans to go out and look for a job, maybe something that pays better than the gym."

"Like what?"

"I don't know yet," Emma shrugged. "I guess I'll find out once I update my resume and get out there and start looking. Besides, Zelena wants me to keep training with her and she lives in Regina's building. We're going to start tomorrow and she said she'd pay double what she was paying—"

"Is that going to be enough, Emma?"

"I don't know yet, Mary Margaret," Emma said and she scowled. "You know I hate it when you talk to me like you're my mother. Yes, maybe I didn't think this whole thing through, but I haven't been getting the work at the gym like I used to. This could be a good thing."

"Or a very bad thing."

"Am I not allowed to make mistakes, to make bad choices?" Emma snapped and Mary Margaret just stared at her silently. "I'll figure things out, Mary Margaret. I always do, even when times get really tight. Hey, are you sure you're not pissed at me?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" Emma blanked as she stared at Mary Margaret. "Did you just say that you are pregnant?"

"Yes. I found out yesterday afternoon and I—I was going to tell you, but I wanted to tell David first. He came over earlier for breakfast and after I told him, he kind of freaked out a little bit. That's why he's out with Bear right now on a walk. To process, I guess."

"You're pregnant."

"Yes."

"How—"

"Nine weeks," she replied quietly and she sipped her tea. "I haven't told Ruby yet. She's still sleeping."

"I'm not surprised," Emma laughed and she leaned over to hug her friend. "You're pregnant!"

"I am," Mary Margaret laughed lightly. "I—I don't know what we're going to do, but I want to keep the baby, Emma. I just don't know what he wants to do."

"It's your body," Emma said and she shook her head. "If you want to keep the baby, he should be supportive of that decision."

"I know."

They both turned as Ruby's door flung open. "You're what?" Ruby exclaimed as she rushed over to the table. "Did I hear you right? Are you pregnant?"

"Yes," Mary Margaret replied and Emma winced as Ruby squealed happily and pulled Mary Margaret to her feet and hugged her tightly. "Ruby—"

"This is so exciting!" Ruby laughed and she let go of Mary Margaret. "You're having a baby!"

It was exciting and Emma was happy for Mary Margaret even if the situation was a little less than ideal. She wondered how much a baby would change the relationship that Mary Margaret had with David. Would his wife finally sign the divorce papers, be a good person and just let him go to be with his new family and live happily ever after? Emma doubted it, but people could be surprising sometimes. She wanted that for Mary Margaret, she wanted her to be happy, to have her family without complications, but things weren't always easy, and she knew as well as anyone that happy endings were hard to come by.

Emma stayed downstairs until David returned with the dog. She thanked him for taking the dog out for his morning walk and then congratulated him. He was strangely quiet, but accepted her congratulations, and then Ruby was hounding him with questions even Emma knew he didn't have the answers for just yet.

She knew things were going to change in ways none of them were expecting. She knew Mary Margaret would want to raise the baby with David and that meant living together. There wasn't any room at the apartment for them and that left it down to Mary Margaret moving into David's house before the baby was even born. Where did that leave her and Ruby? It was already hard enough to make the rent and pay all the bills, but without Mary Margaret, it'd be almost impossible unless Emma found a steady, full-time job and Ruby picked up some more shifts at the club.

The mounting stress was giving her a headache that started at the base of her neck and started to creep upwards. Her body was also really beginning to feel the lack of exercise from the last couple of weeks and she frowned at the thought of losing the body she'd once worked so hard to get. Pushing that from her mind, she showered and got dressed before she figured she could squeeze in a quick nap before she had to meet Regina for lunch.

[X]

Jefferson had Emma wait in a plush white chair just outside of Regina's office when she arrived just shortly before one. He explained that Regina had a last minute meeting that had run over but promised that she'd be done very shortly. Emma picked at the outer seam of her jeans along her knee and alternated from watching the clock on the wall to looking around at the décor.

Emma felt a little tired as her nap hadn't done anything to curb the growing headache nor did it do anything to quiet the thoughts that ran rampant through her mind. She hadn't spoken to Regina since she'd left her place earlier that morning, but she had sent Regina a text shortly before she'd left to drive down to Mills Publishing House to join her for lunch, a text that had gone unanswered, but the read receipt told her that Regina had at least read it even if she couldn't reply.

"What are you in the mood for?" Jefferson asked and Emma looked over at him. "For lunch?"

"I—I don't know."

"Regina left me with instructions to have you choose today," he said and he tapped the end of his pen against the small pad of paper he had laid out on his desk in front of him. "Can I suggest something?"

"Sure."

"There is this really great Panini shop a few blocks from here. You look like a grilled cheese kind of girl."

Emma laughed. "You're not wrong. Sure, I guess that'll be okay."

"Drink?" Jefferson asked as he scribbled something down on the pad of paper. "Coffee? Tea? Water?"

"This Panini place wouldn't happen to have milkshakes, would they?"

"Let me guess, chocolate?"

Emma nodded. "Thanks," she said and she turned to Regina's office door as it opened and Regina strolled out first followed by three men dressed in sharp business suits.

"Gentlemen, we'll continue tomorrow at eleven," Regina said and she shook each man's hand firmly before sending them off on their way. She turned to Emma with a smile. "Hello, Emma. I'm so sorry to keep you waiting. Did you give Jefferson an order for lunch yet?"

"On it, Ms. Mills," Jefferson said as he leaped up from behind his desk. "I'll be back in twenty if the lines aren't too long."

"Great," Regina said and she motioned for Emma to follow her into her office. "Jefferson, leave a note that I am not to be disturbed until after two."

"Sure thing," he replied with a smile and a wink as Emma followed Regina into her office quickly.

"I'm so sorry, Emma," Regina said and she shut the door behind Emma. "The board requested a meeting once word was out that my parents are coming in tomorrow."

"It's okay," Emma smiled at her. "I only had to wait a few minutes."

"Is everything okay?" Regina asked softly, concern showing clearly in her eyes. "You look a little out of it, darling."

"I'm tired. I have this nagging headache," Emma replied and winced as she rubbed a hand over the back of her neck. "I'll be all right."

"Why didn't you call to cancel if you're not feeling well?" Regina asked. "I would've understood completely."

Emma had already made the decision not to tell Regina that Mary Margaret was pregnant. Things had already been tense the night she met Kathryn and she didn't want to add to any ongoing drama or bring Regina into the middle of things.

Regina moved to stand behind Emma and ran her hands over her shoulders before guiding her over to the sofa to sit her down. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Regina asked and she moved Emma's hair aside and started to rub over the nape of her neck. "A massage, perhaps?"

Emma moaned as Regina pressed her thumb against a tense muscle and she turned to look back at her with a wickedly devilish smile. "I know there are a few other ways to get rid of a headache."

Regina laughed. "We're not having sex in my office, Emma."

"Damn."

Regina laughed again and released Emma before pointing at the sofa for her to sit down. "I suppose you'll have to settle for a massage, darling," she whispered and she moved to sit beside Emma as Emma turned to side sideways on the couch with her back to Regina. "My mother had quite a few questions about you after you left this morning."

"Oh?"

"She was very curious about you," she continued. "She did mention that you were very beautiful and that she could definitely see why I have fallen for you."

"Really? Why is that? Because of my good looks?" _Because I look similar to Danielle_ , is what Emma really wanted to ask, but she didn't want to get into that, not with the pounding headache she had and not with how good Regina's hands felt as they moved back to her neck to rub it firmly.

"Partially, yes," Regina replied and Emma leaned into her firm touch. "I told her it was more than just your good looks that drew me in."

"So, what was it?"

"You, just you."

"Oh," Emma felt her cheeks burning and she smiled. "Anything specific?"

"I don't know yet, I'm still figuring it out myself," Regina chuckled lightly. "She was right about one thing, Emma. You _are_ very special."

"And you're still figuring that out too, right?"

Regina laughed and leaned forward to press a light kiss to the back of Emma's neck. "Yes, I am."

A part of her wanted to tell Regina that there was nothing special about her. She was just an orphan with some emotional baggage and trust issues and no job. The only thing worth anything was her yellow Volkswagen Beetle and even though it had been reliable and steady, she knew it wouldn't last much longer unless she got a complete engine overhaul in the next few years.

"What did you pick for lunch?" Regina asked after a few moments. "Not Chinese again, I hope."

"Jefferson suggested this Panini place."

"Ah," Regina said. "I haven't had anything from there in weeks. What did you order?"

"Grilled cheese and a milkshake."

Regina's hands stilled, but after a second she continued to massage Emma's neck. "How can you eat like that and look like you do?"

"I'm a personal trainer," Emma said and she swallowed thickly. "Or I was anyway."

"Was?"

Emma turned as Regina's hands fell away from her neck. "Bit of a long story," she frowned and Regina's face was completely unreadable. "I quit yesterday."

"Why?"

"A lot of different reasons," Emma replied with a shrug. "Zelena was there when I quit and she uh, she wants me to train with her privately."

"Hmm, is that right?" Regina asked and she picked at the hem of her tight black pencil skirt. "How much do you charge for private sessions, Emma?"

"I—I don't know. I guess it depends on what someone is willing to pay. I was making okay money at the gym, but most of what clients were paying went right back to the gym. Zelena offered to pay what she was paying there or double if I wanted her to. I don't know, I guess we'll just discuss it tomorrow when I meet with her for a session."

Emma couldn't read Regina at all and it worried her because there were a thousand different things that Regina could be thinking in that moment. Was she thinking about how Emma no longer had a job? Was she thinking about the fact that Emma was going to continue to work with her half-sister privately? Was she upset about that or uneasy with Emma working privately with Zelena? Emma could feel her headache worsening with every second that passed.

Regina pressed her lips together tightly before she stood up and walked towards the wet bar and pulled out a bottle of water. Emma watched as she unscrewed the cap and downed nearly all the water in one go before she screwed the cap back on and placed the nearly empty bottle down on the wet bar beside the small sink.

"Is that what you are going to do now, Emma? Train my sister privately?" Regina asked and Emma shrugged. "Is that going to be enough?"

"It will have to be until I find another job or other clients," Emma replied and suddenly her throat felt dry and she wanted to be anywhere but there and having that conversation with Regina. "I—I have to put together a resume and start looking. I was going to do that this afternoon actually."

Regina just nodded and walked over to her desk and pulled out a leather-bound day planner. After flipping through a few pages, she stopped and grabbed a small pad of paper and scribbled something down. She smiled tightly as she walked back over to the sofa and handed Emma the piece of paper.

"You should go and see Tatiana Bell," she said and she indicated to the number and address she'd written down. "She'll help you polish your resume and she may even know of a few companies that are hiring at the moment as well."

"Regina, I—"

"I would offer you a job here down in the mailroom to start off with but I highly doubt that you want me to be your boss."

"Right," Emma nodded and she placed the paper into her front pocket of her jeans. "Thanks."

"What about your other job? The bail bonds job?"

"I haven't talked to Carl since the last one," Emma shrugged. "I was going to go down and see him, I just haven't really had the chance to this week. Things get slow sometimes, but this is the slowest its been in a long time."

"I see," Regina said and she sat down beside her. "I'm sorry, Emma, I know you didn't come here to talk about finding a job. I'm also sorry if I overstepped any boundaries—"

"No, you haven't overstepped, Regina. I'll go see Tatiana this afternoon and go from there. I do appreciate you trying to help out."

That feeling she'd had before about not being good enough for Regina was sinking back in and she couldn't get that feeling to retract its claws at all. She tried to shake it, but Regina was still quite unreadable and she hadn't see Regina look at her that way since the night they first met at the Laundromat. Emma looked away from her, but Regina caught her hand and reached up with her other to gently cup Emma's cheek, forcing her to look back at her.

"What's wrong, Emma?" Regina asked quietly. "I _did_ overstep, didn't I?" She frowned when Emma lowered her eyes. "I apologize. I thought that giving you Tink's number would—"

"Tink?"

"Tatiana's nickname," Regina replied. "I thought she could help you. I should've asked if you wanted help instead of just assuming."

"It's fine, Regina."

"Clearly it is not because you look upset."

"I'm not upset."

Regina frowned, dropped her hand away from Emma's cheek, and let go of her hand. "Perhaps we need to change the course of our conversation," she said quietly. "What are you doing this weekend? Do you have any plans?"

"No plans yet," Emma replied. "Why?"

"Would you like to go away with me for the weekend?" Regina asked and she quickly continued before Emma could give her an answer. "I'm looking to buy a cottage in Maine just south of Portland. There is a bed and breakfast there I am staying at and I would love the company."

"Yeah?" Emma smiled. Getting out of the city was something she rarely had the opportunity to do and she would gladly jump at the chance at going away for a whole weekend. "Just you and me?"

"Well, Jerry will be driving and—"

"No," Emma said with a shake of her head. "Give him the weekend off. I'll drive."

"Okay," Regina smiled. "You can drive, but let me pay for the gas."

"Okay."

Emma hadn't expected the conversation to change to Regina asking her to come away with her for the weekend and to some bed and breakfast in Maine while she looked at cottages to buy. Still, Emma really needed to get out of the city, even if just for a couple of days. It'd help her clear her head and she'd be able to spend a whole two days with Regina and no one else. No interruptions. No surprise drop-ins by Regina's mother, just the two of them.

It almost seemed too good to be true, but that wasn't going to stop her from looking forward to having a weekend away with Regina. While their relationship was still very new, the path it they were on had their relationship headed towards becoming very serious very quickly.


	18. Chapter 18

After having lunch together on Wednesday afternoon, Emma didn't get the chance to see Regina at all over the next couple of days. With her mother in town until late Friday morning, most of Regina's time was booked solid, even in the evenings as her mother was staying with her. That didn't stop them from sending copious amounts of texts and talking for hours on the phone at night.

Emma's visit to Regina's friend Tatiana Bell had gone considerably well, and on Friday morning just after ten, Tatiana called her to confirm a couple of interviews she'd lined up for Monday, two in the morning and one in the afternoon, all three at different offices downtown looking for entry-level workers. She figured out about five minutes after meeting the blonde-haired woman just why her nickname was Tink. She was very petite, yet she had a feisty attitude and her self-confidence just radiated off of her.

The conversation she had with Regina following her meeting with Tatiana Bell revealed that the two women had been friends since childhood and that Tatiana was a very close friend of hers and loathed Kathryn Nolan with a passion. She wasn't surprised especially after meeting with both women and seeing how different in personalities they were, even compared to Regina too.

Her first private session with Zelena went better than she expected on Thursday afternoon. Unlike her sessions at Fireside Fitness, Zelena didn't try to slack off or even tried to half-ass her way through each of the exercises Emma had her go through. Surprisingly, Regina was only mentioned once through the two and a half hour session and Zelena didn't push her for information as she had expected her to when she brought her half-sister up during an intense run on the treadmill.

Zelena paid her more than she expected, almost too much, and when Emma tried to refuse the check Zelena wrote out to her, all she received in return was a hearty laugh and a request to let her know when she was available next week. Zelena had even given her a spare key to the building so she could come and work out in the fully equipped gym whenever she needed. A few hours after, with the key in her pocket, she felt like it wasn't quite right and she let herself into the building and up to Zelena's door where she slipped the key into the mailbox and left quickly.

Regina had shared the weekend itinerary with her via email, which surprised Emma and didn't at the same time. Regina wanted to leave no later than four on Friday afternoon despite the heavy traffic that would be heading out of the city at rush hour. Included in the email were four different routes out of the city if they encountered bad traffic and estimated times. As anal retentive at is all was, Emma was quickly figuring out that it was just the way that Regina was and she wasn't going to question it. In fact, it was one of the things about Regina that made her different, that made Emma drawn to her, intrigued even.

At three-twenty on Friday afternoon, Emma slung her duffel bag into the backseat and coaxed the dog to get in the Bug with a handful of biscuits. She and Regina had talked about bringing the dog along after Emma told her of the conversation she'd had with Mary Margaret—not the part where she told her she was pregnant because Emma was not going down that road just yet. Regina seemed fine with the dog tagging along and she'd even called the bed and breakfast to make sure they were pet-friendly earlier that day.

"I'll make you a deal here," Emma said as she pulled up in front of Regina's building, shifted into park and turned to look at the dog laying on the backseat. "You be good this weekend and I'll buy you some real good food for a treat, all right?"

Bear whined as he cocked his head to the side and Emma just laughed before she removed the keys from the ignition and got out of the car. She took off her aviators and placed them on top of her head as she walked to the doors with a slight swagger in her step.

"Hello, Miss Swan," the doorman greeted her with a tip of his hat and a smile. "Ms. Mills will be right down."

"Thanks."

Emma waited for a few minutes before she alternated between leaning up against the brick pillar to the left of the door and pacing a couple of steps at a time. Emma couldn't help but check her phone for the time a couple of times and at three minutes past four, Regina finally walked out the front door carrying a large designer suitcase. Emma immediately grabbed the suitcase from her with a smile and lugged it to her car. She managed to get it into the backseat with her duffel bag and the dog without much of a struggle.

"Hello," Regina smiled at her as she wrapped her arms loosely around Emma's waist. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's okay," Emma grinned and she met Regina halfway for a short but sweet and passionate kiss that ended far too soon for her liking. "Your doorman called me Miss Swan."

"Is that so?" Regina murmured before she captured Emma's lips in a deep kiss that left all her senses tingling. "Do you think we can go upstairs real quick before we leave?"

"And ignore the itinerary you sent me?"

"Just by half an hour. Maybe an hour."

"Regina, we have to check in before eight."

"I know," Regina sighed and she tugged on the waistband of Emma's jeans lightly before she stepped out of their embrace. "Shall we get on the road then?"

Emma took one long look at Regina and looked beyond the too-expensive Lululemon yoga pants and the too-casual long white t-shirt she had on and with a laugh, she nodded and escorted her to the passenger side of the Bug and opened the door with a flourish. Emma shut the door once Regina was in the Bug and jogged around to the driver's side and got in. She barely had the door shut before Regina was leaning over to kiss her.

She didn't realize just how much she missed seeing Regina until that kiss. When they parted, Emma wanted nothing more than to kiss her again, but they had to get on the road if they wanted to make the check-in deadline at the bed and breakfast.

Emma slipped her aviators on as Regina reached around to pet the dog in the backseat. Bear was all to eager to have the attention turned on him and he licked Regina's hand before going for her face, a move Regina quickly deflected. Emma shook her head and laughed at the dejected look on the dog's face before she drove off.

It was busy driving out of the city, but not nearly as bad as either of them thought it would be. It was quiet in the car save for the radio that Regina kept flicking through until she found a station with half decent alternative rock. By the second hour, they were at the halfway point and Emma pulled off the interstate to stop for gas. After filling up, Emma took the dog for a quick walk in the field that was beside the station while Regina went to pay for the gas, as she had promised she would when she first asked Emma to go away with her for the weekend.

"See that woman?" Emma asked the dog as they headed back over to the car. "Am I lucky or what, dude?"

Bear cocked his head to the side as he looked up at her and Emma laughed. She gave him a loving scratch behind his ears before they walked across the small parking lot. Regina was standing by the passenger side and going through her phone with a rather focused look on her face. Emma put the dog in the backseat and pushed the driver's seat back in its upright position.

"Everything all right?" Emma asked and Regina took a few seconds to look up at her and when she did, she just nodded and slipped her phone back into her pocket.

"It's fine. Just some emails I need to reply to, nothing big. It can wait until Sunday night. Shall we get back on the road?"

They got back in the car and before Emma could slip the key into the ignition, Regina leaned over and pulled Emma in for a lingering kiss. Emma smiled as they parted and then got back onto the road and headed back towards the interstate. She glanced over once in a while to look at Regina and found her busy typing away on her phone.

The rest of the drive was smooth as the traffic had thinned out and there were only a few cars and transport trucks driving down the interstate. Emma nearly missed the exit and after Regina pulled out the directions she'd written down from her purse, they found their way to the bed and breakfast after making a few wrong turns. Emma pulled the car up the gravel driveway and parked in a space in front of a large tree.

She could already smell the ocean even before she got out of the car. The sky was beginning to darken as the sun set beyond the horizon to the west. Emma stretched out before she pulled the seat forward and got the dog out of the backseat and then their bags. Regina's attention was once again on her phone, but she quickly finished typing up what Emma thought was an email, sent it and slipped her phone into her purse that was on the passenger seat.

The bed and breakfast was a large, Victorian style house with a porch that wrapped around the entire outside. There were a few other cars parked in the driveway and an elderly couple sat on the porch swing, sipping wine and holding hands, oblivious to the rest of the world around them.

Regina took her suitcase and led the way to the front door. Emma saw her nod her head at the elderly couple who nodded their heads right back at her. Emma smiled at them and followed Regina inside the house with Bear staying close to her side, unsure of the new surrounding.

"Regina Mills," the boisterous grey-haired woman behind the front desk exclaimed as they approached and she smiled as she immediately handed over a large copper key. "It's nice to see you again, dear."

"Likewise Mrs. Colter," Regina replied and she looked down at the key. "Room three?"

"Yes, it's not your usual room, but since you called the other day to ask about our policy on dogs, I thought it'd provide a little more space for the three of you."

"Thank you. Did we miss dinner?"

"Yes," the woman replied. "But after you settle in, I can reheat some leftovers for you two if you'd like?"

"That would be lovely, Mrs. Colter. Thank you."

Regina led the way to the wide staircase and up to the second floor. Emma was a little confused about the conversation between Regina and the woman, but it was clear that it wasn't the first time that Regina had been there and that she knew this woman personally. Regina unlocked the door to room three and they entered together.

Bear seemed to be intrigued by the room and Emma led him around on his leash, allowing him to sniff the furniture before she unclipped the leash from his collar and let him roam around on his own. She slung her duffel bag on the large king sized bed and looked around the room. It was quaint and the furniture was old, but everything looked clean and it faintly smelled of potpourri. Emma turned to look at Regina as she walked around the room and turned on a few lamps.

"Are you hungry, Emma?" Regina asked and Emma shrugged. She had eaten before she left to pick up Regina and she wasn't all that hungry, yet she could eat a little something. "Mrs. Colter is a fantastic cook, but if you prefer, we can go out into town. I know of a place we can go."

"It's okay, uh we can just stay here and take her up on her offer for leftovers."

"All right," Regina said and she slipped off her shoes before she sat down on the edge of the bed.

Emma walked over to the en-suite bathroom and while it was small, there was a large and deep claw foot tub underneath a large window that overlooked the forest behind the house. There were even a few candles lined along the edge by the wall and a small vase of white roses on the vanity beside the sink. She smiled as Regina stepped up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. She turned in Regina's arms and they were kissing in an instant. There was nothing soft or sweet about the kiss, it was nothing but pure unadulterated lust.

Regina moaned as Emma slipped her hands down to grasp at her rear and again when Emma started to back her up towards the bed. Emma barely managed to kick off her shoes before they toppled down on the bed together, Regina quickly rolling them over until she was on top. Emma grinned into the kiss, but she didn't protest against Regina taking control. She loved the way that Regina took control just as much as she loved to submit to Regina completely.

Things didn't go beyond the heavy, passionate kissing for the half an hour they were in the room before a knock sounded on the door and the woman from the front desk informed them that she had reheated some leftovers and that she'd left the food out down in the dining room. They left the dog in the room and headed downstairs to the dining room, hand in hand. Dinner was roast beef, diced potatoes and a spread of various vegetables that Mrs. Colter informed them she'd grown in the garden herself.

After they'd eaten and politely declined Mrs. Colter's offer to stay down there with her for a coffee, Emma took the dog out for a walk while Regina settled down in their room. Regina had left her purse in the car and Emma promised that she'd bring it back up with her after Bear had his walk. She took him across the street and over the dunes down on to the beach. It was nearly pitch black, but with the stars and the almost full moon shining brightly in the sky, Emma could see just fine.

It was calm and peaceful out there on the beach with nobody else around and Emma couldn't remember a time when she saw the stars so clearly or as bright as they were there. She and Bear spent almost half an hour on the beach before she walked back to the bed and breakfast. She let Bear sniff around the bushes by the car on his own while she retrieved Regina's purse from the passenger seat. The handle slipped from her hand and the contents of her purse spilled out over the floor and on to the ground beside the car.

"Fuck," Emma groaned as she knelt down and started to pick everything up and put it back inside the purse as quickly as she could.

She stopped suddenly when she grabbed a small laminated photograph, one of Regina and Danielle, but something was a little off about the way Danielle looked into the camera. Regina hadn't told Emma how long it'd been since Danielle had passed, but looking at that photograph, it didn't look to be more than a few years old, if that. With a frown, she put the photograph into the purse and picked up the rest of the things that had fallen out.

It was bothering her, not because Regina kept a picture of her and Danielle in her purse, but because of the picture itself. While she waited for Bear to finish doing his business, she reached back into the purse and pulled the photograph back out and flipped it over. Sure enough, there was a date written on the back, dated to earlier that year in March.

"What?" Emma blinked in confusion. With a shake of her head, she grabbed Bear's leash and headed back inside, giving a curt nod to Mrs. Colter who was just straightening up the front desk before she walked up the stairs with her mind weighing heavily on what she'd found.

"Did you two enjoy your walk?" Regina asked from where she was sitting curled up on the couch with a book in her hand.

"Yeah," Emma said and she placed Regina's purse on the floor beside the couch before she unclipped the leash from Bear's collar. "We went and checked out the beach."

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah."

Regina closed the book and put it down on the end table. "Thank you for getting my purse. I can't believe I forgot it earlier."

"It's cool," Emma shrugged and she kicked off her shoes and walked over to her bag on the bed.

"Are you all right, Emma?"

"Fine."

"Just tired?" Regina questioned as she walked up to her. "Emma?"

"Why did you lie to me?"

"What?" Regina blinked in confusion. "Lie to you about what?"

"Danielle."

All the color drained from Regina's face and Emma shook her head. "I don't—"

"When I got your purse out of the car, it fell and everything spilled out. I saw the picture you have of you and Danielle, Regina. I even saw the date that was written on the back. Why did you lie to me? You told me that she was dead."

"Can we sit down?"

"No, I want you to explain to me why the hell you lied to me about her?" Emma asked and she could feel her anger bubbling inside of her. "Why, Regina?"

"Emma, can we please sit down?" Regina asked quietly. "I want to explain—"

"Just tell me why."

"I will if we can—"

"I don't want to sit down!" Emma snapped and she clenched her hands into fists at her side. "Just tell me the truth, Regina, please."

Regina took a deep breath and sat down on the edge of the bed. "When we were twenty-four, we were in a bad car accident. Danielle barely survived, but she was not the same person she used to be because that accident," she said and she inhaled shakily, tears forming in her eyes, but she didn't look at Emma as she ran her hands over her thighs. "I was driving that night. I barely took my eyes off the road for a second and—and then everything just happened so fast."

Emma unclenched her hands but she didn't sit down. "You told me she—"

"I know what I told you," Regina sighed. "I know it doesn't make much sense to you, but sometimes it is easier for me to think that she is gone instead of thinking of the state she has been in for the last eleven years."

"It doesn't make any sense at all."

"Emma," Regina frowned and a few tears slipped free and she wiped at them quickly. "Can you please sit down? I will tell you everything."

"Danielle is alive."

"She is," Regina nodded and she swallowed thickly. "She's alive, but she has severe brain damage and she needs constant care. She doesn't even remember who I am, Emma. She doesn't even know who _she_ is most days."

"You still see her?"

"I haven't been to see her since you and I met, but yes, I still see her from time to time even though it hurts so much to look into her eyes and see nothing."

Emma chewed her bottom lip as she battled the emotions that were running through her. She felt like she couldn't trust Regina after finding out that she had lied about something as big as her first love being dead when she was still very much alive. Regina got up from the bed and retrieved her purse, her hands shaking as she pulled out the laminated photograph.

"Nobody knows that I have been paying for her long-term care since she was released from the hospital, nobody aside from her parents. They don't have much, they just have this place and—"

"This is her parents' place?" Emma frowned. "Regina—"

"I used to stay here whenever I went to see her," Regina said and Emma shook her head. "I know you feel like you can't trust me right now, but I was going to tell you the truth."

"When?" Emma asked. "When were you going to tell me the truth, Regina? Soon or months from now after I fell in love with you and thought that I could trust you?"

"I was going to tell you this weekend. Emma, I didn't want you to find out like this."

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth in the first place?"

Regina sighed heavily. "I told you before, I don't talk about Danielle with just anyone. Talking about her raises a lot of heavy emotions I can't handle at the best of times."

Emma watched her as she looked down at the photograph. She was still upset and she knew she had every right to be upset with Regina because she hadn't been entirely truthful with her. Yet, seeing how upset Regina was, how the color had just drained from her face when Emma first said _her_ name, and the way that Regina couldn't quite meet her eye, it changed everything, but it still didn't make it okay.

Emma sighed as she sat down on the bed beside Regina, but kept a bit of space between them. She looked down at the photograph in Regina's hands and frowned. Did Regina not understand why she was so upset with her? It felt like Regina just wasn't getting it.

"For the last eleven years, she's been in a long-term care facility not far from here. I used to visit every week, but it became too much and I only visited once a month, sometimes twice. I know you probably don't understand why I can't let her go, but she was my first love, Emma, and that is something that will never change despite the condition she is in or how much time has passed since the day of the accident. I have felt guilty ever since that night because I was driving the car. I feel as if it was my fault we were in the accident and that it is my fault Danielle is the way she is now."

Regina took a deep and shaky breath before she placed the photograph face down on the bed and turned to face Emma. "I will always love her, Emma, that is something that will never change, but there has been something that has changed and that started when I first met you."

"Because I look like her."

"What?"

"It's because I look like her, isn't it? That's why you're with me, isn't it?"

"Emma—"

"Regina, I have seen two pictures of Danielle and I'm not blind. I'm not trying to be vain or anything here, but we really do look similar. So similar we could practically be sisters. Tell me the truth, please. No more lies. No more skirting around the truth. Are you with me because I remind you of her?"

"No. No that is not why I am with you, Emma."

"But you're not denying that I look like her?"

"Emma—"

"Come on, Regina," Emma said and she stood up from the bed and shook her head. "Take a look at that picture one more time and tell me that I don't have a striking resemblance to the love of your fucking life."

Regina trembled and wiped at her tears, still unable to look Emma in the eye. "Two pictures?" Regina asked after a moment. "I thought this was the only one you've seen of her."

"I saw the one in your office," Emma said. "The one on the bookshelf."

"Oh."

"Regina, just tell me the truth, please," Emma said under her breath and she clenched her jaw, trying in vain to control her emotions. "I know we haven't known each other that long, but I'm fucking falling in love with you and I can't fall in love with someone I clearly cannot trust!"

"I told you, I don't talk about her with just anyone. Kathryn doesn't even know—"

"Does Kathryn think she's dead too?"

"No. What she doesn't know is that—"

"That you've been paying for her long-term care for what was it, eleven years?" Emma scoffed and she felt the pang in her heart when a few tears slid down Regina's cheeks slowly. "Regina, tell me that you're not with me because I remind you of her."

"I didn't even notice at first," Regina said and Emma scoffed. "I didn't, Emma, I swear."

"I'm supposed to just believe you now?"

"I didn't notice it until my mother pointed it out after you left the other morning. She said that you reminded her so much of Danielle and I swear I never noticed that until she said it. That is not why I am with you, Emma. You intrigue me. You are special. Unique. I enjoy every minute I have with you and I want to be with you every minute we are apart. Nobody has ever made me feel this way before."

"Aside from her."

"Emma—"

"You know what?" Emma said as she grabbed her duffel bag. "I think I'm just going to go."

"Go?"

"Yes. Go," Emma said and she shook her head, feeling dizzy with her emotions as she slung the strap of her bag over her shoulder. "You lied to me, Regina. For some stupid reason, I thought I could trust you and right now, I can't trust you at all. I can barely even look at you."

"Emma—"

"You fucking came into my life and turned it upside down and god, for a little while there you really had me. You really had me believing that I was maybe someone special to you. You—you were the first woman I have ever been with and I thought that what we had was real."

"It is real, Emma."

"Is it? Is it real if you fucking lied to me about the woman you were supposed to end up having a life with? You told me she was dead!"

Emma scoffed and she grabbed the leash and snapped her fingers at the dog. He immediately was at her side and she clipped the leash to his collar. She stormed towards the door and Regina was hot on her heels and trying to stop her from leaving.

"Don't," Emma said lowly. "Just don't, Regina."

"Please don't leave."

"Why? Give me one reason why I shouldn't leave right now, Regina," Emma said and she stood her ground as Regina stared at her for the first time since she returned to the room. Regina stared straight into her eyes and Emma had to look away because she couldn't deal with the mix of emotions Regina was projecting. "You _lied_ to me. That's pretty fucking huge and really fucking wrong. I can't trust you. You had me believing I could trust you. I can't, can I?"

"You can."

"No, I can't."

"Emma—"

"Don't," Emma said and she reached for the doorknob. "I can't trust you. Not after what you've told me tonight. What the hell did you expect? How did you expect me to react to this?"

"I don't know. I was going to tell you. I was—"

"No," Emma said as she held up a hand. "Just stop."

"Emma—"

"You know," Emma said as Regina stammered and reeled back suddenly. "For a little while there you really had me. You did. Now I remember why I haven't dated in years. I can't trust anyone new in my life. I can't. You've proved that. Thanks for that, Regina. Another one of those life lessons learned the hard way."

"Emma, please. Stay. Let's talk about this. Let's calm down and talk about this. Please?"

"No."

Regina shut the door almost immediately after Emma opened it. "Emma, please. Calm down. I need you to understand why I didn't tell you."

"You lied to me, Regina."

"I'm sorry!" Regina exclaimed as the tears ran down her flushed cheeks. "I'm so sorry I lied to you. I have never met anyone like you before and god," she exhaled as she ran her fingers through her hair. "The first time I met you, I was annoyed by you, but the second time, at the park, I knew I wanted to know everything there was about you. When I saw you at the club that night with that guy who was trying to buy you a drink, I took a chance on you. I never took that chance on anyone before, Emma. Please believe me when I say that. I may have dated a lot of women and some men, I've even dated a transgender man transitioning from female-to-male before, but none of them, _none_ of them have ever made me feel the way that you do."

"I'm nobody," Emma said and she moved away from Regina when she made a move to try to wrap her arms around her. "I'm _nobody_ , Regina. I have nothing. I'm an orphan. I'm...broken. All of my life I have been lied to, given up on, passed on for someone better, someone less like me. I should've expected that with you too. I have nothing to offer you. Nothing."

"No," Regina said firmly. "You have everything to offer me. You have _you_. You aren't nobody to me, Emma Swan. You may look a little bit like Danielle, but I didn't think that when I first met you nor did I think that when I first kissed you or when we first made love. I am falling for _you_ and only you. You say I turned your life upside down, Emma, but _you_ have turned _my_ life upside down."

"You just don't get it, Regina. All my life everyone has lied to me. _Everyone_. I don't know why I thought you'd be different but I thought just that until tonight. You're no better than the rest of them. You just aren't and you never will be."

"Emma, please—"

Emma pushed past her to open the door and shook her head, holding back her tears as she tightened her grip on Bear's leash. "Goodbye, Regina."

She had to force Bear out of the room, down the stairs, and into the car. She had to force back her tears and the hurt that lingered heavily. She had to force back the empty feeling of walking away from Regina as she drove off, and she had to ignore her phone that wouldn't stop vibrating for about an hour after she left before it too fell silent.


	19. Chapter 19

It rained for two days, hard driving rain that didn't seem to let up for hours, and it was an accurate comparison to the mood that Emma was in.

When she had gotten home at one in the morning on Saturday, she avoided Mary Margaret's berating questions about why she was home when she should've been with Regina in Maine for the weekend. She barely left her room after she'd slept for a handful of hours, the only time she left was to take the dog out and to get a cup of coffee. She ignored Ruby when she came up to the loft to talk to her and Mary Margaret again when she came up shortly after Emma had kicked Ruby out.

By the late afternoon on Saturday, they both had given up on trying to get Emma to talk. Emma left the apartment just before seven that night and returned with a large bottle of rum and a bottle of Coke. She nearly drank herself stupid and woke up early Sunday morning with a hangover that rivaled every hangover she'd ever had in her life.

The rain didn't help her hangover or her mood. She didn't even bother to check her phone and she'd let the battery drain until the phone died and sat on her bedside table. She spent most of Sunday laying in bed and trying to sleep her way through her hangover to no avail. Sleep didn't stop her from thinking about what had happened between her and Regina, how everything had been going so great and then it just crumbled apart because Regina had lied to her.

The broken-hearted feeling wasn't just because she'd walked away and left Regina at the bed and breakfast in Maine, it was because Regina had made her feel the way so many others did throughout her life. She had trusted her, believed she could trust her, and that was gone the instant she found that laminated photograph of Regina and Danielle from just a few months ago. She felt broken all over again and it was a feeling she loathed with every ounce of her soul.

Yet, by Sunday night when she finally dragged herself down from the loft to shower, she had a bit of a revelation under the hot stream of water that seemed to wake her up and break her free of the grip her hangover had her in all day.

That wasn't who she was anymore. She wasn't that broken, lost little orphan girl. She had come from nothing and became a strong woman over the years. Strong. That was who she was, not weak, pathetic, and jealous. She was strong, stronger than she ever gave herself credit for, and she was only just beginning to see it. She wasn't going to let this break her, not again, never again. She emerged from the shower half an hour later feeling like a different woman and she didn't go crawling back up to the loft to wallow in her heartbreak and her thoughts.

"Nice to see you're still alive, Em," Ruby said when Emma walked out of the bathroom, towel in hand and drying her hair. "You okay?"

"I am now."

"Do you want to talk about it, Em?" Ruby asked and Emma sighed as she took a seat at the table across from Ruby. "What happened on Friday night?"

Emma exhaled sharply and shook her head. "Regina and I got into a fight," she said after a moment and Ruby frowned. "It wasn't really a fight. I don't know. I was angry, really angry."

"Why? I thought things were going great with you two?"

"They were, but she lied to me, Ruby, and finding out that she lied to me just tore me apart."

Ruby almost reached out for her, but she stopped, and her frown deepened. "What did she lie to you about, Em? Is she secretly married or something?"

"Might as well be," Emma muttered and Ruby's eyes went wide in shock. "She's not married," Emma clarified. "But she did lie to me when she told me the woman she was supposed to end up spending the rest of her life with was dead."

"She's not dead?"

"No."

"What?" Ruby looked confused. "If she's not dead, why isn't she with her, and why did she lie to you?"

Emma shook her head. "She said some bullshit about them being in a car accident years ago and how Danielle nearly died. She's got severe brain damage and has to have constant care, care that Regina has been paying for all this time."

"Wait, back up," Ruby said. "How did you find out? Did she—"

"She left her purse in the car and I went to get it for her, not thinking much of it, you know? It slipped out of my hand and everything inside of it fell out, including a picture she had of her and Danielle that was fucking laminated. I just—I lost it, Ruby. I confronted her about it and I just fucking lost it."

"She obviously tried to explain," Ruby said and she shook her head. "But you weren't having any of that, were you, Em?"

"Can you blame me? All my life I've been lied to, one way or another, and when I realized that I couldn't trust her, I—I lost it. I told her she was no better than everyone else who had lied to me throughout my life and I left. I just left. I was so angry and so upset, Ruby. I couldn't even think straight at all, not when all I could think about was how I thought I could trust her and it turns out, surprise surprise, I couldn't after all."

"Did she tell you why she lied?" Ruby asked and she let out a small, dry laugh. "She tried and you just wouldn't listen, would you? Oh Em, you are stubborn sometimes, you know that, right?"

"Stubborn?"

"Yes, stubborn," Ruby said pointedly. "Come on, you didn't even try to listen to her, did you?"

"I was upset, Ruby, of course—"

"This woman has severe brain damage, right? From the accident she and Regina were in?" Upon Emma's nod, Ruby continued. "Do you think the reason why Regina lied about her being dead is because she doesn't want to think about all the "what ifs" when it comes to the life she could've had if this woman hadn't been in that car accident that robbed her of a normal, healthy life?"

"I don't know, but—"

"Emma, I know how hard it is to find out that you've been lied to, and how shitty it is to feel like you can't trust someone when you find that lie out, but I don't think someone would lie about something as big as that without a damn good reason."

"I look like her," Emma muttered under her breath. "That woman, Danielle, I look like her."

"Do you?"

"Yeah," Emma shrugged and she felt her stomach twist into knots. "I asked her if that's why she's with me because I look like _her_. She told me it wasn't why, but I'm not stupid, Ruby."

Ruby frowned even deeper and moved to sit on the chair next to Emma. "You didn't really give her a chance to fully explain, did you?"

"No."

"Before all this happened, everything was okay, right?" Ruby asked and Emma nodded, feeling a lump rise in her throat as tears suddenly sprang to her eyes. "You haven't talked to her since you left her in Maine, have you?"

"No."

"Oh Emma."

"Ruby, I can't talk to her right now. Don't you understand how she made me feel? I can't trust her. I don't know if I'll ever be able to trust her after this."

"I do understand," Ruby said gently and she reached up to push aside a few strands of Emma's damp hair away from her eyes. "I'm sorry, Em. I know how much you like her."

"I don't just like her, Ruby," Emma trembled. "I—I was falling in love with her. Am. I am falling in love with her."

"You're—"

"Yes. I think I am. I don't know, Ruby. I've never fallen in love with anyone before. This is crazy, isn't it?" Emma said in a rush. "I can't fall in love with someone I barely know. Is that even possible?"

"Yeah, it is, Em. Call it love at first sight, true love, soul mates, what have you," Ruby listed each thing off with her fingers. "We both watched Mary Margaret and David fall in love and we both saw how instant it was for them, how real and intense it was right from the start."

"But that's different—"

"How?"

Emma shrugged. "I don't know."

"Tell me one thing," Ruby said. "When you're with her, how do you feel?"

"Well, at first, she made me nervous—"

"That isn't what I'm asking you, Emma."

Emma opened and closed her mouth as she was unable to find the right word to describe how she felt when she was with Regina. Maybe she did know, deep down, but she was still too afraid to face those feelings and thoughts head on, especially after what had happened on Friday night. Regina made Emma feel a lot of things, things she'd never felt before in her life.

Safe. Loved. Desired. Adored. Cherished. Worshipped.

Emma's bottom lip trembled as she held back her tears. Those thoughts and feelings flowed through her freely and as scared as it made her to think that way, she was more afraid that she had lost her chance at something great, something amazing even, with Regina because she had been too stubborn, too angry and upset to stay and listen to Regina, to really listen to her explanation about why she hadn't told her the truth about Danielle.

"She makes me feel like I am somebody," Emma said quietly. "Someone special."

"So, what are you going to do, Em?"

"I don't know, Ruby. What if she doesn't want to talk to me after I left like that? God, what if she never wants to see me again?"

"You need to make things right with her."

"How?"

"I don't know," Ruby sighed. "Do you think you could learn to trust her again?"

Emma closed her eyes. She didn't know. She never trusted easily to begin with and for that trust to be broken, it always seemed so very impossible to get back. How could she know if she could trust Regina again if she didn't talk to her?

She was still a little bit angry and upset. It was something that wouldn't just go away at the drop of a hat or with a snap of her fingers. Just like it'd take time to learn to trust Regina again, it'd take time for her to shake that feeling away. Emma didn't deal with a lot of things rationally like most people did, but it was all she knew as she'd never been taught any other way.

"I was so pissed at her," Emma groaned. "I still am, I mean, she lied to me, Ruby."

"I'm betting her reason is a good one, though," Ruby said and she offered Emma a hopeful smile before she leaned in to plant a wet, sloppy kiss on her cheek. "Come on, you've been moping around all weekend. Let's get out of here and do something fun!"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I have a couple of job interviews in the morning, Ruby, you know that."

Ruby exhaled sharply and stood up from her chair. "Fine, but you owe me a fun night out."

"I owe you?" Emma laughed. "Okay, Ruby, if you say so."

They both turned to look at the door as it swung open quickly and Mary Margaret rushed inside and straight into the bathroom. David entered a minute later with a shake of his head. Ruby just laughed and headed into her room, mumbling about getting out of there for the night whether she had to go to the club alone or not.

Emma just gave David a curt nod before grabbing a couple of chocolate chip cookies out of the jar in the kitchen and headed upstairs to her room. For the first time since she got home, she plugged in her cell phone and turned it on after a couple of minutes.

Emma exhaled loudly as at least a dozen texts came in from Regina, each one asking for her to call her except for the last one. The last one made her drop down on the edge of the bed with a heavy feeling in her heart.

 ** _Don't bother calling, Emma. I get the message loud and clear that you do not wish to speak to me or see me ever again. I understand. Truly._**

Emma laid back on the bed with a heartbroken and deflated groan. She had lost her chance to mend things between her and Regina. She had lost her chance, period. And now she was right back to where she was before Regina came into her life. Alone.

[X]

Regina Mills was not one to dwell on her personal or professional failures, but this was different than anything else she faced in her life before. She paced the waiting room at the Hartwell Home, her mind not on the fact that she was there to visit with Danielle, but on the fight she and Emma had just two nights ago.

"Mrs. Mills?" The shy young nurse said as she entered the waiting room. "She's ready to see you."

"Thank you," Regina said and she followed the young nurse out of the waiting room and down to room 1107, Danielle's home for the last eleven long years. "How is she?"

"The same, mostly," the nurse replied as they approached the door. "She's recently been showing signs of regaining some motor control. Dr. Adams is trying a new approach to her rehabilitation sessions and," the nurse said as she entered the room and pointed to an easel in the corner. "As you can see, there is some progress being made."

"She always loved to paint," Regina mused and she inhaled deeply as she turned to the woman sitting up in the bed and staring blankly out the large window that overlooked the gardens. "When is she due for her next round of medications?"

"She just had a mild sedative," the nurse replied and she picked up Danielle's chart that hung by the door. "Dr. Adams has taken her off everything else, including her mood stabilizers. She's been showing signs of less irritation and very few erratic outbursts since her rehabilitation has been changed. Lunch is in an hour. I'll be back then with the PSW to make sure she gets fed."

"That won't be necessary," Regina said dismissively. "I'll make sure she eats. Just have them leave her tray here."

"All right Mrs. Mills. I hope you enjoy your visit with your wife today. If you need me, just hit the call button."

"Thank you."

As usual, Regina didn't bother to correct the young nurse. For many years and with staff that hadn't been there from the beginning, they were always assumed to be married with how often Regina had once visited and the attentive way she treated Danielle during every visit. Though in the past, she had never wanted to correct them, but now hearing the young nurse make the mistake of assuming that Danielle was her wife, it didn't feel wrong, but it also didn't feel right either.

Regina walked over to the window and looked outside. It was a dreary day, just as it had been all weekend, but the flowers were in full bloom, and she wished more than anything that she could take Danielle outside for a stroll through the garden as they did on days the weather was good and it was warm and Danielle was calm and relaxed.

"How are you, my darling?" Regina asked as she turned around to face the first person she'd ever fallen in love with and she tried not to feel that pang in her heart when Danielle didn't show an ounce of emotion. "You look good today. I'm so very sorry I haven't come for a while now."

Silence. Always silence.

Regina frowned and she walked over to the easel to inspect the painting that Danielle was working on. It was nothing like what she used to paint, nothing but messy strokes of a brush with a variety of colors, but it was something. It was more than anything Danielle had shown in the last eleven years. She frowned as she ran her fingers over the surface of the canvas.

"I've met someone," she said quietly and she turned back to face Danielle who hadn't taken her eyes away from the window. "I've met someone wonderful, Danielle. I think that if the circumstances were far different, you'd definitely approve. I'll admit, I didn't realize at first how much she reminds me of you, but she does in some ways. It might be how much she annoys me in a way that only you used to be able to," Regina chuckled lowly and she moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "You two would've been the best of friends, I'm sure. Anyway, I thought you should know that after all these years I've finally met someone special, someone unique, someone that is a little like you, but also an entirely different person. You know what I mean, my darling, don't you?"

Danielle's focus shifted from the window to her then and Regina just smiled as she reached for Danielle's fragile hand. Regina looked away, unable to see that emptiness in Danielle's eyes as she stared at her and she let go of her hand, patting it gently once she'd placed it back down in her lap.

"I—I've fallen in love with her in a very short period of time. I wanted you to know even if you don't truly understand what I am saying. I wanted you to know that I've found someone that I know you would approve of, someone you would want me to be with, but," Regina exhaled shakily as hot, murky tears filled her eyes. "But I'm afraid I've ruined everything because I lied to her about you and she found out before I could tell her the truth."

Regina gasped when she felt Danielle's fingers just graze the side of her leg and she turned to the woman she once loved so deeply—and always would on some spectrum—and smiled at her.

"How I feel about you will never change, my darling, but we cannot be together. We haven't been able to be together for many, many years. In a lot of ways, I will always grieve the loss of what we had together and I will always grieve the life we could've and should've had together. Oh," Regina exhaled sharply as she took Danielle's fragile hand in hers gently. "I would do anything to take back that night. I would, but I cannot and I have accepted this many years ago that things will never change and that things will never, ever go back to the way they were before."

Regina lifted Danielle's hand and kissed just over her knuckles and she smiled when she saw just barely a ghost of a smile form over Danielle's thin lips. She once again placed Danielle's hand back into her lap and she stood up from the edge of the bed, sniffling as she approached the window.

"I know I should've never lied to her about you," Regina whispered, knowing Danielle likely couldn't hear her or, if she did, she couldn't quite understand her. "I should've known from the first time that I met Emma that she was different than all the others. I should've just told her the truth. I should've realized that lying to her was a huge mistake. She truly is different and I failed to take her past—or at least what she has shared with me—into consideration. That is just like me though, isn't it? You used to always tell me that I was so stubborn and so oblivious to the world around me, and I am starting to think that you were right about that."

Regina exhaled sharply as she braced her hands against the windowsill and stretched. She had done nothing but think of Emma since Emma had walked out the other night, and those thoughts were far from leaving her mind. It was driving her _insane_ but in a way that only wanted her to want to hear Emma's voice, to see her again, to touch her, kiss her, to make love even if just for one last time. She inhaled slowly and let it out as she pushed herself away from the windowsill, thunder rumbling off in the distance as the rain outside began to pick up.

"She left," Regina whispered. "After she found a picture of you and I purely by accident, she left. She wouldn't even give me the chance to explain. She was so angry," Regina said and a deep frown settled in as she turned to face her former lover. "I was heartbroken, of course, and after I sent her a couple of texts and even called to no avail, I'm afraid I left her a message that will give her the impression that our relationship is over. I am not sure how to fix this. I don't even know if I _can_ fix this or if Emma will ever learn to trust me again."

Danielle blinked slowly and Regina wasn't sure if she was reacting or if it was just a normal reflux. She had learned over the years that she could not read into any of Danielle's movements because most of the time, it was just a reflex or a muscle spasm or even a reaction to the different medications the doctor had her on to keep her comfortable and her mood stable.

Regina started to pace in front of the window, her fingers fidgeting as her mind raced. She had gone over what had happened Friday night many times, and each time she saw a pattern, on her end and Emma's. Emma was hurt because she'd lied and Regina had been on the verge of a panic attack because of the way Emma had reacted. It could've gone differently, so very differently, and it was Regina's fault that it hadn't. She should've told Emma the truth right from the start, but she hadn't been sure at the time if they would even make it past a few dates.

It was very rare that the women and men Regina had dated over the years made it past that second or third date. Most of the time, Regina grew bored or she found that she didn't connect with the other person on a level that made her _want_ to be with them. Emma had been different right from the start. Emma was unlike anyone she had ever met before and it was unlikely she'd ever meet someone like Emma Swan in her lifetime.

Regina reached into her purse and pulled out the photograph that had started the fight and placed it on the bedside table. She only kept it with her because that photograph reminded her of a happier day, one of the very few and very rare ones in the last eleven years. At the time, she hadn't thought much about keeping that photograph with her, and she had almost forgotten it was in her purse after she had first met Emma.

"I know you don't remember that day, my darling, but that was the day the doctor told us you were showing small signs of improvement. Of course, a few weeks later, that wasn't the case, but I'll never forget that day," she sighed and she pulled her phone out of her purse, frowning when she saw that Emma still hadn't texted her back. "She won't text me back, not after the last one that I sent to her. I need to find a way to apologize to her, only I'm not so sure how."

Danielle turned her gaze back to the window and even though she couldn't speak, Regina sensed that she wanted to get out of the bed and sit by the window to watch the rain and to look down at the garden. Regina placed her purse on the edge of the bed and got the wheelchair that was folded up by the door. Like she had done many times in the past, she picked Danielle up very carefully and placed her into the wheelchair. She ran her fingers through Danielle's short blonde hair, frowning at the tangled knots at the back of her head. She wheeled her over to the window and locked the wheels into place before she found a brush in the bathroom.

Regina sighed as she very carefully worked the brush through the knots in Danielle's hair. She thought back to the time when Danielle's hair was long, halfway down her back, thick and soft, a stark contrast to her hair now which had thinned out and hung limp, almost lifeless due to the shampoo the PSW's used on the days they bathed her. As she worked out the knots with her fingers and the brush, she frowned as she thought of Emma and all the times she'd ran her fingers through Emma's soft hair, and how she longed to do it again.

Her heart ached and her heart hadn't ached that way in many, many years. She swallowed past the rising lump in her throat and blinked away her tears. After she was done with Danielle's hair, she dropped a kiss on the top of her head and returned the brush to the bathroom just as one of the PSW's brought in a tray of food.

"Mrs. Mills," he said with a little nod of his head. "I was just wondering this morning when we'd see you again. It's been a while."

"Yes," Regina replied. "I've been rather busy," she added and she swallowed past the lump in her throat once more. "And it is _Ms_. Mills. Danielle and I are not married. We never had the chance to get married because of the accident."

"I'm sorry, we always just assumed you two were married. Her file says—"

"I know what her file says," Regina said tightly. "It was a clerical error that I never bothered to correct as there was no need."

"Right," he nodded and he wiped his hands on his bright green scrubs. "Do you need a hand with Danielle today or can you handle feeding her?"

"I can handle it."

The PSW, whose name Regina could never remember, just left the tray of food on the table and walked out of the room. Regina wheeled Danielle over to the table, locking the wheels before she sat down and took the lid off the tray. Most of the food that Danielle was served was ground into mush. Baby food, really. Regina unfolded the napkin and tucked it into the collar of Danielle's shirt before she picked up the spoon and gathered some of what looked to be carrots and potatoes mixed together.

It was a slow process, feeding Danielle as she had trouble relaxing her jaw enough to open her mouth. Regina was patient as she always was, but it never got any easier seeing her first love that way, rendered completely helpless and unable to care for herself.

Sometimes, as much as Regina hated having those thoughts, she wondered if it would've been better if Danielle hadn't survived the accident at all. It was terrible to think that way but seeing the way Danielle had been for the last eleven years hurt more than anything else. She wasn't living life, she was just there, surviving only because she had constant care, but she wasn't _living_ the way she deserved.

Halfway through lunch, Regina's phone began to ring and she ignored it, focused on making sure Danielle ate what she needed to just so she wouldn't waste away to nothing. Her phone rang a few more times before the tray was empty and Regina put Danielle back in front of the window before she checked to see who had been calling.

She was disappointed to see that one of the calls had been from Jefferson and the rest were from her mother. She quickly checked her email because there was no other reason for Jefferson to be calling her on a Sunday afternoon nor her mother. After she checked her email and messages, she found a little sense of relief that it wasn't anything too important. Jefferson was just checking in on her since she'd called him earlier that morning after being unable to get in touch with Jerry. He told her that Jerry's wife was in the hospital and he'd be unable to drive up to Maine to pick her up. Jefferson said to call him back if she wanted him to make the drive up or to find another driver that was willing to make a long drive on a Sunday afternoon.

Her mother's messages, three of them, were of her insisting that Regina call her as soon as she could. Since her mother rarely called her, especially on a weekend, Regina feared the worst. She stepped out of Danielle's room to call her mother, her anxiety level rising when her mother didn't pick up until the seventh ring.

"Regina," she said, her voice too quiet, too strained.

"Mother, is everything all right?"

"I'm not certain," she replied. "It's your father. He woke up with chest pains this morning and yet, you know how he is, he insisted he was fine. We were on our way to brunch when it happened."

"What happened, Mother? Is Daddy all right?"

"He's had a mild heart attack," Cora sighed. "We're in a hospital in Bangor. The doctors insist he'll be fine after a brief period of recovery and a severe lifestyle change. He's been asking for you."

"I'm near Portland right now," Regina said and she frowned. "I can see if I can get up there in a couple of hours. Are you sure Daddy is fine?"

"He's experiencing some discomfort, but he'll be fine, dear. Do you need for me to call someone to drive you up here?"

"I'll find my own way there, Mother. Tell Daddy that I'll be seeing him soon," Regina said and she hung up the phone with a heavy feeling in her chest. She walked back into the room and pulled up a chair to sit with Danielle just for a little while longer.

Regina knew she wouldn't be returning to Boston that afternoon and she was sure that once she was in Bangor, she'd be there for a few days, possibly even a week. Suddenly, Emma Swan was the furthest thing from her mind. The only thing she could think of was her father and nothing else.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Author's Note: So, since I've had a few nasty comments (not "reviews" and definitely not constructive, just hateful) I feel compelled to point out that this is a Swan Queen story. If you don't like them together, and if you don't like the way I'm writing this story, I suggest you find another story where they aren't together in this capacity. To those who are enjoying the story, I hope you are still enjoying it, we have just ten more chapters to go after this one!**_

* * *

Regina stayed in Bangor for a week, spending a few days at the hospital by her father's side and then at the house at the vineyard just a half hour outside of Bangor, quickly becoming an integral part of his recovery and the changes he had to make in his lifestyle in order to fully recover from the mild heart attack. He was a stubborn old man, but not impossible, and Regina was the only one that he listened to when it came to his health.

Regina spent hours with her father every day, talking about the company and then of her personal life. She told him everything about Emma Swan, even of their fight, and he told her she needed to stop at nothing to apologize and to make sure that Emma learned to trust her once again. What he didn't offer her was a way to do that, telling her only to trust in herself to know what to do. He told her that her best strategy was to give Emma some time before she attempted to properly apologize.

She worked from her father's old office at the house for a few hours each morning and she spent hours on the phone with Jefferson as he looked after things on his end at the office. It was stressful for her not to be there, to miss meetings and not being able to enforce strict deadlines herself, but in a way, her father's mild heart attack had given her a much-needed break from everything in her life.

By Sunday, Henry was feeling much better than he had been all week and it was a warm, sunny day. After Cora left to make a trip into town for groceries, Regina and her father went for a walk around the property, walking through the vineyard and checking on the vines as they began the transition from a flower bloom to the fruit set.

"It might be a good year, perhaps better than last year," Henry said as he tenderly touched one of the vines. "Weather permitting, of course."

"Of course."

"Your mother and I are planning to stay here for a few more weeks," Henry continued. "Are you going to return to Boston this afternoon?"

"I am going to stay for a few more days, Daddy."

"I'm perfectly fine, dear."

"I know, I just—I _want_ to stay for a few more days."

"All right. If you insist," he smiled gently. "Your mother told me you were looking at property just outside of Portland last weekend. Did you see anything that you're interested in purchasing?"

"No, the few places that the realtor took me to see needed far too much work."

Henry nodded and they continued to walk down in between the rows of vines until they reached the end and stepped out onto the gravel road that led back to the house. They walked slow, taking short breaks whenever her father started to feel a little winded, and when they returned to the house, he sat in the rocking chair on the front porch with a content smile on his face.

Regina loved spending time at the vineyard property, especially as summer neared. At times, it felt as if she had stepped into a whole different world and a whole different life. The quiet and the fresh air reminded her of the weekends she spent riding on the trails with her beloved horse and the summers of her childhood when she could run free through the fields that surrounded the vineyard.

There were a lot of memories there and there were many that included Danielle as well. She took a seat in the other rocking chair beside her father and thought back to the summer they'd graduated high school. They had spent two weeks there alone and their relationship had changed drastically. It was during those two weeks they talked about one day getting married, of owning a ranch, and raising a family together. She glanced down at the ring she still wore to that very day, Danielle's ring with the emerald stone. It was a promise of a future they were both robbed of eleven years ago almost to the day.

"Have you gone to see her?" Henry asked.

"Hmm?"

"Danielle," he said as he reached for Regina's right hand. "Have you gone to see her recently?"

"I was actually there visiting with her when Mother called last week to inform me that you were in the hospital," Regina said and she placed her left hand on top of his and smiled weakly. "She's still very much the same, Daddy. A few small changes, but nothing significant."

"What kind of changes?"

"She's painting again," Regina replied. "Well, barely painting, but it is a small step in the right direction. It has become her new rehabilitation."

"That's wonderful," Henry smiled. "Perhaps her mind has begun to return to her."

"You know that is never going to happen. She'll never be who she used to be. She'll always be what she is now, a shell. Nothing is ever going to change that."

Henry had better sense than to argue with her. While her temper was more like her mother's, she also had her father's patience and kindness even if she didn't always show it. Henry gave her hand a gentle squeeze before he let go.

"Do you want something to drink, Daddy?"

"A glass of pinot noir, the 2011."

"Daddy—"

"One glass, Regina. You can't expect me to live out the rest of my life without enjoying a glass of my own wine."

"You know what the doctor said."

"I know," he sighed. "Just a sip, even, to sate my cravings."

"Tell you what," Regina said as she rose from the rocking chair. "I'll pour myself a glass and you can have a sip, _one_ sip, and then you're going to take your medication and drink a tall glass of water."

Henry didn't protest and Regina smiled before she headed inside. She went straight down to their private cellar that was just in the kitchen and she selected a bottle of the wine her father had requested. She was barely back upstairs when her phone started to ring and she made a dash to where she'd left it sitting on the kitchen counter to charge and she rolled her eyes when she saw Zelena's name on the screen.

"Hello, sis," Regina said drolly.

"What did you do?"

"Excuse me?"

"Emma!" Zelena exclaimed. "She told me she can no longer work with me, didn't give me much of a good reason at all, to be honest with you. What. Did. You. Do?"

Regina sighed and placed the bottle down on the counter. "Why do you assume that I have anything to do with whether Emma is willing to be your personal trainer or not?"

"Regina."

She sighed again and searched through the drawers for the corkscrew. "We may have had a fight."

"May have?" Zelena scoffed. "You broke up with her!"

"Zelena—"

"I thought that you _liked_ her?"

"I do!"

"Then what is the problem? Why are you two fighting?"

"She found out about Danielle."

"Oh." Zelena was quiet for a few minutes while Regina tried to open the bottle. "That explains why she looked like someone ran over her puppy all week. She called me this morning to tell me that she can't work with me any longer. She wouldn't say why, but she did refer me to an ex-colleague of hers, Doug I believe she said his name is. What the hell kind of a name is that?"

Regina couldn't help but laugh. "I am sure everything will work out just fine for you, Zelena."

"Right," she sighed dramatically. "With _Doug_ the trainer."

"Maybe he's cute?" Regina offered.

"How is our dear old father doing?" Zelena asked, quickly changing the subject.

"He is not _your_ father."

"He's been more of a father than that deadbeat our mother was with before him."

"He is doing fine. He is recovering nicely, though he is having a hard time adjusting to a new lifestyle and diet. His doctor wants him to start being more active, moderately of course."

"Of course," Zelena chuckled. "When are you coming back to Boston, Regina?"

"In a couple of days," Regina replied. "Possibly next weekend. Why?"

"Have you spoken to Emma at all?" Zelena pressed and Regina frowned as she finally popped the cork. It hit the wall just under the cupboards and she grabbed a glass off the rack. "I'm going to take that as a no and then I'm going to ask you why the hell not?"

Regina poured the wine into the glass and took a sip before she spoke. "I tried calling and texted her a few times after she left last weekend, but she hasn't returned my calls or my texts. She's clearly still quite upset with me and—"

"Have you done anything to try and apologize?"

"No."

"You are an idiot, Regina."

She sighed and took another sip of her wine. "I know."

"A stubborn idiot," Zelena cackled.

"Zelena—"

"Are you just going to give up?" Zelena asked and Regina was silent. "I know you, Regina, and I know that Emma is different than the usual array of women you've dated casually over the years. She's not going to wait around for you to get your head together and figure out how to make things better again. If you wait any longer, you are going to lose your chance with her, sis."

"What do you care?" Regina asked dryly. "You've never cared or paid much attention at all to any of my relationships in the past. What is so different this time? Oh, wait!" Regina sassed. "Is it because you loathe the fact that Emma dropped you as a client, as you assume because of me, and you think that if we get back together that she'll pick you right back up again?"

"This has nothing to do with me. I have not, in all the years that I've known her, ever seen her with such sadness in her eyes. I mean," Zelena paused for a second and laughed dryly. "She's always had this sense of sadness in her eyes. You can tell she's had a hard life, but this is different, Regina. I'm actually quite worried about her."

"What a surprise that you've finally have noticed someone else aside from yourself and your own problems. Did Hell freeze over, dear?"

"I am not as self-centered as you've always made me be, Regina," Zelena shot back tightly. The annoyance and anger clear was very in her voice. It was draining, to say the least. "We all make our choices and our own mistakes, but you, dear ol' little sister, you have always owned up to your mistakes without fail. Are you going to just let Emma go because you're being a stubborn idiot about making things right?"

Regina leaned against the counter and frowned as she stared down into her glass of wine. She knew she had to apologize, she knew that from the instant that Emma had walked out of their room at the bed and breakfast and she knew that because it was _all_ she seemed to be thinking about for a week. What she didn't know, however, was how she was going to apologize. A simple apology wasn't going to be enough, and while Emma had appreciated the flowers she'd sent to her after their first date, she also knew that Emma wasn't much of a flower girl either.

"Since you claim to know Emma better than I do, what do you suggest that I do, Zelena?"

"Come back to Boston, Regina, go to her place, knock on the door and talk to her."

"It will not be that simple."

"How do you know that?" Zelena asked. "Look, how about I drive up, we'll have a couple of drinks together, just hang out—"

"Hang out?" Regina laughed. "When have we ever hung out with one another, Zelena? We may be half-sisters, but we have never been friends."

"Perhaps it is time we change that, hmm?"

"Why?"

"Why not? We're not getting any younger, Regina. I'm going through a horrendous divorce and I could use someone on my side, just as I know you can use someone on your side. You can't tell me that you can turn to Kathryn during all of this."

"I have not spoken to Kathryn in weeks."

"Who else do you have, Regina? Your PA?"

Regina sighed. "Fine. Come here if you must—"

"I'll be there in less than five minutes."

"What?" Regina gasped in surprise. "I thought you were in Boston right now?"

"I never said I was, did I? I hope you don't mind, but I recruited Jerry to drive me up to the vineyard, though, I must warn you, I did promise him we'd be returning to Boston later tonight."

"You are returning to Boston tonight and if you think that I am paying for this spontaneous trip, think otherwise."

"I'll see you very soon, Regina."

Regina hung up with a groan and downed the rest of the wine in the glass before pouring another. She headed back out onto the front porch and joined her father, allowing him that sip of wine he was craving before taking the glass back from him just seconds before Jerry's car pulled into the long gravel driveway and made its way to the house.

"Expecting someone, dear?"

"No, but she's coming anyway," Regina sighed. "Zelena."

"Ah," Henry nodded as he folded his hands in his lap and leaned back in his chair. "Dare I guess that her arrival is not a welcome one?"

"When has it ever been when it comes to Zelena, Daddy?"

They shared a knowing laugh before the black town car came to a stop and Zelena got out before Jerry even turned off the engine. From the pointed hop in her step, Regina knew the day was about to take a very interesting turn whether she wanted it to or not.

[X]

Things were always on the spectrum of interesting whenever Regina was with her parents and Zelena. The dynamic growing up had been tense at the best of times, Zelena always sticking out like a sore thumb—not because of her red hair—but because she was so different than the rest of them. There had been periods in their lives where Zelena was the complete outcast in the family by choice, pushing herself away and keeping everyone at arms length.

Regina had never been close to Zelena throughout their lives. They had always been on two very different levels and hung out in different social circles due to their five-year age difference. Despite that, after the accident Regina and Danielle were in, Zelena had been there for her in ways she'd never been before, and for the first time in her life, she felt like she had a sister. But, it didn't last. Barely six months after the accident, they drifted apart.

By the time Regina took over the CEO position at the family company, Zelena was living in London and dating the man she'd end up marrying and then divorcing shortly afterward. Regina knew the day her parents retired and handed her to coveted position she knew Zelena and several long-standing members of the board wanted, it would be almost impossible to have a sisterly relationship with the woman who resented her for most of their lives.

Yet, something had changed in the last few weeks, and Regina had no doubt it was because Emma Swan had walked into her life. The walls she had built up around her had come crashing down and with them open, her relationship with her sister was now entering new territory and it started with the first bottle of wine they shared on the front porch at the vineyard.

Their mother returned from town when they opened the second bottle and after the groceries were put away, she joined them for a glass while Henry went to lie down for a quick catnap. Regina had never spoken openly about her relationships with her mother, but with Zelena there, she was given no other choice. The wine loosened her tongue and broke down the rest of her walls, and she spoke openly about her relationship with Emma and the mistake she'd made lying to her about her first love.

Cora and Zelena were very much alike and it shouldn't have surprised Regina that Cora was trying to find all sorts of ways for her to apologize to Emma, but it did, and it was also awkward listening to her mother talk about her relationship with Emma. By the third bottle, things took a turn. Nothing was taboo and Regina found herself wanting to crawl into a hole every time her mother mentioned anything related to sex.

By the time the sun set beyond the horizon, their conversation shifted to Regina looking to buy a cottage in Maine and what she was looking for and how much she was willing to spend. Regina was grateful for the shift in the conversation, but it wasn't long before it turned right back around to her mother and Zelena openly talking about Emma Swan. Regina headed inside then to retrieve another bottle of wine, the last of the night as she was feeling it far too much and couldn't remember the last time she'd been as drunk as she was, especially in the presence of her mother.

She returned from the cellar and headed into the kitchen where she opened the bottle and, against her better judgment, she checked her cell phone that was still sitting where she'd left it after that phone call from Zelena. She blinked in surprise when she saw that she had a text from Emma that had been sent over an hour earlier.

 ** _Hi. I haven't heard from you, not that I expected to or anything, but I just wanted to say hi, I guess. If you're not busy, maybe we can talk? Call me, I mean, if you want to._**

Regina frowned as she read the text a second time. She did want to call Emma and talk to her, but she didn't want to talk to her while she was drunk and as loose lipped as she was. She didn't want to say anything she would soon regret. Nor did she want to let those three little words slip out before she properly apologized to Emma. Her fingers hovered over the screen, itching to even just text Emma back so that Emma wouldn't think she was ignoring her completely, but what would she say? Did she start off with an apology or just a simple hello?

"Everything all right?" Regina's father asked quietly as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yes," Regina nodded. "I just came back in for another bottle."

"I do wish I could join you girls," he said with a sad smile. "I suppose I can and not partake in a glass or two. I trust your mother isn't being, well, her usual self."

"You know how she gets after a couple of glasses of wine, Daddy."

"I do," he said with an inappropriate wiggle of his eyebrows and he laughed when Regina just rolled her eyes and he slung an arm around her shoulders. "Something troubling you, dear?"

Regina shook her head. "Nothing I can't worry about until tomorrow."

"Is it Emma?"

"Yes," she sighed. "She texted me a little while ago."

"And you're not so sure that you want to respond?"

"No," she frowned. "I don't want to talk to her when I've been drinking."

"Of course," Henry nodded and he gave her a tight squeeze before dropping his arm. "Then again, what better time to talk to her when your guard is down."

"Daddy—"

"You've been so worried about talking to her, about finding a way to apologize. You told me the other day you weren't so sure she even wanted to talk to you ever again, but she texted you, didn't she?" Upon Regina's slight nod, Henry smiled. "Call her, Regina. I'll take this out to the girls and make sure they don't eavesdrop on your conversation."

"Thank you."

Henry dropped a kiss on her cheek before he grabbed the open bottle of wine and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Regina alone with her thoughts and her phone in her hand with her mind racing a mile a minute.

Regina paced the kitchen floor a few times before she decided to make the phone call upstairs in the guest room she'd been staying in for the last week. She turned her phone over and over in her hands as she walked up the stairs. She could hear the sound of her parents and Zelena laughing from out on the front porch. She chewed her bottom lip as she climbed the rest of the way up the stairs and made a left at the top to the guest room.

When she and Zelena had been children, the vineyard house was the only time they had to share the same bedroom. Though, over the years, their parents had renovated the house and not a speck of their childhood was left behind. The room felt different to her now, just as it did every time she went there, and sometimes she wished her parents were like the others who were sentimental about memories and mementos.

She made sure to shut the door behind her and she flipped on the bedside lamp before pacing in front of the open window. She knew she was stalling, trying to think of anything else other than calling Emma.

What would she even say? While she knew she wanted to apologize, what else would she say to her? Regina tried to steady herself, breathing in and out deeply. In the time since she'd met Emma, she had never felt nervous around her. In fact, Regina very rarely ever felt nervous in her life, she never had reason to, as her self-confidence had always been high even on bad days.

With a sharp exhale, Regina called Emma and continued to pace in front of the window as the line began to ring. She nearly hung up by the fifth ring, but she stayed on the line and waited for Emma to answer. Her stomach turned in knots and she was almost convinced that Emma wasn't going to answer when the line stopped ringing.

"Hi," Emma said quietly.

"Hello."

She heard Emma exhale slowly and she stopped pacing. Just to hear Emma say "hi" had her heart racing and a longing building up deep inside of her to see her again.

"Is this a bad time?"

"I wouldn't have called if it was," Regina replied with a light laugh. "How are you, Emma?"

"I'm okay. You?"

"I'm afraid I've had a few too many glasses of wine this afternoon and this evening, but otherwise, I'm all right."

"Oh?" Emma sounded surprised.

"I'm at the vineyard with my family," she explained.

"Oh, that's right. Zelena said your father had a heart attack. Is he okay?"

"He is going to be just fine. It was only a mild heart attack."

"That's good, not that he had a mild heart attack, but that he's going to be fine," Emma said in a rush and then she was silent. "I'm so—"

"I'm sorry," Regina said quickly and she cringed because that was not how she wanted to apologize or even begin to. "Emma, I—I'm sorry about what happened," she frowned and she stomped her foot on the floor a little because she was growing frustrated. "I didn't want to do this over the phone. I wanted to apologize in person."

Emma didn't say anything, but she didn't hang up either, something Regina took as a somewhat good sign that Emma didn't entirely hate her. Regina stopped pacing and sat on the edge of the double bed with a frown.

"Emma, I—"

"You're right," Emma said quietly. "Maybe we should talk about this in person. I'd say about coming over, but you're not even remotely close right now."

"Perhaps tomorrow?" Regina offered. "Zelena is heading back to Boston tonight and I—I can return with her tonight."

"It'll have to be after six tomorrow night," Emma replied. "I got a job."

"You did?" Regina asked. "Is that why you dropped Zelena as a client?"

"Yeah," Emma laughed a little. "Did she tell you it was for another reason?"

"She blamed me."

"Oh."

"Where are you working, Emma?" Regina asked.

"Well," Emma sighed. "I had a few interviews lined up last Monday, office jobs, mostly reception and temp work. My lack of experience made them pick someone with more and I went back to see Tink and she lined me up with a construction job, no experience necessary as the contractor who hired me is willing to train me."

"But?" Regina asked, sensing there was a catch.

"But he wants me to do a hundred hours as an apprentice first before he hires me on full-time. It seems promising, though, you know if I do get hired. The hours might be long, but its good money."

"Do you know anything about construction?"

"Not a damn thing," Emma laughed lightly. "Uh, I should go, but will you call me tomorrow?"

"How about you call me when you get home and we'll arrange to meet somewhere for dinner, perhaps the Blue Water Inn?"

"Why don't we meet there at seven-thirty?" Emma asked. "I'll call you just after six if I can't make it for that time."

"That sounds wonderful," Regina smiled, feeling that heaviness in her heart start to lift. "I'll see you tomorrow night, Emma."

"Good night, Regina."

"Night."

Regina placed her phone down on the bedside table and exhaled shakily. It hadn't been nearly as bad as she thought it'd be, talking to Emma after a long week. Yet, there was something odd the way Emma laughed throughout their conversation, almost as if she had reverted right back to that nervous and shy woman she'd been that night they had drinks at the club in the VIP lounge.

Regina was just about to head back downstairs to join her family out on the front porch and have another glass of wine before calling it a night, but her phone beeping twice caught her attention and she picked it up to read the text that Emma had just sent.

 ** _I'm sorry too. Xxx_**

Regina smiled shakily and she wiped a single tear away before she quickly typed up a response and hit send.

 ** _I miss you. So very much._**

Regina waited for five minutes before another text came in and she grinned as she read those same three little words that appeared on her screen.

 ** _I miss you too._**

[X]

It was nearly one-thirty when Jerry pulled up in front of their building. Regina had dozed in and out of sleep the entire five-hour drive home, but Zelena had slept through most of it, leaning up against the door and lightly snoring. She nudged at Zelena a few times before she got out of the car and smiled apologetically at Jerry before she left him with the task of waking her sister.

"Thank you, Jerry," she said as she grabbed her suitcase out of the trunk of the car. "Don't worry about tomorrow, or today rather. I am going to work from home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Regina nodded. "Good luck waking the beast."

"Good night," Jerry chuckled before he took a few deep breaths and got into the backseat to try and wake Zelena.

Regina nearly collapsed by the time she made it up to her place. She barely managed to change out of her clothes and into a pair of fresh pajamas. She went through her usual nighttime routine, thankful to be home at last. The wine she'd had earlier no longer had such a grip on her, but it was making her sluggish and a little more off balance than she normally was when she was that tired.

Though, since Emma's last text, she hadn't been able to stop smiling and had refused to tell Zelena what had caused the noticeable shift in her mood. Even as she flipped off the lights and made a mental note to toss some of the leftovers in the fridge in the morning, she couldn't seem to stop smiling. She trudged her way to bed and crawled under the soft sheets, exhaling sharply as soon as her head hit her familiar and soft pillow.

She had barely dreamt in the week she'd been at the vineyard in Bangor, Maine, but in the few hours she did manage to squeeze in before the sun began to rise, they were filled with nothing but dreams of Emma, a mixture of the few memories they had together and fantasy.

She woke with the birds, as she did no matter how late she went to bed, a life-long habit imprinted on her since she was very, very young. Despite how groggy she felt, she was also aroused from the last part of her dream and she headed straight into the kitchen to put the coffee on out of habit. While the coffee brewed, she cleaned out her refrigerator, hoping to take her mind off the constant ache between her thighs and failed.

She tried to focus on some work emails she had to catch up on while she had her first coffee of the day, but when that too failed, she headed into the shower and soon was bracing against the tiled wall with one hand between her legs and the other trying to grip onto the slippery tiles as she tried and tried to bring herself to orgasm and she too failed at doing so after twenty long minutes.

Frustrated, she finished up in the shower and dressed for the day, skipping her usual high-end designer clothes for her yoga pants and a tank top that looked like it belonged in Emma's Swan's wardrobe and not hers. She didn't even bother with her hair after she towel dried it and skipped her usual makeup routine as well.

Her morning was spent in her home office making phone calls and looking over the monthly budget reports Jefferson had sent as soon as he arrived at the office downtown. It didn't matter how much she immersed herself in her work, she just couldn't get Emma off of her mind.

Regina took a break from work and found herself sitting on the floor of her office flipping through old photo albums she normally kept hidden away behind some business law books on the middle shelf of one of her three bookshelves in her home office. Most of the pages were filled with pictures of her and Danielle in better times, happier times.

Her favorite picture of Danielle was in her office downtown and the same picture Emma had vaguely referred to during their fight. She tried not to get lost in the memories because that was all that they were, memories of a life lost between them. At the end of the last album, Regina's whole heart felt heavy as she looked at one of the last photographs of her and Danielle that had been taken shortly before the accident.

In the past, she never thought she could ever love again, not the way that she loved Danielle Colter, but from the moment Emma Swan came into her life, that hopelessness when it came to never being able to love again had all but vanquished. There was just something about Emma that drew her in, something she still had yet to figure out, and her subtle likeness to Danielle was something she had ruled out while looking through her photo albums.

As alike as they were in small ways, they were two very different people. It was why she hadn't thought of their subtle likeness until her mother had blatantly pointed it out. There was a whole other reason she was gravitated to Emma and she sure as hell was going to find out. Just after noon, she grabbed the cordless phone off her desk and called an old friend of hers.

"Tink, it's me. Before we get into any small talk, I need a favor."

"Sure, Regina, anything."

"Where is Emma Swan working today?" Regina asked. "I want to surprise her with lunch on her first day."


	21. Chapter 21

The Blue Water Inn was a staple in Regina's life for many reasons, one of the main ones being it wasn't a place she even remotely associated with Danielle in any way or form, and the other was because the Blue Water Inn had kept her family's winery afloat many years ago when they had neared bankruptcy trying to compete with other wineries fighting to land a very exclusive twenty-year deal with a very popular business in the heart of Boston.

She was treated like a queen at the Blue Water Inn, something she was used to, and something she unapologetically took advantage of from time to time. From the moment of her arrival, she was waited on whether she needed to be or not. As she always did, out of habit, she retrieved the key to the room always on hold for her or anyone in her immediate family and took the elevator up to the Panorama on the eighth floor.

Regina hadn't heard from Emma at all that day, not even after she'd sent her lunch from The Perk complete with two freshly baked bear claws. She assumed since she hadn't heard from her that they were still on to meet for seven-thirty.

"Would you like a glass of the 2007? I feel obligated to tell you that we only have three bottles left," Pierre said with a slight frown. "I have to tell you something in confidence, Ms. Mills. If I may?"

"Hmm?"

"I've saved the last few bottles for you, even though I shouldn't have."

"You are too kind, Pierre," Regina chuckled and upon reflex, she reached into the outer slip of her wallet and fished out a twenty. "Water for now, the bottle of the 2007 when my date arrives."

"Anything else, Ms. Mills?"

"I'll let you know. Thank you."

After Pierre filled the water goblet with ice water, she turned to look out the window, watching the sky and the water slowly began to change color and darken at the same time. She loved the view there and the vibe that came within the Panorama Lounge. Though she wasn't too fond of the people that frequented there, it was much better than one of the many clubs in and around downtown Boston by far.

Regina turned to watch the guests enter and exit out onto the terrace. It was busy since it was open to the public and not just members of the Blue Water Inn, where the members financed and raised money to keep the inn upscale without charging guests too much to stay in the rooms in exchange for special privileges from time to time. It was almost like a country club, but not quite, and the country club scene had never been Regina's thing and the Blue Water Inn was the next best option to mingle with influential people from all walks of life.

"Regina!" Kathryn called out and Regina rolled her eyes before she turned around.

"Hello, Kathryn."

"Where on earth have you been? I've been calling!" Kathryn exclaimed and she took it upon herself to sit down across from Regina. "I heard about your father. Is he all right?"

"Yes, he's been recovering nicely," Regina replied. "Though he isn't too fond of having to drastically alter his entire lifestyle in order to prevent another mild, or even a major, heart attack from happening in the future. I was in Bangor for the last week."

"Well," Kathryn sighed in the overly dramatic way she did when she wanted to talk about herself. Regina sipped her water and smile tightly. "I found out something extremely upsetting this afternoon."

"Oh?" Regina asked. "What did you find out?"

"David is going to be a father. He knocked that plain and boring little bitch up."

"No!"

"Yes!" Kathryn groaned. "He sent the divorce papers over. Again!"

"And?" Regina asked. "Why not just sign them, Kathryn? It has been years. Let him go."

Kathryn groaned again and she snapped her fingers at the waiter. "Let him go, Regina? Are you hearing yourself right now?"

"Kathryn," Regina said and she felt like a broken record every time they had this conversation, though David and Mary Margaret being pregnant had never been a topic of discussion before. "I know that you still love him, but he has moved on. Perhaps it is time for you to move on as well."

"I don't want—"

"You don't want what, Kathryn? To divorce him? To let him go?" Regina questioned. "You're being completely selfish, Kathryn. You were the one who had the affair."

"As you always remind me."

"Why are you doing this? At this point, it seems petty and selfish, not to mention extremely unfair to David. He's a good man, Kathryn, and even I know that he doesn't deserve to go through this with you any longer. Did the terms of the divorce change?"

"No, he still doesn't want anything, just to annul the marriage."

"Then what is the problem?"

"I'm still in love with him, Regina! Don't you understand how hard it is to let go of someone you are still in love with?"

"Yes, I do know! All too well!" Regina snapped. "But don't make this about me because this is about you and your marriage that has been over for years!"

Kathryn was fuming, but she just sat there with a scowl on her face and Pierre took the chance at approaching their table a few moments later. Kathryn just held up two fingers and he left with a curt nod. "Honestly, Regina, I thought he would've come to his senses by now."

"His senses?" Regina chuckled dryly. "Kathryn, how many times have we had this conversation?" Regina asked and she held up a hand before she could reply. "Too many times. I know you love him and you always will, but if you truly do love him, let him go and let him be happy. Doesn't he at least deserve that?"

Kathryn stared at her thoughtfully before Pierre returned with two double dirty martinis and placed them on the table with a polite smile. Kathryn picked up her glass, took a sip, and then meticulously placed the glass down in front of her with a slight scowl.

"He wants nothing else from you, Kathryn," Regina pointed out, just as she had pointed it out many times over the years since Kathryn and David separated soon after he found out about Kathryn's affair with Paco, the gardener. "I know you two have a prenuptial agreement, but consider yourself lucky he isn't trying to take you for everything after what you put him through."

"What about what he is putting me through? He got _her_ pregnant, Regina!"

"Oh, get over yourself, Kathryn," Regina replied venomously. "Are you not still sleeping with Paco?"

"If I am?"

Regina scoffed as she picked up the glass and took a small sip. "You're no saint, dear. David may not be either, but it is clear that he loves that woman and while their pregnancy is certainly a surprise, I would imagine he would want to do the right thing. The only thing hindering him from doing that is you."

Kathryn was silent and her attention drifted over to the elevator as the door slid open. Regina watched her eyes light up and a moment later, a dark haired man approached their table. Kathryn was immediately on her feet, hugging and kissing the man and when they parted, Kathryn looked down at Regina with a forced smile.

"Regina, I'd like you to meet Paco."

"Pleasure," the man said as he extended a hand, one that Regina reluctantly shook.

"Likewise."

"We'll continue this conversation another time," Kathryn said as she linked her arm through Paco's with a smile that wasn't as forced as the last one. "Come on, lover, we have a table reserved out on the terrace."

Kathryn took her martini with her and the two walked away without another word. Regina just shook her head as she began to reevaluate her friendship with the woman she'd known for a very, very long time. She sipped her drink and looked over at the elevator as the door slid open and a group of people stepped out. Amongst them was Emma and as soon as Regina's eyes landed on her, her heart started racing.

It felt as if it had been far longer than a week since she'd last seen Emma Swan. Just to see her across the room, as short of a distance as it was, it felt like she was seeing Emma for the first time all over again, and it only caused her heart to race even quicker.

Emma looked around, not seeing her at first, and Regina lifted a hand and gave her a small wave. When Emma caught sight of her, she smiled shyly and headed across the room to the table Regina was sitting at. The first thing she noticed as Emma approached her was the fact she was wearing almost the exact same outfit she'd had on the night they first met at the Laundromat. Regina smiled as Emma made it to the table and then hesitantly sat down.

"Hi," Emma said quietly. "Sorry I'm late."

"You're not," Regina replied without even bothering to check the time. "How was your day?"

"Exhausting," Emma sighed and she glanced down at her hands she folded in front of her on the table at the same time that Regina did. "It's hard work," she said with a slight shrug. "It's a good thing I'm in good shape or I wouldn't have made it through the day. How was your day, Regina?"

"Much better now," she grinned and even in the dim light of the room, she could see a slight blush creep over Emma's cheeks. "Would you like a drink or would you like to order some dinner?"

"I could do with both, actually. I got home later than I thought I would and only had time to shower," Emma replied. "I see you started without me."

"Kathryn was just here a few minutes ago," Regina replied. "She's out on the terrace with her date at the moment."

"So, she's not going to try and join us?"

"I wouldn't put it past her," Regina chuckled lightly and she flagged down Pierre. "Would you like some wine? I know they just got a new shipment of local craft beer in this afternoon if you'd rather have that?"

"I think I'll stick to beer. I have to drive home later."

Regina tried to hide her disappointment, but then again they both had jobs to go to the next morning and it wasn't as if they could stay over at the inn. It didn't mean they couldn't put the room to good use, at least for a couple of hours before it got too late. Emma ordered a draft beer and then the Panorama burger with sweet potato fries on the side and the Blue Water signature gravy. Regina just ordered a seafood salad, the starter size as she had eaten a late lunch and she didn't have much of an appetite. For food at least.

She almost forgot why they agreed to meet, but it wasn't long before the silence between them served as a reminder of what had happened the week before. Regina frowned as she ran the tip of her finger over the step of the martini glass, disappointed that Emma couldn't seem to hold her gaze without awkwardly looking away. She had rehearsed what she planned to say to Emma, but now that she was sitting in front of her, Regina had no idea where to start.

It was clear that Emma was exhausted, more so than she'd seen her in the short time they had been together. Emma was also fidgeting, which Regina knew was a sign she was nervous. She hadn't seen Emma this nervous since the night they had drinks in the VIP lounge at The Velvet Room. She missed the Emma she'd gotten to know the night they were first intimate and the morning after when Emma had taken her there in the kitchen without hesitation. She missed the way Emma was with her in the days following their night and short morning together, the way that Emma just kissed her with abandon and touched her as if she'd done it a million and one times before.

The three-piece band began to set up to play their set at eight and Regina cast her gaze over to the musicians. They were elderly men, well into their seventies she was sure, and they were laughing as they arranged their instruments and sheet music in the small space they always played in by the grand piano just a few feet from the bar.

Regina turned back to Emma as Pierre came with her local craft beer. It was dark and Emma scrunched her nose a little before thanking the waiter. She waited until he walked away before she took a sip and her distaste for the dark beer quickly dissolved with that first sip.

"Good?"

"Better than I expected," Emma replied honestly. "I've never been a fan of dark beer, but this is good, actually. Want to try it?"

Regina shook her head no as Emma offered her the glass. Emma just raised a challenging eyebrow and Regina gave in, took the frosted glass from Emma's hand, and then took a small and tentative sip. It wasn't bad but it wasn't good either. She had never liked the taste of beer, always preferring cider or wine, even a double dirty martini that she indulged in once in a while.

"Well?"

"It's not bad," Regina said as she handed the glass back to Emma. "It's not good either."

"I think it's good anyway."

"We all have our acquired tastes. Beer has never been one of mine."

"You know, that wine we had when we were here before wasn't half bad."

"Wasn't half bad?" Regina chuckled. "Admit it, Emma, it was probably the best wine you have ever tasted."

Emma grinned, trying to hide it behind the glass before she took a sip. "It _was_ good."

"How would you like a glass after dinner? I know that you have to drive home, but the night is still young, isn't it?"

"Sure," Emma chuckled and she took another sip of her beer.

[X]

After they'd eaten, they moved out to the terrace and took a seat at one of the dozens of tall tables that were set up outside. They hadn't talked much over dinner, just small talk about their day and Emma's new job as an apprentice construction worker. Emma told her how she was being trained for the smaller jobs that included demolition, clean up, and delivery of supplies as needed. It was grunt work at best, a job given to those on the very low end of the tier, but Emma told her she was all right with that, starting at the bottom and working her way up.

Starting at the bottom was something Regina had zero experience in and she couldn't relate in any way to what Emma's experience was going to be like. She had been born into a life of privilege, and after college, she had been placed high in the ranks at Mills Publishing House in the years before her parents had both retired. She had never taken it for granted, not the way that others thought she did, and for a moment, she worried that Emma thought the same way that everyone else did, that she was just another spoiled rich bitch who had everything in life handed to her on a silver platter.

A woman dressed in a tight black dress walked around the terrace, selling daintily rolled cigarettes and cigars. Regina followed Emma's gaze on the woman before she reached out and placed her hand on top of Emma's that was clutching her glass.

"Do you want another drink or would you like to go down to the room?" Regina asked. "To talk," she added and Emma looked around the crowd on the terrace before nodding.

"Let's skip the drink and go down to the room and talk, wait—why do you have a room?"

"I always have a junior suite available whenever I come around. It's part of the perks of being a respected member here. Don't worry about your bill, I'll take care of it for you later."

"You don't have to do that."

"I would like to," Regina replied. "Will you let me?"

"Okay," Emma muttered and she looked around the crowd on the terrace, her eyes suddenly going wide. "Did you say Kathryn was here with a date?"

"Yes. Paco."

Emma laughed and shook her head. "I don't know what he told her his name is, but that is not Paco. His name is Peter."

Regina followed Emma's gaze to where Kathryn and her date were sitting on the other side of the terrace, laughing and leaning in close to one another. "She introduced him to me as Paco."

"It's a stupid nickname of his from when he was in high school, at least that's what Ruby told me," Emma said and she looked furious. "Do you know how long Kathryn has been seeing him?"

"A while now, I believe. She wasn't too forthcoming on the details, but I do know for a fact that he is the one she had the affair with that ended her and David's marriage."

"He disgusts me," Emma said and she shook her head. "Peter and Ruby have been on and off for a long time. She finally ended things with him for good a few weeks ago."

Regina had heard a little bit of Emma's roommate and her boyfriend before, enough to know that he liked to stray and then come crawling back to her a few weeks later. From the things she heard, even she knew that Peter wasn't good enough for Ruby and that Ruby definitely deserved someone a lot better than someone who didn't fully appreciate her.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked when Emma pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and started to type furiously. "Emma?"

"I'm texting Ruby," she replied. "She should know—"

"Know what? That her ex is here on a date with my friend?" Regina asked and Emma's fingers stilled. "Is that really something you want to start right now, Emma? I thought we were going to go down to the room and talk? That is what we came here to do, isn't it?"

Emma nodded, locking her phone before sliding it into the front pocket of her plaid button down shirt. They headed inside and Regina found Pierre and told him to send their bill to the front desk. She led the way to the stairs, not the elevator and they walked down one flight to the seventh floor. The junior suite was just around the corner at the end of the long hall on the right. The room offered an incredible view over the water and Emma immediately walked over to the window in the living room to look out while Regina put the "do not disturb" sign on the doorknob and locked the door behind her.

"This is pretty sweet," Emma said as she walked into the bedroom and into the en-suite bathroom to check it out. "A Jacuzzi tub?" She laughed and Regina just smiled as she put her purse down on the table by the door.

Regina sat on the couch and waited for Emma to join her. As rare as it was for her to be nervous, the nerves took flight in the pit of her stomach and she fidgeted with the ring on her right hand. Emma joined her a few minutes later and sat on the opposite end of the couch.

"I suppose I should start," Regina said quietly. "I am so very sorry that I didn't tell you the truth about Danielle. At the time, I don't know what I was thinking, honestly, but it was easier to tell you that she had died than to tell you the truth." Regina paused and she tried to read Emma's face, but it was hard as for once, Emma wasn't showing her emotions openly. "I want you to know that while I will always love her, it doesn't mean my heart isn't open to you. It is, Emma. It is open completely. After you were a little jealous that I was dating someone else as well, it really opened my eyes to you and only to you. It is why I ended things and committed myself to you, Emma."

"Not a little jealous," Emma said under her breath. "A lot."

Regina smiled lightly. "I know that if the situation was reversed, I would've felt the same way. To be honest with you, Emma, before we went to Maine the other weekend, I was worried about how I was going to tell you the truth about Danielle because I wasn't sure how you would react. I did know, however, that no matter what I did tell you, that you would be upset with me for not being honest with you right from the start about her."

"I think I get it now," Emma said after a few seconds. "Why you didn't tell me about her when you first mentioned her. I don't know what I'd do if someone I loved deeply ended up the way she did. I can't imagine how hard that is for you knowing that someone you love is still alive but—"

"But barely can function," Regina finished for her. "I spent the first few years feeling nothing but guilt because I believed I was the reason she ended up like that. I was driving the car, Emma. I only took my eyes off the road for a split second and that was all it took to change everything."

"Is that the reason you don't drive anymore?"

"Yes."

"Makes sense," Emma said with a small shrug. "Look," she sighed as she turned to face Regina but didn't move any closer to her. "I may have overreacted when I found that picture and I'm sorry I acted the way I did. I was just, I don't know, angry and confused and upset."

"You don't need to apologize, Emma."

"I want to. I thought for sure that I lost my chance with you because I didn't stay and listen to what you had to say. I ran, just like I always do when I can't handle something that hurts me. I'm sorry, Regina."

"I'm sorry," Regina said, her voice wavering with emotion as she tried to fight back her tears. "I know you feel that you cannot trust me, but I would like the chance to prove to you that you can trust me again. I don't know how to do that though I am willing to do anything."

"Anything?"

"Whatever it takes," Regina whispered and she moved to sit closer to Emma and reached for her hands. "I want you to know, Emma, that I'm falling in love with you. I _am_ in love with you."

"You are?"

Regina smiled. "Yes."

Emma looked like she couldn't believe it and surprised at the same time. The way she blinked and scrunched her face was completely adorable and it made Regina's heart flutter. Emma shook her head as she stared into Regina's eyes. She looked as if she wasn't sure what to say and Regina didn't expect her to say anything or to say those three little words back to her either.

"We barely know each other."

"I know," Regina said softly. "But that won't always be the case, will it?"

"God, I hope not," Emma replied. "I want to know everything there is to know about you."

"And I you."

"Tell me something, something nobody else knows about you," Emma said with a hint of a challenging smile. "It could be anything. Maybe even a secret."

Regina laughed lightly and she leaned in a little closer. "A truth for a kiss?"

"Sure."

Regina wasn't necessarily an open book when it came to the private details of her life, but those closest to her knew just about everything about her. She wracked her brain for something; anything, and she frowned slightly when she thought of one thing she never told anyone before, not her parents, not Kathryn, and not even Danielle knew about it.

"I cannot have children," Regina whispered. "I found out when I was nineteen. I have never told anyone and the only one who knows is my doctor."

"Really? You can't have children?"

"No," she frowned. "She said I have a hostile uterus and that it would be next to impossible for me to carry a child past the first trimester."

"How about a truth instead of a kiss?" Emma asked and Regina nodded. "I was pregnant when I was seventeen. I—I lost the baby. I've never told anyone, not the father, not even Ruby or Mary Margaret. The only one that knows is some doctor at a clinic out in Oregon."

"Did you find out why you miscarried the baby?"

"No, I didn't stick around long enough for the tests that doctor wanted to run. Those tests would've cost me money that I just didn't have."

"Do you ever think of what you would've done if you had the baby?"

Emma nodded as a few tears fell from her eyes and rolled down her flushed cheeks. "I wouldn't have been able to keep him, you know? I would've put him up for adoption to give him his best chance because his best chance wasn't with me."

"It was a boy?"

"I don't know. I like to think that it was," she replied. "I don't think about that point in my life very often for a lot of reasons. There are a lot of what-ifs involved and it just, I don't know, it hurts. I have—my whole life I've never had anyone, you know? I don't want to get into it again, but—"

"I understand, Emma. I will never, ever lie to you or keep anything from you. I can promise you that right here and now. I will do anything to gain your trust. Whatever it takes."

"Will you tell me about her?" Emma asked. "Not right now, but one day?"

"Yes. I'll tell you everything if you wish."

"Okay."

"Can I kiss you?" Regina asked quietly, almost shyly and not at all sounding like herself.

"Sure. You don't need to ask."

"I wasn't positive where we stand now after the other weekend."

Emma frowned slightly. "Are we not still together?" She asked and Regina lifted Emma's hand to her lips and kissed over her knuckles lightly. "We are, right?"

"Yes, we are still together, darling."

Regina's eyes fell to Emma's lips and she watched Emma lick over them slowly before she found it impossible to hold back for a second longer. She pulled Emma in for a deep, passionate kiss, one she had been waiting a week to have again. It was slow at first, almost as if they were hanging on to the moment together, but then Emma pulled Regina onto her lap and the kiss quickly accelerated. It was hungry and raw and it had Regina craving for more.

Emma did seem a little hesitant and Regina eased out of the kiss slowly. She ran her fingers through Emma's soft hair and coaxed her back in for another kiss. Regina couldn't hold back the moan when Emma smoothed her hands up along her back and down again, not stopping until she reached Regina's rear and gave it a playful squeeze.

It took Regina a second or two to realize it wasn't just a playful squeeze, but that Emma was lifting her up as she rose up from the couch. Regina moved to put her feet on the floor, grasping at the back of Emma's neck as she deepened the kiss thoroughly and kicked off her heels one by one. She grasped on to Emma's button down shirt, nearly tearing it as she pushed it down over Emma's shoulders and then her arms with a little bit of a struggle as Emma's hands were roaming over her back and sides insistently.

Regina gasped when Emma backed her up against the wall right by the double doors that led into the bedroom. It was almost as if a switch had been flipped with Emma as she pulled at Regina's blouse, pulling out the hem that was neatly tucked into her black slacks. Her fingers were quick to undo the buttons as they kissed feverishly. When Emma popped the third button, she moved to kiss and suck along Regina's neck and Regina gasped as Emma nipped at her skin and continued to unbutton the last few before parting her blouse and smoothing her hands up along Regina's abdomen.

"Emma," Regina murmured as Emma's fingers teased along the underside of her lace bra.

She could feel Emma smirk against her neck before she continued her descent, her fingers teasing over her skin just below her breasts as she licked and nipped her way over the top of her breasts. When Emma's fingers finally grazed over the front clasp, Regina arched into her, silently begging for her to release her from the confines of her bra.

Emma grasped at her hips and pulled her away from the wall before she unclasped her bra. She tore it off with the blouse in one swift motion and captured Regina's lips in another hungry kiss as she pulled Regina with her in the slow approach to the bed just a few feet away.

They parted only for a few seconds as Regina removed Emma's tank top, pulling her bra with it and tossed it to the floor. Emma's skin was warm and Regina needed to feel her fully against her. Her hands went to the belt on Emma's tight jeans, but Emma immediately pulled her hands away and Regina stumbled back towards the bedside table. The lamp clattered and fell over onto the bed and the phone fell to the floor as Emma pushed Regina up onto the end table while nearly tearing open her slacks.

Emma had an almost feral look in her eyes as she parted from Regina's lips with a gasp. She yanked on Regina's slacks, pulling them down swiftly. She knelt on the floor in front of her and spread Regina's legs as she smoothed her hands up Regina's inner thighs. Emma teased her, licking over her panty covered cunt and rose back up on her feet, her fingers sliding beneath the lace panties and then slicked them through Regina's folds without hesitation.

"Emma!" Regina cried out when Emma thrust two fingers deep inside of her. She threw her head back against the wall hard enough that the picture over the bed rattled.

Wave after wave of unadulterated pleasure washed through her and she couldn't help but think of Emma taking her just like this with a strap-on instead of her fingers. Just the thought of it nearly had her tumbling over the edge in seconds, but she held back and let her orgasm build deep inside.

Emma was relentless, fucking her hard and deep with her strong fingers. She moved in closer, stealing a kiss from Regina's lips and then quickly ducked her head down to wrap her lips around Regina's achingly stiff nipple. Regina grasped on to Emma's shoulders and then moved one to the headboard in an attempt to find some leverage. With a few final hard thrusts of Emma's fingers, Regina's orgasm fluttered and then crashed through her entire body. She held Emma's fingers inside of her in a vice-like grip as Emma kissed her deeply and wantonly.

Her heart was racing at full tilt even when her climax faded and when Emma withdrew her fingers and pulled back from her lips, that feral look was still in her eyes. Regina pushed her back and slid off the bedside table with as much grace as she could muster despite the fact her legs felt weak.

Casually, Regina turned to right the lamp back up on the table and picked up the phone. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Emma toe off her shoes and strip out of her jeans before moving up behind her. Emma kissed over her shoulder as she placed the handset on the receiver and she turned in Emma's arms, her heart still racing, and her legs still weak. Emma just grinned and moved back, grabbing the duvet on the bed and threw it off before laying down and spreading out on the bed, offering herself completely to Regina. And Regina was going to take her. Over and over again.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thanks to those who continue to support the story! I appreciate each of you taking the time to leave your thoughts even if it is just one or two words :)**_


	22. Chapter 22

Regina hadn't meant to fall asleep and she was certain Emma hadn't either, so when she woke up just before four that morning, she was confused as to where she was and why the sheets weren't soft until her vision focused and her thoughts caught up to her quickly. She turned to look over at Emma in the dimly lit room, the only light coming from the lamps in the living room, and she smiled as she saw how content Emma was as she slept soundly.

Regina inhaled deeply, knowing that it was far too early to be awake, but her body and her mind had decided otherwise. The room still smelled faintly of sex and she was reminded of how, just a few short hours ago, they had fucked until they quite literally passed out. Regina ached in ways she'd never ached before and despite the ache, it felt good, she felt _good_.

She moved to lay on her side facing Emma fully and she pulled down the sheet that had somehow made its way over their bodies during their slumber. As she revealed Emma's naked body to her hungry eyes, she drank in every curve, every dip, and every last inch. Emma didn't stir and Regina took that as a sign to continue, to lightly trace her fingers up Emma's defined and toned abdomen and up the swell of her breasts. The dusky pink nipples that were slowly hardening due to her touch and the slight chill in the air made her mouth water and it was nearly impossible to fight the need to suck them.

Instead, she repressed that urge and trailed her fingertips over one lightly and then the other before she let her fingers linger down Emma's abdomen lightly, this time following one of the dozen little freckles that marred her nearly flawless skin. The one on the inside of Emma's right breast, Regina decided in that moment it was her favorite. She had to stop from laughing as she knew how silly it all sounded in her head.

There was a faint trail of tiny little freckles just under her left hipbone and when her fingers trailed over them one by one, she felt Emma begin to stir, but she didn't wake. Not yet.

Even in the dim light, Regina could see the light bruises on Emma's hip in the shape of her fingertips. She smoothed her palm over Emma's hip and placed her fingers over the finger shaped bruises and held back a light chuckle at the memory it provoked, though she didn't remember grabbing Emma _that_ hard.

"Hmm," Emma moaned as she stretched out languidly, but she stopped mid-stretch when her arm nearly collided with Regina's face. "What? Regina?"

"Good morning," Regina whispered, shifting beside her a little before reaching up with her hand to brush aside a few strands of hair from Emma's blinking, sleepy eyes. "We fell asleep."

"Shit," Emma said and Regina was quick to stop her from flying out of the bed. "What time is it?"

"Barely four."

"Oh," Emma groaned and she relaxed a second later. "Here I thought I'd be late for work."

"What time do you have to be there for?"

"Seven."

"You still have plenty of time before then."

Emma sighed and lifted her hands to rub over her eyes. "In that case, good morning."

Regina instantly leaned over for a kiss and one that left her not only breathless but smiling too when Emma parted a few minutes later. Emma, despite having just woken up, looked to be having a hundred and one different thoughts all at once. It was so very clear in her eyes, with all her walls down for once.

"Are you all right, darling?" Regina asked and Emma just stared up at the ceiling blankly. "Emma? Are you upset that we fell asleep when you were supposed to return home last night?"

Emma shook her head and sighed. "What did you call her?" Emma asked. "You call me "darling". What did you call _her_?"

Regina swallowed thickly and this was not how she thought their morning was going to go at all. She knew she promised to tell Emma everything about Danielle, though she hadn't anticipated that conversation was going to happen so soon. Regina didn't say anything for a few minutes and it only elicited an annoyed sigh out of Emma.

"I thought you said you would—"

"I know," Regina said quietly. "My darling," she said with a slight frown at the hurt look in Emma's eyes. "But I didn't start calling her that until after the accident. It has two very different meanings to me, Emma."

"Okay."

"What would you rather I call you then, hmm?"

"Emma. Just…Emma."

Regina felt like they had just suddenly taken a hundred steps back and she shifted a little more in the bed and sat up, grabbing at the sheets that weren't as soft as her own at home to cover her naked body. Just a few minutes ago, this was not how she envisioned their morning was going to go. She felt confused because no matter what she said about Danielle, it was clear that Emma was not going to be happy hearing any of it, even if Emma wanted to.

Regina closed her eyes as she felt Emma warm hand smooth up the middle of her back and then exhaled shakily when Emma shifted to trail her lips slowly up her spine as she sat up beside her. Emma trailed her lips over Regina's left shoulder and sighed as she wrapped her arms around her.

"Hey, I didn't mean to get upset," Emma said softly. "I'm not quite awake yet."

"It's all right, darli—Emma. I know that there are some things that are not going to be easy for us or for you. I promised you that I would do whatever it takes and nothing is going to stop me from doing that."

"Why?"

"Why?" Regina turned as she dropped the sheet and reached up to cup Emma's cheek. "I fell in love with you, Emma. I fell in love with you when I didn't think I'd ever feel this way about anyone ever again. Last night…" Regina trailed off and laughed lightly. "Last night was incredible, Emma."

"You are incredible," Emma whispered and as she kissed over Regina's shoulder again, Regina could swear she felt the ghost of a whisper of "I love you" against her bare skin. "I know it's early, but uh, I should get going. I got to shower, take Bear out, make my lunch, get to the site by seven."

"All right," Regina sighed. "Will I see you later?"

"Sure."

"Come to my place when you're done work?" Regina asked and she smirked when Emma didn't move from the bed just yet. "I can cook us dinner. We can have whatever you'd like."

"I'd like that. I'll text you when I'm finished later and we can figure out a time."

They shared a long and lingering kiss, one that nearly escalated if it hadn't been for Emma slipping out of the bed before that could happen. Regina laid back in the bed and watched as Emma dressed slowly. Once Emma had finished dressing, she walked back over to the bed and knelt down to give Regina one last kiss.

She waited until after Emma had left before she got out of bed and began to dress. She grabbed her phone out of her purse and sent Jerry a quick text asking him to pick her up so she could go home to sleep for a few more hours before she had to show up at the office. She just barely finished buttoning up her blouse when Jerry text her back telling her he'd be there in ten minutes.

She quickly freshened up in the en-suite before she headed down to the lobby. She returned her key to the front desk and headed for the door just as Jerry pulled up in front. As he always had since he'd been her personal driver and at her very beck and call most of the time, he exited the car with a bright smile and walked around to open the back door.

"Good morning, Regina," he said with a nod, his smile never faltering and it reminded her that this was not the first time he'd picked her up before six from the Blue Water Inn.

"Good morning," Regina replied. "Sorry, I know it is early."

"Never apologize," Jerry smiled. "It's all a part of the job, isn't it? I'm on call twenty-four hours a day unless you know the wife turns off my phone."

"Of course," Regina chuckled and she got into the backseat.

The drive home wasn't particularly long, but it gave Regina plenty of time to think of all that had transpired between her and Emma, their talk, their intimate night together, the way they had woken up, and the tension that had arisen when Emma asked her what she called Danielle. Regina had always used terms of endearment with those she was close to in her life. It was a force of habit, if anything, and she hadn't even thought twice about calling Emma "darling" because right from the first time it had slipped out, it had just felt right.

She felt conflicted because of how Emma had reacted, but she also knew she should expect Emma to react that way whenever Danielle came up. She should've known because of the way Emma had reacted before when she'd been dating Alice when she first met Emma. That green-eyed monster on Emma's shoulder had been very persistent, and she knew that if their roles had been reversed, she would've reacted exactly the same way.

More and more she was finding many similarities between her and Emma, but there were also so very many differences too. It was something else though that drew Regina to Emma, something else she felt would be a long time before she figured it out.

"What time would you like me to be here to take you to work?" Jerry asked from the front seat.

"Oh," Regina said as she shook her head. "Ten would be sufficient. Is that all right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Regina let herself out of the car and gave a curt nod to Jerry before he drove off. Despite the early hour, the doorman was already at his post with his hands curled around a cup of steaming hot coffee and his eyes barely open. Regina pulled her keys from her purse, but the moment the doorman notice her, he nearly spilled his coffee putting it down on the shelf before opening the door.

He said good morning as she passed and she returned the sentiment without much of a smile, her mind already racing back to thinking about Emma and everything that had happened in less than twelve hours. She moved as if on autopilot, and once she was inside her place, she locked the door behind her and headed straight for her room. She stripped out of her clothes and fell into bed, deciding a shower could wait until she'd had a few more hours of sleep.

[X]

Regina was distracted and it wasn't often she was distracted while at work. It showed clearly to everyone she came into contact with at the office, and Jefferson had even pointed it out timidly when she handed him a contract she thought she had signed, but it was just a stack of blank papers with her signature errantly scrawled along the bottom of each one.

She needed a break, a break from work, a break from the thoughts running rampant in her mind. Just before one, she informed Jefferson to hold her calls as she was going to leave the office to take her lunch elsewhere. Jefferson was surprised, of course he was, since Regina never left the office for lunch anymore. She passed on the memo to her secretary and then headed for the elevators, hoping she wouldn't run into anyone else of importance on the way out of the building.

Once she was out on the busy street, she made a left without a specific destination in mind. She wasn't even hungry despite the fact that she hadn't had any breakfast that morning, not after she'd slept through past ten and woke up to Jerry calling her phone wondering where she was. She was never out of control of her own life, not the way she had been so far that day. It gave her far too much to think about and no matter what she thought about, each thought turned right back to Emma Swan.

Regina ended up at a small, shady park about five blocks from the office and she sat on an empty bench, lost in her thoughts. For the first time in hours, her thoughts strayed from Emma completely, and she looked back on to her past, to when she first realized she was deeply and thoroughly attracted to girls when she was only thirteen. She thought back to her friendship with Danielle, how it had blossomed over the years, how suddenly they went from being the best of friends to being in love at the tender age of fifteen. She remembered how Danielle made her feel every time they were together and then, then she thought about how Emma made her feel.

It was so similar, but stronger and deeper, like the earth's gravitational pull that kept everyone from floating off into space. She had felt it the moment she first saw Emma in the Laundromat and she had felt it grow with each time they saw each other after that. She had felt a spark that day they went riding and had a picnic in the fields, and if Regina had to pinpoint one single moment where she knew all she wanted and all she ever would need is Emma Swan for the rest of her life, it would've been when they had kissed that afternoon under the warm sun on the blanket after lunch.

Nobody had ever provoked those thoughts, those feelings inside of her. With Danielle, it had been natural, but it hadn't been a pull, not like it was with Emma. With Danielle, it just felt so natural to want a life, to get married, to have children, to have a life together, but with Emma…

She wanted that with Emma too, but the way she felt it was far stronger than it had ever been with Danielle, and for a moment she was scared, scared because it was too soon to be thinking that way, too soon to be thinking of a future with Emma when their relationship had only just begun.

She wasn't even sure how Emma felt about her, she wasn't even sure if Emma was thinking past tomorrow or next week with her. The passion between them when they were intimate was undeniably intense and incredible, there was no doubt about that, but, as doubt flooded through her, what if Emma didn't feel that way about her? What if Emma wasn't sure that this was what she wanted because Regina was the first woman she'd ever been with? What if down the line, Emma decided that she didn't want a relationship at all?

Regina sighed as a frown settled over her lips and she was glad her dark sunglasses hid her eyes from passing strangers because they were slowly beginning to fill with tears of uncertainty. It had been a very long time since she had felt such uncertainty and fear, and it scared her, rocked her because this wasn't who she was at all.

She shifted on the bench to watch some of the geese wander on the grass not too far from her. She watched some of the bigger geese protect the smaller ones whenever a human came too close to them, and she laughed when two of the geese chased after a jogger who nearly jumped off the path the moment the geese hissed at him when he passed by. Just watching the geese gave her a few minutes to escape her thoughts, but as they all took flight and left the park, her thoughts consumed her once more.

"Regina," an unfamiliar voice called out from behind her and she turned to look back at the woman that was approaching her, instantly recognizing her face. "Can I sit or would you rather be alone?"

"Ruby, right?" Regina asked and she nodded. With a wave of her hand, Regina gave her permission to join her. "What are you doing here?"

"I was uh, out looking for an apartment, actually," Ruby shrugged. "I saw you and well, I know we don't know each other, but I thought we could change that."

"Sure, I'd like that," Regina smiled politely. "Why are you looking for an apartment?"

"Emma told you about Mary Margaret, right?" Ruby asked and she nodded. "She's going to move in with David soon and once she's gone, well, Em and I won't be able to afford the loft anymore. God," Ruby exhaled sharply. "Everything is so fucking expensive in this city, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

"Sorry, I shouldn't bother you with this. I just wanted to come over and say hi."

"It's no bother, Ruby. Can I ask what you are looking for?"

"Something affordable and that's not in a bad neighborhood, which you know, even in the bad neighborhoods the apartments aren't exactly affordable nor are they, you know, nice," Ruby sighed and Regina nodded in understanding, though she didn't understand at all. Money had never been an issue for her and she had never rented, always owned since she'd been out of college. "Em's been looking for a place too."

"You two aren't going to live together anymore?"

Ruby shrugged. "I don't know, I think we both kind of want to try it on our own, but after what I saw today, we're not going to be able to do it alone or even together. We might need to find another roommate or three more."

"That sounds horrendous."

"Right?" Ruby laughed. "I think I might have to move back home."

"Where is home?"

"You ever hear of a town called Storybrooke?"

Regina shook her head. "I can't say that I have. Where is that?"

"In Maine actually, about two hours north of Portland. It's kind of tucked away from the rest of the world if you want to put it that way. Pretty much everyone I've ever known has never even heard of it, even if they live an hour away from there. Crazy, isn't it? For a town to exist but it basically doesn't because anyone that has never been there doesn't even know that it is there."

Regina got the feeling that Ruby needed someone to talk to, to unleash her troubles just to ease her mind, and Regina just so happened to be a somewhat familiar face nearby at the time.

"Do you mind if I smoke?" Ruby asked and before Regina could answer, she had a cigarette dangling from her lips and her lighter at the ready. "Sorry, I just—"

"Needed someone to talk to," Regina finished for her. "I understand. I don't mind. You are Emma's friend."

"Thanks," Ruby chuckled. "You know, I always wondered about Em. About why she didn't date or show any interest in any of the men who approached her and asked her out over the years. She never talked about being gay or anything, though. She'd kill me if she knew I kind of suspected it."

"Perhaps she's one who does not like to put a label on herself."

"She's said that before, actually," Ruby replied and she lit her cigarette, taking a long drag before exhaling slowly. "She told me that your friend Kathryn is the woman that Peter has been seeing."

"Yes, he is, but he has been going by the name Paco."

"Oh god," Ruby groaned. "Of course he has. He thinks he's some kind of fucking God's gift to women. I should've realized years ago what a loser he is."

"Indeed, but when you love someone, sometimes it is hard to see their faults and to let them go."

"Yeah," Ruby nodded. "It's weird, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"Kathryn, David, Mary Margaret, and Peter," Ruby replied. "They all ended up with each other and you know them and so do Em and I and yet," Ruby paused to take a drag of her cigarette and shook her head. "And yet we'd never met each other in all these years."

"Kathryn may be a friend of mine, perhaps even was once my best friend, but I will admit we have drifted apart over the years. Her failed marriage was a big part of that. I suppose that one way or another we would've all crossed paths at some point."

Ruby nodded and looked over as a few of the geese returned. Regina found herself falling back into her thoughts, though not as easily as she had before. Emma hadn't told her about looking for an apartment of her own, or that she and Ruby wouldn't be able to continue living at the loft after Mary Margaret moved out. She wondered if there was a reason Emma didn't tell her that, but she wasn't going to read too much into it, not when she had no idea what it was like to struggle in life.

She knew that Ruby didn't come to talk to her seeking help and that the woman just came to talk to her to get a few things off her chest since it was likely she had nobody else to turn to at the moment. But, after hearing the things Ruby had told her, she realized that there was a lot she didn't understand when it came to Emma and the kind of life she lived.

Ruby dropped her cigarette to the ground and snuffed it out with the toe of her black boot. "Hey, do you want to go and get some lunch? I mean, if you haven't eaten yet or aren't busy or—"

"Sure," Regina smiled. "I'd like that, Ruby."

"Cool," Ruby laughed and she stood up from the bench. "We can get to know each other a little better, yeah?"

"Of course."

[X]

Regina returned to the office shortly after two. Her lunch with Ruby had gone surprisingly well, and she found it was easy to talk to the woman, far easier than it was to talk to most new people she had met over the years. Ruby was a bit of a spitfire with an attitude to match, but she was likable and funny, too. She could see why she and Emma were such close friends and by the time Regina paid for their lunch, she found she could become friends with Ruby too.

Her afternoon dragged by, but she got some work done and let Jefferson go home early after she caught him trying to discreetly text his boyfriend. She even let her secretary go shortly afterward, and after she arranged for her meeting the next day to be pushed back to Thursday, she made it clear that she was taking the day off tomorrow.

Jerry was waiting for her just before five and after a quick stop at the store near her condo, she returned home with an armful of groceries and no idea what to make for dinner as Emma hadn't texted her asking her to make anything specific. She had just finished putting everything away when her phone started to ring, but it wasn't Emma and she frowned as she answered the call.

"Hello, Mother."

"Hello, dear," Cora replied, her voice sounding a little too pleasantly sweet for Regina's liking. "How are you?"

"Fine, Mother. I'm just about to start dinner," Regina replied. "How is Daddy doing?"

"Much better, though he is quite miserable today," Cora replied. "We're thinking of taking a trip once his doctor has cleared him to travel. We'll be gone a month, most likely."

"All right."

"You are still seeing that woman, aren't you? Emma?"

"Yes, I am."

"Perhaps you could bring her around for dinner this Saturday?" Cora asked and Regina groaned quietly with a shake of her head. "Your father wants to meet her, dear."

"I know he does, but—"

"It is too soon."

"I'm afraid it may be. Perhaps after you and Daddy come home from your trip we can make arrangements to have dinner, just the four of us."

"That would be lovely, dear," Cora replied.

"Is that all, Mother?" Regina asked as she took out a box of angel hair pasta. "I really should get dinner started."

"Yes, of course. I'll speak with you later in the week to let you know how your father's appointment goes and whether or not we're going to be taking a much needed trip out of the country soon," Cora said. "Good night, Regina."

"Good night, Mother."

Regina busied herself with dinner, putting a couple of chicken breasts, lightly seasoned, into the oven to bake while she prepared the vegetables to add to the sauce for the pasta. If there was one thing in life that Regina truly enjoyed, it was cooking and baking. She had barely noticed how much time had gone by when her phone beeped just as the chicken finished baking in the oven. Regina removed the dish and wiped her hands on her apron before she checked her phone. She smiled as she read over the text that Emma sent to inform her she was just heading over now.

A minute after she went back to the stove to stir the sauce, her phone began to ring. She turned the burner down and took the call with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Daddy," Regina chuckled. "I just got off the phone with Mother not long ago."

"Yes, I know, but she wouldn't let me speak with you," he replied with a low chuckle and from the sound of his voice, Regina knew he was hiding somewhere to make the call.

"Daddy, are you in the closet?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

Regina shook her head and laughed. "What is it that you wanted to speak to me about?"

"Oh this and that," he replied. "I would really truly love to meet this woman, Regina, and soon. Would you consider having dinner this Saturday with us?"

"Daddy, I already told Mother that it is too soon."

"Afraid we'll scare her off, dear?"

"Yes," Regina laughed. "I'll ask her. She's on her way over now for dinner. I'll call you tomorrow."

"All right, dear," Henry sighed. "Do give an old man something to look forward to, yes?"

"I will ask her but I can't promise you anything, Daddy. Good night. I love you."

"I love you too, Regina."

Regina's phone began to ring barely a few minutes later and she looked at the display quickly before declining the call from Kathryn. She didn't want to talk to her, not when Emma was on her way and would be there any minute now. She turned off her phone, something she ever rarely did as her phone was her lifeline, and she went back to finishing up preparing dinner.

When she heard the knock on the door and then the sound of the door opening, she smiled and removed her apron as she turned off the burners on the stove. She walked out of the kitchen to greet Emma and she took a moment just to look at Emma as she struggled with her boots at the door. Once they were off, Emma looked over at her with a small, impish smile before she walked down the hallway to where Regina was waiting for her.

"Hi," Emma grinned and they instantly had their arms around one another and their lips were meeting for a short and chaste kiss.

"Hi," Regina grinned when they parted.

"It smells really good in here."

"Thank you," Regina said and she took Emma's hand and led her into the kitchen. "I hope you are hungry. I'm afraid I may have made a little too much pasta."

"I'm starved," Emma chuckled. "It's been a long day. I haven't had anything since I ate lunch just before noon."

"Would you like a glass of wine or would you like a beer?" Regina asked as she walked over to the refrigerator once she let go of Emma's hand. "Or water, perhaps?"

"I could definitely use a cold beer after the day I just had," Emma replied with a light laugh. "As long as it's ice cold because I've been stuck in a hot house with no air conditioning carrying two-by-fours for six hours."

"Sounds horrendous," Regina replied. "Is that all you did today?"

"Mostly. Brandon, the contractor, he's teaching me a few things, but this job he's on right now with the rest of the crew got bumped up a week. The whole training thing has to wait, but it's cool. I'm still getting in my hours and picking up on a lot along the way."

"Do you enjoy it?"

"Can't say much after only my second day," Emma replied and she took the offered beer from Regina with a grateful smile. "The guys on the crew are all right, nice guys, hard workers. They don't seem to mind that I'm the only chick on the crew. They don't even give me a hard time, not like I expected."

"You expected them to be sexist pigs?"

"Yeah," she smirked and she took a sip of her beer while Regina watched. "I mean, isn't that their stereotype? But no, they're all right. I can handle this for a few months."

"Just a few months?"

Emma nearly downed her bottle of beer then and Regina grabbed the plates and set them beside the stove. "Yeah, uh, I've been looking into it and I think I'm going to become a cop."

Regina tried not to look as surprised as she was, but she failed miserably at the forlorn look on Emma's face. "A police officer? Really? How did you come up with that idea?"

"Is dinner ready?" Emma asked, clearly avoiding the question for the time being. "I wasn't lying when I said I was starving."

"Yes," Regina nodded and she turned away from her to busy herself with plating the food. As always she was very meticulous about it and instead of eating in the dining room, they sat at the island counter side by side. "Emma," she sighed as Emma immediately dug in. "There is something that I need to ask you."

"Okay?"

"I know we've only just started seeing one another, but how would you feel about having dinner with my parents on Saturday?" Regina asked tentatively and watched as Emma swallowed her last bite a little too hard. "You are allowed to say no."

"Well, I've already met your mother," Emma said quietly. "Is your father as scary as she is?"

Regina laughed and shook her head no. "He's not," she said. "He would love to meet you."

Emma turned to look down at her plate and took a few bites as she stared thoughtfully down at her food. After a few minutes, she turned to Regina and nodded. "Okay."

"Yes?" Regina asked and Emma nodded again. "Are you sure?"

"What, afraid they'll scare me off or something?"

"Yes."

Emma laughed and leaned over to kiss Regina lightly. "I'd love to see them try. Saturday, you said? Where?"


	23. Chapter 23

Regina turned to look at Emma as she walked out onto the balcony with two glasses of wine in her hands. She left the door open and sat next to Regina on the outdoor sofa before handing Regina her glass with a smile. The sky was already beginning to change colors, the sunset not too far off, and the wind had died down to a light breeze.

Regina hadn't asked Emma about her decision to become a police officer over dinner nor did she mention that Ruby had told her probably a little too much about their current living situation and how that was about to change. Yet, both things weighed heavily on Regina's mind and she wasn't sure how much longer she could wait for Emma to talk about either topic.

"It's gorgeous out here tonight," Emma sighed contently. "Dinner was amazing, Regina. You're an extremely good cook."

"Thank you," Regina smiled. "I suppose I have that to fall back on if I ever tire of the publishing business."

It was her not-so-subtle way of steering the conversation around to talk about Emma's decision on becoming a police officer. Yet, Emma didn't bite, she just sat there and stared out over the horizon as she sipped her wine. Regina shifted on the couch and draped an arm around the back as she just stared at Emma.

"Who taught you how to cook?"

"My father," Regina replied. "He is the cook in the family. My mother has never cooked a meal in her life. He has tried to teach her, but she doesn't have the patience."

Regina sipped her wine and reached out to run her fingers through the ends of Emma's hair. Emma smiled at her before turning her attention back to the sun as it slowly set. After a few moments, Emma turned to look back at her and shrugged.

"So, I was thinking, a lot actually after I couldn't get one of those jobs in an office that Tink set the interview up for. I started thinking about all the times I worked for the bail bonds office. I thought about all the marks I took down, most of them were easy, you know, some weren't but I never failed. Not once. I don't know, it just got me thinking about what the hell I'm doing with my life."

Regina knew she had to be patient and let Emma talk to her at her own pace. She continued to run her fingers through the ends of Emma's hair and smiled encouragingly at her to continue.

"I had this conversation with Jace a few weeks ago, jokingly said something about becoming a cop to him, but how I'd need a few thousand dollars to go to the academy. I don't know, I started thinking about it again and looked into it. The next course starts at the beginning of August and it costs three grand. I figure if I keep this construction job until then, I should have enough saved to pay for it."

"I could lend you the money."

"No," Emma said with a shake of her head. "I want to do this on my own, Regina."

"Okay," Regina sighed. "What about your living arrangements?"

"What do you mean?"

"I had lunch with Ruby today," Regina said and Emma looked at her in surprise. "She mentioned that you two are looking for an apartment since Mary Margaret will be moving in with David soon."

"Right," Emma said. "There isn't anything out there that either of us can afford, even together. Did she mention that?" Upon Regina's nod, Emma continued. "I don't know what we're going to do honestly, but we've been in tight spots before many times and we've always figured it out."

"Ruby talked about possibly moving back home."

"To Storybrooke?" Emma laughed. "What the hell is she going to do there?"

"She didn't say," Regina replied. "Do you have an idea of what you're going to do, Emma?"

"Not a damn clue, actually. I'll figure it out, though. Just maybe not tonight."

"Why a police officer?" Regina asked. "Isn't that a dangerous job?"

"Decent money and full benefits," she shrugged. "I need something more than just temp jobs, something stable in my life for once, you know? I have never been good at anything in my life. I don't have any skills or experience to land a good, decent paying job. I don't know, Regina, I just want to be good enough for you."

"You are," Regina said softly. "You are good enough for me, Emma. I don't care what kind of a job you have or if you don't have one at all. I don't care that you aren't wealthy or that you drive a horrendous yellow car," she said and Emma laughed. "I don't care about any of those things. The only thing I care about is you, mi amor."

"Me?" Emma asked. "Just me?"

"Yes. Just you."

Regina placed her glass on the table before she reached for Emma's nearly empty one and placed it next to hers. She moved fluidly to sit astride Emma's lap and she grinned as Emma's arms instantly wrapped around her waist. She gently cupped Emma's face in her hands and took just a moment to really look at her.

How was it possible for her to keep falling in love with this woman? Every time she even just looked at her, she felt herself falling deeper and deeper in love with Emma Swan.

"What?"

"Nothing," Regina smiled. "I want you to stay tonight."

"I can't."

"I know," she whispered. "What about this weekend?"

"I'm going to be with you Saturday night to have dinner with you and your parents."

"No, I meant all weekend, Emma?"

"What about Bear?"

"Bring him with you."

"Here?" Emma asked as she raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I know he's well-trained and everything, but do you really want a dog hanging out here? He'd probably ruin your furniture or something."

"I don't care. We'll be at my parents on Saturday, but yes, I want you to bring him along."

"Are you sure?"

Regina nodded. "Yes, I'm sure, Emma. I just want to spend a whole weekend with you. I want to spend as much time as I can with you, to be honest. I want to get to know everything there is to know about you."

"Everything, huh?"

"Yes."

"Starting with?"

"Your choice."

"I've never had sex outside," Emma whispered as she pulled at Regina's blouse, pulling it out from her tight slacks. "Or on a balcony before."

"Oh?" Regina murmured as Emma slipped her hands up inside her blouse and smoothed her palms over Regina's abdomen and then her sides. "I've never…had sex with a strap-on before."

"Seriously?" Emma looked surprised and Regina fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Never?" Regina shook her head no. "Have you ever wanted to?"

"Have you?"

"I've honestly never thought about it, Regina. I mean, this is all still new to me."

"And yet," Regina drawled out seductively as she ran her fingers over the lapels on Emma's plaid shirt. "And yet you know just where to touch me, where to kiss me," she breathed out and she leaned in and lightly pressed their lips together. "Are you sure you can't stay tonight, Emma?"

"I can't. I want to, but I can't."

"So, how about we make good use of the time we do have together tonight with a little less talking then, hmm?"

"I thought that you wanted to get to know everything there is to know about me?"

"I think I'd much rather have you cross of never having sex outside or on a balcony off your list."

"I have a list?" Emma chuckled throatily. "What about you never having used a strap-on before? Are we going to cross that off _your_ list?"

Regina moaned at the thunderous surge of arousal that coursed through her body. She was suddenly envisioning just who would wear the strap-on and in her mind, in that moment, it was Emma. Taking her from every position Regina could think of and she felt her panties grow even damper at the very thought.

Emma distracted her by kissing her deeply, her hands moving out from under her blouse to begin to unbutton the dainty buttons along the front. She hardly cared less when Emma gave up and ripped her blouse open and ruining it completely. Nor did she care as Emma nearly tore her blouse off and rid her of her lace bra seconds later. There weren't any other high-rise buildings around, but that didn't mean that someone, somewhere could see them if they looked up at her balcony. It sent another surge of arousal through her, one that sent her almost spiraling out of control.

Emma trailed her lips hurriedly down Regina's neck and then over her breasts. Regina could practically feel her nipple pulsating as they hardened before Emma even touched them. She loved the way that Emma teased the tip of her tongue over each nipple and the way that she played with the barbells she had through them both. She was hypersensitive with Emma because her touch was teasing and yet so right in every way.

Emma lifted Regina a little off her lap and moved to lay her down on the short couch. Emma grinned as she pulled off her shirt and then the tank top she had on underneath. She shivered as she deftly unbuttoned her jeans and slipped them off, leaving her standing beside Regina in only a pair of red panties. Regina licked her lips in anticipation as Emma knelt between her legs and unzipped the tiny zipper on her slacks.

Regina knew that the balcony and the outdoor sofa was not an ideal place to have sex, but she, like Emma clearly was as she took Regina's slacks and panties off in one swift motion, was more than determined to make it work. Regina tugged on Emma's red panties, eager to get them off, but from her current position, she couldn't slide them down Emma's hips.

Emma hovered slightly over her and chuckled throatily as she helped Regina rid her of her panties. Regina's leg came up around Emma's hip and pulled Emma down so their bodies were flush. They kissed deeply for a few minutes before Emma groaned and pressed her forehead to Regina's after they pulled apart from their kiss.

"I don't think this is going to work," Emma muttered. "There is not enough room and I'm pretty sure you don't wanna fuck on the concrete either."

Regina laughed and shook her head as she smoothed her hands down Emma's back. "You're right, I don't want to fuck on the concrete. Let's try something else."

"Do you want to go inside?"

Regina nodded and Emma kissed her lightly before she got up. They both grabbed their clothes and headed back inside where Emma instantly pulled Regina's clothes out of her hand and backed her up against the nearest wall in the kitchen. The way Emma just took control reminded Regina of that morning Emma had her first taste after a night of lovemaking. A surge of arousal coursed through Regina's body at the memory, and too at the feel of Emma's strong fingers slipping through her folds and circling over her clit.

Regina relished in the feel of Emma's fingers on her for a moment before she slicked her own fingers through Emma's folds and into slick heat. It was a dance of control as they made their way through the kitchen and into the hall. Emma ended up winning control the moment she picked Regina up into her arms and carried her the last few feet to the bedroom. They were suddenly caught in a fit of giggles as Emma fell back on the bed while holding on tight to Regina.

She had never met anyone with such a voracious sexual appetite that matched her own. It was clear to her that Emma was just as addicted to her as much as she was addicted to Emma.

She wanted this, every day and every night, and it wasn't just the sex, but the intimacy of just spending time with Emma and being near her. It made her think of a future with Emma, and a part of her was so excited to get there and to have one with her, and another part was almost terrified because she had only ever had those thoughts about one other person in her whole life.

"Hey," Emma whispered as she stared deeply into Regina's eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, my love, absolutely fine."

Emma smiled and she ran her fingers through Regina's hair lightly. "Okay," she whispered and she lifted her head up and kissed her softly. Regina felt her hesitate just a little and she gave back the control Emma had sought before and allowed Emma to flip her over onto her back with ease.

Regina stared into Emma's eyes as Emma slipped a strong thigh between hers and they found an easy rhythm, grinding and rolling their hips and seeking that hot, wet heat. Regina smoothed her hands down Emma's back and grabbed on to her firm ass, grinning as she pulled Emma down harder against her. She moaned as Emma latched on to the side of her neck, sucking at her skin hard just below her pulse point.

Emma moaned as she pulled back from Regina's neck and shifted, changing their position just enough for Emma to grind her cunt over Regina's. Her hands went to grasp on to Emma's hips, guiding her into a rhythm that worked for them both. Emma's breathy sighs and moans filled the room as Regina reached up to grasp at the back of Emma's neck and she guided her down for a deep and thorough kiss. She felt Emma grin before Emma kissed her way down her chin and along her jaw before sucking over the same spot on her neck as before. It elicited a throaty moan past Regina's lips and for once she did not care if Emma was marking her, she _wanted_ to be marked.

"Emma," Regina murmured and she winced as she felt Emma's teeth sink into her sensitive skin.

She didn't pull back, just laved her tongue over her skin before moving to kiss and nip her way down to Regina's breasts. Emma teased the tip of her tongue over her hard nipple and then moved to the other, sucking at the pierced nub and eliciting another throaty moan past Regina's lips. Regina arched into her mouth the moment Emma's fingers slipped between her legs and over her cunt lightly to tease her.

Regina placed a hand over hers and pressed against Emma's fingers, wordlessly showing her what she needed and for Emma to stop teasing her endlessly. Emma nipped at the skin near her cleavage before continuing on her descent down her body. As Emma swirled her tongue around her navel, Regina grasped at her shoulders to stop her.

"What?" Emma whispered and Regina just shook her head and motioned for Emma to turn around, hoping she'd understand what she was trying to convey without words. "Yeah?"

"Yes."

Regina inhaled deeply as Emma turned around and placed her knees on either side of her head. Regina smoothed her hands over the back of Emma's thighs and leaned up to lick along the length of her cunt languidly. With the second swipe of her tongue, she felt Emma's hot mouth on her own sex and she moaned loudly at the feel of Emma's tongue firmly stroking over her throbbing clit.

Within seconds she could feel her orgasm about to peak and she was drawing closer to the edge with every firm stroke of Emma's tongue against her clit. She tried to hold her focus, licking at Emma's cunt as hungrily as she could manage, but as the first wave of a powerful and sudden orgasm began to take over, she gasped and threw her head back against the mattress and succumbed to the pleasure thundering through her entire body all at once.

As her powerful orgasm continued to ripple through her body, she fixed her mouth over Emma's cunt and sucked over her pulsating hole. She spread Emma wide with her thumbs and licked over her fully, teasing her tongue over Emma's hard little clit before taking it into her mouth and sucked hard enough to pull a loud moan past Emma's lips.

"Fuck, Regina!"

She moved a thumb to Emma's clit and slid her tongue in deep. Emma moved with her, smothering her, but Regina pushed at her as she pulled back to take a deep breath, her senses heightened as all she could smell and taste was Emma's delicious, musky pussy. It made her hungry for more and she dove right back in, ravishing her until she felt Emma's inner walls pull at her tongue just as her orgasm hit hard and fast.

"Oh god," Emma gasped. "Regina!"

Regina threw her head back against the mattress, panting hard as she struggled to catch her breath. Emma's whole body was shaking and she nearly collapsed on top of her as her arms gave out. Regina placed a few kisses along Emma's ass and the back of her thighs before she gently nudged at her to roll over. She chuckled as she moved to lay at Emma's side, their feet at the top of the bed just below the pillows and she ran her fingers over Emma's abdomen as she stared at the blissful and content smile on Emma's face.

Emma turned to her after a few moments and blinked open her eyes. "What?"

"Nothing," Regina smiled at her. "You're beautiful."

"Me?" Emma chuckled throatily. "You're the one who is beautiful, Regina."

They met halfway for a passionate kiss, one that sparked Regina's arousal tenfold. She rolled on top of Emma and grinned against her lips, knowing right then in that moment their night was far from being over yet.

[X]

Regina woke to an empty bed, but the sheets beside her were still warm from where Emma had slept the few hours they managed to find sleep after making love most of the night. She smiled as she stretched out slowly before turning to look at the clock. It was still early, barely five. She inhaled deeply and smiled again as the fresh smell of coffee invaded her senses.

Slowly she slipped out of bed and made her way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen without a stitch of clothing on. She lingered in the doorway as she watched Emma, clad in only her panties, standing at the counter and pouring some milk into each cup of coffee she had in front of her. She had to hold back a laugh when she saw that Emma had her white socks on as well. With a shake of her head, she approached her from behind quietly, startling Emma when she wrapped her arms around her.

"Good morning, mi amor," Regina whispered, her voice husky with sleep.

"Morning," Emma replied and she turned in Regina's arms, her eyes sweeping over her naked body with an appreciative gaze. "Let me rephrase that, it is a _good_ morning indeed."

Regina laughed and pulled Emma in for a kiss. She kept it short and sweet, knowing that they had no time to start anything that morning, not if Emma wanted to make it to work on time. "Indeed," she said as she pulled back from Emma's delectable lips. "Did you somehow end up becoming British overnight?"

"No," Emma chuckled with a shake of her head. "You're teasing me, aren't you?"

"If I was teasing you, Emma, you'd definitely know."

"Right," Emma exhaled sharply. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

"You didn't," Regina replied. "What time do you have to leave?"

"Soon," Emma frowned. "I do have enough time to have a coffee with you, though."

"Good."

They shared one last kiss before Regina stepped out of Emma's embrace and picked up one of the mugs, smiling as she lifted it to her lips and took a tentative sip of the hot coffee. Regina couldn't stop smiling and she remembered parts of the conversation they'd had the night before and how Emma had told her she couldn't stay the night and yet she still had.

Regina wanted Emma there every night and every morning, but she knew it was too soon for that. Far too soon.

It wasn't hard for her to imagine every morning just like this, having coffee together before Emma went to work and then she went to work a few hours later herself. It wasn't hard for her to imagine those mornings where they'd wake up in one another's arms, mornings where neither of them had any obligations or commitments, mornings where they could spend hours in bed together.

"How bad would it be if I called in sick on my third day?" Emma asked, pulling Regina from her thoughts. "I'd probably lose this job, wouldn't I?"

"I imagine so since you aren't actually sick."

"Right," Emma chuckled. "What about you?"

"I have booked the day off."

"Why?"

"Because I can," Regina replied. "Every once in a while I feel I need a day to myself and away from the office. I thought it'd be nice to have a day off and free of meetings and deadlines."

"And what are you going to do today?"

"I haven't thought of that yet," Regina replied and Emma just laughed.

After a few sips of coffee and wandering eyes, they gravitated towards one another, kissing and grasping, unable to get enough. All Regina wanted was to take Emma back to bed, but the ringing of Emma's cell phone had brought them both straight back down to earth and to reality. Regina picked her mug back up and sipped the last of her coffee, watching Emma as she pulled on the clothes she'd been wearing last night while juggling her cell phone as she spoke with one of her roommates.

Regina left the kitchen to allow Emma to speak in private and she headed to her room to slip on a white silk robe. She quickly made the bed and smiled when she heard Emma enter the bedroom. She turned to Emma and gasped in surprise as Emma picked her up and twirled her around playfully. Her heart raced wildly as Emma kissed her with everything she had before letting her down to her feet without letting her go. Regina laughed and kissed her again, just as passionately as before. It made her whole heart fill and her soul soar.

It was a feeling she was quickly learning came hand in hand with Emma Swan, one that came with every kiss and every touch and even every look. Even after their kiss ended and Emma stepped out of their embrace, the feeling remained as strong as ever.

"I really have to go," Emma said quietly. "I have to run home and change."

"Okay."

"Regina, will you come over to my place tonight?" Emma asked and Regina just stared at her, not knowing what to say. "For dinner? Will you come over?"

"Dinner?"

"Yeah uh, Mary Margaret told me to invite you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Emma chuckled. "Do you want to come over? I really want them to get to know you the way that I do."

"Okay," Regina said after a few seconds passed and she barely thought twice about it. "What time would you like me to be there?"

"Seven."

"All right," she smiled. "I'll be there at seven."

Regina walked Emma to the door, both unable to stop kissing one another on the way down the hallway. After one last kiss, Regina had to all but push Emma out of the door so she wouldn't be late for work. She stood there and watched Emma walk down the hall to the elevator and she just smiled wider every time Emma turned to look back at her.

And each time Regina felt herself falling deeper and deeper in love with Emma Swan and she found it so utterly impossible to be feeling that way about someone she was only just beginning to know. Yet, it was also something she knew she couldn't question as only the best things in life came when they were accepted and not questioned or doubted.

[X]

Regina hadn't known what to expect going to Emma's apartment for dinner, but she hadn't allowed herself to dwell on it all day. She'd kept busy, she went shopping and stopped by a friend's gallery where she spent hours viewing his new works before purchasing a few of his paintings for her condo. She went for a late lunch with Tink and then met with Zelena later that afternoon for a chai latte at The Perk.

She arrived at the loft just a few minutes after seven and told Jerry that she would call whether she was going to stay or if she needed a ride home later in the evening. Emma wasn't home, but Ruby had let her in and told her that Emma had called just a few minutes before because she was stuck in traffic and running late.

Regina didn't mind spending time with Ruby and talking with her as she had enjoyed the lunch they'd had the other day together. Mary Margaret, however, was an entirely different story and Regina could barely look at her without thinking about Kathryn and David's failed marriage—even though it wasn't even Mary Margaret's fault at all her friend's marriage had fallen apart years before.

By the time Emma did make it home, dinner was already done and warming in the oven and Regina had a few glasses of wine with Ruby in the living room while Mary Margaret had holed up in the bathroom due to morning sickness she claimed came morning, noon, and night.

Regina reflected on the evening as they ate the roast beef dinner Mary Margaret and Ruby had put together. Nobody talked as they ate and even after dinner was long over and Mary Margaret finally emerged from the bathroom, barely two words had been spoken at all between the four of them.

"I should go and shower," Emma said as she cleared away the plates from the table. "Do you mind waiting for about ten minutes, Regina?"

"Not at all," she smiled. "At least not if there is any wine left," she added as she cast a glance at Ruby and the two of them laughed. "Go and shower, Emma. I'll still be here when you get out."

Ruby quickly topped up both of their glasses once Emma was in the bathroom and Regina could hear the shower running. Ruby motioned for her to follow and they walked out of the apartment and down the stairs to the parking lot.

"Do you smoke?" Ruby asked before she lit one and held out the small pack.

"Not for many years," Regina admitted.

Ruby just nodded and leaned against the brick wall, taking a sip of her wine before taking a long drag of her cigarette. "I might have found a way for me and Em to stay here," she said after a few quiet moments passed. "Em isn't going to like it."

"Why not?"

"I'm taking a job dancing a few nights at this new club that just opened up downtown."

"A new club?" Regina asked curiously. "A strip club, you mean?"

"Yeah. I mean it's not a big deal. It's not full nude or anything and the money is good. Real good. It'll help us keep this place when MM moves in with David."

"I take it you haven't told either of them about this new job you're taking on, have you?" Regina asked and Ruby shook her head no. "Can I ask why not?"

"Neither of them will approve," Ruby said quietly. "Em said she'd never go back to stripping even if it got her out of a tight spot and MM, well, she just doesn't understand how people can degrade themselves for money."

"So," Regina said carefully. "You're not going to tell them at all, are you?"

Ruby gave her a sheepish smile and shrugged. "I mean, not right away. It's only going to be temporary, you know, until I can pick up a few more shifts at The Velvet Room or find something else that pays a hell of a lot more money than what I'm making now."

"What do you have experience in?"

"Aside from bartending? Nothing, really. I mean, when my grandmother owned The Perk before it became, you know, The Perk, I waitressed there for a while. Aside from that," Ruby sighed and she shrugged as she looked away from Regina. "I'm not experienced in anything, really."

"Tell me something, Ruby, where do your interests lie?" Regina asked and Ruby shrugged again. "Do you like art?"

"What kind of art?"

"Paintings, sculptures, etcetera."

"Sure, I can dig it," Ruby chuckled. "Why?"

"A friend of mine has a gallery and I happen to know that he is looking for a sales associate."

"Sales?" Ruby looked at her as if she'd grown a second head. "I can't sell anything aside from myself, much less arty stuff like paintings and sculptures and what not."

"He could teach you and you're wrong, dear. You have the perfect personality and the look to work in Graham's gallery. You'd be quite the asset for him and his work."

"Are you serious?" Ruby asked. "You'd hook me up with a job like that?"

"I wouldn't call it that exactly, but I do owe him a favor, and seeing how you are looking for a better job, I thought you might be interested in giving it a shot. Why don't I leave you with his number and leave it up to you to decide what you want to do? It'll be much better than dancing at a strip club or taking extra shifts at The Velvet Room."

"Thanks, Regina," Ruby smiled gratefully. "I don't know what to say other than thanks."

"Don't thank me yet, dear, but regardless of that, you're welcome."

Regina wasn't expecting the hug from Ruby, but she knew she should've when she saw that look in Ruby's eyes. When they pulled back, Ruby let her back into the building and said she'd be right up. Regina just laughed and headed back up to the loft to wait for Emma to get out of the shower. More and more she was becoming a part of Emma's life just as Emma was becoming a part of hers.

She took it upon herself to head up to the loft where she knew Emma's room was and Bear greeted her by jumping off the bed and running over towards her, tail wagging excitedly. She laughed as she gave him a good scratch behind the ears and placed her still nearly full glass of wine on Emma's dresser.

Bear followed her as she took a look around Emma's room as it was the first time she'd ever set foot in Emma's personal space. She didn't have much aside from mismatched furniture and a small bookcase filled with some books, DVD's and CD's. She walked over to the bed and ran her fingers over the quilt that lay at the foot of Emma's unmade bed and then the soft white sheets. She sat down and took a long lingering look around, noticing just how different she and Emma's tastes truly were.

It also served as a sobering reminder of how different their lives were. She got up from the bed and grabbed her glass of wine, taking a sip as she walked over to the wardrobe that was open to reveal the mess of clothes inside. She trailed her fingers over the edge of some of the shirts that hung on the wood hangers and stopped when she heard a creak coming from the stairs.

"Bear, out," Emma said and she snapped her fingers. The dog willingly followed the command and rushed down the stairs as Emma took a few steps forward. "So, this is my room."

"I can see that."

"It's not much, I know, but—"

"It's you. It's yours," Regina nodded in understanding and she took another sip of her wine, inhaling deeply a second later when Emma let her towel drop haphazardly to the floor. "Emma—"

"I know we don't exactly have any privacy here, but I made it pretty clear to Ruby and Mary Margaret not to come up here for any reason at all tonight."

"Did you?"

"I did."

Regina chuckled and took another sip before moving to place the glass on one of the shelves on the bookcase beside the wardrobe. "And just what are you planning for tonight, my love?"

"If I have to tell you…" Emma drawled out as she approached Regina and grasped roughly at the waistband of the dark grey slacks she was wearing. "Come here."

Almost instantly they lost themselves in one another, as it was all too easy to let go and forget about the rest of the world.


	24. Chapter 24

Regina watched the scenery go by as Emma drove along the interstate with the radio blasting and the windows rolled down. In the backseat, Bear laid contently, only occasionally poking his head between the front seats looking for some attention. They had already made it halfway to Bangor with just a little under two hours of driving ahead of them, but Regina was growing restless with every mile that passed.

She wasn't sure if Emma realized how big of a deal this truly was for her to come to her family's vineyard and have dinner with her parents. Regina had dated a lot of women—and some men—over the years, but none of them had ever gotten the privilege of meeting her parents or even going to the vineyard with her. She had meant to talk to Emma about it, but her nerves had taken over once they crossed the state line into Maine.

"Do you think you'd ever try driving again?" Emma asked and the question caught Regina off-guard. She turned to look at Emma, but Emma's focus was on the road ahead. "I mean, I do get why you don't want to drive, but have you ever thought about it?"

"Sometimes," Regina said hesitantly. "Perhaps one day I will drive again, but I'm not sure if I am ready to take that step just yet."

"Did you drive an automatic?"

"Yes. My father tried to teach me how to drive a manual when I was sixteen and I failed horrendously."

Emma laughed lightly, lifted her hand off the gearshift, and reached for Regina's left hand. "I could teach you to drive, you know, when you're ready to again."

"You'll teach me how to drive your car?"

"Sure," Emma nodded, her smile not faltering. "She might not look like much, but she can handle a bit of a beating, especially if you're heavy-footed on the clutch."

"Perhaps one day, Emma."

Regina offered her a smile though she wasn't sure she could keep her word on it, at least not any time soon. It had been a long time since the accident, but she still had some healing to do before she ever sat behind the wheel of a vehicle again.

Emma stopped not long after that brief conversation to let Bear stretch his legs and do his business at the side of the road. Regina stayed in the car and checked her email and the few texts she'd gotten since they'd left from Kathryn.

She hadn't said anything to Emma, she hadn't had the chance, but Kathryn had been a mess since she signed the divorce papers the other morning. Regina had spoken with Kathryn for almost two hours, pushing back some of her usual Friday meetings to the afternoon. She tried to assure Kathryn that she was doing the right thing in truly ending the marriage since it had been over for many years. She tried to assure Kathryn that nothing was going to change because those changes had happened the moment David had walked out after finding out she'd been having an affair.

All in all, the conversation had been very draining and Kathryn had wanted to come with her and Emma to the vineyard, but Regina had to explain that this wasn't just a social visit and that it was going to be the first time Emma met her parents—despite already having briefly met her mother a few weeks ago that morning she'd shown up at the condo a day too early.

Regina was nervous about what her father would think of Emma. When it came to her mother, she could care less, but her father meant the world to her and his approval of Emma was everything. It made her stomach turn and flip in nervous knots and she pressed a tight fist to her lower abdomen as she looked into the rearview mirror to see Emma and the dog heading back to the car.

Bear jumped in first before Emma pushed the driver's seat back upright and slipped in with a bright smile dancing over her face. She leaned across the center console for a kiss, one Regina willingly returned. When Regina leaned back, Emma reached out and slipped her hands into her hair, pulling her back in for another kiss, one that was deeper and passionate.

And one that ended with them getting a slobbery kiss to the sides of their faces from Bear that made them pull back in a fit of laughter.

After another kiss and some wandering hands that Regina playfully slapped away, they were back on the road. When Emma hit a stretch of the interstate that was nearly void of cars, she reached for Regina's hand with a smile and intertwined their fingers. Regina let her thoughts wander as she stared back out the window and she tried not to think of what was to come once they arrived at the vineyard.

It was nearly noon by the time Emma pulled up into the long gravel driveway that led to the house and Regina watched her reaction to the size of the house as they slowly approached. She only looked away long enough to confirm they had arrived there before her parents had as their silver Mercedes was not parked in its usual spot.

"Would you like a tour of the grounds or the house first?" Regina asked when Emma pulled the bug under the shade of one of the trees just off the side of the house. "It seems my parents have yet to arrive."

"I could stretch my legs," Emma shrugged indifferently. "Did you grow up here?"

"I spent weekends and most of my summers here, yes," Regina replied and she unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door. "How about we go for a walk? I'm sure Bear could stretch his legs as well."

"Sure," Emma nodded and she turned to look back at the dog anxiously waiting to get out of the car. "What do you say, boy? Want to go for a walk?"

He barked and nudged at Emma's shoulder with his nose and Emma laughed before getting out of the car and letting the dog out. Regina got out and stretched out slowly, watching Emma wrestle with the dog for a few minutes before she clipped his leash to his collar and motioned for Regina to lead the way.

Regina reached for Emma's hand with a smile and led her towards the field just past the original field where the first grapes were ever grown after her parents had purchased the property. Even when she'd been there for that week after her father's heart attack, she hadn't walked the trails she spent her childhood on and she wanted to bring Emma there to take a walk in the woods that made it feel as if they had entered a whole other world completely.

"How come you don't have your horse up here?" Emma asked after they'd been walking for a few minutes. "It'd be perfect, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, but it is much too far to come here for a day on a nice weekend for a ride," Regina replied. "Besides, I don't think Jerry would be too fond of driving up here every weekend. The man does need to spend time with his family instead of driving me around."

"I'd drive you," Emma said with a shrug and a smile. "I don't mind. It's nice to get out of the city. Before I met you at the stables that weekend, it was the first time I'd been out of Boston in years."

"Never had the incentive to leave the city?"

"Never."

"Not even just to take a drive somewhere for a few days?"

"Where?" Emma asked, but it wasn't really a question for Regina, more for herself. "It's no fun when you're alone. I like a companion."

"You have Bear now."

"A companion I can talk to," Emma laughed and she stopped in the middle of the trail, reaching out with one hand to grasp at Regina's waist while holding the leash in the other. "One I can kiss."

"What, are the dog's kisses not good enough for you?" Regina teased and Emma shook her head before leaning in for a kiss. Emma immediately deepened the kiss, keeping a firm hold on Regina's hip as she stepped in closer.

The dog suddenly pulled Emma away as a squirrel caught his attention. They both laughed and Emma let the dog chase after the squirrel as she jogged beside him along the path. Regina strolled along behind them, watching Emma and her dog chase the squirrel and laughed at how comical the scene seemed to unfold in front of her.

After they spent a good hour on the trail, they headed back to the house where Regina gave Emma the tour after they had the dog in the gated area in the yard under the shade of several trees. The tour of the house barely went past the kitchen since the second they were inside Emma was kissing her with hungry, wanton passion. Regina couldn't contain her excitement or her arousal and she moaned as she was quickly backed up against the wall. Emma's hands were roaming and determined, letting her know exactly what she was feeling in that moment.

"Emma," Regina murmured against her lips. "Let me give you a tour of the house."

"I'd rather have a tour of your body," Emma replied just as she cupped Regina's sex possessively.

Knowing her parents would be arriving at any given moment, Regina grabbed Emma's hand that was stroking her through the thin material of her pants and headed for the stairs. She didn't bother to show Emma any of the other rooms and she headed straight for the guest room that had once been hers as a child.

Regina grabbed a hold of Emma almost immediately, kissing her hard and deep as she backed Emma up towards the bed. They didn't have much time at all, but that wasn't going to stop Regina from touching Emma. She fumbled with the belt on Emma's jeans and undid the button before she slipped her right hand down the front of Emma's jeans to find she had gone without underwear that day. She moaned as Emma did the moment her fingers slicked over Emma's cunt and through her folds to discover just how wet and ready Emma was for her.

"How much time do we have?"

"Not enough, mi amor," Regina gasped as Emma slipped her hands down the back of her pants and grasped at her behind. "Not enough for what I want to do to you."

Emma kissed her hard, moaning as Regina entered her with a single finger fluidly. Disappointment filled her as soon as she heard the front door open, but she didn't stop as she slipped a second finger inside of Emma and kissed her even deeper. After a few minutes, it was Emma who stopped her and when she pulled back from Emma's lips, she was met with a look of confusion and disappointment.

"What?"

"Are your parents here?" Emma whispered and Regina just nodded. "Great. Why do I feel like we're about to be caught?"

Regina sighed as she removed her hand from Emma's jeans and helped her do them back up, leaving Emma to fumble with her belt. Regina couldn't help herself as she pulled Emma back in for another kiss a few seconds later. She pulled back and wiped at Emma's bottom lip with the pad of her thumb before she took Emma's hand in her own and led her out of the bedroom.

She only pointed out where the bathroom was before they headed downstairs and into the kitchen. Cora was unloading some groceries in paper bags and Henry was nowhere to be seen. Regina gave Emma's hand a light squeeze before letting go and walking over to her mother.

"Hello, Mother," she said with a smile and Cora turned to her with open arms for a proper greeting. "Where is Daddy?"

"Outside with the dog," Cora replied and she chuckled lightly. "As soon as he discovered the dog he went straight to the yard. Is it yours, Emma?"

"Yeah, he's mine," Emma replied with a nod. "His name is Bear."

"Interesting. Regina, be a dear and help me put these groceries away?" Cora asked and Regina nodded. She looked over at Emma who looked unsure of what to do or say.

"I'm just going to go and introduce Daddy to Emma first and I'll be right back in to help you," Regina said and she motioned for Emma to follow her out the back door and into the yard. The sight she was greeted with only made her laugh as she found her father sitting on the grass and petting the dog lovingly. "Daddy, there is someone I would like for you to meet."

"Oh!" Henry looked up in surprise and scrambled to get to his feet. "Emma, it's a pleasure."

"Hello," Emma smiled and Henry immediately reached for her hand for a firm handshake. "It's nice to meet you, sir."

"Sir?" Henry looked over at Regina with an amused chuckle. "Call me Henry, dear."

Emma nodded and looked over at Regina with a slightly nervous smile. "I see you've met Bear," she said and she looked down at the dog who was now sitting at Henry's side and enjoying being pet by the older man. "He seems to like you."

"We've become pals, haven't we?" Henry asked as he patted Bear's head gently. "Tell me, as I have a feeling there is an interesting story behind his name, just what compelled you to name him Bear, Emma?"

"I should get back inside," Regina said to Emma. "Would you like a glass of wine or a beer when I come back out after I help my mother with the groceries?"

"A beer would be nice, yeah," Emma nodded and Regina smiled as she watched her father take a moment just to watch the two of them.

Regina headed back inside to the sound of her father and Emma laughing as the dog begged for attention from both of them at the same time. She entered the kitchen to find her mother had already put most of the groceries away and already had a bottle of wine uncorked and sitting on the counter. Regina didn't say a word as she got two glasses from the rack and poured them each a glass despite the early hour of the day.

"It sounds as if the two of them are getting along just fine," Cora said before she took the offered glass of wine from Regina. "He talked about meeting her all the way up here."

"Oh?"

"She seems wonderful, dear," Cora replied quietly. "Though, I'd rather save my judgment until after I get to know her a little more. I must say, Zelena has told me quite a bit about Emma."

"Has she?" Regina asked tightly. "And what did she tell you about her, Mother?"

"Only good things, I assure you," Cora replied. "You look happy, dear."

"I am happy."

"It's been a very long time since I've seen you like this," she added and Regina smiled.

"It's been a very long time since I've felt like this, Mother."

"All I have ever cared about is that you are happy, Regina," she said and she raised her glass to Regina's and they clinked them together lightly. "Is it too soon to ask you where you see this relationship going, dear?"

 _I'm in love with her_ , Regina thought, but she just shook her head. In her mother's eyes, an admittance such at that would strongly change her feelings towards Emma and their relationship. She had never cared much for her mother's approval, but that was beginning to change as she wanted nothing more than for her mother to fully approve of Emma and their relationship.

"I care very deeply for her," Regina said, choosing her words carefully. "As you know, she is the first woman I've been with exclusively since…since Danielle."

"Yes," Cora nodded. "Zelena said as much."

"Zelena said a lot of things she had no right to tell you," Regina replied and she could feel her anger bubbling up from inside rather quickly. "What did she tell you, Mother?"

"Some questions I had regarding Emma," Cora replied, her mood shifting with Regina's as it normally did whenever they interacted. "She spoke very highly of her, dear. You have nothing to worry about what she had said. In fact," Cora said and she paused to take a small sip of her red wine. "The way that Zelena spoke of her drastically changed my mind about your relationship with someone from a much lower social class as us."

Regina knew it was coming, as it normally did with her mother whenever it was known she was seeing someone new over the years. It angered her because they had not always had a comfortable life. Her parents had struggled in the early years of their marriage, nearly lost their home, their car, everything until the business took off and those days of struggle were forgotten. Her mother had grown up poor, a story Regina had only ever heard from her father as her mother refused to speak of her life before she'd married Henry Mills.

"What social class she hails from makes no significant difference on how I feel about her," Regina said evenly. "None of that has ever mattered to me and you, of all people, should know that."

Cora's hardened face and expression suddenly softened. "Yes, dear, I know."

Regina shook her head in anger, unable to understand why her mother would mention it and then act as if it didn't truly matter to her. Regina knew her mother well and she knew that her mother was a seasoned pro at hiding her true feelings until she could benefit from them in her own way, sometimes in a truly evil way such as chasing off the undesirable women she found unworthy of being with her daughter.

They both stared at one another as the sound of Henry and Emma's laughter trailed in from outside. Regina's anger subsided just a little at the sound and she shook her head before taking a large sip of her wine that went down a little too hard as she swallowed.

"I only wish to know where you see this relationship going, dear."

"What are you really asking me, Mother?" Regina asked. "Are you asking me if I can fall in love with Emma? If I see a future with her? If I see myself getting married to her one day and finally having the family you've been waiting for me to have?"

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"And are you only just beginning to fall in love with her, dear, or have you already given your heart to her?" Cora asked. "I only wish to know because I know how you wear your heart on your sleeve, dear. I don't want to see you have your heart broken again. The last time it changed you."

"My heart was broken because I lost the woman I loved. She's still here, but her mind isn't. Emma is nothing like Danielle, but she is everything I've wanted, everything I almost had with Danielle before the day of that accident that took Danielle from me."

"So, you are in love with Emma, dear?"

"Yes. I am."

The hug that followed that admission was one she wasn't prepared for. It was, in a sense, her mother's way of showing her acceptance without having to say a single word. They stepped out of their brief embrace when they heard the sound of Henry and Emma's laughter yet again drifting in from outside. Cora just gave her a curt nod before Regina grabbed a cold beer and a bottle of water from the fridge and after taking another sip of her wine she headed out to the yard.

She found Emma and her father seated at the small table under the shade of the awning on the back patio with the dog lying at her father's feet. She placed the bottle of water in front of him and laughed at the disapproval on his face before she leaned down to steal a quick, chaste kiss from Emma as she placed the bottle of beer down in front of her.

Not long after she sat down beside Emma, her mother came out to join them, taking a seat at her husband's side with an affectionate smile they shared between them. Soon the conversation started to flow, but Emma remained rather quiet as Regina and her father spoke of heading to the stables the next weekend for a half-day ride on the trails together. She couldn't help but notice the way that her mother stared at Emma, the way she scrutinized every little thing about the woman Regina had fallen head over heels in love with.

Emma didn't look too uncomfortable sitting outside with Regina's parents, but Regina knew that her mother was a very intimidating woman, especially when her expression was completely unreadable as it was from the moment her mother had joined them. Regina was just thankful that her father turned the conversation to Emma, asking her questions about her job, her life, and wanting to know the story of how she came to adopt the dog that had taken a liking to him again.

Emma definitely loosened up as she and Henry talked casually and Regina found it impossible to take her eyes off of Emma for very long. Every once in a while, Regina caught her mother staring at Emma, her expression completely unreadable, but her attention soon flickered back over to Henry, smiling and laughing along with him as he told jokes he thought were hilarious.

As the afternoon went on, Cora went inside to prepare dinner, a Puerto Rican dish called Bistec Encebollao, and one that Regina hadn't had since she was in high school and still living at home. Emma had no idea what it was and after Henry explained the dish in detail, Regina's stomach began to rumble, and she could almost taste the marinated thinly cut flank steak with a side of steamed white rice and plenty of vegetables as her mother always cooked too many.

When Henry went inside, Regina turned to Emma with a smile as she reached for Emma's hand and lightly intertwined their fingers. Emma did look at lot more at ease as the hours had dragged on, but she could tell she was feeling a little out of place at the same time. She leaned over the arm of her chair and captured Emma's lips in a sweet but passionate kiss.

Regina pulled back suddenly at the clear sound of Zelena's voice. Emma looked just as surprised as her to hear Zelena's voice drifting out from inside the house. Regina groaned quietly as she leaned back in her chair and reached for her now empty wine glass.

"Did you know she was coming too?" Emma asked and Regina shook her head.

"She has been talking to Mother about you," Regina replied.

"Has she?" Emma asked as a slight blush crept over her cheeks. "Like what?"

"I have no idea as my mother was not too specific in what had been said, but Zelena spoke very highly of you, Emma."

"Oh. Okay."

"Don't worry," Regina said as she gave Emma's hand a gentle squeeze. "My mother likes you."

"Does she?" Emma scrunched up her face. "Because she's barely said a word to me since they got here."

"Yes, she does. A big part of that is because of the things Zelena had said to her about you."

Regina had wanted her mother to get to know Emma without being influenced by someone else, mainly her sister, but it was too late for that, and it was clear that Zelena was on her side instead of against it as she had been for most of their lives. Without knowing the questions her mother had asked Zelena, she didn't know what her mother knew and what she didn't. Choosing not to worry too much about it at the moment, she leaned back in for another light kiss that left an adorable smile curled over Emma's lips.

It was Emma who pulled her in for yet another kiss as the sound of Zelena's voice drifted out of the house, sounding louder and louder until Regina heard the back door open, but neither of them pulled back from the kiss, not until Zelena said both of their names, and loudly at that.

Regina rolled her eyes in the seconds before she pulled back from Emma's delectable lips and she glared at her older half-sister before she let go of Emma's hand and reached for the full glass of wine that Zelena had placed in front of her.

"I did not know you would be here today, Zelena," Regina said and Zelena shrugged, smiling widely as she sat in a chair across from her and Emma. "You just couldn't stay away, could you?"

"No, I could not," Zelena replied with a light-hearted chuckle. "Am I intruding, Regina?"

"Always."

"Emma," she said as she turned to look at her. "It's nice to see you. How is your new job working out for you?"

"Good so far, yeah," Emma replied with a subtle nod. "How is your new trainer working out?"

"It's not," Zelena said with a heavy sigh. "I fired him and I've yet to find a replacement. Perhaps you can suggest someone else?"

"Jason," Emma replied. "He's gay, so you know, you won't have to worry about being attracted to him, Zee."

Zelena laughed richly with Emma and Regina just shook her head at their exchange. It was one thing to know that Zelena had known Emma for years, but it was another to see them interacting so casually, almost as if they were friends and not once the client and personal trainer. It was easy to see how well they did get along as they joked about some of the people who used to frequent Fireside Fitness, though Regina could tell that Emma was still trying to keep things professional on her end even when Zelena crossed a few lines.

The tension Regina had felt the moment she'd heard Zelena's voice started to melt away as laughter flowed through the air all around her. When she heard her mother curse from inside and then her father returned with a baffled look on her face, she couldn't help but laugh too.

It was going to be a very long day, but she knew that after a few more drinks that things would get a little easier and that she and Emma would feel a little more comfortable being around her family. It wasn't hard to think about how it felt as if this weren't the first time she'd brought Emma to meet her parents. The feeling warmed her deep from within and it only continued to grow as the minutes passed by quickly.

[X]

It was after six before they sat down in the dining room to eat. The conversation was kept casual with her mother and Zelena talking about Zelena's divorce and Henry talking to Emma about her plans after her apprenticeship was over. Emma's dog lay at Henry's feet, content and relaxed and spoiled as he snuck some of the steamed carrots under the table to feed the dog.

"Henry, would you stop feeling the dog?" Cora said tightly as she swatted at Henry's shoulder.

"Emma doesn't mind," Henry replied. "Do you, dear?"

"Bear loves carrots," Emma shrugged. "It's fine. He's not really used to table scraps or anything, though."

"But you did feed him a bear claw, didn't you, dear?" Cora asked and Emma nodded slowly. "I am sure that was none too healthy for an animal, much less a human being to be eating such a thing."

"They're delicious," Emma replied. "You should try one sometime."

"I'm afraid I don't have much of a sweet tooth," Cora said before going back to her thin pieces of steak that she was cutting up into impossibly tiny pieces.

"The Perk makes them daily," Regina said. "They are quite delicious, though I'm partial to their tarts."

"Lemon," Emma chuckled and Regina smiled at her. "Funny story, really. The second time I even ran into Regina, well not really, but we were in line at The Perk and she forgot her lemon tart. I tried to run it out to her but she was gone. So I just ate it. It was delicious."

The sexual undertone to Emma's voice was not lost on Regina and she shifted in her chair as she felt her panties grow damp. She reached over for Emma's hand that was resting on her jean-clad thigh and she smiled at Emma when Emma easily intertwined their fingers. Just as Regina was thinking that dinner was going a lot more smoothly than she originally anticipated, one her mother's cats came strolling through the dining room.

And all hell broke loose.

The yowl of the cat the moment it saw the dog was what set everything off. Bear was instantly on his feet and chasing the cat through the dining room and when they went under the table, Regina barely grabbed a hold of her wine glass before the table nearly toppled over as the dog chased the cat out from under it.

Zelena hopped up on the chair in a crouched position while Henry sat there laughing and her mother, Regina noticed, was absolutely horrified and angry beyond belief. Emma was on her feet in the seconds that followed and she chased down the dog as he ran out of the dining room and back in a minute later with Emma hot on his trail. Regina watched in amusement and then alarm as Emma made a dive towards the dog just as the cat jumped up onto the table.

It seemed to happen in slow motion as Emma lost her footing and crashed into the table, effectively causing it to topple over with the food and dishes and drinks flying off everywhere. Regina went straight for Emma as the cat ran off and the dog became a little preoccupied with eating from the toppled bowl of steamed carrots.

"Oh Emma, are you all right?" Regina asked and she had to fight from breaking out into laughter as Emma pulled a piece of the steak off of her forehead. "Emma?"

"I—I'm so sorry," she muttered in embarrassment. "How bad is it?" Emma whispered as she closed her eyes and let Regina pull a few more bits of food off of her. "I can't look."

"It's bad," Regina whispered. "But the important thing is that you are all right, my love."

"I'm okay," Emma breathed and she gulped hard before she opened her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Regina laughed and leaned in to kiss her forehead lightly. "It's quite all right."

"Dinner and some entertainment," Henry said between fits of laughter that didn't stop not even when Cora shot him a death glare. "Dear, I told you not to bring Snowball this weekend. In any case, it is your fault."

"Mine?" Cora growled. "I didn't know _she_ was bringing a _dog_ this weekend, Henry."

Regina tuned her parents out as she helped Emma to her feet slowly. She just shook her head as she tucked a strand of Emma's hair behind her ear. She even tuned Zelena out as Zelena started laughing wickedly as their parents fought and all Regina could see was Emma in that moment.

"I love you," Emma whispered so quietly Regina had barely heard her. "I love you," Emma repeated, her voice a little louder and more confident. "I think I'm going to just…you know…shower or clean this up or—"

"I love you too, Emma," Regina said before she enveloped her in a tight hug. As much as she wanted to kiss her, she already knew that Emma was highly embarrassed over what had just occurred. As she stepped out of the embrace, she noticed her parents had stopped arguing and Zelena had stopped laughing, and that the three of them were watching her and Emma. "Well, now that the last of the tension has been broken, why don't you three head out back and we'll join you as soon as we clean this mess up, hmm?"

"As far as first dinner's go, I'd say this was a success," Henry declared and Cora rolled her eyes as she stormed out of the dining room. "Would you two like a hand?"

"No thank you, Daddy, we'll manage," Regina replied and she shook her head at Emma as Henry and Zelena left the dining room together. "Did you mean it?" She asked softly. "Do you—"

"I love you," Emma said for the third time. "Though I don't know why you'd love me when I—"

"I think I love you even more after today, Emma Swan."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thanks to those who take a moment to leave a comment. Always makes my day a little brighter :)**_


	25. Chapter 25

Regina lay out on the bed and waited for Emma to emerge from the shower. The windows were wide open and she could hear her parents and Zelena out on the back patio talking, her father mostly complaining about how he felt better enough to have a glass of wine and her mother repeatedly telling him he is not allowed to drink alcohol after his heart attack.

She sat up when she heard the creak on the floor just out in the hallway and she smiled as Emma walked into the room with just a white towel wrapped around her body and her soiled clothes balled up in her hands. Emma shook her head, placed them down on the floor beside the door, and shut it slowly behind her.

"Enjoy your shower?" Regina asked with a slightly amused smirk.

"The water pressure wasn't great," Emma shrugged as she began to run her fingers through her wet hair to detangle some of the knots. "Must be a country thing, huh?"

"It is, yes, the one downside of being out here is the water pressure."

"And the upside?"

"Fresh air. Quiet. No neighbors for a few miles in any direction."

Emma smiled as she made the slow approach to the bed. "Any other upsides?"

"Only if you drop the towel there will be."

"You are so bad," Emma chuckled throatily. "We can't, Regina. Your parents and Zelena are just outside. What if someone comes looking for us?"

Regina shook her head as she reached out to tug at Emma's towel. "They won't."

Regina tugged on the towel again and grinned as Emma let her pull it off. She let it fall to the floor and she leaned forward to place soft, lingering kisses along Emma's abdomen just above her tiny navel. Her hands slipped over Emma's hips as she pulled her in a little closer, each press of her lips a little harder than the last as she trailed a blazing path up to Emma's breasts.

Emma moaned as Regina pulled a semi-erect nipple into her mouth and sucked lightly. She moved to Emma's other nipple, nipping at the bud and eliciting a deep moan past Emma's lips that shot a ripple of arousal straight through her body. Slowly she stood up from the edge of the bed and trailed her lips up along Emma's chest, over her neck and then the underside of her jaw before Emma cupped her face and pulled her in for a deeply passionate kiss.

Regina pulled back from the kiss mere seconds into it, allowing Emma to remove her shirt and bra before she dove right back in to capture Emma's lips hungrily. She slipped her right hand between Emma's legs, her fingers gliding through her folds with ease, and she found herself pleasantly surprised to find just how wet Emma was. She kissed Emma with unadulterated passion, pulling at Emma to follow her down on to the bed without breaking their close contact. She wriggled her hips once she felt Emma tugging at her pants and before they fell down onto the bed together, she kicked her pants and lacy thong off quickly.

They fell back onto the bed together, Emma pulling back from her lips with a short laugh. "You really are bad, aren't you, Regina?"

"You have no idea, mi amor."

Regina grinned salaciously as she grasped onto Emma's pert ass and pulled her down flush against her. They moaned together, hands grasping, lips just a hairsbreadth apart, falling into a moment in time where only they existed and where only that very moment was the only one that was unfolding.

Regina allowed Emma to take control and only because whenever she did, her arousal was always heightened tenfold. It was almost crazy at how Emma got her going with barely even a look, and crazier how that even when she was with her, she just wanted her again and again. It was a driving need, one she needed to be sated when it consumed her like wildfire.

They moved around on the bed until they were in the middle and Regina slapped a hand hard across Emma's ass and grabbed it, eliciting a surprised squeal past Emma's parted lips. She slipped a thigh between Emma's legs and pulled her down hard, feeling just how wet and ready Emma was for her. Just as she was about to slip a hand between Emma's legs, Emma grabbed both her wrists and pinned her arms down on the bed just over her head.

There were moments when Emma's confidence shined through and it was in those moments that Regina found herself falling deeper in love with her. Emma kissed her briefly before she began to trail her lips down the column of Regina's lips in a tantalizingly slow descent. Regina tried to hold back and failed, yet every time she tried to move her hands, Emma's grip on her wrist tightened and she nipped at Regina's skin as a warning not to try it again.

Regina closed her eyes and focused just on the feel of Emma's lips against her skin as she continued her slow descent down her neck and across her chest. Emma gave her wrists a little squeeze before she moved her hands away. She lifted her head and raised an eyebrow when Regina went to move her hands and Regina groaned quietly and grabbed the comforter instead to keep her hands right where they were.

It was the second that Emma's lips wrapped around her left nipple when she thought of how incredibly sexy it would be if she or Emma were tied up to the headboard. She had never been into anything too kinky inside the bedroom, but she was quickly discovering a side to herself that had never been there before and a side that Emma was bringing out, bit by bit.

Emma teased her tongue over Regina's nipple and smirked as she moved to kneel between Regina's legs. She trailed her fingers down Regina's side, her smirk growing wider as Regina squirmed and grasped onto the comforter a little tighter in an attempt to keep her hands right where Emma wanted them. Emma continued to trail her fingers down over Regina's hips, along the top of her thighs and then around to the back of her knees, spreading Regina wide as she trailed feather-light kisses down along her abdomen.

"Emma," Regina murmured as Emma trailed her tongue along her hipbone and she stopped short just shy of where her closely cropped hair started. "Don't tease me."

"Tease you, you said?" Emma chuckled throatily and she shook her head when Regina glared at her. "It's so fun to tease you, babe."

"Is it?" Regina shook her head and tightened her grip on the comforter when all she wanted was to run her fingers through Emma's hair and then pull her down to where she needed her lips and tongue to be.

She lifted her hips, wordlessly begging Emma to lick her, to suck on her, to make her cum screaming her name and not letting up even after she begged her to stop. Emma continued to tease her by trailing her tongue along her inner thigh while her hands gripped at Regina's hips. She nipped at Regina's skin and that was the last straw for her as her hands went to Emma's head and pulled her mouth towards her cunt greedily.

"Hands," Emma murmured into her wet, sensitive flesh.

"No."

"Regina—"

"I can't keep my hands off of you," she gasped and threaded her fingers through Emma's damp hair. "If you want me to keep my hands off of you, you'll have to tie me up."

"Fuck."

Regina threw her head back hard against the mattress as Emma hungrily licked at her cunt, no longer teasing, but feasting on her completely. She couldn't stay quiet, moaning and gasping out every time Emma grazed her teeth over her throbbing clit. The heat from Emma's tongue was enough to drive Regina over the edge just mere minutes in, but she focused solely on the way Emma swirled her tongue around and thrust it inside of her cunt, and held her orgasm back for a little while longer.

She found it impossible to stay quiet, impossible not to cry out Emma's name whenever she hit just the right spot with either her tongue or her fingers. She extracted her fingers from Emma's damp hair and grasped onto her toned biceps, finding it nearly impossible to hold off as her orgasm built quickly and thundered through her body all at once. Her body jerked with every lick the followed her climax and every attempt to pull Emma up for a deep kiss failed as Emma stayed right where she was, teasing and licking over Regina's sensitive cunt until she quite literally couldn't stand another second of it.

"Emma," Regina groaned and she tried again to pull her up. "Come here, Emma."

"In a minute," Emma murmured and she licked the length of Regina's slit, teasing her throbbing clit with the tip of her tongue. "You taste so fucking good. I can't get enough of you."

"Come here."

She felt Emma subtly shake her head before Emma's tongue was plunging inside of her once again. Her moans filled the otherwise quiet of the room and every time Emma flicked at her clit, she cried out Emma's name and again tried to pull Emma up for a deep and passionate kiss to no avail.

Another orgasm was building steadily and Regina arched her back and dug her heels into Emma's shoulders and she grasped at the comforter tightly, pulling at it as Emma's tongue relentlessly assaulted her clit. Just as she was about to reach her peak, the door flung open and she turned her head to look at who had just interrupted them.

"Zelena!" Regina yelled. "Get out of here!"

"Zelena?" Emma murmured, oblivious to their intruder. "Regina—"

"Jesus," Zelena said as she turned to look away but did not leave. "Do you two realize how loud you are right now?"

"Get out of here!"

"We could hear everything," Zelena continued and she blindly motioned to the open windows. "We could hear _everything_ , Regina."

"Shit," Emma groaned as she finally pulled her face away from Regina's core and Regina could feel the heat from her cheeks as she flushed in embarrassment. "Is she still there?"

"Yes," Regina groaned and she glared at her sister. "Get the hell out of here, Zelena!"

Zelena chuckled throatily as she backed out of the room. "I just thought you'd want to know, sis. Mother is about to have a coronary just hearing you two fucking. You two truly cannot keep your hands off of each other, can you?"

"Get the hell out of here!" Regina yelled and she grabbed a pillow, forcefully throwing it at Zelena just before Zelena grabbed the door and pulled it shut. "God," she groaned as Emma moved to lay at her side. "That was highly embarrassing."

"You're telling me," Emma frowned. "Is there any way we can just stay right here until your parents leave so I don't have to face them?"

"Emma, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. I was the one they heard, not you."

"This is totally your fault," Emma murmured and Regina couldn't help but laugh as she moved to wrap her arms around her. Regina shook her head and laughed again as Emma buried her face into the crook of her neck.

Regina didn't say a word, didn't take the blame nor did she try to pass it off either. In a way, they were both to blame for being unable to keep their hands off of one another. Regina couldn't help herself in the same way she knew Emma couldn't either. It was that pull between them, the one that drew them in close to one another and that pull neither of them could deny nor refuse was there between them.

Regina ran her hands over Emma's back and shoulders lightly as they just laid there holding one another. Just faintly, Regina could hear the sound of her parents and Zelena talking just outside beneath the window and she felt her cheeks grow hot knowing they had heard just about everything that had transpired between her and Emma. Yet, she wasn't nearly as embarrassed as Emma was as it had not been the first time—nor, she suspected would be the last—that her parents had caught her in an intimate position and in the midst of the throes of passion.

She continued to caress over Emma's back and shoulders, smiling at each content and breathy sigh that slipped past Emma's lips. She wanted nothing more than to continue where they'd left off as her body was still on the cusp of her climax, but when Emma moved out of their embrace slowly, she let her go and watched her walk over to where her small duffel bag sat by the dresser and pulled out some clean clothes.

Regina waited until Emma was almost fully dressed before she slipped out of bed and began to gather her clothes from the floor, making sure that Emma was watching her every move as she slowly pulled on each article of clothing. Emma smiled shyly as Regina pulled on her shirt and then crossed the small distance between them to capture Emma's lips in a deep kiss.

"Come on, let's go outside and have a drink or two."

"With your parents?" Emma asked, scrunching up her face. "I don't know, Regina."

"I told you, you have nothing to be embarrassed about, my love. Come," she said as she slipped a hand into Emma's with ease. "We'll have a drink or two and then we'll come right back up here and call it a night."

"It's not just your parents I'm worried about," Emma said with a frown. "It's Zelena."

"Let's not worry about her," Regina replied and she pulled Emma in for another kiss. "Okay?"

Emma nodded hesitantly as Regina opened the door. "Okay."

[X]

It was just past midnight before they were getting ready for bed, Emma already in the bed in just her underwear and Regina couldn't keep her eyes off of her as she stood at the mirror that hung just above the dresser and brushed out her hair. Things had gone a lot more smoothly than either had anticipated after they'd been caught having sex and thankfully Zelena hadn't said a word to them when they had joined the three of them out back for a glass of wine that turned into several. Regina had lost count after that second one, and after the last, long after her parents had called it a night, they'd left Zelena out on the back porch half-asleep and headed inside to get ready for bed.

Emma had been insistent that they'd only be sleeping, as she wasn't comfortable doing anything with Regina's parents and Zelena within earshot. Yet, as Regina stared at her in the reflection of the mirror and slowly ran the brush through her hair, there was no denying that the look in Emma's eyes suddenly suggested otherwise.

With a coy smile, she placed the brush down on the dresser and stripped down to just her panties under Emma's watchful gaze and she gave her a wink before she shut off the light and quickly made her way across the room to the bed and slipped in under the soft sheets beside Emma.

"How early are we leaving?" Emma asked as they easily found their way into a warm embrace.

"Not too early, dear," Regina replied. "My father was quite adamant that we stay for brunch. I'd hate to disappoint him if we leave before then."

"Oh, okay."

"Are you all right, Emma?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, just a little bit buzzed right now, that's all. Tonight has been kind of surreal, hasn't it?"

Regina nodded and closed her eyes. Surreal wasn't exactly the word she'd use to describe the last few hours, but it did feel a little bit surreal in a way. Her parents had been nothing but open with Emma, more so than they'd been earlier in the evening. She hadn't seen her parents be so accepting of anyone she was with since she'd been with Danielle—and not because they'd never met them either.

She turned in Emma's arms, her back to Emma's front and sighed contently as Emma slipped a hand over her abdomen slowly. Regina pulled the sheets over their bodies, staving off the slight chill that had settled into the room since they'd been in there earlier. She closed her eyes and focused only on the feel of Emma's hand as she caressed lightly over her abdomen and just under her breasts before shying away and moving her hand to rest upon Regina's hip.

Emma continued to caress over her skin lightly and Regina placed a hand over hers and intertwined their fingers. She felt Emma smile as she placed a lingering kiss on her shoulder before she laid her head next to Regina's on the same pillow.

It wasn't until after she knew Emma had fallen asleep that she began to think of a future with her. Not just a tomorrow or even next month future, but a lifetime. She could see a future with Emma, one that had them sharing a lifetime worth of memories, a future where they were married and perhaps even had children together, whether one of them had a baby or they adopted. She could see herself growing old with Emma, spending their days on a farm they'd end up on and called home. She could see them watching the sunsets every night until one of them were too old, too fragile to get out of bed on their own. She could even see the last of their moments in life, Emma at her side as she took her last breath and then her at Emma's side as she did in another scenario.

Regina inhaled shakily because the emotions that came from those very thoughts were almost too much. She had never thought that way about someone before, not since Danielle, and even then those thoughts hadn't been as intense as they had been when it came to thinking of spending a lifetime with Emma.

Regina was sure she had barely slept by the time the sun began to rise hours later and her hand was still intertwined with Emma's as it lay over her middle. She knew Emma was awake the moment she felt Emma's lips on her shoulder and then trailing over her back in feather-light kisses, and she felt a surge of emotion build up inside of her when she thought about how she wanted to go every single day waking up just like that and not having to know what it was like to wake up alone in her bed ever again.

Deep down she knew it was far too soon to be having those thoughts, just as she had felt when she knew she was not only falling in love with Emma but that she was in love with her so soon after they'd met.

"It's too early, isn't it?" Emma murmured as she continued to trail her lips along the middle of Regina's back. "Is there any way we can just stay right here all day?"

"Hmm, as tempting as that is, my love, we did promise my father we'd be here for brunch and I don't think he meant to serve us in bed."

"Right."

"Perhaps next weekend," Regina whispered as she stroked her fingers over the back of Emma's hand lightly. "You and me in bed. Naked. All weekend."

"All weekend?"

"Yes."

Emma moaned and moved the hand on Regina's abdomen down to the waistband of her panties and eased her fingers just under the band. "All weekend?" Emma asked again and Regina laughed lightly with a subtle nod of her head. "Damn. Okay."

"Is that all right with you?" Regina asked and she turned a little to look back at Emma in the early morning light that was beginning to stream in through the windows. "Unless you have other plans?"

"Other plans?" Emma scrunched up her face in adorable confusion and then looked at the ceiling, focusing for a second before shaking her head. "Nope, no other plans. Just you and me. Naked. In your bed all weekend."

Regina moaned as she turned around fully and reached for Emma to pull her in for a deep, lingering kiss. She moaned again as Emma slipped her hand under the waistband of her panties, sliding her palm over the curve of her hip and along her ass. Emma deepened the kiss further and her short nails dug into Regina's skin as she pulled Regina flush against her. Regina slipped a leg between Emma's, but she didn't push to further things, not after what had happened the night before and especially since she could feel a bit of hesitation as they kissed.

"Good morning," Regina murmured against Emma's lips as her right hand trailed over Emma's back and side.

"Morning," Emma replied, smiling into the kiss as she slipped her hand out from inside of Regina's panties. "How much time do we have until we have to get up?"

"An hour or two at most."

Emma groaned. "It's Sunday."

"We've always been early risers in my family for as long as I can remember, Sunday or not."

"Next weekend we're sleeping in," Emma declared and Regina laughed. "I'm serious."

"Okay."

Emma shook her head and Regina raised an eyebrow before moving in for a short, but sweet kiss that ended far too soon. Emma shook her head again and Regina pulled back.

"What?" She asked and Emma shrugged. "What, Emma?"

"Nothing."

"That doesn't look like nothing."

Emma shook her head and lightly threaded her fingers through Regina's hair. "Sometimes it feels like—and it's stupid, isn't it, to feel this way?"

"What way, my love?"

"That I feel like I have known you, that I have _loved you_ for a lot longer than I have," she whispered. "It's crazy, isn't it?"

"Maybe a little," Regina admitted. "But is it really that crazy if I feel the same way?"

"No," Emma smiled. "Even if it is, we're crazy together, aren't we?"

"Maybe a little," Regina chuckled and she pulled Emma in just a little closer and sighed contently as she buried her face into the crook of Emma's neck. "I could stay right here, just like this."

Regina, for the first time all night, began to doze off in Emma's warm embrace, lulled into a light sleep by the steady beat of Emma's heart and the soft strokes of Emma's fingers along her side. Her thoughts drifted back to what she'd been thinking before and then to what Emma had just said to her about how crazy it made her feel to feel as if they'd known and loved one another for a lot longer than they actually had. It had only been weeks, just shy of a month, since they'd first met, yet so much had happened in that time and Regina could barely remember what it had been like before she'd chosen Emma, before she'd stopped dating casually and the women that she used to see were nothing but a faded memory.

None of those women stood a chance the second Emma came into her life and no one else in the future she would cross paths with would ever measure up to Emma Swan or make her feel the way that Emma did even when Emma wasn't around.

Their peaceful slice of heaven was interrupted shortly after Regina had fallen into a light sleep. Zelena knocked on the door, but thankfully didn't just walk in as she had the night before, and asked them if they wanted coffee or tea. Regina mumbled incoherently into Emma's neck and Emma ended up answering for them both, coffee of course. It was in the few minutes that followed that Regina lifted her head and stared into Emma's beautiful eyes, noticing how in the morning light they looked bluer than she'd ever seen them.

"Your eyes are a mystery to me sometimes, Emma Swan."

"Why?"

"I've seen them change colors many times," Regina explained. "Sometimes they're green, sometimes they're hazel, and like this morning, right now, they are blue."

"Mary Margaret used to tell me that my eyes changed to reflect my mood."

"Oh? And what kind of a mood are you in right now?"

"I'm just happy," Emma smiled. "And I think that's bullshit. It's all in the light."

"Perhaps that is true."

"Like yours," Emma said and she leaned in to place a kiss above each eyebrow. "Your eyes are almost golden brown in the light. Sometimes they're darker than this, but…like I said. Light, not mood."

Regina couldn't help but laugh. She loved little random conversations such as that, something they rarely had, but when they did, she learned more about Emma than she was sure Emma realized, and she only began to fall deeper and deeper in love with her.

"We should get up, my love," Regina sighed. "If we aren't downstairs in less than ten minutes, Zelena will return and I am not certain I want a repeat of last night."

"But we're not doing anything."

"If we stay in bed any longer, I cannot guarantee that will remain true," Regina replied and she shook her head before leaning in to deliver a sweet kiss to Emma's lips.

"Regina?" Emma asked as she slipped out of the bed and Emma remained where she was. "Can you promise me next weekend?"

"In bed all weekend, right?" Regina grinned as she eased her panties off and grabbed her bag, giving her butt a little wiggle in Emma's direction as she turned around. "Yes, I can promise you next weekend. All weekend. I'll even try to sleep in for you, but that I cannot promise—"

"Then I'll just have to make sure to tire you out enough so you do sleep in," Emma replied with a throaty chuckle and Regina glanced over her shoulder at her as she pulled out some clean clothes from her bag. "Challenge accepted?"

"Challenge accepted. Now come on, Emma. Get out of bed and get dressed."

"Yes, ma'am!"

[X]

Regina watched as her father spoke quietly to Emma on the front porch while she waited by Emma's car. She had already said her goodbye's to her parents and to Zelena, but Emma had forgotten her phone inside and on her way out, her father had pulled her aside to speak with her.

Brunch had gone relatively well, though sober and in the light of day, her mother kept staring at both of them with a completely unreadable expression on her face as always. Though the conversation had been kept light throughout the morning, Regina had noticed a look in her father's eyes whenever he just so much as looked at Emma or laughed at something she'd said. It was a look she hadn't seen since before the accident with Danielle.

"He sure likes her," Zelena said as she walked up to stand at Regina's side. "I think the old man is completely smitten with your girlfriend, Regina."

"He is."

"It's hard to say how Mother feels."

"It's hard to say how mother feels about anything," Regina replied drolly and she rolled her eyes as she turned to face her sister. "Why did you even come this weekend, Zelena? It was only supposed to be—"

"I know, I know," she said as she held her hands up in front of her. "Mother insisted."

"And here I thought you just took it upon yourself to come in hopes of witnessing a complete disaster."

"Last night at the dinner table was a complete disaster," Zelena replied and Regina shot her a look that faltered as soon as they both erupted into laughter. "Honestly, Regina, I knew they'd love her. How can they not love her? Look at Henry, that old fool, I think he loves her more than he loved Danielle, and after all this time, that is something I thought that would never happen again."

Regina just smiled as she turned her attention back to Emma and her father on the front porch. It was true, her father did love Emma, possibly even more than he had ever loved Danielle and at the time she had been with Danielle, her father had treated her as if she was another daughter of his.

"Regina?" Zelena asked as she nudged her shoulder into Regina's to get her attention. "You truly are in love with her, aren't you?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Oh yeah, extremely obvious. She's softened you."

"Softened me?"

"You're more like the Regina that you used to be before…before the accident. I have to say, sis, I really missed seeing that side of you."

"What side is that?"

"The Regina that is in love and immensely happy," Zelena replied with a grin, "So, when is the wedding, sis?"

"Zelena—"

"Don't tell me you haven't already thought of having a future with her, Regina, because I know you and I know that look in your eyes," she said and she pointed at her. "Yes, that look."

"I have no idea what look you are talking about, Zelena."

"You already see a future with her, don't you?"

Regina inhaled deeply and nodded. "I do," she said quietly. "But it's too soon, isn't it?"

"No," Zelena replied. "It isn't. Wasn't it you who told me many years ago that when you love someone and it is right that you know pretty much right away?" Zelena paused and moved to stand in front of her, obstructing her view of Emma and her father still talking quietly on the porch. "It was you who told me that when you love someone it is almost instant, from the very moment you've met for the first time even if you don't see it right away. You feel that with her, don't you?"

"Yes. I do."

"So, tell me, Regina," Zelena said quietly. "When are you going to ask her to marry you?"

Regina knew she could lie, could tell Zelena she wasn't thinking of such things, but her sister had always been able to see right through her and it was past the point where such a lie wouldn't be as believable as it would've been before that conversation had unfolded. She took a deep breath and exhaled sharply before smiling wide.

"Soon."


	26. Chapter 26

For the next three days after they returned to Boston, Regina had only one thing on her mind and that was the conversation she and Zelena had before they left the vineyard. She could barely focus on work and Jefferson pointed out one too many times certain things she'd missed, some semi-important meetings she'd forgotten about, and then the fact that that very morning she had come into the office wearing the same skirt she'd had on the day before.

She hadn't seen Emma since they returned on Sunday afternoon, a big part of it was because Emma had been stuck working later than usual and was far too tired to see her by the time she left the job site. Regina had tried to be understanding, tried to have texting and those few phone calls where Emma fell asleep halfway through to be enough, but all she wanted was to see her, to touch her, to kiss her, to hold her.

By two that afternoon, she was frustrated beyond belief and she called Jefferson into her office in a huff, slamming her phone down just seconds before he came right into her office. She was already pacing before he even entered and he looked at her in concern as he shut the door behind her.

"Do you want me to cancel the rest of your meetings this afternoon?"

"Please," Regina said and she exhaled sharply. "Could you call Jerry for me? I need to get out of here before I feel as if I am about to lose my mind."

"Of course," Jefferson nodded. "I'll get right on that, Regina."

"Thank you," Regina sighed and she moved towards the bookshelves as Jefferson left her office quickly.

Regina stared at the bookcases that lined the one wall and frowned when her eyes fell upon the picture of Danielle she kept on one of the shelves. She stood up and walked over to the shelf, picking up the picture as she stared at the woman she had once loved with every fiber of her being. Regina remembered the exact day the picture of Danielle had been taken, she remembered the laughter that flowed before, during and after, and she even remembered the conversation they'd had at one point during that day that involved talking about their plans for the future together.

She frowned as she placed the picture back in its spot on the shelf and recalled the last time she'd gone to see Danielle and the things that she'd said to her about Emma. Of course, there had been no reaction, she hadn't expected one as to expect one would take a miracle of sorts. She still didn't know what compelled her to say those things to Danielle knowing that Danielle couldn't respond or react to any of it in any way, even if she wanted to.

All of that led her right back to thinking about the things she and Danielle had planned for their future shortly before the accident happened. They were going to move out to the country, buy a farm and raise all sorts of animals and live out their lives living a slow yet steady pace of life. Everything had changed after the accident, including the dream of a simpler life that Regina still very much wanted.

She walked to her desk, deep in thought and picked up her phone. She idly scrolled through her contacts with a frown and placed her phone back down on her desk when Jefferson returned to inform her that her meetings for the rest of the day had been canceled and that Jerry would be downstairs in less than ten minutes. She didn't even hesitate to give Jefferson the rest of the afternoon off as well.

She was downstairs waiting for her driver within six minutes and she nervously clutched at her Coach purse as she looked up and down the street to try and spot the black town car. People entered and exited the building behind her, some greeting her with a curt nod, others walking quickly past her in an attempt to avoid even the smallest of formalities with her. It never bothered her in the past, but she was in a whole different frame of mind and with every person who clearly avoided her, it began to bother her.

Regina sighed in relief when Jerry pulled up in front of the building a few minutes later and he hurried around to open the door for her with a pleasantly friendly smile. She got in the backseat and exhaled sharply as Jerry shut the door and rushed around to get back in the driver's seat.

"Early day?" Jerry asked as he glanced in the rearview mirror before he pulled away, merging into the busy traffic on the street. "Where to? Home?"

"No," Regina said with a subtle shake of her head. "Can we just…go for a drive, Jerry?"

"Sure," he said with a quick nod. "No destination in mind?"

"I'll let you know."

Regina pulled her phone out of her purse and scrolled through her contacts, stopping when she reached Zelena's cell. Their conversation on Sunday that had led to the revelation that Regina wanted to one day ask Emma to marry her had been the very reason she'd been nothing but consumed of those very thoughts for days on an end. She sighed as she sent a quick text to Zelena and then leaned forward to tap Jerry on the shoulder.

"Head over to the Blue Water Inn, please," she said as her phone beeped with Zelena's reply. "I'm meeting my sister for a late lunch."

"Yes, ma'am."

[X]

It was busy inside the inn when Regina arrived half an hour after texting Zelena and asking for her to meet her there for a late lunch. There was a business conference in the second-floor ballroom and hundreds of men and some women in business suits lingered in the hallway and on the main staircase in the middle of the lobby.

Instead of heading up to the top floor, Regina headed into the restaurant just off to the right of the lobby and seated herself at the bar. She ordered a glass of red wine and the moment the glass was placed in front of her, a man in his sixties in an ill-fitted suit sat down next to her.

"Let me get that for you," he drawled out in a raspy voice.

"No, thank you, sir," Regina replied politely and shook her head at the bartender lightly. "I'm waiting for someone, but thank you."

"Are you here for the conference?"

Regina inwardly groaned but kept a tight smile on her face. "No. I'm waiting for someone."

"Your husband?" The man pressed on and Regina shook her head and downed the small amount of wine in her glass in one go. "A friend?"

Regina pulled out a crisp twenty from her wallet and handed it to the bartender. "I'm afraid that is none of your business, sir," she said evenly, her smile fading completely. The bartender handed her back her change, a ten-dollar bill. She reached into her wallet and pulled out a few one's and handed it to him with a small smile. "Thank you."

"Miss—"

"Please, I'm not interested," she told the old man as she backed away from the bar.

She quickly turned on her heels and made her way through the crowd of well-dressed men and woman, feeling as if she could barely breathe until she pushed her way out the main entrance. She exhaled sharply, pulled out her phone from inside her purse, and called Jerry quickly, asking for him to come back around to the front of the inn as soon as possible.

After she called Zelena and found out that Zelena was still at home, which shouldn't have surprised her, she told her to stay where she was and that she'd come around to pick her up within twenty minutes as the plans had changed. She didn't elaborate on why and Zelena didn't ask.

Nervously she fidgeted with her purse as she occasionally glanced back at the doors, expecting the old man to come out looking for her. When Jerry pulled up a few minutes later, she let out a sigh of relief and got into the car before he had the chance to get out. She frowned as he turned around to look back at her with a slightly confused look on his face.

"Plans have changed," she said quietly. "It's rather busy in there today. A conference is being held there this afternoon," she said and he nodded. "Zelena is at home. I just spoke with her and told her we'd come around to pick her up."

"All right," Jerry said with a smile and a nod.

Regina sat back in the seat and stared out the window as Jerry pulled away from the inn. It was quiet in the car and most times she didn't mind the quiet, but today was not one of those days. After five minutes, she asked him to turn on the radio and she pulled out her phone and scrolled through Emma's texts that she'd read a handful of times since that morning. Just as she was about to hit the lock button, a text from Emma came in and she found herself smiling wide at the short text Emma had just sent asking for her to call her when she wasn't busy.

She immediately called Emma, grinning as Emma picked up on the first ring. "Hello, mi amor."

"Hi," Emma replied, sounding surprised. "Guess I caught you at a good time, huh?"

"Yes," Regina chuckled. "Are you on a break?"

"Uh," Emma faltered slightly. "Not really."

"What does that mean?" Regina asked. "Emma?"

"As of five minutes ago I no longer have a job."

"Oh." Regina frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that. What happened?"

"I'm not cut out for this job," Emma replied and from the wavering sound of her voice, Regina knew she was upset. "I got let go."

"What are you going to do now, Emma?"

"Head to the bank, cash my last check, and then I was thinking of getting blind drunk."

Regina laughed lightly. "Oh? Are you planning on drinking alone?"

"Nah, I'm sure Ruby is home. If not, I'll head down to the club and hang out with her while she is working, score a few free beers if her boss isn't around."

"I have a better idea," Regina said and she felt a warm tingle run through her body. "Why don't you meet me at my place?"

"Aren't you working?"

"I took the rest of the afternoon off. I'm actually supposed to be going out for a late lunch with Zelena, but I would much rather spend time with you, Emma."

"What about Zelena?"

Regina groaned quietly. She knew that canceling plans with her sister would not go over well, but she wanted to see Emma as it had been days since they'd last seen one another. She groaned again as Jerry took a hard right turn and she smoothed her left palm over her leg and over the hem of her dark gray pencil skirt.

"I suppose having a late lunch and a few drinks with her wouldn't hurt," she replied after a moment and Emma laughed heartedly. "When will you be at my place?"

"Uh," Emma groaned quietly. "I should go home and shower and change first. Half an hour?"

"In that case, we'll come around and pick you up once you are ready, Emma. Text me when you are and we'll be there, all right?" Regina asked and her heart started to race quickly. "Will you?"

"Of course, babe. Of course. In that case, the run to the bank can wait for now. Do I need to wear anything specific or just keep it casual?"

"Wear whatever you'd like, although I do prefer you without a stitch on."

"Fuck," Emma murmured huskily. "What are you wearing, Regina?"

"Business attire."

Emma chuckled. "A skirt?"

"Yes."

Emma chuckled again. "And?"

Regina glanced ahead at Jerry and lowered her voice. "A purple thong," she whispered into the phone. "And a white button down blouse with a matching bra."

"Fuck."

"I'm getting wet," she whispered huskily and she shifted in the seat as she just imagined what Emma would do to her if they were there together, imagining her hand gliding up her thigh, under her skirt and feeling for herself just how wet she was becoming. "Fuck…" Regina gasped.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking of you touching me," Regina whispered and she began to trace her fingers along her left knee. "I'm thinking of you sliding your hand up underneath my skirt and feeling just how wet you make me."

"Where are you right now? In the car?"

"Yes."

"You'd want me to touch you with Jerry like two feet away?"

"He can put up the divider," Regina chuckled lowly and she groaned as she resisted the urge to slide her hand up under her skirt and touch herself. "I can't wait to see you, Emma. These last few days have been absolute torture."

"I can't wait to see you."

Regina shifted in the seat once more and gripped tightly onto her thigh just above her knee as a flood of arousal coursed through her body. "I cannot wait to see you, my love," Regina whispered and she moaned softly as another wave of arousal coursed through her body. "You have no idea how much I want you right now, Emma."

"Fuck, you have no idea how much _I_ want _you_ , Regina."

Regina held back a moan as she shifted stiffly in the seat and she ran her hand over the edge of her skirt as she shut her eyes and imagined just what Emma would do if she was there with her in the car at that very moment. It was pure torture thinking of such things when Emma wasn't physically there and hearing Emma panting over the phone just drove her nearly over the edge.

She just listened to the noise in the background, from the sound of Emma driving her car to her getting out and rushing up the stairs into her apartment, to the sound of Mary Margaret's voice asking her why she was home so early and to the sound of her rushing up the stairs.

"I should go," Emma whispered and Regina just frowned as Jerry made the turn onto her street just a few seconds later. "I'll text you when I get out of the shower, okay?"

"Okay."

"I—I might need a little longer than half an hour."

Regina growled. "Don't you dare touch yourself, Emma."

"Regina—"

"Don't you dare," she said in a low voice, a warning. Hearing Emma audibly shudder at her demands only caused her arousal to heighten tenfold and she sat up straight as Jerry pulled the car up in front of the building and came to a stop. "Don't you dare touch yourself, Emma."

"How will you know?"

"I will know."

"And?"

"And I will absolutely tease you within an inch of orgasm all night long," she replied huskily and she wet her suddenly dry lips. "I will tease you until you cannot handle another second and are begging for me to let you cum."

"And you expect me not to touch myself after you tell me that?" Emma almost whined and Regina just laughed as Jerry opened the back door. "Fuck, you are the worst kind of tease, Regina."

"You love it, don't deny it, mi amor."

Regina didn't give Emma a chance to say anything else. She ended the call and slipped out of the car with a sly, almost wicked smile curling over her lips. She headed into the building after she informed Jerry they would be waiting on Emma, and she headed up to Zelena's place, walking in as if it were her own and startling Zelena as she paced in the kitchen nursing a small glass of red wine.

"Jesus," Zelena exhaled sharply. "Don't tell me," she said as she held up a hand. "The plans have changed yet again, haven't they, sis?"

"No, not necessarily," Regina replied evenly. "We're just waiting for Emma, that's all."

"Emma?" Zelena looked at her in confusion. "Isn't she working?"

"She was let go," Regina said and when Zelena pointed to the bottle of wine open on the counter, Regina grabbed a glass and poured the wine into it slowly. "She was let go and I invited her to join us for a late lunch and some drinks this afternoon."

"Tell you what," Zelena said as she grabbed the bottle and topped up her glass. "Why don't we make plans to meet for lunch tomorrow and you can spend the rest of the day with your lover."

"Zelena—"

"You haven't seen her since Sunday," Zelena continued. "I'm just going to be the annoying third wheel if I tag along. I'd much rather just stay here and drink this bottle of wine, perhaps order in later, soak in the tub…"

"Zelena," Regina said with a frown. "Perhaps I should tell you the reason why I wanted to meet with you this afternoon." Regina paused for a few moments, taking a sip of her wine as she allowed her thoughts to manifest. "I—I wanted to talk to you about what we talked about before we left the vineyard on Sunday."

"Oh, about asking Emma to marry you?" Zelena asked with a wide grin. "Are you absolutely serious about this, Regina?"

"Yes."

"It's been barely a month."

"I know," she said softly. "I know. I'm not going to ask her yet. It's still too soon. I wouldn't want to scare her off, but I was hoping that maybe you could help me shop for a ring—"

Zelena squealed happily. "You want me to help you shop for an engagement ring for Emma?"

"Yes, Zelena."

"You do realize this is the first time you've ever tried to include me in any aspect of your life?"

"I realize, yes."

Zelena raised her glass in a toast and Regina clinked her glass to Zelena's before they both laughed and took a sip of their wine. "It's about time, Regina!"

"I suppose so."

Zelena laughed and clinked her glass against Regina's once again. "Now, when are you going to tell Mother you want to ask Emma to marry you?"

"Preferably not until after I've asked Emma," Regina replied. "I have a feeling that while Mother likes Emma, she is not necessarily going to approve of this particular step in our relationship."

"Mother absolutely adores her," Zelena said and she chuckled lightly. "She may not outwardly show it, but she does. I was actually talking to her this morning and let me tell you that I was floored when she talked about Emma almost the entire time. You may be in love with her, but I think Mother is starting to fall in love with her too."

Regina couldn't help but laugh, finding it impossible to believe what Zelena was saying to be true, but then again she didn't have the same kind of relationship with her mother as Zelena did, just as Zelena didn't have the same kind of relationship she did with their mother.

"So, tomorrow, instead of lunch, how about we hit the shops?" Zelena asked excitedly. "We can start looking for a perfect ring for you to propose with and seeing how I've known Emma Swan for a lot longer than you, I'd say I'm the perfect candidate to be with you to help you find that perfect ring."

Regina laughed and clinked her glass to Zelena's for a third time, downing the last of her wine with a subtle shake of her head. "I'm crazy to be thinking this way, aren't I?"

"You were always a little crazy, sis, but somewhere in all that craziness, it is where you shine the most. Now, do you have enough time to have another drink with your dear old sister before you go and sweep your woman off of her feet, hmm?"

"I have time," Regina laughed. "And for the record, sis, Emma swept me off of my feet."

"Clearly," Zelena winked. "Though I can't say I blame you for falling for her. I know her, maybe not in the way that you do, but she's a good person with a good heart and only good intentions. Honestly, I have no idea why she's fallen for the likes of you. Does she even know you, Regina?"

"Not entirely," Regina replied and she watched as Zelena grabbed the bottle of wine and topped up their glasses. "The thing is, when I am with her, I am not the woman I had become after that accident that took Danielle away from me. For the first time in a very long time, I am the woman I used to be and I am becoming the woman I should've been and it's all because of her."

"Oh spare me the love-sick blubbering," Zelena said drolly, but she winked to show she was only joking before she lifted her glass towards Regina. "Tomorrow, we will find the perfect ring."

"And if we don't?"

"Well, it's not as if you're planning to propose tomorrow night, are you?" Zelena asked and Regina shook her head no. "Good. We have an indefinite amount of time to find the perfect ring. In the meantime, try to keep it a surprise, sis."

"I'm more worried about _you_ ruining the surprise of a proposal before I do."

Zelena casually slung an arm around Regina's shoulders and laughed. "I can keep a secret, Regina. I'm your sister, not some trifling fool who spills because it could benefit me more than you."

"I swear if you say anything to Mother—"

"I won't," Zelena said sincerely. "Can you trust me?"

"Not at all, sis."

"Can you try?"

Regina sighed and took a sip of her wine before she nodded. "I can. Don't disappoint me."

"I won't."

[X]

Regina paced in front of the doorway nearly an hour later, the few glasses of wine she'd had with Zelena creating a delicious buzz that coursed through her body, but it wasn't just the wine she felt in every fiber of her being. It was Emma Swan and the love she had for the woman who had unexpectedly come into her life and changed everything she had ever thought about never being able to fall in love so deeply and so thoroughly ever again.

She ceased her pacing when she heard the faint sound of footsteps descending on the stairs just beyond the door and she grinned as the door flung open and Emma stepped out into the late afternoon sunlight. She took just a moment to take in the sight of Emma wearing tight black jeans, a simple white tank top with a light-colored plaid button down t-shirt—an outfit much like the one she remembered seeing her in the very first night they had met at the Laundromat.

"Hi," Emma grinned as she gave Regina an awkward wave. "I wasn't sure what to wear and I—"

Regina shook her head and grabbed a hold of Emma's right wrist, pulling her in quickly for a kiss she couldn't wait a second longer for. Emma instantly melted into her, but she could also feel a slight hesitation when Emma didn't quite kiss her back with as much fevered urgency. Regina slowly ended the kiss, letting her lips linger only for a second before she pulled back and stared into Emma's fluttering eyes.

She smiled as she reached for both of Emma's hands and intertwined their fingers. She wanted to tell Emma just how much she had missed seeing her the past nearly three days, but she held back and just became lost in Emma's eyes that conveyed so much emotion it was almost too hard to look away.

"Hi," she said softly and the shy-like smile she received from Emma only made her whole heart flutter wildly. "Shall we go?"

"Okay," Emma nodded. "Where? Is Zelena waiting in the car?"

"No," Regina said with a quiet laugh. "She didn't come along after all. It is just you and me."

It took everything she had not to kiss Emma again when she watched Emma's tongue slip out and lick along her lips ever so slowly. She let go of Emma's right hand and led her over to the car with the other while combating thoughts of just taking Emma upstairs or even back to her place and spending the afternoon and the night naked in bed. As much as she wanted just that, they had that weekend to follow through on the promise of nothing but nakedness and sex—and not just sex, but making love and exploring one another in ways they had yet to discover.

Emma entered the car first and Regina immediately followed, grateful that Jerry finally took to her instruction to stay in the car instead of doing his job completely. The instant Regina shut the door behind her, Emma was pulling her in for another kiss, and one that wasn't hesitant in the least. For a few minutes, they lost themselves in one another, the kiss only ending when Jerry awkwardly cleared his throat from the front seat.

"Where to, Regina?"

Regina idly wiped at her lips and smiled as she reached for the seat belt and clicked it into place. She thought quickly of where to go, ignoring the thought of taking Emma back to her place in favor of having a date somewhere they had yet to go together. Taking into account of what Emma was wearing and knowing that most restaurants she frequented would not allow Emma past the front doors dressed as she was, a place almost immediately came to mind and one that she hadn't been to in many, many years.

"The place on Woodward," Regina said to Jerry without giving anything away to Emma. "You know the one, Jerry."

"All right, ma'am," he said with a curt nod of his head. "Any stops along the way?"

"No," Regina said and she motioned to the open divider. "If you don't mind…"

"Of course not," Jerry said immediately and he hit the button the closed the divider, giving them a little bit of privacy in the roomy car.

They were kissing again before Jerry even put the car into drive and every bit of it was needy and desperate as they clung to one another, hands wandering and grasping, both moaning and struggling to find a good angle until Emma deftly undid Regina's seatbelt and pulled her almost onto her lap. She could smell the vanilla hazelnut body wash Emma had used along with the fruity scent of her shampoo in her still slightly damp hair. It sent her into a sensory overdrive and she kissed Emma harder and deeper as she grabbed a hold of Emma's right hand and guided it to her outer thigh.

Emma's hands were rough with callouses but her touch was soft yet firm. She broke away from the kiss and began to kiss and suck along the side of Regina's neck as her hand slipped under Regina's skirt hurriedly. Regina slipped off of Emma's lap and back onto the seat beside her and she tried to spread her legs apart in the tight confines of her skirt to allow Emma's hand to slip between her thighs. Emma pulled back from her neck with a heavy gasp.

"Are you sure we can't just go back to your place, Gina?" Emma asked huskily and the way she said Gina sent delicious shivers down Regina's spine. "I doubt I'll be able to stop once I touch you."

"You are touching me."

"Not the way I want to be right now," she murmured as she leaned in for another kiss, her hand trailing up Regina's inner thigh and stopping short just as she brushed the tips of her fingers along the edge of her panties. "Fuck."

A slight bump in the road caused Emma's fingers to brush along her covered sex and Regina was suddenly wondering if it was too late for her to tell Jerry to turn the car around and head back to her place instead. Yet, she held firm to keeping the plan as it was, to go for a late lunch and some drinks afterward as she had skipped her lunch break—unintentionally at that—and her appetite for food was slowly winning over her sexual thirst for Emma Swan.

Slowly she retracted Emma's hand from beneath her skirt and gave her a hard peck on her lips before she straightened up on the seat and smoothed her skirt down. Emma shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair, exhaling sharply as she leaned back against the seat and stared up at the ceiling.

"So, where are we going?"

"A place I'm sure you've never been before," Regina replied. "It is a bit of a hidden gem."

"I know a lot of little hidden gems in this city," Emma said with a slight shrug. "Part of my job when I work for the bail bonds office. What is this place called?"

"Oh, you'll see," Regina grinned. "I'm fairly certain that the jobs through the bail bonds office does not bring you to the place I am taking you now."

"You're really not going to tell me, are you?" Emma asked and Regina shook her head no. "Am I at least dressed appropriately for this place?"

"It's casual, so yes you are."

"Is that all I get?" Emma asked teasingly. "Fine."

"Don't pout," Regina said and she leaned forward to playfully nip at the pout that formed on Emma's lips. "You'll enjoy it there. It's very private and discreet."

"Are you taking me to a sex club?"

Regina laughed loudly. "No, dear. Do you think I would bring my sister along to a sex club? I did make reservations before the plan changed. It's just a small café of sorts. Now _that_ is all you are getting. Can't we keep some element of surprise in our relationship, Emma Swan?"

Regina laughed again when Emma's pout slipped out just for a fraction of a second before she turned and grinned widely at her. Regina reached for Emma's hand, smiling as they intertwined their fingers and relaxed for the duration of the ride to the south end of the city. It was small moments like that that Regina enjoyed having with Emma more than anything else and it was small moments like that that she couldn't wait to continue to have for as long as Emma would have her.


	27. Chapter 27

Every day for the rest of the week, Regina met Emma at Jorgen's Café for a dinner date after she finished work for the day. While it wasn't close, not to home or to Regina's office, it provided a space where Emma felt at ease to be herself completely with Regina, including that first date on Wednesday afternoon that led to them pushing each other's boundaries with wandering hands under the privacy of the large table in the dimly lit room.

Regina's first trip to the jewelry store had gone unsuccessfully and by the time she had walked out, completely frustrated at Zelena and the fact she hadn't seen a single ring that caught her eye out of the hundreds that were on display, she wondered if having Zelena come along had been a good idea at all. On Friday afternoon, she went to another store on the other side of the city alone, but that trip had been unsuccessful as well since none of the rings remotely even suited Emma Swan.

Her frustration level built up even more so when she started browsing online early Saturday morning while she sipped her coffee and sat on the balcony with her laptop. She started to think of designing the ring herself, but even then that would prove to be a very daunting task and one she wasn't entirely sure she'd be up to following through on. Every website she went on had so much of the same style of rings and even some of the more eccentric online stores had the most boring rings she'd ever laid her eyes on.

She groaned loudly as she slammed the lid shut and carried her laptop inside to get another cup of coffee. It was still very early and she was waiting for Emma to come around to spend the day in bed, just as they had planned last weekend. She had already showered and didn't bother to get dressed, only wearing a soft gray terrycloth robe that felt far better against her bare skin than her silk robes did on any given day.

Regina frowned when she heard the door open as she wasn't expecting Emma so early, so she knew it wasn't Emma for a few different reasons. She stayed where she was in the kitchen, stirring in the milk she'd poured into her coffee as the sound of heels clicked down the hallway, announcing her mother's very obvious presence.

"Good morning, dear," Cora said with a smile and a too perky tone in her voice. "Could you make me a coffee?"

"Yes, of course, Mother," Regina nodded. "Good morning. What are you doing here? Is Daddy all right?"

"He's fine," Cora said dismissively and Regina grabbed a clean mug and quickly made up a cup of coffee for her mother. "I have plans with some old friends of mine today and thought I'd pay you a quick visit before I went to meet with them."

"It's barely seven in the morning, Mother."

"Ah, we Mills' women have always been early risers, haven't we?" Cora chuckled lightly and she took the offered cup of coffee with a grateful smile. "Thank you, dear."

Regina watched her mother place her Chanel purse down on the counter and watched as she opened it and pulled out a small box. More specifically, an old ring box she recognized almost right away as one that always sat on her parents' dresser when she had been a child and one she hadn't seen in many, many years.

"She told you, didn't she?" Regina frowned. "I knew I couldn't trust Zelena."

Cora chuckled lightly. "Of course, you can't trust Zelena, not with something as big as this," she said and she slid the box across the island counter towards her and lifted her hand slowly. "I had planned on passing this down to one of you, specifically you since I know how much your grandmother meant to you despite the fact you were very young when she passed. I know in my heart, Regina, that she would've wanted you to have this one day."

"Mother—"

"Now I realize you and Emma have not been together for very long at all," Cora continued and she paused just for a small moment to take a sip of her coffee. "Originally, I had intended to give you this ring to give to Danielle many years ago. I don't know why I hesitated at the time, especially after you told me you wanted to marry her one day, but now I know, Regina. As right as she was for you at the time, I believe that even without the accident that you two weren't going to end up together.

"I know now after meeting Emma just whom you've meant to spend the rest of your life with. I know how quickly things have gone in such a very short span of time, but I also know that you do not fall in love easily," Cora said and she smiled as Regina reached out for the old ring box with a shaky hand. "Zelena called me yesterday and yes, she told me that you plan to ask Emma to marry you and then proceeded to tell me of the failed trip to the jeweler's in an attempt to find the perfect ring."

Regina was absolutely speechless as she opened up the box and stared down at the old yet dainty and elegant ring. She remembered a time when her mother had worn the ring before she had decided to put it away so that she could one day pass it on to Regina. Regina didn't remember her grandmother and her mother rarely spoke of her as she had died over thirty years ago. The one thing she did remember was that very ring her grandmother had worn up until almost the day she had passed away after complications from a very aggressive bout of the flu.

Regina pulled the ring out of the box, the band silver, and the diamond almost gleaming. As old as the ring was, it looked to be brand new. "Did you have it—"

"Polished, yes," Cora nodded. "Do you think it'll fit her?"

"I—I certainly hope so. Mother, I don't know what to say."

"When are you planning to propose, Regina?"

"Not for a little while yet," she replied and she placed the ring back into the box and shut it before slipping the box into the pocket in her robe. "It's still far too early to ask her, isn't it?"

"Your father proposed a few weeks after we met," Cora said with a fond smile. "I said no, of course, but when he asked me again a few months later I couldn't refuse. He had gotten this very same ring from my mother after he'd gotten her permission. Traditionally he had wanted to ask my father, but the man was nothing but a useless drunk who forgot who I even was most of the time."

Cora walked around the island and wrapped her arms around Regina tightly. Regina held back the wavering emotions, not wanting to cry tears of happiness in front of her mother. She sniffed lightly before pulling out of the embrace and she slipped her hand into the robe and smiled as she wrapped her hand around the small ring box.

"You'll know when the time is right, dear," Cora said softly and she gently stroked a hand over Regina's hair. "All that matters to me is that you are happy, Regina."

"I am happy, Mother."

"It is about time that you are," she laughed lightly and she picked up her mug, wrapping both hands around it as she let out a sigh. "It has been a very long time since I've seen you this happy."

"I don't think I've ever been this happy before, Mother, not even with Danielle."

"Danielle made you happy at the time," Cora said and Regina nodded. "But Emma makes you happy now. I can only wonder what would have happened if you two had met long before now."

"I wouldn't have been ready for someone like her," Regina admitted easily. "In fact, when I first started seeing her, I wasn't ready for anything more than a few casual dates. She quickly changed my mind on that."

"Dare I ask how she managed to do that?"

Regina laughed and let go of the box in her pocket. "She just did. It's something I cannot explain. All I know is that when I decided to be with her and only her, I couldn't get my mind off of her at all. Every waking thought was about her. I could barely focus on work that weekend."

"Ah, the weekend you went to New York," Cora nodded. "And was that when you two became exclusive?"

"Yes."

Regina felt it to be rather odd having a civilized conversation with her mother that made them feel more like friends rather than mother and daughter. They had moments like that over the course of Regina's life, but never on this level and never with this amount of comfort and ease or even as open as they were speaking with one another.

"Have you told Daddy?"

"No," Cora said with a small shake of her head. "I thought you'd want to be the one to tell him. Besides, dear, it should come from you. I was quite angry at Zelena when she told me."

"I'm quite angry with her as she promised she wouldn't say a word."

"You know what she's like at times, dear."

"Unfortunately. Remind me again why you kept her?" Regina asked and the two of them broke out into laughter. "Just as long as she keeps this a secret from Emma, then I suppose I could forgive her for telling you. You did bring me the ring. I had almost forgotten about it. Thank you, Mother."

"Of course, Regina. Anyway, I should get out of your hair as I'm sure you have things planned for today. I won't be returning home until tomorrow afternoon. Would you like to have lunch?"

"Actually, I have plans for the rest of the weekend, Mother."

"Right," Cora nodded and she finished off her coffee with an eyebrow raised slightly. Regina just kept her expression stoic as she walked her mother to the door. "Will you call me on Monday? I have a few things I'd like to discuss with you, business of course."

"I will call you on Monday," Regina replied. "Thank you for the ring, Mother. I'll uh, I'll let you know when I decide to propose. I may want to take Emma to the vineyard for a weekend and do it there."

"That would be wonderful, dear. Just let me know and I'll be sure that your father and I won't be there that same weekend," Cora said and she leaned in to place a quick kiss on Regina's cheek. "Have a wonderful weekend with Emma."

Regina just smiled and opened the door for her mother, choosing not to say a word since there was no use in denying her weekend plans involved Emma. As soon as she shut the door behind her mother, she headed into the bedroom and placed the ring box in the back of her lingerie drawer before quickly making the decision to keep it in her wall safe behind one of the large paintings in her home office.

She returned to the kitchen after the ring was safely locked up in her safe and she topped up her coffee just as her phone chirped twice. She picked up her phone and disconnected it from the charger, swiping at the screen until Emma's text appeared.

 ** _Is it too early to come over now?_**

Regina chuckled and quickly replied to tell Emma that it was definitely not too early for her to come over as she had already been up for quite some time. She headed to the bathroom to freshen up, surprised when her phone started to ring just a few minutes after she'd text Emma. She dashed into the kitchen, picking up the phone to answer the call from the lobby.

"Hello?" Regina asked breathlessly. "Emma?"

"Hi," Emma replied. "Can you let me in? Your doorman isn't here yet."

"Of course. Come up, my love," Regina replied and she hit the number nine to let her in.

Regina just smiled as she placed her phone back down on the counter, shaking her head in disbelief that Emma had clearly been nearby when she'd text her. With a shake of her head, she ran her fingers through her hair and headed out into the hall and down to the door. Within just a minute, Emma was coming through the door, Bear taking the lead and rushing in towards Regina excitedly as Emma struggled to hold him back.

"Hello," Regina laughed as she tried to pet the excited dog as he rushed around her legs in circles before Emma managed to unclip the leash from his collar with a heavy sigh. "It's nice to see you too, Bear."

"Hi," Emma grinned as she slipped out of her shoes and placed the leash and her small duffel bag on the mat next to them before reaching out to wrap her arms around Regina's waist. "What about me?"

"It's nice to see you too, Emma, but I do have to ask," Regina said, her tone teasing. "Were you already outside when you text me about coming over?"

"We were at the park," Emma shrugged as she looked over at Bear who had taken to sitting just a foot away on the floor. "We never agreed on a time for today and well, I couldn't sleep any longer this morning and thought we could kill some time at the park before we came over. It is okay that I brought him, isn't it? I mean, I know we planned a whole weekend in bed and everything but—"

"It is fine," Regina said softly. "I told you to bring him along."

"I already explained to him that the bedroom is off-limits."

Regina laughed and pulled Emma in a little closer, her mind suddenly only thinking of kissing the adorable and extremely sexy woman she held in her arms. She grasped onto the back of Emma's plain white t-shirt and captured her lips in a hungry kiss. Emma moaned into the kiss almost instantly as her hands slipped under the edge of Regina's robe and she slipped her palms over the back of her thighs and grasped at her ass roughly.

Regina pulled at Emma's t-shirt as they started to stumble towards the open bedroom door. She pulled the t-shirt off, breaking away from their kiss just for a second, and she tossed the shirt to the floor. Emma pulled back from the kiss a second later with a small shake of her head. Her hands slipped out from under Regina's robe and around to the knot on the belt.

She placed a hand over Emma's, swatting her hands away as she took a step back into the bedroom and teasingly undid the belt as she beckoned Emma to follow her with a curl of her finger. Emma stumbled over her own feet before she shut the bedroom door behind her and hurriedly slipped out of her tight jeans. She grinned as she kicked them off to the side and Regina continued to walk backward toward the bed slowly, her eyes drinking in the sight of Emma in only a tiny white bra and nothing else.

Regina licked her lips slowly as she undid the knot on her belt and let the robe slide open, watching Emma as she hungrily gazed at her body and revealed it inch by inch. She shrugged off the robe, letting it fall and pool at her feet, grinning as Emma hurriedly took a few steps towards her and wrapped her arms around her, kissing her hard and deep. She smoothed her hands up Emma's back, barely fumbling with the dainty clasp on the bra and let it fall open. Emma pulled the bra off quickly and picked Regina up with ease to carry her the last few steps to the bed.

Despite the hurried nature of them getting into the bedroom and on the bed, Emma laid her down gently and knelt between her legs, kissing her slow and sure as they crawled up to the middle of the bed together. Regina hooked a leg around Emma's hip and pulled her flush down against her, deepening the kiss even more as she dug her short nails into Emma's back to hold her right where she was.

"I love kissing you," Emma murmured against her lips as they both gasped to catch their breath.

"I love you," Regina whispered. "Emma—"

"I love you," Emma whispered back. "So very much."

Regina moaned as Emma pressed the thigh between her legs a little harder. "Can I show you how much I love you?" Regina asked and Emma only responded with a firm kiss on her lips before allowing Regina to flip her over onto her back.

Emma swept her hands over Regina's shoulders and her arms as Regina moved to kiss unhurriedly down over her jaw and along the column of her neck. She couldn't resist trailing a hand over Emma's flat stomach and up to her breast where she traced the hardening nipple with a single fingertip. She immediately moved from the warmth of Emma's neck to kiss along the topside of her breast as she twisted the hard nipple between her fingertips. The moment she wrapped her lips around the hard nub, Emma moaned and arched into her while her hands slipped into Regina's hair and her nails scraped lightly against her scalp.

Regina trailed her hand down Emma's abdomen and between her legs, grinning as she slicked her fingers through the wetness she found waiting for her. She sucked on her hard nipple as she teased her fingers over Emma's clit lightly and when Emma moaned and tightened her grip in Regina's hair, Regina teased the tip of her finger inside her hole, gathering up her wetness before pulling back to place her finger past her lips for a little taste.

She moaned as she slipped her finger out past her lips and gasped in surprise as Emma pulled her back up to her lips and kissed her with a hunger that only fuelled Regina's burning desire for her. Emma spread her legs wider as Regina lowered her body down to rest fully on top of hers, becoming lost in the passionate kiss completely.

Emma's hands gripped tightly onto Regina's hips, pulling their bodies impossibly close. Regina allowed her to take control, just for a moment, and she indulged in the feeling of Emma's nearly bare cunt and the heat she felt emanating from it and against her own. She rolled her hips, changing the angle until she could feel Emma's wetness and they both moaned as they continued to thrust against one another, but it wasn't nearly enough, not for Regina and not for Emma either. Still, Regina didn't stop, but she did pull back from the kiss with a gasp and stared down into Emma's eyes.

She smiled lovingly at Emma, taking just a moment to memorize every last little detail of her face, at the way her eyes shone and the way her skin flushed with arousal. Regina laughed lightly as she pressed her forehead against Emma's and continued to move with her, seeking out any kind of pleasurable friction she could get in their current position.

"Fuck, you feel so good," Emma murmured.

Regina groaned as she captured Emma's lips in another deep, hungry kiss. She could feel their skin start to stick as a thin sheen of perspiration began to cover their bodies. Regina focused on the feel of Emma's hands roaming over her body and she moaned each time Emma's short nails dug a little harder into her skin.

"Babe?" Emma whispered as she pulled back from the kiss suddenly. Regina frowned as they both stilled completely. "I know it's early, but can we…try something new?"

"Something new?"

Emma nodded. "I got us something."

"Something?" Regina questioned. "What is this something?"

"A toy."

A ripple of arousal coursed through her body as her excitement piqued. "A toy, my love?"

"Yes."

Emma's cheeks flushed and she turned her head to look away. Regina shook her head as she gently cupped Emma's cheek and turned her to look back at her. "What kind of a toy, Emma?"

"Can I get it?" Emma asked and Regina raised an eyebrow. "It's in my bag. I'm kind of really excited about it and I—I don't know how you're going to react because—"

"Go," Regina said as she rolled off of Emma with ease. "I'll wait."

Emma slipped off the bed and Regina noticed a little bit of hesitation before she headed out of the bedroom rather quickly. She groaned as she stretched out on the bed and ran a hand over her abdomen, stopping from touching herself only for a few seconds before she allowed her hand to snake between her legs. She bit her bottom lip when she felt how wet she was and she never failed to be amazed at how aroused Emma could make her with even just a kiss.

Her heart raced as she slicked her fingers over her wet cunt and spread her legs wide as she teased her fingers over her throbbing clit. She grasped at her left breast with her other hand and pulled at her hard nipple, sending a flood of arousal through her body from the sensitiveness that came with the piercing. She closed her eyes as she continued to touch herself and she didn't stop not even when she heard the surprised gasp come from Emma as she returned to the bedroom.

"Fuck."

Regina slowly opened her eyes and glanced over at Emma. She felt the flood of wetness against her fingers the moment their eyes met and she saw nothing but desire and longing in Emma's eyes. She inhaled sharply and glanced down at the box Emma held in her hand and it was only then that she stilled her fingers and let her hand fall away from her breast.

"Come here," she beckoned to Emma and she smiled as Emma nearly tripped as she stepped forward. "Show me."

Emma stumbled once more before she reached the edge of the bed. Her eyes were roaming all over Regina's body, mostly focused on Regina's hand that lay over her cunt, her fingers unmoving. Emma knelt on the edge of the bed and moved to sit at Regina's side. She placed the box on the bed between them and ran her hand over Regina's slowly before pressing her fingers against Regina's to get her to continue her ministrations.

They moaned as their lips met and Emma guided Regina's fingers, helping her to touch herself in all the right places that pulled wave after wave of pleasure through her body. Emma stopped her suddenly, pulling her hand away and intertwined their fingers just before she pulled back from Regina's lips with a small moan.

"How do you feel about fucking me?" Emma whispered, her voice shy-like as Regina stared deep into her eyes. "I mean really fucking me?"

"Did you—is it a strap-on, my love?"

"Better."

"Show me."

Emma let go of her hand and they both sat up slowly as Emma grabbed the box. She was shaking slightly as she opened the box and pulled the blue feeldoe out. Regina licked her lips as she ran her fingers over the smooth rubber and she took it out of Emma's hands as she examined it just a little more thoroughly. It wasn't large but rather average in length and slim. She ran her fingers over the bulb and then gripped at the curve, feeling how strong it felt despite how flimsy it looked.

"You want me to fuck you with this, Emma?"

"Yes."

Regina moaned as she gripped the bulb tightly. Emma reached for the box and pulled out a small bottle of coconut-flavored lube. With a grin, Regina took the small bottle from Emma and opened the top to squirt a little over the bulb before she leaned back and slowly inserted it inside of her. It was big and once inside, it felt snug and secure. She let go of the bottle and watched as Emma raked her eyes over her body before she ran her hands up Regina's thighs. Emma tugged on the blue phallus, lightly at first and then a little harder, eliciting a deep moan past Regina's lips.

Regina could sense that Emma was about to take control and she shook her head and placed a hand on Emma's chest to push her on her back. She knelt between Emma's legs and shook her head again before she captured Emma's lips in a sinfully delicious kiss. The kiss didn't last long before Regina was making the descent down Emma's body, placing hot, open-mouthed kisses along her flushed skin.

Every time she shifted, she could feel the feeldoe inside of her and she tried to hold back her moans, an impossible feat, as she settled between Emma's legs and licked at the length of her cunt greedily. Emma was ready, she was more than ready, but Regina wasn't sure if she was wet enough to take the slender length of the feeldoe without lube. Giving one last and long lick, Regina leaned back on her haunches and squeezed an ample amount of lube over Emma's sex, grinning as Emma squealed out the second the cool liquid came into contact with her heat.

Regina focused solely on watching her fingers slick over Emma's cunt. She felt drunk with desire as she sunk two fingers inside of Emma with ease and watched her fingers come out coated in Emma's arousal and lube. She extracted her fingers from Emma and spread the liquid over the length of the feeldoe. Emma spread her legs, eagerly waiting for Regina to take the next step and push the blue phallus inside of her.

Regina moved slowly, taking her time and gently eased the tip of the phallus inside of Emma's tight hole. She felt some resistance almost immediately and moved her fingers to rub over Emma's clit in an attempt to get her to relax.

"Let me in," Regina murmured. "I won't hurt you."

"I know."

"Are you nervous?"

"A little."

"Don't be," Regina said and she leaned down to steal a quick and reassuring kiss before she felt the phallus begin to slip inside of Emma bit by bit. "Relax, mi amor."

Emma inhaled deeply and relaxed further as Regina rolled her hips a little and felt it sink in deeper inside of Emma. She held herself up, hovering just over Emma as she pushed a little more and felt Emma give completely as the lower halves of their bodies came into full contact. Regina held still for a moment, allowing Emma to adjust to the feeling before she began to subtly move her hips.

Emma reached up to grasp at the back of Regina's neck and pulled her down for a deep, wanton kiss as she too began to move with Regina, little by little. It took a few minutes for them to find their rhythm and once they did, the awkwardness that had been there at first disappeared completely. Emma hooked her left leg around Regina's hip and forced her to thrust inside of her a little harder than before. Regina fell onto her elbows, her arms giving out and she reached for Emma's leg and forced it back down against the mattress with a low growl.

"Fuck," Emma gasped against her lips and she arched her back as Regina thrust a little harder inside of her. "Fuck, Regina!"

Regina moaned as she leaned back, changing the angle as she continued to fuck Emma with the blue phallus. With every thrust, the bulb inside of her rubbed against her g-spot deliciously and she was becoming dizzy and overwhelmed with the amount of pleasure she too was experiencing. She could feel her skin become slick with perspiration as the minutes passed by quickly. She was already on the edge of reaching climax, but she held back as she wanted Emma to come with her.

Even as a bottom, Emma seemed to take control, changing the pace as she lifted her hips off the bed and moved fluidly with Regina. Regina relinquished all control, submitting to Emma completely and she gasped in surprise when Emma tried to flip her over on her back and ended up not straddling Regina while the blue feeldoe was still inside of her, but between her legs.

Regina gasped, feeling the pressure from the bulb inside of her feel entirely different in their new position. Emma started thrusting her hips, driving the bulb inside of Regina and causing the tip to rub deliciously against her g-spot. She spread her legs wide, allowing Emma more room to settle between her legs and she pulled Emma down for a thorough kiss as they continued to move with one another in a steady rhythm.

It was impossible to hold off her climax and she could feel it building deep within her, an unstoppable force that shot through her light white-hot lightning suddenly. She grasped at Emma's back, her nails digging into clammy skin as Emma's body shuddered and rocked with hers, her own orgasm rippling through her body just as hard and just as quickly as Regina's was.

Regina felt the bulb slip out and she just held on to Emma, pulling her in for yet another kiss as she rode out the shockwaves of her orgasm. It had all happened so quickly, but Regina was thoroughly satisfied and she held Emma close, feeling the feeldoe slip free from Emma's cunt and fall to the bed between her legs. She blindly reached for it and placed it just off to the side before she rolled them over and pulled back from Emma's lips with a salacious grin.

"Mm, that was amazing."

"Yeah," Emma giggled softly. "Fucking amazing. Wanna do it again?"

Regina couldn't help but laugh and ran her fingers through Emma's hair lightly. "Of course, though maybe not right now. All I want is just _you_ , Emma."

"Then have me, Regina. All of me. Any way you want me, have me."

With a wicked grin, Regina kissed her firmly, promising her she'd do just that without having to say a word. She would have her way with Emma, over and over again, until they were sated and utterly exhausted beyond belief. They did, after all, have the whole weekend together to do just that.


	28. Chapter 28

The next three weeks changed their relationship drastically. With Emma out of work—and only picking up two jobs with the bail bonds office in that time—Emma spent a lot of time at Regina's place even when she wasn't there, making use of the gym and even going back to training with Zelena a few hours a week. Regina had gotten used to coming home in the early evening to Emma in the kitchen preparing and cooking dinner, just as she had gotten used to Emma slowly taking over the drawers and her closet space a few articles of clothing at a time.

In fact, Regina had gotten used to Emma being there all the time, so much that when Emma had gone back to the loft for one night a week before, it was the first time Regina felt truly empty and alone in her place. She hated that feeling and though it was that way before she met and fell in love with Emma Swan, she liked having Emma there with her all the time, and she loved falling asleep and waking up in Emma's arms day after day.

On those days Emma had taken the job with the bail bonds office, Regina found herself in her office with the ring box sitting open on her desk. The thought of asking Emma to marry her never left her mind, though, in the moments when Emma wasn't there, it was all she ever thought about.

She was waiting for the perfect moment, a moment that would catch her off-guard, and it would be a moment not too soon. She didn't want to push Emma, to pressure her, and she spent hours sometimes wondering if she should ask Emma to marry her or ask Emma to move in with her first. It was a dilemma she ended up speaking to Jefferson about one Friday afternoon near the end of June, though is unsurprised reaction caught her off-guard.

"What do you think is the better question to ask first?" Jefferson asked for the fifth time in the last half hour since Regina had called him into her office. "She's practically already living with you, isn't she?"

"Not officially."

"Traditionally, couples live together before getting engaged," Jefferson said and Regina furrowed her brow because that did not help her come to a decision easily. "You two are practically living together as it is. Make it official, Regina."

"How? She already is using my spare keys to come and go as she pleases."

"But they aren't a set of her own, are they?"

"No."

"Nor does she have her own parking spot either, right?" Jefferson questioned and Regina shook her head no. "That visitor pass is a permanent fixture in her vehicle. Perhaps it is time for that to change?"

"Perhaps," Regina sighed. "We're moving too quickly, aren't we, Jefferson? It has barely been two months and already I'm thinking of asking her to move in and to marry me."

"You've been thinking about marrying her from the day you met her."

"Not quite."

"Close?" He asked with a teasing smile. "Look, Regina, I have known you for many, many years, and I have never seen you fall for someone as quickly or as hard as this. I think it is absolutely wonderful that you've met someone like Emma, I do."

"But?"

"You're overthinking things," he added. "Sometimes things just happen, it doesn't matter how much time or how little time has passed. If it feels right, then it is, no question about it."

"Perhaps I am, or maybe I am just afraid that Emma doesn't feel the same way."

"Has she told you she loves you?"

"Almost every day now."

"Then she definitely feels the same way, Regina."

Regina leaned back in her chair and ran her fingers through her hair. "Maybe I should ask her to move in, officially that is before I even think of asking her to marry me."

"Give me your keys," Jefferson said as he held out his hand. "Just do it. You'll thank me later."

"Why do you need my keys?"

"Because we're going to make Emma a set of her own keys, not your spare set, _hers_."

Regina fished her keys out of her purse and willingly handed them over to Jefferson. He grinned as he stood up from the chair he'd been sitting in and placed the keys in the breast pocket of his light gray blazer.

"I'll have your keys and a set for Emma back to you in an hour," Jefferson said with a grin, but he just sat back down and leaned forward. "So, you have a ring?"

"I do."

"I knew it!" He laughed and he leaned forward a little more. "Where is it?"

"At home in a safe place."

"And? What does it look like?"

"It's a family heirloom, actually, and one that belonged to my grandmother," Regina said quietly. "My mother found out from Zelena that I was thinking of asking Emma to marry me and she showed up at my place a few weeks ago with the ring and her blessing."

"Get out of town!" Jefferson laughed. "Cora gave you her blessing? Really?" He laughed again and stood up from the chair quickly. "She truly has changed since she retired, hasn't she?"

"Oh yes, but there are glimpses of her past self that come shining through. She has her moments, good and bad, though the bad no longer outweigh the good. Retirement has been good for her."

"I'll be back within an hour," Jefferson said. "Would you like anything else while I'm out? It's almost lunch after all."

"Actually," Regina said as she rose from her chair. "I think I'm going to head out of the office today for lunch, just to get out of here and get some fresh air."

"All right," he smiled and he headed for the office door, opening it with a flourish. "When was the last time we went for lunch together?"

"Monday," Regina laughed. "Where are you thinking of having lunch, Jefferson?"

"Our usual?" He asked and she nodded. "I'll call to make reservations and then I'll call Jerry."

"No," Regina said quickly. "I gave him the afternoon off. Emma is going to pick me up tonight. It's a beautiful day and it is only a few blocks to the restaurant. We can walk."

"Or we can take a cab," he said with a groan. "Do you know how hot it is in this suit when I'm anywhere but inside with air conditioning? I'd die out there, Regina, and then what would you do without me as your trusty personal assistant, hmm?"

"You're easily replaceable."

"Am I?"

Regina laughed and shook her head. "Of course you aren't, Jefferson. You're not just my PA, you're also someone I consider a friend. Make the call for the reservations while I head downstairs to speak with Worth and Andrews about the meeting we're having later this afternoon."

Regina headed for the elevator and hit the button. She took care of what she needed to take care of, all with a smile on her face and one she knew still took a few people in the office by surprise. She was happy and it showed in every aspect of her life.

There were no longer whispers around the office or faint echoes of the unfavorable name some of the lower employees called her. Instead, those whispers were that of speculation and wonder as to why she had changed so suddenly. She never fed into those whispers around the office, never confirmed nor denied some of the things she overheard. Although there were some moments when she did want to confirm the true reason for her happiness and the changes that had been happening over the last two months, she knew it was better that she said nothing at all.

She met Jefferson down in the lobby and together they headed out to the street and down to a small jewelry store where they also made copies of keys. Jefferson put in the order while Regina browsed around the store. A swan pendant on a keychain quickly caught her wandering attention and she smiled as she ran her fingers over the cool white gold. She lifted it off the pegged rack and placed it on the counter as Jefferson paid for the copy of the keys with the personal company card Regina had issued to him years before.

"That's beautiful," he said softly as he looked down at the keychain. "A swan for a Swan."

"Yes," Regina nodded. "Isn't it perfect?"

"Quite," he replied and after the card was accepted, he slipped the three keys onto the ring and dropped it into Regina's waiting hand. "Now, shall we head out for lunch?"

"Of course."

"Are you sure you want to walk?" Jefferson asked as they headed for the door. "It's quite warm outside today."

"Oh suck it up, Jefferson," Regina chuckled and she pulled her sunglasses out of her purse and slipped them on. "Take your jacket off if the heat is that unbearable. Walking a few blocks isn't going to kill you, dear."

"You say that now," Jefferson groaned, but he held the door open for her and they stepped out onto the busy street together. "So, when are you going to officially ask Emma to move in?"

"Tonight."

[X]

Regina's afternoon was busy, busier than it'd been in weeks, but it made the time go by quickly. By the time six o'clock rolled around, she was one of the last still in the building and she gathered up some of the paperwork that littered her desk and neatly arranged it so she could pick up where she left off on Monday morning.

Over lunch, she and Jefferson discussed a few different ways she could ask Emma to move in officially, but none of them had felt right as she knew she had to pick the exact right moment. It wasn't as crucial as asking Emma to marry her, though it was right up there in life-changing moments. She had convinced herself that Emma wasn't going to say no when she asked her to move in officially seeing as Emma hadn't been home for weeks aside from the one night and the few trips she'd made to pick up some of her things she needed.

Regina shut the lights off and locked her office, smiling as a text came from Emma to let her know that she was waiting in the car outside. Regina hurried out to the elevator and felt a flurry of nervous butterflies hit her on the ride down to the lobby. Inside her purse, tucked away in a small white satin pouch, were the keys along with the swan keychain she'd purchased just before lunch. She reached in to make sure it was still in its place just before the elevator doors slid open.

"Have a wonderful weekend, Ms. Mills," the night guard said as she passed the front desk.

"You too," she smiled at the man and headed towards the entrance quickly. She smiled wider and pushed past her nervous butterflies taking flight in the pit of her stomach when she saw Emma leaning against her car. "Hello, my love."

"Hi," Emma grinned and she walked around to the passenger side, pulling Regina in for a quick kiss before she opened the door for her. "Last one out today, huh?"

"Yes, unfortunately. You haven't been waiting too long, have you?"

"No, you said six, so I got here just before six."

Regina nodded and got into the car, watching Emma as she rushed around to the driver's side and hopped in. "How was your day, Emma?"

Emma shrugged. "It was all right. You want to just go home or…?"

"Home," Regina said quietly. "It's been a long week and I'm very much looking forward to curling up with a glass of wine and perhaps a movie after dinner tonight."

Emma didn't say a word as she pulled out into traffic. After a few minutes, Emma reached out for Regina's hand and glanced over at her with a smile that made the nervous butterflies increase tenfold. Regina leaned over to drop a soft kiss on the corner of Emma's lips and gave her hand a gentle squeeze before letting go. They shared and stole a few touches and kisses during the half an hour drive home and once Emma parked in the visitor parking spot, Regina led the way into the building.

Once they were home, Regina slipped out of her heels and headed for the bedroom to get out of her pantsuit and into something more comfortable. She pulled on a pair of Emma's pajama bottoms, something she'd been doing for the last week and a bit since she first pulled them on one morning and she favored the comfortable cotton pants over some of her own pajama's. She removed her bra and pulled on a white tank top and after she removed her makeup and pulled back her hair, she walked out of the bedroom and found Emma in the kitchen going through a stack of take-out menu's Regina kept in the cupboard beside the refrigerator.

"What are you in the mood for tonight, babe?" Emma asked without looking up from the Chinese take-out menu she held in her hand. "Chinese okay?"

"Sure."

"Or are you in the mood for pasta?"

"You know I don't eat pasta unless I've cooked it myself, Emma."

"Right," Emma nodded, still not looking over at her as she picked up another menu for a Thai food place on the other side of the city. "Does this place deliver this far out?"

"Yes."

"Do you want—"

"Shall we just skip take-out tonight, darling?" Regina asked, too tired to catch her slip up on calling Emma "darling" until it was too late. "I'm sorry, I—"

"No," Emma said and she turned to look at her. She frowned and then smiled as she took Regina's hands in hers. "Can I admit something?"

"Of course."

"Ever since you stopped calling me that, I've kind of missed it."

"Darling?" Regina asked, confused since that conversation they'd had when Emma found out she hadn't entirely been truthful about Danielle was still very fresh in her mind. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Emma said softly. "I like it when you call me any name really. What do you think about calling me "babe", or is that too weird for you?"

"Why would it be weird for me?" Regina asked and Emma raised an eyebrow. "Yes, you're right, it is a little weird for me as babe is not a part of my regular vocabulary."

Emma chuckled and she slipped her arms around Regina's waist. "Yeah, definitely weird," she said and she leaned in for a light kiss. "So, we're vetoing take-out. What are we going to have for dinner then, babe?"

"I put the chicken in the fridge this morning to defrost and I believe we still have some potatoes left over from the other night along with your favorite vegetables." Emma pulled a face and Regina kissed the pout away. "If we truly must, we'll order in."

"So, what are you in the mood for?"

"A glass of wine," Regina said tentatively. "You. I wouldn't mind some souvlaki, but we'll share since the portions are atrociously large."

Emma turned to grab her phone out of her back pocket and she found the number of their favorite Greek food restaurant in her outgoing calls list. Regina moved closer to her, pressing her front against her back as Emma made the call and put in their order. She raised a hand to push aside Emma's long hair and kissed along the side and back of her neck as Emma spoke to the person on the other end of the line.

In the past three weeks, they had grown increasingly comfortable with one another, with touching one another whether it be just a touch or something far more intimate and sexual in nature. Regina loved to touch Emma in any way she could and in any way that Emma allowed her. She slipped her hands under Emma's t-shirt and sighed against the soft, warm skin of Emma's neck just below her ear as Emma moaned quietly and leaned back into her.

"How long?"

"Forty minutes," Emma said as she put her phone down on the counter and turned in Regina's arms. "They're busy tonight."

"Hmm," Regina sighed and when she went to kiss Emma, she was swiftly denied. "Is there something wrong, Emma?"

"No," Emma replied with a shake of her head. "Actually, there is something I want to tell you."

"Oh?"

"How about we have a glass of wine while we wait for our food and I'll tell you?"

Regina nodded and allowed Emma to step out of their embrace first. She watched her as she grabbed two clean glasses off the rack and then a bottle of pinot noir. After Emma struggled with the cork, she poured them each a glass and they headed out onto the balcony together. Regina tried to get a good read on Emma, but she showed no emotion and no sign of what she was thinking or feeling in that moment. Once they were seated, Regina sipped her wine and smiled at Emma.

"So, I've been thinking a lot about what I'm going to do next," Emma started and she took a few sips of her wine before continuing. "There isn't a lot of things I'm qualified to do, you know? I've been thinking about it a lot lately and well, last week I submitted an application to the Boston Police Academy. I got a phone call this afternoon and I've been accepted."

"You've been accepted?" Regina asked in surprise. "That is wonderful, Emma!"

"Yeah," she smiled a little. "I didn't want to tell you until I knew for sure I was accepted, you know?"

"Of course," Regina said and she reached out for Emma's hand. "When do you start?"

"Beginning of August. I figure I have six weeks to pick up some work at the bail bonds office to pay for it and to make sure I get into the best shape of my life. The last job I picked up helped pay my share of the rent this month, but I'm not sure if I can do that and save the three grand I need before August."

"If you need some help—"

"No, I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not. I'm offering, Emma."

Emma shook her head. "I can't accept that, Regina."

"You've always done everything for yourself and your way," Regina said and she swallowed thickly, hoping she wasn't coming across in a wrong way. "Will you ever accept help selflessly?"

"I don't know. Maybe. But you are right I've always done things my way because that's all that I know. I hate borrowing money—"

"Consider it a gift if it will ease your mind," Regina added and Emma shook her head. "I suppose now is not the best time to ask you to move in with me, is it?"

"What?" Emma blinked as she stared at her. "You want me to move in with you?"

"Officially," Regina said quietly and Emma blinked again. "You have been staying here for a few weeks now and I thought it would be nice to make things official."

"Are we moving too fast?" Emma asked. "I mean I know I've been staying here and everything, but I didn't think much of it. I've been using the gym every day and—are you serious?"

"Very serious."

Emma stood there looking a little shell-shocked and Regina wasn't sure what to say, if anything at all. The more time that she spent with Emma, the more she got to know her and was able to read her better, except at times it was hard to read her at all just as it was in that very moment.

"I had your own keys made today," Regina continued when Emma didn't say anything. "I will not be offended if you turn down the offer."

"I'm practically already living here already, aren't I? I mean I didn't intentionally start staying all the time, it was just easier for me and Bear to stay here while you went to work so I could work out and then it just seemed logical to stay and make dinner when you got home."

Emma was rambling and it was one of the many things that Regina loved about her. Regina reached out to take Emma's hand into her own and stopped her from continuing on her rambling that was now just a bunch of incoherent words. "Emma," she said calmly. "Do you accept?"

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes," Emma nodded with a smile and one that quickly faded. "What about Ruby and Mary Margaret?"

"What about them?"

"They can't afford the loft without me."

"Isn't Mary Margaret going to be moving in with David soon?" Regina asked.

"Yeah I guess so, but what about Ruby? She's one of my best friends, Regina, and I can't leave her to end up on the street. They were both there for me when I needed someone and I can't turn my back on either of them. I can't do that to them," Emma frowned and she shook her head. "Things are already tight. Ruby won't be able to do it on her own. I can't just leave her to deal alone."

"You won't," Regina said and she gave Emma's hand a tight squeeze and didn't let go. "How about you talk to them about this and then give me your final answer," she said, tentatively.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Emma nodded and she lifted Regina's hand and placed a kiss on the back. "Okay, I'll talk to them and then I'll let you know. Do you really want me to move in with you, Regina?"

"Of course I do, my love."

"I leave my clothes everywhere and I don't always pick up after myself," Emma said and all Regina could do was laugh. "I always forget to put my dishes in the dishwasher and end up leaving them in the sink. I—"

"I don't care."

"You don't?"

"I do, but it's petty little things that garner no reason to make an issue out of them. These are habits you will break in time."

"And if I don't or can't?"

"You will," Regina said as seriously as she could before she laughed at the appalled look on Emma's face. "I don't care that you do any of those things, Emma. It just shows me that already you are comfortable being here as if it were your home too. I love that you are comfortable being here with me, that you are comfortable being here even when I am not home. I want that to continue. I want you to bring all of your belongings here and even change some things around here so it feels like it is you home too."

"Uh, Regina? You've seen my things. The only things I plan on bringing over are the rest of my clothes and a few boxes with things I've kept over the years that I can put away in a closet somewhere," she said and she frowned before she got up and headed inside quickly and returned a moment later with her phone. "I'm going to text Ruby and see what she's doing tonight. She's probably working, but I want to talk to her about this as soon as possible."

Regina nodded and turned her attention to the fluffy white clouds that were rolling across the sky, blocking out the early evening sun. Emma was typing quickly on her phone and she received a response almost immediately. Upon the groan that fell past her lips, Regina turned to look at her with a curious raise of her eyebrow.

"She's not working tonight, but she is going out. She wants us to come out with her."

"Oh? Where?"

"Bar Nine," Emma replied. "Do you want to go? I know you said you just wanted to stay in tonight but maybe we could go for a few drinks with Ruby?" Emma asked and Regina nodded, but Emma just shook her head. "You don't have to go if you're not up to it, babe."

"When do we leave?"

[X]

Regina used to be a prominent figure in the bar scene in Boston and the surrounding area, especially in her mid to late twenties. She frequented a handful of well-known bars often enough that even after years of not having gone to them, she was still given the VIP treatment the moment she walked through the doors. Bar Nine was no exception and after Emma found Ruby dancing with a few older men, she had to drag her to the VIP area where Regina was waiting in a semi-private and oversized booth.

"Hey Regina!" Ruby exclaimed as she plopped herself down in the booth across from Regina, nearly spilling the cocktail with the fancy little pink umbrella as she did. "How are you?"

"Wonderful, you?"

"Better now that we're sitting here," Ruby laughed and she motioned at Emma to sit down with them. "How did you swing this sweet spot, Regina?"

"I have my ways," Regina chuckled lightly and she smiled at Emma as she slid into the seat next to her. Regina motioned to the waitress that served the VIP area to come over and with a single nod exchanged between the two, the waitress was off to get her usual order. "Drinks are on me tonight."

"You don't have to do that," Emma said. "We can pay for our own drinks, babe."

"Em!" Ruby laughed. "She wants to pay for drinks, let her!"

"You have no idea what you just started," Emma said as she leaned close to Regina. "Giving Ruby free drinks is a recipe for disaster."

"I'll cut her off if she drinks too much," Regina replied quietly and Emma nodded, looking unconvinced as she sat back beside her. "Do you ladies know what tonight is?"

"What is tonight?" Ruby asked as she downed the last of her drink just as the waitress brought over a tray of tequila shots, a double martini for Regina, a beer for Emma, and the same fruity cocktail that Ruby had just finished. "I heard them say there was some big draw happening later?"

"Yes," Regina said and she nodded at the waitress who placed three ballots on the table for them before walking away. "Every year in June they have this event. It is not publicized of course, or else this place would go out of business. They raise money for charities and they also have one major draw. The grand prize is just over two-hundred thousand dollars."

"Holy shit, are you kidding me?" Ruby exclaimed. "That's a lot of money!"

"It is indeed and it's a great motivator for people to donate to the charities the owner is affiliated with as well. Why don't you two put your name on each ballot and then both of yours on the third?" Regina offered and Ruby shook her head in disbelief. "I insist. I don't need the money."

"Couldn't hurt," Emma added. "I mean what are the chances that our ballot will actually be pulled, right?" She asked and Regina reached into her purse and pulled out a pen, smiling as she handed it to Emma and watched her scrawl her name on one ballot before handing the pen over to Ruby. "You didn't tell me this was happening here tonight."

"I wasn't aware until we arrived," Regina replied. "As I said, it is not publicized. There are regulars who come who know of it, but the chances of being here on the night is left up to just that, chance. It really brings in the business steadily, especially when word gets around. It is a rather clever marketing tool."

"I'll say," Ruby chuckled and she filled both ballots out, one with her name and one with hers and Emma's on it before handing Regina's pen back. "Where do we put these?"

"The waitress will take care of it when she comes around next," Regina replied and she sipped her drink before swirling the three olives around in the glass.

"So, you said you wanted to talk to me about something?" Ruby asked Emma as she leaned forward. "What is it, Em?"

Emma took a few sips of her beer and glanced at Regina momentarily before she looked over at her best friend. "Regina asked me to move in."

"Didn't she already ask you? I mean you haven't been home in weeks, Em."

" _Officially_ asked me," Emma clarified.

"And? You said yes, right?"

"Not exactly," Emma said and Ruby just stared at her in surprise. "I'm worried about you guys. I know you can't afford the loft without me and I don't want you to be left to—"

"Em, don't worry about us," Ruby said and she reached across the table and grabbed a hold of Emma's left hand. "We'll figure it out. Mary Margaret isn't moving out just yet and I can always pick up a few extra shifts every week to make up your portion of the rent, or…" She trailed off and shook her head lightly. "Or I can always find two more roommates once MM moves in with David. I'll be fine, Em."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!" Ruby grinned. "So, you two are moving in together? Officially?"

"Yes," Emma nodded and Regina just smiled as Emma reached for her hand under the table and easily intertwined their fingers. "Yeah, we're moving in together."

Regina could see how genuinely happy that Ruby was for Emma, but she could feel just how nervous and unsure Emma was just by holding her hand. She had been nervous too, not because she was unsure about living with the woman she'd fallen in love with, but because she was still uncertain if they were moving far too quickly in their relationship. Even looking back and reflecting on all they had been through since they'd first met, they had moved rather quickly with their relationship and their feelings had progressed rather quickly for one another. They had talked about it, just a handful of times in the past few weeks, and she wasn't the only one who knew they'd jumped into the relationship with both feet almost right from the start.

Regina listened to Emma and Ruby discuss moving the rest of Emma's things into Regina's condo by the end of the month and she listened to them both voice their concerns about breaking the news to Mary Margaret as well. When Regina finished her drink, she excused herself and slipped out of the booth, and after making sure that neither women were following or watching her, she slipped up the staircase that led to the club owner's office.

Years ago, Regina had briefly dated Jenny Nelson, the owner of Bar Nine, and she had been the one that helped her set up the charity event originally. Jenny had been a good friend of hers since middle school and she had been close with not only her but Danielle and Mal as well. Regina hadn't seen her for almost a year, not since the last event that was held, and she knocked on the door, knowing full well that Jenny was holed up in her office and waiting for the moment the draw was to be held just before midnight.

"Who is it?"

"Mills," Regina replied and the door swung open a few seconds later. "Hello, dear."

"Regina!" Jenny laughed as she pulled her into the office and hugged her tightly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my girlfriend and her friend," Regina replied and Jenny gasped. "What?"

"Girlfriend?" Jenny asked. "You're dating someone _exclusively_?"

"I am, yes."

"Someone finally got you to settle down, hmm?" Jenny laughed and she turned quickly on her heels, her blonde hair swishing around her shoulders. "Come, have a drink and tell me everything!"

"Actually, I can't stay long," Regina said and she smoothed her hands down the front of her tight black dress. "I came to ask for a favor of sorts."

"Let me guess, you want to rig the draw?"

"However did you guess?" Regina laughed lightly. "But yes, I want to rig the draw. Not for my girlfriend, but for her friend. If anyone in this entire club deserves it, it's her. Can you do it?"

Jenny sat down behind her large desk and took a sip of her white wine. "Of course I can do it, Regina. Tell me, what is her name? I'll see what I can do."

"Ruby Lucas."


	29. Chapter 29

_"_ _Ruby Lucas," Jenny Nelson announced from the stage on the main floor of the club. "The winner of the two-hundred thousand dollar prize is Ruby Lucas."_

 _The crowd erupted into cheers as Ruby stood shell-shocked near the front of the stage. Regina just smiled and kept her composure as Emma turned to her in shock that her friend's name had just been drawn. It wasn't until Emma gave Ruby a push towards the stage that Ruby finally snapped out of her stupor and scrambled up the steps to accept her check for the grand prize money._

 _Regina just stayed at Emma's side, watching Emma watch her best friend accept her check with just as much excitement as if she'd won it herself. After Ruby scrambled down from the stage, people congratulating her for winning hoarded her and after a few minutes, she made her way back to them and let out an excited squeal that was immediately returned by Emma._

 _"_ _Can you believe this, Em!" Ruby exclaimed. "I actually won! Do you have any idea what this means?"_

 _"_ _What does it mean, Rubes?"_

 _"_ _The possibilities are endless!"_

One of those possibilities had been creating a financially stable future and another was the fact that when she offered to pay for Emma attending the Boston Police Academy, Emma had accepted it immediately. Even months later, on the eve before Emma was due to attend her first class, Regina could still feel the excitement that had come from both women the moment Ruby's name had been "drawn" from the barrel that night at the club.

Regina walked down the hallway and into her office, nursing her glass of wine while Emma took a shower in the en-suite. She paused to listen and when she was satisfied Emma was otherwise preoccupied with her shower, she entered her office and shut the door quietly behind her.

Everywhere she looked, there were pieces of Emma everywhere. From the odd article of clothing that always got haphazardly tossed aside during one of their many spontaneous fucks to the few pictures Regina had allowed her to frame and hang on some of the walls. Bear's toys seemed to end up everywhere but the designated spot he had in the guest room, complete with his own large bed that sat under the window. She toed away one of his bones out of the way as she approached her desk and placed her glass of wine on the leather coaster.

In the six weeks since Emma had moved in officially, she hadn't once opened the safe where she kept the ring, but all day her mind had been on it, distracting her from her work. She pulled back the picture on the wall and spun the lock on the safe, hitting each number with practiced ease before it unlocked and the door popped open. Inside, on stacks of important documents and a folder filled with money sat the ring box. She inhaled slowly as she pulled it out and opened the box, smiling as she ran her fingertips over the diamond lightly.

"Babe?" Emma called out. "Regina?"

Regina jumped at the sound of Emma's voice, nearly dropping the box. She scrambled to put it back into the safe, spun the lock and pulled the picture back over just as Emma opened the door to the office.

"Babe, we ran out of soap," Emma said as she stood there dripping went in only just a towel she held loosely against her body. "Do we have anymore anywhere?"

"Did you check the cabinet in the bathroom?"

"Yeah," Emma nodded. "And the linen closet. Both of them. Nothing."

"Grab the soap out of the other bathroom for now, dear," Regina said and she picked up her glass of wine, noticing immediately how her hand was shaking slightly. "I'll put it on the list for when we go shopping next."

"Hey," Emma said as she closed the small distance between them. "Why don't you join me?"

"Another time perhaps," Regina said and she lifted her glass of wine to her lips. "Go finish up with your shower, my love, and come join me out on the balcony when you're done."

Emma sighed and turned to walk out of the room, pulling the towel away from her body as she walked away. Regina groaned at the sight of Emma's tight and toned ass and wished she could take back her refusal on joining Emma in the shower. It wasn't as if she normally refused, but Emma had just gotten in from a run and Regina had already showered while she'd been out earlier.

For weeks, Regina had been trying to figure out the perfect way to propose and the perfect time, but nothing seemed to come to mind other than just knowing that when it felt right, she would ask Emma without hesitation. After living with Emma, she had no doubt in her mind that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Emma Swan. She could not imagine a future without Emma in it anymore and she didn't want to either.

Regina topped up her glass of wine and headed out onto the balcony. The sun was already beginning to dip down in the sky, but the dark clouds rolling in from the west obstructed the usually amazing view of a picture perfect sunset. Regina relaxed on the sofa and sipped her wine, smiling when she heard Emma walk through the kitchen.

"So, good thing you decided not to join me," Emma said as she walked out onto the balcony, her hair still wet and only wearing a white robe. "Water ran wicked cold."

"Ah."

Emma chuckled as she casually draped an arm around the back of the sofa and behind Regina's shoulders. "Looks like we're not going to get a good show tonight," she said as she moved to nuzzle the side of Regina's head and dropped a kiss just above her ear. "What are we doing tonight?"

"Nothing, my love. You have a busy day tomorrow. I thought we'd just stay in and relax tonight. I have a feeling that you'll need it."

"Yeah," Emma sighed. "I have no idea what I've just gotten myself into, do I?"

"I'm sure you'll be perfectly fine. You're in excellent shape, probably in better shape than the rest of the recruits you'll be training with."

"Yeah, I'll be fine for the physical stuff, it is everything else I'm worried about."

"You'll be fine, Emma," Regina smiled. "You're smarter than you think you are."

"I sure hope so."

"When will you be done with your training?"

Emma shrugged. "Around Thanksgiving, I believe. I should have a job by the New Year, at least that is what I'm hoping for."

Regina leaned into Emma as she looked out at the darkening sky and watched the dark storm clouds roll in quickly. "Perhaps we'll get another show tonight, just as long as the rain doesn't cause us to take shelter inside."

"Mm, I love thunderstorms."

"I as well."

"You know what I love most about thunderstorms?" Emma asked and Regina just shook her head. "I love to fuck during thunderstorms."

"That can be arranged," Regina chuckled. "Storm or no storm."

Emma waggled her eyebrows and Regina laughed again. Regina loved spending time with Emma even if they just sat out on the balcony and had a glass of wine, just talking and laughing together. She loved the domesticated little moments they shared, all the nights they cooked dinner together, the mornings they woke up and made love for an hour before Regina had to rush to get ready for work while Emma put the coffee on and made breakfast.

Every night they were together, whether they made love or fucked until they collapsed, or on nights when all they did was cuddle in bed until they fell asleep, it was almost too good to be real. But it was very real and Emma had become such a very big part of her life in such a short period of time. Every day that passed had Regina finding it impossible to see a future without Emma in it.

"What?"

"Nothing, mi amor."

"Seriously, what?" Emma asked and Regina shook her head. "Tell me what you are thinking."

"I'm thinking about how wonderful you are," Regina said softly. "How beautiful you are," she smiled and she leaned over to drop a light kiss to Emma's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"So," Regina purred, her attention suddenly caught by the smooth expanse of Emma's thighs and the way the robe fell open as Emma shifted to face her. "Are you wearing anything under that?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Is that an invitation to find out?"

"Maybe," Emma drawled and Regina licked her lips as she watched Emma languidly trail her fingers up her right inner thigh teasingly.

Regina downed the last of her wine and waited for Emma to take another sip of hers before she took both glasses and placed them under the sofa. She grinned salaciously as she trailed the tip of her fingers over Emma's right knee and watched as Emma let her thighs fall open with ease. Regina let her eyes linger where the robe just barely covered Emma's sex before she looked up into Emma's lust-filled eyes and was filled with a familiar hunger.

Thunder rumbled off in the distance as Regina slipped her hand between Emma's thighs beneath the robe and was met with smooth skin and an ever familiar sticky wetness that made her hunger insatiable. Regina deftly slipped her index finger inside of Emma just as Emma pulled her in for a crushing kiss. That first feeling of her slipping her finger inside of Emma knuckle deep was a feeling that thrilled her every single time. It sent her arousal into overdrive and it only made her crave her beautiful lover so much more.

Regina pulled back from the kiss and rose to her feet, reluctantly withdrawing her finger from within the warm, wet depth of Emma's pussy. She held Emma's gaze as she began to strip, slipping out of her shirt and then her pants before removing her bra and her thong. The few times they had attempted to have sex on the balcony had been disastrous, but Regina was as determined as always to make it work and she winked as she tugged at the belt on Emma's robe.

"You don't want to go inside?" Emma asked as Regina pushed open the robe and moved to straddle Emma's thighs. "No?"

"No."

Emma ran her hands up over Regina's abdomen and to her breasts, her thumbs flicking at semi-erect nipples and caused Regina to moan excitingly. With every little touch, it felt like the first time even though they'd spent hours the night before and that very morning making love over and over again. Regina grasped on to the robe and tried to pull it off, but in their position it was impossible. And that was when she felt it, the hard bulge in the one pocket and she pulled back from Emma's lips with a heavy gasp and reached into the pocket.

Over the months they had acquired a few toys they used at least once a week, some on a regular basis, but as Regina wrapped her hands around the girth of the smooth phallus inside of Emma's pocket, she knew it was something new instantly. Emma groaned as Regina pulled it out of the pocket and looked down at the purple phallus she held in her hand. It was much like their blue feeldoe, but a bit bigger and thicker.

"You want to?" Emma asked softly. "We can always go inside or wait or—"

"I want to. Right now. Right here."

"Fuck."

Regina ran her fingers over the bulb while holding on to Emma's gaze. She wanted nothing more than for Emma to fuck her since it normally was the other way around. Tightening her grip on the feeldoe, she moved to kneel in front of Emma, ignoring the roughness of the concrete beneath her knees as she spread Emma's legs. Emma's legs were smooth and freshly shaven, as was her cunt as Regina quickly discovered.

She wasted no time in diving between Emma's legs and licking her hungrily. Emma slipped down on the sofa and slipped a hand behind Regina's head, holding her right where she was as she moaned and gasped. Regina could spend hours between Emma's legs, licking her into oblivion, but her knees were beginning to ache and the slight weight of the feeldoe in her left hand just served as a reminder of what she had in mind.

With one last languid lick, she pulled back and peered up at Emma. She licked over the bulb of the feeldoe before easing it inside of Emma. She licked her lips before she lowered her head and wrapped her lips around the tip of the purple phallus. She enjoyed it a lot when Emma did the same whenever she wore the blue one to fuck her with, she enjoyed the sight of Emma nearly taking the entire phallus into her mouth, moistening it to the point where there was no need for lube.

"Jesus," Emma gasped. "You're nothing but a tease, Regina."

Regina chuckled lightly before moving to stand up, allowing herself a few seconds to get the feeling back in her knees before she straddled Emma's thighs. "I am a tease," she admitted lowly. "But I happen to know that you love it when I tease you, mi amor."

"Yeah, I do."

Regina smirked and leaned in to kiss Emma lightly. "How about we try to rectify our fantasy of having sex on the balcony?"

"Pretty sure we're more than halfway there, babe," Emma replied as she slipped her hand between Regina's legs and ran her fingers over her cunt. "You're already so wet."

"I'm always wet and ready for you."

Emma moaned as she surged forward and kissed over the front of Regina's neck, her descent down to her breasts a quick one. She teased her fingers over Regina's clit as her other hand went to the small of her back to keep her steady. Regina closed her eyes and focused on the feel of Emma's lips as they wrapped around one nipple and sucked hard. Regina gripped on to Emma's toned shoulders and threw her head back as she arched into Emma's warm, wet mouth. A wave of unadulterated pleasure coursed through her as thunder rumbled off in the distance and the wind began to pick up.

Emma barely paused in her assault on Regina's breasts, moving to take the other erect nipple between her lips, flicking at the tip with her tongue as her teeth grazed over it lightly. Regina reached down to grab a hold of the purple phallus, giving it a tug to divert Emma's attention away from her breasts completely.

They were silent as they stared into one another's eyes and Emma slipped two fingers inside of Regina, eliciting a soft yet needy moan past her lips. Regina shuddered in anticipation when Emma deftly slipped her fingers out and helped her guide the phallus to her entrance. Thunder rumbled, louder than before, as Emma lifted her hips to thrust the feeldoe inside of Regina, stopping halfway to allow her a moment to get used to the full feeling inside of her.

"Okay?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Emma grinned and she gripped tightly onto Regina's hips. "Does it feel good?"

"Yes, but it'd feel even better if you'd fuck me, Emma."

"Like this?" Emma empathized as she thrust her hips upwards and Regina could feel the tight burn deep in her core as Emma filled her completely.

Regina placed her hands on the back of the sofa and focused solely on finding a rhythm with Emma. The angle was slightly off as the sofa didn't allow for them to change it up, but it didn't quell the pleasure or the orgasm that was steadily building. With the approaching storm adding to the buzz Regina felt flowing through her body, she knew it wouldn't be long at all before she came tumbling over the edge and succumbing to her impending climax.

Emma slowed her thrusts and stilled Regina's hips before bringing them together for a heated and hungry kiss. They moved slowly, their bodies still falling into a familiar rhythm albeit a much slower and sensual one. When Regina felt the first drops of rain hit her back, she tried to ignore it and focus solely on her beautiful lover, but when those few drops became a torrential downpour, she nearly leaped off of Emma's lap with a gasp.

They scrambled to get inside, Regina quickly grabbing her clothes while Emma grabbed their wine glasses and they were laughing as they stumbled into the kitchen together. Regina dropped her wet clothes to the floor and Emma placed their glasses on the counter before moving to wrap her arms around Regina from behind. She could feel the warmth of the purple phallus against her rear and she spun around, moaning as Emma picked her up with ease.

The mood had shifted completely as Emma backed her up against the wall, gripping tight onto the back of her thighs. Regina held on to her shoulders as they kissed wantonly and after a moment, she reached between their closely pressed bodies and slipped the phallus back inside of her. They both moaned in succession and Emma wasted not a second in thrusting her hips hard, sinking the toy deep inside of Regina. Regina grabbed at the corner of the wall and succumbed to the pleasure completely. The thrill of being fucked while Emma held her so strongly in her arms was almost just enough for her to find delicious relief.

She grasped on to the robe Emma was still wearing and tried to pull it off, but she only succeeded in getting it down to Emma's elbows before Emma's lips were on hers once more, kissing her deeply and passionately, her tongue thrusting in time to Emma's steadily moving hips. Regina tightened her legs around Emma's hips and Emma let go with one hand and then the other before her robe finally fell to the floor.

Regina groaned as Emma slammed into her and her back hit the wall almost a little too hard. Emma held on to Regina firmly, never once making her feel like she was about to loose her grip. Regina could feel her orgasm as it was incredibly close, but she just needed a little extra something to push her over that final edge.

She threaded her fingers through Emma's hair and scratched her short nails against Emma's scalp. They had gotten to the point where words were no longer needed or necessary for them to communicate, especially in an intimate moment such as that one. Emma just nodded and eased out of her before settling her back down on her feet. It was Emma who took her by the hands and led her over to the island countertop and after a brief, hot kiss, she spun Regina around and placed her palms flat on the counter.

"Oh Emma!" Regina cried out as Emma thrust the phallus into her from behind, the curve of the toy hitting her g-spot with the first thrust.

Emma groaned as she started to fuck her hard, fast, and deep. Her hands gripped at Regina's waist for a moment before she moved one to the small of Regina's back and pushed her so she was leaning over the counter, changing the angle just a little, and it was just that little change that had Regina's orgasm thundering through her body almost instantly.

"Fuck," Emma murmured as she slipped out of Regina and just as Regina turned to look back at her, she saw Emma drop to her knees. "You're soaked."

Regina moaned as Emma all but buried her face into her cunt from behind, her tongue licking at her in a frenzy. Regina clawed at the countertop as she was still so sensitive from her quick yet hard orgasm and it wasn't long before she came again. She barely had the strength to hold herself up much less to push Emma away when she needed just a moment to recover.

"Delicious."

"And to think that before you met me, you'd never eaten pussy before," Regina chuckled salaciously. "Let's go to bed, my love."

"Gladly. And maybe I can have another taste of that delicious pussy of yours, hmm?"

It never failed to amaze her just how strong Emma was, and she knew not to be so surprised when Emma grabbed her and picked her up to carry her into their bedroom. The lights flickered as they fell to the bed together and as the storm raged on outside, they were in the midst of making one of their own. Together.

[X]

For the next two weeks, Regina had seen a lot of changes happening with Emma. She was tired every day she came home from the academy and she spent her evenings studying from one of the many textbooks that littered the living room, the bedroom, and Regina's desk in the office. One of the major changes was their intimacy, and while it wasn't as often as it'd been before, it wasn't non-existent either.

Regina spent her days working, coming home just before five and she always had dinner started by the time Emma came home. Regina felt content for the first time in her life, content and settled into the life she and Emma were living and sharing together. And every day, after Emma left for the academy, she found herself in the office with the safe open and the ring in her hand.

The perfect moment was there, she knew it was, it was just a matter of _when_. Every time she thought about how she'd ask Emma to marry her, the way Emma would look at her in that moment, how special that very moment would be for both of them, it made her excitement grown until it was almost impossible for her to contain it.

By the end of August, and Emma's first three-day weekend off from the academy, they drove to the vineyard for the weekend with the dog. Regina brought the ring along, but something deep down told her that it wasn't the right moment at all that weekend. They spent it relaxing, making love, and on that Monday before they were due to drive back to Boston, they went to visit Danielle. The visit was Emma's idea and it had come out of nowhere, but Emma insisted that they go since they were so close and because it had been months since Regina had been there last.

Regina was surprised to find out that Danielle had been outside most of the day in the gardens and after the nurse took them out to the gardens, she left with just a small smile and Regina reached for Emma's hand.

"Are you sure?" She asked quietly. "We can leave if you're not sure."

"Regina, I'm sure. I would very much like to meet her."

"Okay," Regina said as she took a deep breath. "She—"

"I know. It's okay. I'm sure she'd like visitors even if she isn't so sure who we are."

Regina smiled and they shared a brief kiss before Regina led the way down the path to where Danielle was sitting under an old willow tree in her wheelchair. Regina nearly stopped when Danielle turned to look over at them with a slight smile, more than anything she'd seen in all the years since the accident. Suddenly she was overcome with guilt that she hadn't been there in months, hadn't even bothered to call to see if she'd made any progress or if she'd been slipping down into a steady decline as she'd done over the years after making some progress forward. The guilt felt heavy not only on her chest but on her soul.

Yet, it was Emma who kept her from suffocating from it and she turned to her love and smiled as Emma gently squeezed her hand. It gave her just enough determination to take those last few dozen steps to where Danielle was sitting and suddenly her heart was racing a thousand times faster as Danielle turned to look up at her, the slight smile on her face never faltering.

"Hello, my darling," Regina whispered as she let go of Emma's hand and reached for Danielle's that was resting on the armrest. "How are you doing? Better I see."

"Yes," Danielle whispered and Regina's breath caught in her chest. "Hi."

"Hello," Regina managed to say before she burst into tears.

Regina was shaking and it was only when Emma slipped an arm around her waist to keep her steady did she take a deep breath. She looked down at Danielle and she had a million different questions, but mostly she wanted to know how she could talk again, even if it had been two words.

From behind a grove or rose bushes, a nurse, one of Danielle's regulars, walked out with a file in her hand and a smile on her face. Danielle showed immediate recognition of the woman as she approached them. She motioned for Regina to take a seat on the bench by Danielle's wheelchair and once she was seated with Emma beside her, the nurse stood in front of them.

"I suppose you've seen some changes in Ms. Colter," the nurse, Maria, said and Regina almost burst out laughing in disbelief. "Today is a good day for her," she continued. "An exceptionally good day I should say. A little over six weeks ago, Danielle was approved for a trial drug and stem cell treatment along with some very aggressive physical therapy. As you can see, she has made some progress in that time, especially since you've last been here."

"Who approved for it?"

"Her parents," Maria replied. "I can answer any questions you have, but if you'd like to know more than what I can answer, you'll have to schedule an appointment with her neurologist and her doctor as well."

"Is she—can she remember anything?"

"No," she said with a shake of her head. "But she remembers things from last week, glimpses of them at least. Her motor functions are minimal and she's been working with a speech therapist. I've been told that within a year, she could be speaking at the level of a four to possibly a seven-year-old. She's showing recognition of other things such as…"

The nurse's voice faded out as Regina turned to look at her first love. She did seem different than the last time she'd seen her and there was a certain light in her eyes that Regina hadn't seen in a very, very long time. She wanted to reach out for her, to hold Danielle's hand, to hear her voice again, but Emma was there and Emma was her love, her light, her everything now. Would Danielle ever understand why she had moved on? Would Danielle ever forgive her, especially now that she was making those steps, albeit tiny ones, to becoming a part of who she'd been before?

Emma rubbed her back gently and gave her a little nudge towards Danielle. It was a stark contrast to how Emma had reacted when she first found out about Danielle, but she didn't know everything then, not the way she did now.

"Hi," Regina mouthed and she saw Danielle's smile brighten just a little. "You look good."

"Y—you too."

"This is Emma," Regina said and she noticed that the nurse had quietly left them alone, obviously knowing that Regina hadn't been listening at all since she was just in awe of the changes in her first love. "I told you about her. Do you remember?"

Danielle tried to shake her head no and Regina reached out for Danielle's hands. They felt a little stronger, fuller, than the last time she had held her hands during the visit she had with her the day she found out her father had a heart attack. There was color in her skin too and her hair looked a little fuller than before. She was still a long way from the woman she once was and even though she'd showed some gains, Regina knew deep down that she would never be the woman she used to be before the accident robbed her of her life.

"Emma, this is Danielle," she said quietly.

"Hi," Emma smiled at her and she reached out to pat the back of her left hand gently. "It's nice to finally meet you, Danielle. Regina has told me so much about you."

Danielle's smile didn't falter and Regina could feel Danielle try to squeeze her hands. She turned to look at Emma and she felt so much love in that moment it was hard for her to take her eyes off of her to look back at the first woman who had captured her heart.

"Do you want to take a picture or something?" Emma whispered as she pulled out her phone from the front pocket of her plaid button down t-shirt. "Go on, babe. This is a happy day, yeah?"

"It is, yes," she agreed. "What do you think, Danielle? Are you up for a picture?"

Danielle slowly rolled her eyes and Regina couldn't help but laugh as she moved to sit at the edge of the bench and turned to face Emma. She intertwined her fingers with Danielle's and smiled for the picture that Emma took and then she let go of Danielle's hands and motioned for Emma to sit back down beside her.

They sat out there for almost an hour, nobody really saying much at all. It was nice just to sit under the shade of the old willow tree between her past love and her current one. The slight breeze brought a bit of relief to the hot afternoon and when the nurse came out to bring Danielle inside for her afternoon physical therapy session, Regina found it hard to bring herself to say goodbye.

Emma gave her a few moments with Danielle in her room once she followed the nurse up there. Even the nurse was sympathetic in giving the two of them a moment alone. Regina paced in front of the bed and then sat down facing Danielle who was still seated in her wheelchair.

"What do you think of her, my darling?" Regina asked. "I guess you can say I'm asking for your blessing. You don't remember _us_ , do you?"

"N—n—no."

"You don't?" Regina asked as her eyes filled with tears. "Oh my darling, if things were different, we would not be here right now. We've lost so many years together and you lost so much more."

Danielle looked like she was struggling with her words and closed her mouth with a slight frown. Regina wiped at her tears as they fell and rose from the bed slowly. She leaned over to place a lingering kiss on Danielle's forehead.

"Would you like me to come visit you again?"

"Y—yes."

"Okay, I will. Would you like for Emma to come along as well?" She asked and Danielle's smile faded. Regina chuckled lightly. "Okay. Next time I'll come alone. I'll let you do what you need to do. I want to see you continue to get better, all right?" She paused to take a deep breath. "Next time I see you, I want to hear your voice again. Do you think you can do that?"

She didn't expect an answer as she'd gone so many years with nothing but silence. She just placed one last lingering kiss to Danielle's forehead and walked out of the room without looking back. She walked out of the building a few minutes later and when she saw Emma standing by the Bug with her attention focused on her phone and her blonde hair swaying in the wind, she felt that same pull she felt from the moment she first laid her eyes on her months ago.

That pull that gravitated her to Emma and nothing else in the world could compare to that very feeling.

Except for the way Emma smiled at her the moment she noticed that she was walking across the parking lot towards her. Nothing beat the way that Emma smiled at her and nothing definitely beat the way that Emma looked at her.

With nothing but love in her eyes.


	30. Chapter 30

Weeks passed by quickly and turned into months and the seasons changed just as quickly, the summer fading fast by the middle of September and the winds changed, bringing a chill to the air that brought autumn roaring in.

By the beginning of November and in the last stretch of Emma's days at the academy coming to an end just before Thanksgiving, their lives became extremely hectic and Emma's weekends became non-existent as they were spent preparing for exams she'd need to ace to graduate at the top of her class. Regina had nothing but solid faith in her that she'd be able to do it even when Emma didn't believe in herself enough to think that way. Regina was her support system, but she wasn't the only one who had Emma's back and believed in her through and through.

Ruby was over almost every other evening and it started out with her coming to see Emma, and then as Emma became busier with her studies and training at the academy, Ruby and Regina started spending more and more time together whenever she came around. For the first time in a long time, Regina had a friend and not just a friend she knew through her company or through a family friend or some other connection, it was a genuine friendship that she'd formed with Emma's best friend.

Regina hadn't spoken with Kathryn in months and she was quite content with that. After Kathryn had finally signed the divorce papers, from what she'd heard, Kathryn had taken off for New York City with Peter. It was just a few days after that that Regina had heard rumors that Kathryn had married the man she'd been having an affair with while she'd been married to David all those years. It wasn't even long after those rumors started to spread that David caught wind of them and then, one gray and windy afternoon in October just before Halloween, he and Mary Margaret got married at the courthouse just hours before Mary Margaret went into labor two months early.

At least that's what they'd all thought until the baby boy was born perfectly healthy, albeit a little underweight at five pounds and six ounces. Regina had spent most of that night at the hospital with Emma and Ruby while they waited for the news, _any_ news. At three in the morning, after Mary Margaret gave birth to her baby boy, the three of them went down to The Velvet Lounge for celebratory drinks.

And now, just three days before Thanksgiving and on the eve of Emma's graduation, Regina paced the floor in her office with the safe open and the ring sitting in the open box on her desk. She wasn't worried that Emma would walk in as she was down in the gym with Zelena, working on setting up a new routine for Zelena and giving herself one last hard-core workout before her graduation. Regina had been thinking about it for months and she had decided just weeks before that she would ask Emma to marry her after the ceremony.

The nerves were already building and for a whole host of reasons. It had barely been six months since they'd met and yet it felt like it had been years. She was so afraid that Emma would think it was all happening too soon even though they'd been living together since the beginning of July.

Regina picked up her phone the instant it rang, and thanks to Emma changing each of her contacts to a customized ring, she knew exactly who was calling before looking at the display.

"Are you busy?" Ruby asked before she could say a word. "Please tell me you are not busy."

"I'm not busy," Regina chuckled. "Hello to you too, Ruby."

"I'm freaking out!" Ruby exclaimed. "I know I said I'd bring the trimmings for dinner on Thursday but I'm sitting here trying to figure out what the hell those are. I called Granny and she hung up on me. Can you believe that? _She hung up on me_!"

"Ruby—"

"She called me back like ten minutes later in a rage," Ruby continued and Regina shook her head as she closed the ring box and placed it back in the safe. "She told me I should damn well know what trimmings are. She called me a dumbass, Regina!"

"Ruby, just bring some of those scalloped potatoes you cooked the last time we all got together for dinner. They were simply divine."

"Really?" Ruby exhaled sharply. "That's not what trimmings are, right?"

"Side dishes," Regina replied. "Don't worry too much, dear. Mary Margaret sent me an email just this morning of what she and David are bringing along as their contribution to our Thanksgiving dinner this year. We'll have more than enough food, I assure you."

"Oh good," Ruby sighed in relief. "Scalloped potatoes is a go then. Anything else?"

"Aside from your company?" Regina asked teasingly. "A bottle of wine, or two if you wish. I fear we may need it since Mary Margaret is going on two days of no sleep and is completely unbearable."

"Oh, I know! David came here this morning, like really early, because she was being moody and he hasn't slept a full night in days because of the baby. He crashed in her old bed until almost noon!"

"They've only just begun and the baby is still very young. They have many months ahead of them of those sleepless nights."

"That's what I told him," Ruby laughed. "I don't think either of them has a clue what they're in for."

"Indeed, but as with all new parents, it's just another life experience they get to loathe and enjoy all at once."

Regina smiled as she heard the door open and the sound of the familiar clunk of Emma taking off her running shoes and letting them drop to the mat by the door. She shut the safe and placed the picture back over it before telling Ruby she'd see her in the morning when they were to meet for breakfast at Joe's before attending Emma's graduation ceremony at eleven.

Regina exited her office and headed straight for the kitchen since she knew she'd find Emma in there obliging in her post-workout routine of drinking from the milk carton and gorging on the homemade cookies they'd made the previous evening together. She also loved seeing Emma in her post-workout glow, from the color in her cheeks to the heat of her skin and even the slightly tangy smell of her sweat. There was just something about her when she was in that mode that turned Regina on beyond belief.

Regina walked into the kitchen only to be greeted by the sight of Emma sitting on the stool at the island with a piece of frozen steak being held against her left eye by Zelena. She frowned as she rushed to Emma's side and lifted the piece of frozen meat away from her eye.

"What happened?"

"Zee has a wicked right hook," Emma chuckled listlessly. "Caught me off-guard."

"I didn't mean to hit her!" Zelena groaned. "She was testing me and I just lost control."

"Emma—"

"I'm fine," Emma said as she grabbed the frozen meat out of Regina's grip and held it firmly against her swollen and blackening eye. "It is fine, babe. Barely hurts."

"You're graduating tomorrow!"

"I know."

"There are going to be pictures. Lots of pictures!"

"I know," Emma groaned. "Zee already promised she'd help me cover it up tomorrow morning. It's nothing, babe. Don't worry."

"Oh, I worry," Regina replied and she cast as venomous glare at her sister. "Why were you hitting each other in the first place?"

"Boxing," Zelena replied with a shrug. "Emma suggested it."

"Yeah, that was before I knew you hit like that!" Emma countered and Regina just shook her head and stroked her fingers over her right cheek. "I thought it'd be good for her to release some of her aggression, you know?"

"I know."

"Fuck," Emma groaned. "Do you think we can cover this up?"

"We'll try, mi amor."

"Speaking of," Emma said as she slipped off the stool. "I should go check my grades. They were supposed to send them out about an hour ago."

Regina just smiled at her as Emma rushed out of the kitchen and her smile quickly turned to a glare as she looked over at Zelena. Zelena held up her hands and frowned. Just as Regina was about to stalk over towards her and give her hell for hitting Emma, accident or not, she heard Emma whoop from the office and then a moment later she came running back into the kitchen. Regina wasn't sure what to do, what to say since Emma looked as if she was on the very verge of breaking out into a panic attack.

"Emma, what is it?"

"I—I—"

"Breathe," Regina soothed as she placed her hand on Emma's shoulders. "Did you get your grades?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"Oh for gods sake," Zelena groaned. "Did you pass?"

"Yes?"

"Emma?" Regina asked gently and she moved her hands to cup Emma's face gently. "What is it, my love? Did you do better than you expected?"

"Uh huh," Emma said under her breath and she wrapped her arms around Regina's waist and spun her around a little. "Guess what they ranked me?"

"Top three in your class?" Regina asked and Emma motioned up with her head and Regina laughed. "Top two?"

"Top of the class, baby!" Emma whooped and she spun Regina around happily. "Oh my god!"

"Breathe, my love," Regina whispered. "That is absolutely wonderful!"

"Do you have to speak at the graduation ceremony tomorrow?" Zelena asked and Emma turned to look at her and shook her head. "Well that's a relief, isn't it? Especially since that shiner of yours is going to be pretty hard to cover up."

"It's just a small yet formal ceremony. The only one speaking is uh, is the uh Commissioner of Boston Police. I hear he's new and a pretty intimidating guy too. God, I should go and make sure that my dress uniform is—"

"It is ironed to perfection and hanging in the closet, dear," Regina reminded her gently. "All you have to do is get up in the morning, shower and dress after you've taken Bear out and had some breakfast, and figure out how you're going to cover that shiner of yours before we are due to be at the academy for eleven."

"What about Tink?" Zelena asked. "She was a make-up artist for a while back in college, wasn't she, Regina?"

"Yes, I believe she was."

"If anyone can cover up anything, it's her, isn't it?"

"I'll give her a call and see if she's available tomorrow morning."

"Actually, Regina," Zelena said slowly. "I'm going to be meeting her for drinks in an hour. I'll ask her when I see her about taking care of Emma's shiner tomorrow morning."

" _You_ are going out for drinks with Tink?" Regina asked skeptically. "Why?"

"I don't have a lot of friends, Regina, you know that, and well since you and Tink have known each other forever and she's a lot more pleasant to be around than Kathryn, I thought there wouldn't be any harm in attempting to become friends with one of yours."

"And you can't make friends of your own, Zelena?" Regina asked and her sister frowned as a flash of hurt appeared on her face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"It's fine," Zelena replied tightly and in a tone that reminded Regina too much of their mother for her liking. "I'll be seeing you two tomorrow morning."

Regina waited until she heard Zelena walk out the door before she leaned in to kiss Emma, their lips lingering as Emma began to back out of the kitchen, leading the way to their bedroom. Regina stopped her and shook her head as she broke away from the kiss. With a playful slap to Emma's rear, she chased her lover into the bedroom and into the en-suite bathroom. Mindful that Emma couldn't be completely exhausted the next morning, she didn't tease, only please as they showered together and headed to bed early.

And the nerves continued to build even hours after they made love until they'd both succumbed to the pull of sleep in one another's arms. Regina woke up just before two in the morning, her mind racing a mile a minute as she thought of what she'd be asking Emma in what she hoped would be in less than twelve hours.

[X]

Emma stood proudly in the middle of the long row with twenty of the other cadets in her class as the ceremony winded down. Regina hadn't taken her eyes off of Emma for the long two-hour ceremony nor had she taken her hand out of the pocket of her fitted gray blazer she'd slipped on that morning. The ring box was clutched tightly in her hand and every once in a while, Zelena just cast her a look and glanced at her hand in her pocket with a smug, knowing smile.

Boston's Commissioner, Chief Logan Randal, closed the ceremony with a drawn out speech and still Regina didn't take her eyes off of Emma as she stood straight, tall, and proud with her special pin that noted her to be the top of her class along with her brand new, shiny badge that adorned her left breast pocket.

"Are we meeting her outside?" Zelena asked in a stage whisper as the crowd clapped and cheered as the Commissioner congratulated the newest officers for the Boston police force. "Regina? Are we meeting her outside or were you planning on asking her to marry you before they're due for pictures for the newspapers?"

Regina turned to her sister and shrugged. "Honestly, I haven't thought of the exact moment yet, Zelena."

"Are you procrastinating?"

"No!"

"Then get up there and ask her to marry you!" Zelena hissed. "Go!"

Regina made her way through the crowd to the front stage where Emma was surrounded by those in her class and a couple of politicians who had gotten to her first to congratulate her for her accomplishments in the academy. Regina tried to push her way past the crowd that was growing denser near the stage and she felt the panic rise in her chest when she was idly pushed out of the way by a man wearing a black leather jacket.

She watched curiously as the man approached Emma and after a moment, Emma squealed and nearly jumped into his arms. Confused, Regina continued to make her way to the stage, following Emma and the man in the leather jacket off to the side where a table filled with refreshments was being set up.

"I heard you were going to be a cop," the man said as Regina approached Emma from behind. "I can't believe it, Em. You're a freaking pig! Oink!"

"August!" Emma laughed and she hit him playfully in the left shoulder with a loose fist. "I figured I had to do _something_ with my life and hell, maybe this is that something I'm going to be good at, you know?"

"Well, you are the top of your class, kiddo," the man chuckled. "Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Emma," Regina said softly as she reached out for Emma's hand. "Congratulations, mi amor."

"Hey!" Emma laughed as she spun around and enveloped Regina in a tight hug. "Regina, I want you to meet someone I used to know a long, long time ago."

"Oh?"

"This is August Booth," she said as she stepped back and motioned to the man in the leather jacket. "August, this is Regina, my girlfriend."

"No shit!" August chuckled obnoxiously. "Since when does my kid sister have a girlfriend?"

"Since the spring," Emma chuckled with a shake of her head. "August and I grew up together in foster care, at least we did until he took off when he was seventeen."

"Pleasure to meet you, Regina," August said as he reached for Regina's extended hand and instead of a shake, he leaned forward to place a light kiss on the back of her hand. "Do you think we could catch up?" He asked Emma once he'd let go of Regina's hand. "Go for a beer, celebrate you becoming one of _them_?"

"Actually, I have to get outside. We're kind of obligated to pose for pictures as a class for the press," Emma said with an awkward shrug. "Maybe later?"

"Sure, sure," August said quickly. "You do what you gotta do, Em. Here," he said and he pulled out a worn business card from the pack pocket of his black jeans. "Give me a call when you're free?"

"Of course."

"August?" Regina asked before he could turn to walk away. "Do you have any plans for Thanksgiving?"

"Nope, not a single plan that can't be changed. Why do you ask?"

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" Regina asked and she didn't miss the surprised look on both of their faces. "There will be more than enough food to go around and since you are a part of Emma's family, we would love to have you there."

"Yeah?" August asked and once Emma gave him a small nod, he grinned. "Perfect. Em, call me and let me know when and where and I'll be there."

"Promise?"

"Of course. It's been almost twenty years, hasn't it? We've got a helluva lot to catch up on, don't we, kiddo?"

They shared a quick hug goodbye before he disappeared into the crowd. Regina tightened her grip on the ring box as she laced her fingers with Emma's with her free hand. She wanted to kiss her, but she respected their privacy far too much to do so in front of such a large crowd. Instead, she leaned in to whisper to Emma to follow her out of the room to go somewhere quiet to talk before she was due to be out front on the lawn for the pictures with the press.

Regina wasn't familiar with the building, but thankfully Emma was and Emma led them down one hallway and then into another where they were completely alone and the sound of the crowd in the hall had all but become a faint whisper.

Regina stole a quick glance up and down the hallway before she let go of the ring in her pocket and placed her hand at the nape of Emma's neck and pulled her in for a long, deep, passionate kiss. A noise just down the hall caused them both to part with a gasp and Regina just grinned as she used the pad of her thumb to wipe at the lipstick she'd left behind on Emma's lips.

"Emma—"

"We should probably get out front," Emma said as she took both of Regina's hands in her own.

"Em—"

"I don't want to miss out on being in every newspaper in Boston, you know?" Emma continued and she started down the hallway in the direction they had come. "Plus, it's kind of expected of me since I'm top of the class and everything. I was told by a few people I'd probably have to do some interviews too."

"Of course, but Emma, can I talk to you for a moment before you go outside?" Regina asked and Emma stopped and turned to face her and the smile on Emma's face made the butterflies in Regina's stomach instantly take flight. "Emma, it's hard to believe that six months ago we first met in the middle of the night."

"Has it been that long?" Emma asked teasingly. "Best six months of my life, honestly."

"Emma, I—" Regina inhaled sharply and she shook her head. "Emma, I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love you," Regina said again. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else in my whole life and I am more than certain that I will never love another as much as I love you."

This wasn't exactly the moment she had pictured in her mind, but right in that very moment, everything felt _right_. Regina shakily held on to Emma's hands and wet her suddenly dry lips and she watched a host of emotions flood through Emma's eyes.

"I have known for quite some time now that you are the one, Emma. You are _the one_ , my love, my true love, the other half of my very soul. I know we moved terribly fast, but in all this time, all this short amount of time, every step we've taken in our relationship, it has always felt right and it has never felt to be too fast even if others have thought so. Before I met you, I had been so convinced I'd never find someone who made me feel more like myself than I've felt in a very long time. Before I met you, I had lost hope that I'd ever find love again, much less a love that runs as deep as the love I feel for you."

Regina didn't let go of Emma's hands, but she could feel Emma tremble as she was overcome with emotion. Regina just smiled and leaned in to briefly steal a kiss before she blinked back the happy tears from her eyes, not daring to cry. Not yet.

"We have had our moments and I know we always will, good moments, bad moments, everything in between, but I know one thing is for certain, Emma Swan, I cannot imagine a life without you. I cannot imagine a future without you in it. Emma," she said and she shook her head before letting go of Emma's hands to reach into the pocket of her blazer to pull out the ring box. "I have been gravitated towards you right from the start and for a while, I never knew why it was, but now I do. Now I know it is because we were somehow destined to be together, that we were meant to be, that even possibly we were made for one another. I want to spend my life with you if you'll have me, Emma Swan because I want to be your wife and I want to be yours."

In hindsight, she had envisioned getting down on one knee as she opened up the ring box, but her tight pencil skirt and heels made the movement impossible. She laughed incredulously and shook her head as Emma stood still in front of her with her hands still trembling and her eyes filling with tears.

"Will you marry me, Emma?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes," Regina laughed. "I'd get down on one knee but—"

"Yes!" Emma squealed as she wrapped her arms around Regina, lifting her slightly off her feet to spin her around. "Oh my god," Emma laughed as she let Regina down and she reached into her pocket of her own blazer she wore and pulled out a similar ring box. "Way to steal my thunder."

"What?"

"I was going to ask you to marry me," Emma stammered and her hands continued to tremble as she opened up the ring box. "I had this whole thing planned out right? I was just waiting for the right moment."

"As was I."

Regina slipped the ring out of the box and reached for Emma's left hand. With a nod from Emma, she slipped the ring on then pocketed the box before Emma dropped down to one knee. Her heart began to race faster and faster as Emma pulled out the ring and held on to both of her hands a second later.

"I never imagined I'd meet someone like you or that I'd ever experience the love that I feel when I'm with you, Regina. You said it better than I ever could, but I truly do believe we were meant for one another and I'm so happy we found each other, even if the first time we met wasn't exactly ideal," she said and they both chuckled, oblivious to the fact that a few people who had trickled out into the hallway were now watching them. "I want nothing more than to spend the rest of our lives together. I want to marry you, I want to have a family with you, but most of all, I just want _you_. So, will you marry me, too, Regina Mills?"

"Yes. Yes, of course!" Regina laughed and Emma excitedly slipped the diamond ring on Regina's finger before rising to her feet, their lips instantly meeting for a passionate kiss. "I love you."

"I love you," Emma whispered against her lips. "And later, I'm going to show you how much I love you, but right now we kind of got a bit of an audience."

"Do we?" Regina laughed and she turned just as she saw a few people snap some pictures with their phones and digital cameras, Zelena right in the middle of the small crowd that had gathered.

Regina kissed Emma once more, delighting the crowd that had gathered to witness their dual engagement and she had to stop herself from taking things too far out of respect that it was still very much Emma's day. Emma just slipped a hand in hers and they barely took their eyes off of one another as Emma led the way out to the front lawn where she was expected to be for the press that had shown up to take pictures of Boston's newest members of the police force.

As it had been during the ceremony, Regina never once took her eyes off of Emma, her _fiancée_ , and word started spreading fast amongst the crowd and the press that they were now engaged. Suddenly, Regina was surrounded by members of the press, asking her questions about her engagement to Emma Swan, and she kept her answers short and as vague as possible, living up to the image she'd created that was both mysterious and alluring in its own right.

By the time the hype died down, they were in the back of Jerry's town car and being whisked away to the after party one of Emma's new friends from the academy was hosting at a house just outside the city along the coast. They stayed for an hour before Emma was dragging her out of the house and to where Jerry was still sitting in the car and on the phone with his wife. The ride back home felt like an eternity and the moment they were alone, Regina very carefully disrobed Emma of her uniform, and she took her before she too could take off a stitch of clothing.

Yet, despite the voracious sexual hunger, Regina loved those moments where sleep was about to take them, where they clung to one another, fighting and succumbing to the pull of sleep all at once. It was the moment she felt the most vulnerable and a moment where she knew Emma did as well, much more than she did because she could feel that tremble and she could feel those walls trying to slot up into place despite how much Emma fought it.

But she understood. She understood in ways she couldn't quite describe and in ways that she knew Emma never had before. It only made her love Emma more and more, it only made her want to hold on even tighter and never, ever let go.

There were quite literally no words to describe how Regina felt the moment they fell into their bed together that night. It was right, more than right. Emma felt like home. Emma was everything to her and with the rings on both of their fingers; it only solidified a future for them where they would not only always find home within one another, but everything else and everything in between.

[X]

( _Eight Months Later…)_

As the last few lines of their first dance as wives rang through the room, Regina felt at mercy at the hands of her wife as they kissed without abandon in front of the few hundred guests that were gathered there to celebrate their marriage.

The day had been perfect despite the fact that she'd woken up with a hangover due to the drinks she'd had the night before with Zelena, Tink, and her mother. The moment she first saw Emma in her white tuxedo, it was clear that she wasn't the only one feeling the after-effects of the night before and one too many drinks. And yet the moment she laid her eyes on Emma, the whole rest of the world fell away and all she saw was her soon-to-be wife waiting for her at the altar.

They had originally planned to get married at a church in Boston, but after some reflections over the months of planning and preparing for the wedding, they ultimately decided to get married at the Mills' vineyard with the sun setting as the backdrop while they exchanged their vows. Despite the many changes they'd made over months upon months of planning the wedding, everything turned out to be just perfect in every single way.

As the band finished the song, Regina found herself being whisked away from her wife by her father and she laughed as a new song began and Regina recognized the Latin beat as a song she and her father once danced to when she was a young child.

"Enjoying your day?" Henry asked and Regina just smiled as she moved to lay her head on her father's shoulder. "You look absolutely beautiful today. Beautiful, happy, and in love."

"Thank you, Daddy. You look as handsome as always."

"Shall we show everyone how it is done?" Henry asked and Regina leaned back and grinned. "Do you think you can keep up with an old man, dear?"

"Of course I can, Daddy. Let's show them how it is done."

They moved fluidly and flawlessly together, the steps coming back to Regina instantly. People cheered and clapped along as she and her father danced circles around the few others who had joined them on the dance floor. Regina's heart was racing and she could feel a thin sheen of perspiration covering her body and causing her dress to stick to her in different places. When the band finished the song, they took a bow and Regina hurried over to the head table where her wife was waiting.

Emma just smiled at her before taking her by the hand and whisked her out of the big white tent. Overhead the sky was clear and the stars were shining brightly, and just over the horizon of the trees that surrounded the vineyard, the full moon had just begun to rise. Emma spun around and wrapped her arms around Regina, grinning as they felt into a slow dance under the moonlight.

"Do you think it is okay that we escape?" Emma asked.

"I don't know, but maybe just for a little while."

"Come with me," Emma said as she reached for Regina's hand and led her down to the path that went into the woods. Regina hesitated and Emma urged her on. "Come on, Regina, just for a little while like you said."

"Where are we going?"

"Someplace where we can finally be alone."

"Emma—"

"Just for a few minutes, okay?" Emma grinned and Regina nodded and allowed herself to be led down the path into the woods. "Don't worry, babe."

"I'm not worried about my wife taking me into the dark woods at night. Not at all," Regina replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Where _are_ we going?"

"I had something set up earlier," Emma said and as they ventured deeper into the woods, Regina could just faintly see the flickering of a torch or two off in the distance. "I sent Ruby off to get it all set up before the speeches started."

"I had wondered where she went off to."

"She promised me that nobody will miss us," Emma continued. "At least not for a little while."

"We will be missed sooner or later, Emma. It is, after all, our wedding day and everyone that is here is here for us."

Emma just shook her head and motioned for Regina to close her eyes. She sighed as she closed her eyes and Emma led her the rest of the way down the path. Regina could smell incense burning along with the citronella torches she'd seen from off in the distance before. She smiled when Emma moved to stand behind her and wrapped her arms around her snugly.

"Can I open my eyes now, my love?"

"Yes."

Regina opened her eyes to take in the sight of the small canopy tent in front of her with a plush sofa, candles and two large glasses of white wine. Regina turned in Emma's arms and they shared a loving kiss before Emma let her go and she sat down on the plush sofa. Emma knelt down in front of her, lifted the hem of her dress, and carefully removed her heels that had been killing her for the last hour and a half.

Emma dropped a light kiss to each of Regina's legs before lowering her dress. She sat beside Regina once she'd taken off her tuxedo jacket and draped it over the back of the sofa. They picked up their glasses and raised them in a toast.

"To my wife," Emma said, her voice wavering with emotion. "Here is to many, many happy years together. Forever."

"To my wife, here is to a life filled with happiness, with love, and…" Regina trailed off as she cast a glance down at Emma's toned midsection. "Perhaps even a family one day."

"Speaking of family," Emma said after they took a sip of their wine, a year Regina recognized as one her parents very rarely let anyone outside the immediate family drink as it was a private reserve. Emma took another sip and pulled out a hefty looking envelope from under the cushion she was sitting on. "One of the social workers who come down to the station a few times a week told me about this closed adoption of a little boy, barely a month old really, and she asked if we would be interested in pursuing an adoption."

"Adoption?" Regina blinked in confusion. They hadn't talked much about having a family of their own, but she had thrown adoption on the table a few months ago when the topic had arisen over a family dinner there at the vineyard. "Honey, adoption takes months, years even."

"I know, but I was asked by Sophie if we'd be interested. She said she'd push for us to get the baby within weeks."

"Emma, couldn't we talk about this another time? It is our wedding day, after all."

"I know, I know, but I think we should do this. I think we should pursue this adoption."

"What did you do?"

"What?" Emma chuckled nervously. "Why do you think that I did anything?"

"Emma."

"I know I should've talked to you about it and I am now, but it's not like we're getting him tonight or anything."

"Emma."

"We're still going to have our honeymoon," Emma continued in a rush. "Babe, when Sophie told me about him, I don't know, I just knew we would be the right family for him, the right parents, you know?" Emma sighed and she pulled out a small photograph of a newborn baby from the folder. "He was abandoned to an orphanage in Augusta hours after he was born. At least his mother had the decency to take him somewhere and not leave him at the side of the road."

Regina's heart broke at hearing Emma talk about her past in a flippant way. It was something Emma never spoke about and when she did, it always made Regina's heart and soul ache for her. Just from what Emma told her about the baby, she knew exactly why Emma had gone ahead and made that decision without talking to her first and there was no way she could be upset with her when she knew all Emma was doing was trying to do the right thing. That all she wanted was to give a child a chance, one she never had herself.

"I know that we've only talked about adoption once and that was at dinner with your parents," Emma said quietly and she shook her head as her eyes filled with tears. "But when Sophie told me about this I hoped that you'd want this as much as I do, Regina."

"Starting a family with you is something I want, my love. Are you sure this is the right way to do this?" Regina asked. "It is awfully quick and this is the last thing I expected you to bring up, especially on our wedding day of all days."

"I know it's so quick and I know there is still a lot more that we need to talk about, but I want to do this with you. Only if you want to? If not this baby, maybe there'll be another one?"

"A few weeks you said it'd take?" Regina asked and Emma just nodded as she handed the envelope to her. Regina pulled out the small folder from inside that had some minimal paperwork on the baby boy in question, paperwork that was lacking signatures from both of them. She placed the folder back into the envelope and sipped her wine with a whimsical smile curling over her lips. "Are we ready for this, Emma?" She asked tentatively. "A baby is a huge, huge responsibility."

"I know."

"Do you really want to do this, Emma?"

"Yes," Emma nodded. "I'm as sure about this as I am about spending the rest of our lives together. I know we're both working and we're busy and the condo isn't exactly baby-proof. Then there is the fact that Bear is terrified of Neal."

"Terrified," Regina chuckled. "I'm surprised Mary Margaret and David even bring him around still after the last time."

"At least it hasn't been as bad as the time we had dinner with your parents and Bear tore through the house after that damn cat."

"The first time or the last time?"

They laughed and laughed until Regina turned to her wife and pulled her in for a deep, passionate kiss. Regina pulled back with a heartfelt sigh and in that very moment, nothing in her life ever looked as optimistic or as true as it did then.

Regina already had a full life long before she met Emma Swan, but something had always been missing, even back before the accident robbed Danielle of her life and the life they could've had together. There were times that she wondered what her life would've been like had that accident never happened, but now all it did was remind her that she wouldn't have found her true love.

Whatever forces had been present that night she first met Emma in the Laundromat, whether it be fate or sheer luck, it had brought them together and for that, she would forever be grateful to have had that chance to meet Emma Swan in the middle of the night in the middle of a rainstorm.

"What are you thinking?" Emma whispered.

"Every once in a while," Regina said softly as she smiled at her wife. "You meet someone you're drawn to and you never want to let them go."

"Never."

"Never."

 **The End**

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes: Just want to take a moment to thank everyone who has been supporting me (both positively and negatively) throughout this story. I appreciate each and every one of you, and I want to thank you all for giving me inspiration to continue to write this story and the many more that are, without a doubt, coming in the future :)**_


End file.
